What the frell did you do this time Erpman?
by The Sithspawn
Summary: While testing Modifications to the Farscape 1 John and Aeryn are sucked into a Parallel Dimension.Its now up to John Crichton to get them back to Moya and their own dimension.
1. Chapter 1 The Accident

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

Farscape/Everybody I can think of crossover.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here and am not making any money.

**Timing:** Farscape after season 4 after Aeryn and John have been put back together again

**Summary:** While testing out new modifications to Crichton's module, John & Aeryn are sucked into a wormhole and thrown into a Parallel Dimension. It's now up to John Crichton to get them back to their own dimension and Moya.

**Author's Note: The 1st chapter will be them getting sucked into the wormhole while then each subsequent chapters will set in a different dimension. All subsequent will be from a Farscape perspective.**

**Chapter One: The Accident**

John had been meaning to upgrade the systems on his module for quite some time, but some emergency had always come up; getting back together with Aeryn, rescuing Aeryn from the Scarrens, rescuing Scorpius from the Scarrens, closing the wormhole to Earth, and becoming crystalline and waiting for someone to put him back together.

Becoming crystalline had been new and… interesting experience.

"I'll never look at crystals the same way again," muttered John

"What?" asked Aeryn.

"Nothing, just talking to myself again"

"Is Harvey acting up again?"

"No just me, at least for now."

"Okay, just pay attention to what you're doing," and with that she turned back to the new sensor package she was installing in the cockpit.

"Sure, whatever, back to business," he said as he continued to remove the external sensors.

**4 arns later…**

"Okay that's done it, tomorrow, Test Flight; and you're coming with me."

"Why me?" Aeryn asked.

"'Cause you hooked up the internal segments and if anything goes wrong…"

"You mean as usual?" she remarked sarcastically.

John glared at her then continued, "You get to be stuck with me 'till Dargo gets his ship and fetches us."

Aeryn didn't answer him. She just eyed him testily.

"Look at this way, if anything goes wrong we get to spend some time together, alone, and you can talk to me about whatever you've wanted to talk to me about, okay?"

"Deal, so what are we going to do for the rest of the night?"

John just smiled huskily at her, "What do you think?"

"Thought so."

The Next day

"You okay back there, Aeryn?" asked John.

"Yes, let's get this over with quickly with no problems," Aeryn replied from behind Crichton.

"Here's hoping," muttered Crichton, "All systems checked, yo Pilot, open the bay doors."

"Of course Commander, doors…are opening now," answered Pilot.

Even as Pilot spoke the hanger bay door gently, but quickly, opened. Crichton then gently eased the module out of Moya and sped along to their destination. This morning Crichton had picked out a nice deserted system that Moya had picked up on sensors last night. It would take them 40 microts to get there at maximum Hetch. When they got there, John intended first to scan the system from the orbit of the furthest plant to try out the Farscape 1's new sensor range and modes. They would then go into the system and scan the inner planets from orbit. Then they would try out some new maneuvers to test the new inertial dampers of the module. Hopefully, if all went well, they would be finished and back on Moya in a few arns, just in time for lunch.

_Not that my plans always work out as I plan them_, John sarcastically thought.

_Oh John, stop deluding yourself, your plans NEVER work as you intend them to, not that is necessarily a bad thing_, remarked Harvey thoughtfully. A Harvey that was dressed in a blue Hawaiian shirt and drinking a pin colia.

_Go away Harvey, go back to whatever party you were at, I don't have time to mess around with you now, _John retorted gruffly

Harvey just shrugged apathetically and said, _As you wish John but I must say I find this earth concept of spring break most intriguing…and most enjoyable_, and with an evil, all knowing smile, dissolved back into the deep recesses of John Crichton's mind.

"Frelling neural clones," John complained.

"What?" inquired Aeryn.

"Nothing Sunshine, just our friendly neighborhood neural clone"

"What did he want this time?"

"Nothing, just messing with me, that's all"

"Okay," and with a shake of her head Aeryn continued, "Anyway, pay attention; we're coming up on the outer planet now"

"Sure let's fire up those sensors and start a testing…" John enthusiastically remarked.

Meanwhile on Moya

"Pilot, did John and Aeryn say when they would be back?" asked Dargo

"Neither Officer Sun nor Commander Crichton specified how long they would be gone beyond saying they would be back for lunch," answered Pilot

"Keep an eye out for any other ships in the area Pilot and notify me immediately if Moya spots any in the surrounding systems; and make sure to keep a special eye on John and Aeryn," ordered Dargo.

"Of course captain," replied Pilot.

"Relax Dargo, they know how to take care of themselves," remarked Chiana.

"It's not them I'm worried about, it's John. If there's any trouble to be found in a deserted system, then IT will find John all by itself," complained Dargo.

"Of course it will, that's John Crichton out there," replied Chiana with an innocent smile.

Dargo just glared at her.

**1 arn later, in orbit of the third planet**

After completing the first round of tests, John and Aeryn traveled to the third planet of the solar system. They had just completed the sensor analysis of the planet and were almost finished with the atmospheric tests. The Farscape 1 was slowly orbiting the third planet.

"Okay Sunshine how about we try the 'ole farscape maneuver?"

Her silence was the only answer he needed.

"Come on Aeryn…"

"John…"

"Pretty please with honey on top,"

"John…"

"I promise nothing is going to happen," he pleaded as he turned to face her.

She was just sitting there eyeing him as she would eye potential enemies, looking for signs of weakness and deception. Then she rolled her eyes and sighed, "I know if I don't let you try it I'll never hear the end of it, and if I do let you you'll frell it up some way."

John just smiled his know-it-all smile.

Aeryn finally relented, "Okay, but if anything happens then just remember I warned you!" she said as she poked him in the chest.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"What do you think?"

"Sure, whatever," he said as he rubbed his chest and turned back to the controls.

Gently the Farscape 1 started to accelerate as its orbit decayed. As they reached the curve of the planet the exterior of the module started to heat up more and more until you could it see it glowing red in the darkness of space. They were moving away from the planet at one half lightspeed when it happened.

Opening up in front of them was a gigantic green tunnel.

They had no time to react.

By the time they saw it they had already entered it.

At the same time on Moya

"Captain Dargo, They've DISAPPEARED off scanners and Moya has detected some type of anomaly," reported a severely distressed Pilot.

"WHAT TYPE OF ANOMALY, is it a wormhole?" demanded a screaming Dargo

"No! We don't know what it is, we've never encountered anything like it… it's disappeared itself now!" said Pilot becoming more and more distressed with each piece of information.

Chiana, had been listening to their conversation piped in and grimly said, "See I told you trouble would find them all by itself."

**Author's Notes: Feedback is appreciated. Suggestions as to which dimension they should visit first are also appreciated, really really appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2 The Delta Quadrent Encounter

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Your suggestions were taken into consideration for the forthcoming chapters.

Chapter Two: The Delta Quadrant Encounter

John Crichton fought with the controls of his module as they continued to traverse the green tunnel. When the tunnel had first appeared he had barely enough time to register its presence before they had entered it. He was just regaining control when the tunnel suddenly ended and spewed them out into open space.

"What the frell did you do this time Crichton? I knew I shouldn't have let you do your little maneuver. Whenever you do that maneuver something has to go WRONG!" yelled a glaring Aeryn.

"CALM DOWN Sunshine ...Ouch," "I didn't do anything …Ouch …I swear …Ouch …I didn't screw the pooch …Ouch ...Stop poking me!"

Aeryn desisted but continued to glare. At that moment, John was just glad that her eyes were not lasers, or else there would have been a small pile of ash formally known as John Crichton in the pilot's seat.

As Crichton turned back to the controls, the proximity alarm went off.

"Oh crap, there's a ship near us, I'll cloak us…Damn, and the tunnel knocked out our cloak…Weapons offline as well."

"Where's the ship? I can't see it."

"It's underneath us. Hold a sec while I turn us around. This may take longer then usual the thrusters are only working a half power."

Gently, bit by bit, the area of space visible from the view ports changed and the unknown ship came into view.

To Aeryn's eye, the ship appeared very alien. For one thing, it was a gray-white colour with lots of windows, lots and lots of windows. Command Carriers did not have that many windows and they dwarfed this ship, size-wise. Then there were these two glowing rods that ended in red domes at the back of the ship that looked like they could be some type of weapon. Alternatively, they could have been the engines since as more of the ship became apparent she could not see any recognizable engine assembly. Then the rest of the ship came into view; a weird flattened egg-like construction.

_NO WAY is that a warship, a luxury linear most likely_, thought Aeryn.

But as far as John Crichton was concerned, the ship could have looked like a plucked chicken. What caught his attention and held it for the duration was what was WRITTEN IN ENGLISH on the hull of the ship:

NCC 74656 USS VOYAGER

"Well Sunshine, it looks like we've left Oz behind this time," deadpanned John.

"What are you talking about John?" a perplexed Aeryn inquired

"The Lettering on the ship…"

"What about the lettering?" now that she thought about it did look familiar …sort of.

"It's English."

"English!" exclaimed Aeryn, "That's impossible John, we were just on your planet. Your people could not have built a ship like that in that short an amount of time!"

"I know that but the lettering is still in English!" added an exasperated John.

Suddenly a thought struck him, "You have got to be kidding me…"

"What? "

"Somebody is frelling with my mind again!"

"AGAIN! Don't our enemies get tired of trying that old trick?"

Then suddenly they heard over the speakers of the module: "This is Captain Katherine Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager; we have monitored your situation. Do you require assistance?"

Aeryn and John just looked at each wondering how they were going to play this.

Abruptly Aeryn said, "I'll do talking for now okay?"

John thought about it for a moment, shrugged then said in a resigned tone of voice, "Sure I'll take the next one …_soo_, what are we going to do?"

"Play along for now and see, if they try to frell us …we blow them the hell down," she finished in English.

John smiled and said, "That's 'blow them the hell up.'"

"UP? I thought you humans believed that hell was beneath you?" A surprised Aeryn responded.

Over the speakers came, "I repeat. Do you require Assistance?" repeated an insistent voice.

"Looks like they're getting antsy, you'd better answer them," advised John.

With that, Aeryn turned on her Comm and answered, "This is Officer Aeryn Sun-Crichton, formally of the Peacekeepers. Your assistance would be appreciated."

"Stand by then, we'll tractor you into our docking bay."

"Thank you, we'll be waiting."

Aeryn and John waited expecting to see a shuttle or some mechanical means of traction to appear and pull them into the ship. What happened was not what they expected. The Farscape 1 shuddered then started to move as if Moya's docking web had them. The species in their area of space had not been able to replicate this ability of Leviathans and yet, here was a ship that had. One that had Human writing on its hull.

_'This day keeps getting better and better; first getting sucked into an unknown anomaly, then running into a ship possibly from earth with technologies that both the Peacekeepers and Scarrens would sell their mothers for. On second thought, this is starting to sounds like one of my milestone days. Just like the day I discovered I had the 'wormholes for dummies' guide stuck in my head_, thought John Crichton cynically.

At the same time different thoughts were running through Aeryn's head;

_'What the frell have you dropped us into this time Erpman?_

As they moved through space, the docked bay doors opened at the back of the gray ship. As they came closer, they could see other ships docked there, but what caught and held their attention were the people walking about in the bay.

_Without space suits._

"Aeryn, you seeing this?"

"Uh…yes…" stammered Aeryn.

"Good then I'm not imaging that there are a group of people standing in a docking bay that's open to space," stated a flabbergasted John Crichton.

As they entered the bay they discovered why the people were not being pulled out into space by the vacuum.

A few microts ago, she thought there was nothing else that could surprise her more.

She was wrong.

There was some type of force field keeping the atmosphere inside.

_A felling force field,_ thought Aeryn.

"Cool," was all John could think of saying.

Peacekeeper scientists had experimented with force fields for small areas but the smallest unit they had managed to build; they had only been able to fit on large warships and were not very economical. Aeryn was still trying to get her head around the thought of using force fields to keep an atmosphere in the docking bay when they finally landed.

Slowly, Aeryn and John got out the module and turned to face the people that had 'rescued' them.

There were four of them, all humanoid, two males and two females, all wearing uniforms with some sort of insignia on the left breast. Only one looked non-sebacean, she had weird ridges on her forehead. The other three looked sebacean. The sebacean female was shorter than Aeryn, with a reddish tinge to her hair. The uniform she was wearing looked like a jumpsuit with red shoulders and small pips on the neck; she had four pips. She had an unmistakable presence. This was definitely Captain Janeway. The other female was also shorter than Aeryn with brown hair but her uniform had yellow shoulders and she had fewer pips than the other one. She had the air of an officer but also that of a warrior, like Dargo. The first male was tall with brown skin (like Crais but much darker), his uniform's shoulders were also yellow with the same number of pips as the non-sebacean female and as they neared they noticed that he had pointed ears. The last male was bald with blue-green shoulders and practically radiated; 'ship's surgeon'. He also had some sort of metal device attached to his arm.

The captain stepped forward and greeted them, "Welcome aboard the Federation starship Voyager, I'm Captain Katherine Janeway of the United Federation of Planets," she said as held her hand out for a handshake.

Aeryn stared at the hand.

"It's a form of welcome among my people…" she explained.

"I know what it is," interrupted Aeryn.

"Really? Where did you learn that?" Asked a suspicious Janeway

Aeryn eyed them all then decided to come out and say it, "On Earth."

"On …Earth?" faltered Janeway. "When were you on Earth? How did you get there?"

Aeryn exchanged a glance with John. He had been standing behind her waiting see what happen. With a curt nod, he prodded her to tell them when and how.

"It was a matter of months ago. We got there through a wormhole."

"A WORMHOLE! A stable wormhole? Where is it?" exclaimed Janeway.

"We closed it."

"Closed it? How?"

"I think that's enough questions," cut in John, "Why don't you just drop the charade and explain yourself, as in who and what you all really are. I know, for a fact, that Earth is not technologically advanced enough to have built a ship like this in a matter of months! You want us to believe that you are from Earth. You want me to trust you and all that dren. Come on will you wake up and smell the coffee…who's putting you up to this; Scorpious, Maldis or is it The Ancients?"

Janeway and her crew just stood there with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Well? Are you going to answer me today? Or are you going to try to carry on this charade?" Demanded a ranting John Crichton that had had enough of this dren.

Janeway looked sharply at him and said, "And who are you?"

John was really getting annoyed now, "Who do you think I am? I'm Commander John Robert Crichton Junior of IASA. I thought everybody knew me," demanded an irate John."

"Of IASA as in the International Aeronautics Space Agency that was formed in the early 21st Century?" asked a wide-eyed Janeway.

"Yes," replied John.

"We are currently in the later half of 24th century"

"Yes, I kno…WHAT!" John stammered as he realized that Janeway now had his complete and undivided attention.

The ramifications of the captain's statement rolled around inside John's head like a ball in a pinball machine.

"So what you're saying we're in the future?" John stood there for all of two seconds then burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he had to lean on his module to stay standing while clutching his stomach. When he finally got his laughter under control, he turned to Aeryn and said while wiping tears from his eyes, "Whoever's behind this certainly has outdone himself."

Turning back to Janeway, "Okay, we've laughed and talked, now how about you tell me the truth?" as said as he eyed her warily.

"Commander Crichton; that is the truth, "she stated evenly. Her instincts were telling her to be patient with this 21st century man.

"Okay, still sticking to your story are you? Fine, okay we'll play along. Why don't you just continue introducing us to your officers," John heatedly said.

Janeway turned back to her officers deciding that she should just continue and hope that he realized that she was telling the truth.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Tuvok; our head of security," she said referring to the black man. "This is Lieutenant Commander B'lenna Torres; our Chief Engineer" referring to the other woman. "And finally with have our ship's doctor."

"What no name?" John asked.

"Ah no, I still haven't picked one out yet." answered The Doctor.

"What didn't your parents name you?" asked a joked John.

"I don't have parents. The closest equivalent I have is my programmer and at that time I didn't need one except doctor."

"What? Why? What are you, some type of robot?"

"No I am Voyager's EMH; Emergency Medical Hologram." stated The Doctor.

John just stood there unable to conceive of what he had just heard.

"You're a WHAT?" Aeryn shrieked.

The Doctor sighed and repeated, "An Emergency Medical Hologram"

John Crichton, in all his time in space had never encountered anything like this.

Perhaps these people are for real, he thought.

John, finally able to coherently speak, spoke, "Okay captain, maybe I was a little hasty in my opinions, perhaps we continue to this talk somewhere private"

Captain Janeway smiled, nodded and said, "Of course Commander"

**2 arns later**

"Let me get this straight, you and your crew are stranded 30,000 light years distant from Earth and at maximum speed it would only take you several decades to get back home," stated John.

_At least you know were Earth is, and it sounds like a paradise. I wonder how much the world has changed since I was last there_, thought John.

"Yes that about sums it up. I take it you believe us now?" said Captain Janeway.

"Yeah the Abbot and Castello recordings you showed me really cinched the deal for me. Though if you want me to really, really believe you there is one thing you could do for me," he said as a wicked smile crossed his face.

"And what is that?"

"A pizza with everything on it and a six-pack of beer," John stated, daring her to say no.

"I think we can arrange that," said Janeway with an indulgent smile.

2 arns later

"Wait a second; you accidentally got shot through a wormhole in Earth's orbit? You encountered a space faring creature that likes to snack on small planets and entire fleets! You have a Cloned version of your worst enemy's mind in your head called Harvey! And he killed Officer Sun! Officer Sun was resurrected by a member of Moya's crew that happened to be a sentient beautiful blue humanoid plant! An insane genius 'twinned' you and you don't know who the ORIGINAL VERSION WAS! And THE OTHER YOU IS DEAD! YOU SINGLE-HANDEDLY DECIMATED THE SINGLE MOST SECURE BASE IN THE SCARREN EMPIRE!"

The Captain sat back in her chair trying to absorb how absurd and completely insane this man's life had been and realizing that even with Q's antics and the Borg, her life did NOT compare at all.

_You've been living the good life and not realizing it Kathy_, she thought.

When they had first boarded, the Doctor had scanned them for infectious diseases before they were taken to a conference room. For the past four arns, they had been sitting in conference room one conversing and getting to know one another. Aeryn had let John tell the tale only occasionally adding or correcting him. Commander Chakotay had joined them when John had begun his life story. Commander Chakoty had sat there engrossed by John's tale and was now in complete awe of John. That a man could go through all that and survive…incredible. Yet John had survived and come out on top and managed to remain sane.

This was a story more incredible than the tales his father had told him of ancient heroes when he was a boy.

Unfortunately, now that the story telling was over he could tell them his bad news.

"Uh, Captain before we continue there is one pressing matter that requires everyone's attention…" said Chakotay seriously.

"Damn, I knew things were going too smoothly," cursed John.

"Well Commander?" prompted Captain Janeway

"It seems that our visitors were not just displaced in time but are also from another dimension."

The silence that followed could be felt in their bones.

"Ah, frell. This is definitely takes the prize. Time travel and a different Dimension."

"That's it Crichton, this is the last time I let you try out that maneuver of yours!" Aeryn screamed at him.

"Please calm down this is not the first time a Starfleet vessel has encountered travelers from another dimension. I'm sure we can come up with some way to get you home." Janeway said to reassure them.

"Yeah I hope so…" muttered Crichton.

**Author's Notes: Hope you like this chapter. Feedback is appreciated and relished:) Suggestions are very welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3 Discoveries and Solutions

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews (Didn't anybody get my Babylon 5 reference?). Your suggestions were taken into consideration for the forthcoming chapters.**

**Chapter 3 Discoveries and Solutions**

**Later that day, Conference Room 1**

John and Aeryn had been introduced to the rest of the command staff on Voyager and were now listening to Seven of Nine explains to them what Astrometrics had discovered about the anomaly.

"At first we thought it was some type of transwarp conduit but further scans revealed it to be a wormhole of some type not previously seen," reported Seven.

"A wormhole …Impossible. I would have smelt it if it was a wormhole…" John trailed off.

Suddenly, he snapped upright, "Wait a sec, just before it appeared my nose did twitch a bit," proclaimed John to the Voyager crew as if this had some significance.

"See I told you it was your fault," cried a vindicated Aeryn.

The Voyager crew just looked at the couple as if they were crazy.

John looked around to see the expressions (the expressions he had seen before on people, usually before they started calling for the men with in white shirts with straight jackets), "Yeah, we get that a lot," he explained lamely.

Seven looked at John quizzically and asked, "What do you mean your 'nose did twitch'?"

John looked to Aeryn then stated "Ah well …it's like this; I sorta …smell wormholes when they are nearby,"

The entire crew looked at him, "I'm sorry? You SMELL wormholes?" exclaimed an incredulous Harry Kim.

"That is impossible. In the vacuum of space, smells are not transmitted. Even if they were, the hull of your ship would prevent them from reaching you," stated Seven in a Borg-like manner.

John shrugged and replied, "Hey, I can't explain it; I just live with it."

The crew exchanged looks over John's comment.

"I don't suppose you could help us get back to Earth then? You know, using this …uh ability of yours," asked a hopeful Harry.

"Ah, sorry no. I only smell them when we they are close by."

Harry settled down unhappily.

Seven continued with the briefing explaining the physics behind the anomaly. She was almost finished when John suddenly felt dizzy. He became so disoriented that had Aeryn not noticed him lose his equilibrium and catch him then he would have hit the floor by way of the conference table.

"Nice catch sunshine "was the last thing John said to Aeryn, before darkness claimed him.

Sickbay, a short time later

John woke up to find himself in sickbay. It took him a few moments to reorganize his thoughts. As he went over what had happened he realized that the wormhole technology he carried in his head was a whole magnitude more dangerous than he had imagined.

_Hell if Scorpy knew what I knew now, well…Grasshopper would be bouncing off the walls of his Command Carrier in giddy anticipation_, John mused.

Another thought struck him; _Einstein knew and DIDN'T TELL ME!_

"I'm going to kill Einstein," muttered John.

"Awake are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah and I really wished I wasn't."

"Yes, well anyway. I have checked you out from top to bottom and have not discovered what caused you to collapse like that," remarked a perplexed Doctor.

"Yeah well, never mind. I know what caused it."

"Then perhaps you can fill me in!" demanded an irate Aeryn Sun.

John opened his eyes and looked into the irate/worried eyes of his lover.

"Guess what sunshine…The Ancients screwed me over yet again," proclaimed John.

"Again! What did they do this time? Didn't Einstein explain everything to you when you were in that wormhole?"

"Seems that he left out a wee itty bitty part," John said while gesturing with his hands.

Aeryn did not like John's tone of voice. This tone was used by only when the Universe decided to up and change the rules on them.

"Well? Don't you want to know?" insisted John.

"Not really?" Aeryn said with trepidation in her voice. The last time she had felt this worried was when the other John had died.

"Remember when I told you about Unrealized Realities?"

"Yes," he had told her how he had found Katratzi with the female Stark's help. And Scorpious's help.

John dropped the mother of all bombshells.

"It seems wormholes also allow a person to travel to other REALIZED REALITIES."

The silence that followed was deafening.

John sat the mess hall eating a pizza with everything on it and nursing a beer. Yet, he took little pleasure in the food. His mind was too filled with the events of the day. He had told the Captain and her crew about what he had discovered. That had set them off like headless chicken, running about contemplating the possible uses of wormholes.

As far as John was concerned, this was just one more curve ball that had sent his life moving down yet another tangent.

Couldn't the universe stick to one set of rules for more than a couple of years?

John snorted. At this rate, he fully expected to run into a leprechaun by the end of the day.

Wormholes had been his obsession for a very long time. It almost seemed like he had wanted to understand wormholes forever.

_Strange how four years can feel like forever_, he mused.

And now, he finally knew the full capabilities of the knowledge the Ancients had 'gifted' him with.

He had known that wormholes could transport someone from one place in space to another almost instantaneously. Everybody knew that. Then he had found out that they could be used as a pretty potent weapon, (understatement of the last millennium, he thought.) curtsey of Ancient Jack's little displacement engine, and hey presto; scratch one Scarren Dreadnought. Now all the other powers realized just how important the knowledge that he carried was.

Then he'd encountered Einstein. Einstein had shown him that one could use a wormhole to travel to Unrealized Realties, not very useful to most of the governments out here; but of course, John had to find a good use for it. Then he'd screwed up time and nearly imploded the timeline when he'd gone back to Earth before he was supposed to have left. John smiled and sighed happily. _The only good thing to come out of that was seeing and talking to mom again._

Now that use of wormholes scared the bejesus out him. The sheer potential for misuse of that kind of power was absolute.

John shuddered to think what someone like Scorpious could do with kind of power.

But now…

_I'm really, really screwed…_

_Massively screwed…_

He and Aeryn were stuck in a parallel dimension on an Earth ship.

He now had the power to travel to Realized Realities.

All it would take was a few modifications to his module.

The problem was getting back to the correct dimension. That would take a little work but it was not impossible.

Just really, really hard.

Next to impossible maybe, but not impossible.

_Not for John Crichton; astronaut, meddler, intergalactic leather fashions consultant and human plaything of beings of unspeakable evil_, mused John.

Suddenly the food tasted better and weight in his chest felt considerably lighter.

He'd dealt with curve balls before.

He could do it again.

At the same time, Aeryn was elsewhere on the ship. She had decided to walk around the ship to familiarize herself with the layout just in case something …violent happened before they left for their own dimension. Which knowing their luck would happen sometime in the near future just when they were not expecting it.

At least that's what Aeryn was trying to convince herself of. In reality, she was trying to come to terms with the realties of this dimension. What she had found out about the United Federation of Planets from the crew was …incredible and mind-blowing. She didn't think that humans en-mass were capable of making that many changes in that short a span of time. She wondered what humanity would do when the reached the stars in her dimension.

She had seen what ONE Human was capable of doing with the right help.

Even if only a fraction of changes occurred in her dimension then…, the galaxy was going to get a better hope of a lasting Peace between most species.

The crew was an incredible mix of species; she hoped that some day her species would be capable of becoming a part of something as wondrous as the Federation.

With that in mind, she came to her destination. The chief engineer and her husband had suggested to her that they meet here. Aeryn was interested in seeing more of the Federation.

In front of her was a large door with lettering on it: 'Holodeck 2'

_What's a Holodeck?_ Aeryn thought.

The doors opened and she walked into a weird room. The walls were black with yellow-orange strips running all around the room. In the center of the room, B'lenna Torres and Tom Paris waited for her.

"Hi, I thought you weren't going make it," said Torres as she smiled at Aeryn.

"Almost didn't. But John insisted that I come. He said that he needed some time to think. What is this room?" Aeryn replied quizzically.

"It's the Holodeck, it creates holograms," answered Tom

"Like the Doctor?"

"Yes, but here they're not self-aware."

Aeryn looked mildly interested at this. For those that knew Aeryn, they would have seen that she was practically dancing with unrelenting excitement and interest.

"So what do want to see first?"

_This is going to be very interesting_, Aeryn thought gleefully.

"How about you show me some of the fighter craft that are in the Federation?" She asked, full of anticipation.

**Arns later still in Holodeck 2**

Aeryn had no intention of leaving the Holodeck anytime soon. If fact if she had her way she would never leave.

AT ALL.

Their holographic technology was simply amazing.

In all her travels, she had never seen the like of it.

Tom had left the two engrossed females several arns ago to start his shift on the bridge. Aeryn had discovered a kindred spirit in the Torres woman when it came to combat. They had first seen the new Peregrine-class fighters that the Federation had only recently started to build. Aeryn had been in shock when she discovered that until recently the Federation had had no fighters like her prowler. They had had only shuttles and Runabouts before. The Runabouts were a type of miniature starship, which had in recent times been used until they had developed fighters of their own.

She'd seen images of most of the ships in use in the Alpha Quadrant. Then she'd seen some recordings of some of the most famous battles to occur, Kirk's Enterprise taking on Khan's rogue vessel, Kirk destroying the Klingon General Chang's Bird of Prey; then various Borg skirmishes and then all the major battles of the Dominion War. That was not including the action Voyager had seen in the Delta Quadrant. She'd even seen images of the various races including those walking rocks, Hor-something.

The things she had heard of the Borg had made her thankful. In fact, she had thanked all the Gods and Goddesses that she had ever heard of that Moya's crew had never encountered the Borg Collective in their dimension. As far as she knew they did not exist in her dimension.

The were looking at worlds when John finally found them.

"There you are sunshine, I'd thought you'd forgotten all about me," teased John.

"What? How long have we been here?" asked Aeryn.

John smiled evilly at her, "3 arns."

Aeryn and B'lenna shared a guilty look and B'lenna said, "Oops, I'm late for my shift." Then she scurried out of the Holodeck heading towards engineering.

"So honey, been having a nice time?" John asked sweetly.

"Uh, Yeah. This place is amazing. The technology they have is so advanced. They showed me some recordings of their ships in action. I doubt even the Nebari Heavy Cruisers could take on one of theirs," Aeryn proclaimed in admiration.

"They're that advanced?" John had known they were pretty advanced but he had not realized they were _that_ advanced.

"Yes," was Aeryn's only answer.

"Cool," John intoned.

Aeryn looked at him quizzically, "What's cold? You're cold? Do you want me to turn up the temperature in this room?"

John smiled at her and kissed her, "And that's why I love you."

Aeryn looked just more confused now. She decided to change the subject before he got any weirder. "Have you found a solution to our little problem?"

John eyed her slyly then evenly stated, "Yup, I have"

"What? How?" Aeryn practically pounced on him.

"It's all up here." He said as he tapped the side of his head. "All we have to do add a few modifications to the Farscape and we'll be ready to go. And with the permission of the Captain and Mr. Paris's help we're going to add a few more modification to help us along."

"Just a few? Like we just did?" said Aeryn skeptically.

"Uh…yeah," he said sheepishly

She looked at him then thought about it for a bit, "You do know that this is how we got into this mess in the first place, and that this can only lead to even more TROUBLE." She stated evenly while glaring at him. "And anyway; what other modifications are you going to add to that scrap of metal you incorrectly call a ship?"

John had started looking increasingly sheepish with each passing statement but at the last question he had puffed out his chest and stood tall and arrogant while facing her. This made Aeryn very uneasy.

"A defense screen and …upgraded weapons" he stated with smirk and enough pride to humble a certain Hynerian Dominar of their acquaintance.

"A…Defense Screen!" As far as Aeryn was concerned a defense screen on ship the size of John's module was unheard of.

"Yeah, the next set of pirates we run into will be really surprised. I even got the schematics to build one for your prowler when we get back."

Aeryn almost swooned in pleasure at the thought of what she was going to be able to do when they got back to Moya and got her prowler upgraded.

While Aeryn contemplated her prowler's future capabilities, John looked around at the landscape around him. He appeared to be in some kind forest with a stream nearby. The details present were incredible for a hologram. He could hear the birds singing and the rushing water of the stream. There was even a rainbow and at the end of rainbow was what looked like a pot of gold and sitting on the pot of gold was…

John's brain misfired.

Sitting on the pot of gold was…a Leprechaun!

_See, I told myself I'd see a leprechaun by the end of the day,_ thought John as he sighed.

"My Life is too weird," he complained to the air around him.

**Docking bay, the next day.**

They had started the upgrades and modifications yesterday, after leaving the Holodeck. They had finished the modifications for inter-dimensional wormhole travel before having to stop for the night. Today, with the help of Seven and Tom Paris, they were to begin upgrading the rest of the module up to Federation standards. That included sensors, which by the time they were finished would be pretty powerful, even by Borg standards.

The only problem they had been having was getting the various pieces of mixed technology already in the Farscape to mesh properly with Federation and Borg technology.

Since day one in the uncharted territories, the Farscape had been modified with bits and pieces of technology from every single race they had ever encountered. After working for several arns and facing several unexpected mishaps (including accidentally opening fire on the Delta Flyer,) they had decided that they needed to at least, work out a basic schematic for the Farscape module.

Unfortunately, just figuring out a basic schematic of the Farscape to work from turned out to be a major problem.

In the end, they had to enlist the help of Icheb and a Vulcan engineer to do it. Even then, it took them most of the day to do it.

By the time work began on the upgrades, John was antsy and Aeryn was ready to start hitting things.

Thankfully, once the work began they settled down and their helpers began asking them about their dimension. To say that that was an interesting conversation would have been to say that Luxan anger was underrated.

"…so this ship fired on Moya, her defense screen deflected most of the energy but everything was fine for a few seconds then…BAMM, I suddenly find out what it is like to be a female Sebacean. I just gotta say that being a female is…WOW, simply incredible…then later when we figured out the deal with the alien weapon. We fired again on Moya and…BAMM, I suddenly know what it's like to be a male Hynerian and that's one of the most disgusting moments of my life. Did you know that they actually fart Helium?" John explained.

"HELIUM?" Tom said with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Yeah…," John continued telling his story.

They continued like that for the rest of day. John telling some of his more humorous stories. At least they were humorous by John standards. Most of the crew could not say that that nearly getting eaten by a calcivore was considered a humorous story. They stopped for lunch but John didn't stop relating stories. His helpers heard about most of what went on in the last four years; from being turned into a bronze statue to stepping (literally) on a Scarren ('it was the most fun he'd had in the past cycle,' were his exact words).

Finally they were finished, and all modifications checked out perfectly (by Seven's standards). John and Aeryn were saddened at the prospect that they had to leave Voyager; but were also happy that they could now go home.

John smiled. They'd been off Moya for more than day without any communication. He could just imagine what Dargo would do and say about this adventure. Pip would be worried sick about them, and…

A sudden thought struck him.

OH, CRAP! SPARKY WAS GOING TO STEAL ALL THE FOOD FROM HIS AND AERYN'S QUARTERS!

With that thought running through his mind. He decided that perhaps they should leave today and not tomorrow morning. When he mentioned this suggestion to Aeryn and told her why he wanted to leave, she emphatically agreed. In fact, he had to restrain her from dragging him into the module and launching then and there.

"Well now that we've finished perhaps we can call the captain down here and see about getting back home,"

"What, are you really in that much of a rush?"

"Well…yeah. Certain things have come to my attention that requires us to return immediately."

"What?" asked Tom.

"A certain green frog like-being that's going to eat all our food if we don't get back soon," was John's only answer.

"Uh, sure," deadpanned Tom, "Paris to Janeway"

"Janeway here"

"Captain we've finished the work on the Farscape and Commander Crichton wishes to leave as soon as possible."

"He wants to leave today? Wouldn't tomorrow be better?" asked Janeway in confusion.

John cut in here, "Yo captain, we really need to get back to our dimension today rather than tomorrow. Let's just say there could be undesirable consequences if we don't leave soon."

This caught the captain's attention, "Dangerous Consequences?" she asked seriously.

"Ah, no not really. Just a green frog that's going to eat all my food if I don't get back soon," explained John simply.

"…Okay." The captain did not know how to answer that. "I'll be there shortly."

A few microts later the captain and B'lenna Torres walked into the docking bay.

"Ah, Commander Crichton I wish you would consider staying until tomorrow. You should rest for the rest of the today and start fresh tomorrow," the captain requested.

"I'd like that but me and Aeryn need to get back home. Our friends are probably worried sick wondering what has happened to us," countered John.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

"Quite sure."

"As you wish." The captain acceded to his request. "In that case may I say that it has been both an honor and a privilege to meet both you and Officer Sun," she said as she held out her hand in farewell.

John and Aeryn shook her hand one by one.

John said, "Nice meeting you too, captain. This has definitely been one of the more pleasant places I've been in my travels. I hope you reach Earth sometime soon"

Aeryn and John then said their good-byes to the rest of the crew that were present. Aeryn was very sad when it came time to say goodbye to B'lenna. She had quickly warmed to the Klingon and was going to miss her. When they were finished they climbed into the Farscape and closed the hatch.

John powered up the systems. All appeared in the green, including his new defense screen. He grinned at that, every enemy that was going to attack the Farscape from now on was going to be in for one hell of a surprise.

Gently, he maneuvered out of the docking bay and headed out into deep space.

He turned the ship around once to get a good look at Voyager. He still thought that the ship had a weird design. Even though they had stayed a short time on the ship, he was going to miss her. It was unlike any ship he had been on before; the atmosphere onboard was relaxed and reminded him of the atmosphere on Moya. The crew was like a big family. Just like on Moya.

_Though our family on Moya is more of the dysfunctional type_, mused John.

"I'm going to miss them," said Aeryn.

"Yeah sunshine, me too."

With that, John turned the ship around and activated the new engines. The power started to build and his nose started to twitch.

In the clear area of space in front of the Farscape, a green wormhole formed.

The Farscape headed towards the mouth and was sucked in.

John had time for only one thought:

_John Crichton and Aeryn Sun have left the Galaxy._

**Next Time: **That's Not an Armada! That's SEVERAL!

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. For all of you wondering about the Prime Directive, please bear in mind that Crichton is from another dimension and it does not apply, plus Janeway feels that he is a kindred spirit and so wants to help him. Feedback is appreciated. Suggestions as to where they should go next are very welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4 That's not an Armada, that's S...

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. (Didn't anybody get my Babylon 5 reference in chapter 2?) Your suggestions were taken into consideration for the forthcoming chapters. Also relating to the Dominion War, after making with Starfleet again, Starfleet would have sent them the events that occurred in the war with recordings just in case the Voyager crew found themselves in a similar position. Thanks W1REF1RE, for pointing this out to Alex.**

**#Warning: This contains MAJOR SPOILERS for Star Wars: New Jedi Order: Star by Star. AND I MEAN MAJOR! You have BEEN WARNED!**

**Chapter 4 That's Not an Armada, that's Several!**

The Farscape 1 exited the trans-dimensional wormhole. The transition this time had been much easier and the module had not received any damage.

"See; no scratches," commented John.

He looked up from the controls and found himself looking at a world lit up like a Christmas tree. The type of tree that planes could use as a beacon when the airport was fogged over.

"Whoa…" remarked John.

Looking closer at the world, John could see artificial satellites and space stations all across the outer orbit of the planet.

Hundreds of them…

These satellites varied from small satellites like the ones that surrounded Earth to space stations that looked to be the size of Moya. While still others were the size of Peacekeeper Command Carriers and Scarren Dreadnoughts. Just at the edge of vision, he could make out another space station. One that dwarfed everything he had seen except a Boundong. If not for its size he would not have seen it at this range.

It was the size of a large metropolis.

Darting between the space stations and satellites were spaceships of every shape, size, and description. There were ships that looked like pleasure yachts, others that looked like freighters and transport vessels. In between all these ships were small fighters of various descriptions and even a few that looked like corvettes and frigates.

They were a _lot _of fighters.

Possibly hundreds of them.

John gulped, "Okay, I'd say these people are more advanced than our usual aliens. Right sunshine?"

Aeryn didn't answer him.

John turned to see what was wrong with her.

That was when he noticed that they were just next to a minefield.

"Ah, hell, it's a frelling minefield" cursed John.

John quickly turned back to his controls intent on moving them as far away from the minefield. He checked his sensors and stopped.

According to his sensors, the minefield surrounded the entire planet.

Not just that, but he could not scan the planet either.

There appeared to be a defense screen surrounding the entire planet.

_Man these people really like Security_, thought John.

He turned back to look at the planet with shocked eyes. If he strained his eyes, he could see a blue tinge to the atmosphere of the planet. Even as he watched, he saw a ship approach the planet. The sensors registered as the shields dropped and the ship entered the atmosphere, but even then, the sensors could not scan the planet.

There was a second layer of shields underneath.

John gulped again. The shocks kept coming and John did not think he could take anymore; at least not today.

This keeps getting better and better, doesn't it John, remarked an amused Harvey.

_Harvey, if you distract me now, we might just end up spread across this system in nanometer thin paste…and that's just the best case scenario_, John remarked evenly, _So SHUT THE HELL UP!_

Harvey subsided and John got back to the situation at hand.

John looked back at Aeryn. She had not moved a muscle since he had first looked back at her. If fact she was looking at the mines that were near them. She was even squinting her eyes at them.

"Aeryn they're just mines. We've seen mines before," John said. He was beginning to become unnerved. He had never seen Aeryn this unnerved. Her complexion was pale and she had a look of dread that was battling with a look of awe on her face. The emotions were battling it out very fiercely and it looked like neither one was going to win anytime soon.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

"Look. Look. Can't you see them?" She pointed shakily at the mines.

"What about the mines?"

"Not the mines, beyond them, the WARSHIPS!" Aeryn screamed.

"WARSHIPS!" John's adrenaline began pumping, "What Warships?"

John switched the scans to long-range mode and scanned the area beyond the minefield.

What he saw made his blood run ice cold.

Dry ice cold.

The scanners were reading thousands upon thousands upon thousands of warships of all shapes and sizes. There were cruisers, destroyers, frigates, and corvettes of all descriptions and a few that defied description. And interspersed between them were fighters.

Over a million of them…A million fighters.

_And all of them were heading towards the Farscape 1!_

John's fragile human mind could not process all this. Not all at once.

The one thing that John wished for at this moment more than anything was that the module's wormhole drive was back online. But he knew that this was futile. It needed to recharge for several hours before they could leave this dimension.

In other words, they were stuck between a planet encompassed with a two-layered defense screen on one side. And on the other side was a mother-of-all minefields. And even if they could get through it there was the granddaddy-of-all armadas to chase him down like a rabid dog.

_So we're royally screwed, though worse than usual_, John thought.

He noticed Harvey lingering at the edges of his consciousness. For the first time in John and Harvey's relationship, John found him…speechless. Not just speechless, the neural-clone was in quivering in unspeakable terror.

_At least I now know what really, really scares Harvey_, John mused, _Even though I doubt I'll ever get to use it against him considering that we're probably about to get blow into our constituent atoms._

John sat back in the pilot's chair and contemplated what they could possibly do. They could do absolutely nothing. They were under the minefield. They couldn't slingshot around the planet and go the other direction away form the approaching armadas. They couldn't go to ground on the planet and escape in the cities of the world they were sitting next to.

John's sensors bleeped. He checked the sensors.

"What!"

He found even more warships coming up from the other side of the planet.

"What is this? Gang up on the poor little earthling day! Come on, I know that you really like seeing me squirm, get shot at and shoot back at people, BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS, EVEN BY MY STANDARDS!" Complained John to the universe in general and Fate in particular, "I mean, over A HUNDRED THOUSAND WARSHIPS? ISN'T THAT OVERKILL OR SOMETHING? YOU COULDN'T KILL ME IN MY DIMENSION, SO YOU BROUGHT ME HERE TO DIE? WHATEVER HAPPENED TO HAVING ONLY ONE COMMAND CARRIER AND A COUPLE OF SQUADRONS OF PROWLERS AND MARAUDERS AFTER ME?" John quieted down then muttered to himself, "I miss the good ole' days," He sighed.

Microts passed and John wondered how long it would take them to reach him. He wondered if they would bother to talk to him first or just shot them out of the sky.

Suddenly the comm. unit crackled to life and a gruff stressed out voice said, "This is General Ba'tra of New Republic Orbital Defense. You are encroaching on restricted Coruscant space. Power down all systems, except communications and prepare to be brought aboard one of our ships. Any acts of hostility will be met with DEADLY FORCE."

"Calm down, we're complying now," answered John nervously. Aeryn was still engrossed by the approaching warships and it did not look as if she was going to come out of it anytime soon.

"Good, then we won't have to blow you out of the sky."

"I assure you General; we mean you no harm and are only passing through."

"Passing through on your way where?" Demanded the General

"We're just two lost travelers trying to get home," said John hoping the General would be satisfied with that answer.

The General wasn't, "Where is your home?"

"I'd rather not say on an open channel sir."

"Nevertheless, you will answer me or I will order our ships to destroy you."

John rolled the ultimatum around in his head, cursing military leaders for their below average intelligence. "We're from another Dimension. An alternate reality if you will."

Silence reigned. "A…Another DIMENSION?" The General said, a disbelieving tone to his voice

"Uh, yes," John winced at this.

"It seems we have a lot to discuss."

"Sure, whatever you say," agreed John.

"Stand by; you're going to be picked up by the Mon Mothma"

'Click'

The General terminated the connection.

The Farscape 1 shuddered. John looked around and found that during his conversation with the General a ship, presumably the Mon Mothma had reached their position and had a tractor beam on them.

The Mon Mothma was a giant warship nearly two kilometers in length, triangular in shape…and it out massed a Scarren Dreadnought. At the base of the triangle was the docking bay. It was massive. You could have fit Moya inside. As it moved closer John could make out weapon emplacements all other the hull, he could see dozens and dozens of them.

And that was only on the base of the warship.

The Farscape 1 entered the docking and passed through a force field.

_Okay at least as advanced as Voyager_, catalogued John for later use.

Inside he could see several squadrons' worth of fighters in their racks.

_Oh my God, they've deployed over a Million fighters and STILL have some in Reserve!_

The shock had finally been beginning to decrease…It was now back in full force now.

John could now see several rows of soldiers in body armor and with heavy weapons.

All pointed at the Farscape 1.

John could even see a few robots with very large weapons standing there pointed at him.

The module landed in the middle of a formation of soldiers. With them that close John could see that they were actually several different species in uniform.

Just like on Voyager.

John unbuckled himself from his seats restraints and gently eased the hatch of the module open.

"Hi, I'm Commander John Crichton, I come in peace, take me to your leader…"

**Next Time:** Jedi, Coruscant, History Lessons, and maybe it are a good thing that humans are still stuck on Earth in our dimension.

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. And Yes I know I'm evil for leaving you with a cliffhanger. ;) Just so those that don't know, the thousands of warships are roughly A FULL HALF OF THE ENTIRE NEW REPUBLIC NAVY. Just so you know. :):):) If you're wondering why I used General Ba'tra; John and Aeryn appeared in orbit of Coruscant under the minefields and Ba'tra is responsible for those areas.**


	5. Chapter 5 Jedi, Coruscant, History lesso...

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Your suggestions were taken into consideration for the forthcoming chapters.**

**#Warning: I WARN YOU AGAIN! This chapter contains EVEN MORE MAJOR SPOILERS for Star Wars: New Jedi Order: Star by Star. AND I MEAN MAJOR! You have BEEN WARNED!#**

**Chapter 5 Jedi, Coruscant, History Lessons, and maybe it's a good thing that humans are still stuck on Earth in our dimension Part 1**

John Crichton paced the small cell he had been placed in. He had been stuck in the cell for some time. After they had been brought aboard the Mon Mothma, he and Aeryn had been spirited off to their sickbay and been through a stringent number of tests before being dragged of this cell.

As cells went, it was one of the nicer ones John had the unpleasurable experience of being thrown into. It was much cleaner for one thing. There was even a hard bunk for him to lie on. In the corner was a small stall for his personal activities.

John wondered how Aeryn was doing. "I hope you're okay, sunshine…"

The door slid open behind him. Two guards stood there. They motioned him to join them. They marched him out of the Detention block and into a turbolift. It began to move very fast, first upwards then horizontally.

John stood there wondering what was going to happen to him and Aeryn. He wondered if these guys were the good guys or bad guys.

A thought struck him…

_I hope these are the bad guys, 'cause if they're not I've just landed in the biggest frigging battle fleet I've ever heard about and odds are the bad guys have a bigger fleet! And this time I'm along for the ride! I really hope these are the bad guys!_ thought John.

_But of course with your luck, they'll be the good guys_, interrupted Harvey.

_Recovered from your 'little' shock have you?_ gloated John.

Harvey just sneered at him and continued, _You have nothing to gloat about. Even if they are the 'good guys', they may still try to kill you, or have you forgotten what happened on the Royal planet?_

_Hey! Lightning doesn't strike twice!_

_With you, it usually does! _countered Harvey.

It was John's turn to sneer.

The turbolift came to a stop forestalling John's retort.

They stepped out into a nondescript corridor. They left the turbolift behind them and reached what looked like a reception area. In the back of the area was an important looking door and in front of it and slightly to the right was a desk. Sitting behind the desk was a young blonde female officer in a form fitting naval uniform with a humanoid silver robot standing next to her.

A Robot.

A frelling Robot

_Damn, whoever these people are, they are definitely more advanced than Voyager,_ thought Crichton

She looked up at them and motioned them to stand to one side, "General Antilles is in a meeting, he'll be finished in a minute"

"Minute?" John couldn't not react to an 'Earth' term.

The guards herded him into a corner.

What he had just heard set off multiple realizations. The 'Sebaceans' he had seen on the ship were probably all Humans. Once again they were in a dimension in which humans were a dominant species. Odds are this dimension is in a better state than his home dimension. Their technology was definitely more advanced than the Peacekeepers, Scarrens, Nebari, and Voyager.

The frelling robot in the reception area definitely proved that!

John stood there contemplating what the General was going to do to him and Aeryn. In fact, John was starting to get really worried about Aeryn. When they had been brought onboard, they had first visited sickbay. They'd gone through what John believed to be a routine examination. Everything had been going fine until he noticed Aeryn was profusely sweating and looked dazed. At that point the doctors had taken notice and bustled her off to another area of sickbay. Afterwards John had found himself in the detention block hoping that Aeryn would be alright.

The blonde female officer called them and directed them to enter the general's office.

The office was spacious, but spartan. There were some holographic images scattered around the office depicting various scenes; a few showed what looked like ship dispersals around a world, another on the desk showed two people standing together and near the back of the office was what appeared to be a galaxy overview.

That map held John's attention for a very long time.

It did not show a small part of the galaxy.

It showed the ENTIRE galaxy.

Horror began to build in John's gut, 'cause if John was reading it correctly, it showed that the majority of the galaxy was highlighted in the same color (probably indicating allied territories) with a GIANT swath cutting from one spiral arm right through to the galactic core.

This area was highlighted in RED.

These people were human.

Red would mean enemy territory.

_Fate really does hate me! It's landed me in the granddaddy of all GALACTIC WARS!_ Complained John to the universe.

All this occurred in matter a seconds.

"Commander Crichton, I presume?" inquired the man behind the desk.

John turned to look at the speaker. He was a nondescript man with black hair with a medium build and looked shorter than average. John could see laugh lines on his face. He looked like a person John would consider a friend.

In other words, he was with the good guys now and he was ROYALLY SCREWED!

John could now feel how anxious Harvey was, Harvey was lurking at the edge of John's consciousness waiting to see what was going to happen. John had become adapt at reading people over the years and this man's eyes spoke of untold hardships over the years. They spoke of a depth of character that was not conveyed by his stature. They radiated authority and trust. This was a man that you could trust to watch your back in the most dangerous of situations. They made the man look much, much older than he probably was.

"Uh, yeah that would be me," drawled John, "And who would you be?"

The man looked coldly at John and said, "I'm General Wedge Antilles, commander of the New Republic's Fleet Group 3 and this is the New Republic Jedi liaison, Kenth Hamner. We and our superiors would both like to know just how you managed to circumvent all of Coruscant's defenses like that. It is in your best interests to answer my questions as quickly and accurately as you can."

_Wedge? An Earth name and he's threatening me. This was the Royal planet all over again, and where the frell is this Coruscant? _thought John.

"Well?" asked Wedge impatiently.

_Might as well go for broke, it worked the last time._

"As I told that Ba'tra guy, I'm just passing through from another dimension. That's how I bypassed your defenses. I'll be on my way as soon as my Inter-dimensional Drive recharges," John smiled casually at his two interrogators, "You'd never believe how much power jumping between dimensions takes," he joked.

Evidently, they didn't get the joke, John thought while looking at their unresponsive faces.

_John you would do well to pay attention to these people and not act your usual childish self,_ implored Harvey, _I have no wish to be spaced because you wouldn't act sensibly and answer these people's questions properly and with respect._

_You really need to shut up now Harvey and let me pay attention to our nice captors, _John shot back.

John turned back to the General and the Jedi liaison. The General was waiting for John to clarify his statement but the Jedi liaison was looking at John quizzically.

Kenth spoke before Wedge could continue his line of questioning, "Who is he?"

John had a bad feeling about this, "Who is who?"

"The one you were just talking to. The one you called 'Harvey'. What is he doing in your mind?"

John's jaw hit the floor.

Harvey did a pretty good neural clone imitation of a near fainting state, "You can hear me? Can you see me?"

"I can hear you but I can't see you," Kenth said to Harvey. He then addressed John, "What is he? How did he get in your mind?"

John's mind was still reeling from the shock of someone (other than John) interacting with Harvey, but he managed to say, "Uh…it's a long painful story." John shook his head to clear it and said, "What are you telepathic or something?"

"After a fashion," Kenth answered cryptically.

"Okay," this stumped John. He had beings that were telepathic before, Zhaan being a prime example but even she had required physical contact to read his mind. This Jedi had managed to read his mind from several meters away. Not to mention the fact that John was still reeling form the fact that this man had directly interacted with Harvey. There were only three other people that had done that before.

The General had been patiently watching this exchange but now had reached the end of his patience. He delivered an ultimatum to John, "Please answer our questions or we will be forced to use uncivilized methods to find answers to our questions."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there cowboy, no need to get medieval here! I did answer your questions! I know this sounds farfetched but I'm from another dimension. I'm lost; I don't know where my home dimension is. I'm just passing through this dimension on my way home. You see I have to keep jumping from one dimension to another until I find my home dimension. As to how I bypassed your defenses, well jumping from one dimension to another is not as accurate as traveling in space. I have NO control over where I end up or even when," John hastily explained least, he became familiar with interrogation techniques from two different dimensions.

Wedge looked skeptically at him and then looked to Kenth.

Kenth nodded as if confirming John's story and said to Wedge, "There are theories about inter-dimensional incursions but there has never before been any proof. When I reach out to him I feel as if he's…he's out of synch with the galaxy. His ship feels even more out of synch, as if there's more than one…" he searched for the appropriate word, "…signature. Yes, dimensional signature." He turned to John, "Does your ship contain parts from more than one dimension?"

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" John asked surprised. The hair on the back of John's neck was standing up. This Jedi's ability to know things was getting more and more disturbing.

Kenth smiled ironically at John, "It's a long story."

Kenth turned back to Wedge, "I believe he's telling the truth. He's not a threat to us."

The General appeared to accept the opinion as a fact.

"This is out of my usual range of experience. What do you suggest we do with him?" asked Wedge.

Kenth shrugged, "We send him down to Coruscant. He can stay there until his engine recharges, then he can leave." Wedge seemed to visibly relax at this pronouncement of John's fate.

John, relieved that there wasn't going to be an interrogation, looked from one to another. He then cut in, "While I'm thankful that you've both decided to let me go but I do have one burning question."

They looked to him expectantly.

John took a deep breath, "WHERE THE FRELL IS AERYN!" He had been holding this in since he first walked into the General's office.

"Aeryn?" Wedge asked.

"Yes, Aeryn. The female that was with me in my ship. Your troops separated us in your sickbay!"

"Ah, yes," Wedge consulted this dimension's version of a palm pilot, "The medics reported that she had a reaction to some of the microbes in our air. They were able to treat her in time before any permanent damage to either her or the fetus."

The floor fell out from under John and the room began to spin but he managed to remain standing. This was worse than he had imagined it.

_Please be okay sunshine…_

Wedge noticed John's shock, "Relax, she's fine now. The medics say that you can to talk to her now if you want." Wedge paused for a moment, "In fact they are emphatically requesting that you come down to sickbay right now to reassure her and so they can get her to rest. They have already had to sedate her once and would rather not have to do it again, both for her sake and the baby's."

John calmed down. If Aeryn was strong enough to resist the medics then she was going to be okay.

Wedge continued, "I'll have the guards escort you down to sickbay now."

"What, that's it? No more questions?" a confused John asked

"Yes, I'm very busy now," replied Wedge.

John's curiosity had been caught, "What are you busy doing?"

Wedge looked at John as if he had asked a dumb question, "You didn't think that a ship build-up as you saw outside was just for show did you?"

"Uh…well maybe. This is a new dimension as far as I'm concerned," John pointed out.

"Ah, okay…listen simply speaking; we've been fighting an implacable enemy for the past three years. We've just won a major victory against them but they just turned around and took a major system from us, they managed to deal with all the orbital defenses very quickly and received much fewer casualties than we did. From that system, they can now conceivably launch an assault here. To make matters worse, logistically speaking, Coruscant, this system, is the CAPITAL of the New Republic."

_OF ALL THE FRELLING LUCK! I'M SO SCREWED!_ John rallied against the universe

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Next Time:** Jedi, Coruscant, History Lessons, and maybe it's a good thing that humans are still stuck on Earth in our dimension Part 2

**Author's Notes: Hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review. Sorry for the long wait I have very little time to type and post the things I write these days. Don't expect any posts anytime soon. Sorry : (**


	6. Chapter 6 Jedi, Coruscant,History Part 2

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Your suggestions were taken into consideration for the forthcoming chapters.**

**#Warning: I WARN YOU AGAIN! This chapter contains EVEN MORE MAJOR SPOILERS for Star Wars: New Jedi Order: Star by Star. AND I MEAN MAJOR! You have BEEN WARNED!#**

**Chapter 6 Jedi, Coruscant, History Lessons, and maybe it's a good thing that humans are still stuck on Earth in our dimension Part 2**

The general had provided John with a protocol droid escort to the medical bay and for the duration of his stay in this dimension.

John was still trying to come to terms with the revelations of his interview with the general when they arrived in the medbay. The doctors there quickly ushered him to a private alcove. John could see Aeryn lying on a bed there. She was sickly pale and appeared restless. When she caught sight of John, she visibly relaxed.

John sat down at the edge of her bed and stroked her hair, "Hey sunshine, how're you holding up?"

She smiled weakly at him and hoarsely answered him, "I've been better."

"Yeah well, you listen to the docs here and we'll be out of here in no time," John tried not to let his anxiety show.

Nevertheless, Aeryn picked up on it, "What's wrong?" she managed to croak.

"I'll explain when you're stronger. Just know that we need to leave as soon as possible," John tensely answered, "No sightseeing this time," he smiled as he tried to lighten the mood.

The doctor decided to speak up now, "Don't worry about anything, just rest up now."

He then turned and gestured for John to follow him.

"I'll back in a sec sunshine, sit tight," he bent down to give her a small kiss before seeing to the doctor.

John followed the doctor out of the alcove noticing for the first time the two fleshy tentacles hanging from the back of the doctor's bald head, which were twitching in random patterns. The doctor stopped just outside the alcove and turned to face John, "I'm Doctor Dossak'ulun, and I've been treating your friend. She had an adverse reaction to certain microbes in our atmosphere that she had never encountered before. It was not a single one but it was the sheer number of them that caused her to become ill. Her already strained body couldn't cope with them all at the same time."

"What do you mean already strained body?" John asked alarmed at the fact that Aeryn had been ill and hiding it from him.

"You're a different species from her, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Interspecies breeding is always a strain on the mother, especially in your case."

"Especially in this case?" asked John wanting clarification, as he was getting more uneasy by the second.

"She's cold blooded and the fetus is warm blooded. Her body is having to deal with all the excess heat produced. It's not a lot but still enough to constantly strain her body's ability to lose excess heat without causing any manifestations," the doctor calmly explained.

John's eyes grew wide in alarm that carrying his child was increasing her susceptibility to the Living Death.

The doctor continued oblivious to John's obvious alarm, "We've stabilized her now and she only needs a few more immersion sessions in a bacta tank," the doctor finished appraising John about Aeryn's condition.

John thought for a moment then asked, "What's bacta?"

"What's Bacta?" the doctor sputtered incredulous at John's simple question.

"Yeah," John evenly answered.

"Well…" the doctor gathered his thoughts, no-one had ever asked him this question before, "It's basically a miracle cure all that comes from a certain type of plant which is processed into a liquid form. Patients are immersed in the processed liquid which cures the ailment and enhances a patient's natural healing capabilities."

"Yeah sure if you say so…what happens now?" John asked.

"Jedi Hamner has arranged for the both of you to be transferred down to Coruscant for the remainder of her treatments. We just needed you here to calm your friend down, so we didn't have to sedate her. So just stay here by her side until the orderlies come to move her down to the docking bay," the doctor explained.

"Sure whatever you say. I don't suppose you know what's going to happen to my ship?" John asked.

"Ah, yes. Jedi Hamner said that he was going to have it transferred down to Eastport and he was going to meet you at the medcenter."

"Okay," John said knowing that there was nothing he could do in this situation but go with the flow.

The doctor left and John went back to sitting by Aeryn.

An arn later, at the Eastport Medcenter, John sat in front of the computer terminal in the small suite that had been given to him and Aeryn on their arrival.

Jedi Hamner had been there and then left. He'd explained to John a few things.

Basically, he and General Antilles had covered up John and Aeryn's arrival by passing them off as being a test of a new Jedi trick, so no one had given them a second thought. Hamner had even had a talk to General Ba'tra about what John had said when he first arrived. So, the General wasn't going to talk about it to anybody.

As far as Hamner was concerned, John should leave as fast as possible, for everyone's sake.

The Farscape module was waiting for him and Aeryn at Bay 2 of the Eastport spaceport. As soon as Aeryn was recovered, they'd be back to dimension hopping.

So there sat John at a computer terminal with his Universal Translator (_thank you, Captain Janeway)_ with absolutely nothing to do until Aeryn finished her current bacta therapy session.

John rubbed his hands together, "It's time for Johnny boy to get some Intel…" he said to himself.

An arn and a half later, John knew what a Jedi is.

To say that he was impressed was to say that Scorpious wasn't obsessed with wormholes.

He had not been this impressed since his first day in the Uncharted Territories.

The few videos of Jedi available on the Holonet had been mind-blowing.

_Those lightsabers they carry are really cool!_ John thought.

And their track record…Now that was unbelievable.

They had been able to maintain the dominance of one galaxy wide government for over 25,000 thousand cycles with Peace reigning for most of that time.

And the Force, that was an interesting philosophy, Zhaan would have loved.

Popping up, all through the files John had looked at were references to a group known as the Sith.

So John had read about them next.

What he read about them had chilled his soul to its darkest depths.

The sheer power they possessed was hideous.

To make matters worse they all seemed to be predominantly…Human.

They personified the worst aspects of humanity and they were worse than John had ever imagined. These creatures had reached depths that John had never conceived of.

It was events and facts like these that made John think that maybe it was a good thing that humans were still planet bound in his home dimension.

Hell, this Palpatine had crushed an entire galaxy in one megalomaniac iron fist, in ways the Peacekeepers and Scarrens could never imagine.

Screw Scorpious

Screw the Borg Collective

Screw Muldis

Palpatine was evil incarnate, evil through and through…by choice…but the scariest thing about him was that he was HUMAN.

Not Sebacean, not Scarren, not a dozen other evil species John had encountered, he was HUMAN.

If the United Federation of Planets and the Jedi Order showcased all the good humanity could do, then Palpatine personified every evil that Humanity could aspire to.

John's nightmares would now forever contain the cold yellow reptilian eyes that were sunken in the wizened flesh that Palpatine had called his face.

If Scorpious lived to be 1000 cycles old he would never rival Palpatine in pure evil.

All this was not including the fact that Palpatine was Super-weapon-happy. Doomsday weapons were a dime a dozen in this dimension, including everything from planet destroying superlasers to torpedoes that blew up stars.

And he'd had an army of like-minded evil minions that were like small children trying to outdo each other to impress their doting father, in matters of evil that is.

Darth Vader, Count Dooku, General Grievous, Grand Moff Tarkin, Director Iceheart (two of them), Lord Proctor of Justice Hethrir, Inquisitor Tremayne…the list went on and on.

John found himself still reading about Palpatine's army of maniacal monsters when they floated Aeryn into the suite on a floating gurney.

The gurney came to a stop at the foot of the far wall and the accompanying orderlies transferred Aeryn to the bed there.

"We'll be back in two hours for her next session. Make sure she gets some rest," the orderly told John.

"Sure no problem," John said.

Aeryn was now sitting up in bed, her complexion was much better now, but she still looked very weak.

John sat by her bedside in a chair and held her hand, "Hey sunshine, you feeling a little bit better now?"

"I feel like I've gone 10 rounds with a Scarren!" Aeryn angrily complained, "And I've this frelling aftertaste in the back of my mouth that will not go away!" she looked him in the eye, "Tell me you did something constructive in the time I've been occupied," annoyance at her disability very apparent on her face.

"Definitely constructive. The Farscape is prepped and ready to go. As soon as you're back to normal we can leave. Jedi Hamner saw to that."

"Who?"

"Jedi Hamner, I met him up on the Mon Mothma. He arranged for everything. He wants us out of his hair as fast as possible," John informed Aeryn.

"Did you find out who it is they're fighting?" Aeryn anxiously asked.

"How'd you know they're fighting anyone?" John asked, shocked at Aeryn's perception.

Aeryn rolled her eyes, "I was in the Peacekeepers long enough to know a military build-up on the war footing when I see one!"

John looked sheepishly around, "Ok…well, uh…No."

"NO!" Aeryn exclaimed.

"No," John quietly repeated.

"Oh…," Aeryn closed her eyes in pain at his stupidity, "I'm not going to say anything. I'm going to sleep for a little while. When I wake up, I want to know who's fighting who, why, for how long and what the current situation is," she looked him directly in the eye, "Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," John answered smartly.

Aeryn slipped deeper under the covers and was fast asleep before her head hit the pillows, leaving John to find out what they needed to know.

Half an arn later, he knew.

Boy, did he wish he hadn't found out.

He now had a new definition for screwed.

He had thought he had been able to conceive of what large numbers could look like.

Earth had a population of 7 billion and rising. He could conceive of that.

The Hynerian Empire had a population of 500 billion. He could conceive of that. (Even though, he really didn't want to)

Coruscant had an estimated population of 1000 billion. That was really pushing his limits.

But…a couple of hundred trillion sentients dead in a couple of cycles!

_Now, that wasn't something he could conceive of!_

And that did not even visibly put a dent in the whole population of this galaxy.

He could feel Harvey straining neurons to get a grasp on this fact.

Harvey couldn't.

The fact that Harvey was not able to conceive of this fact either was adding a surreal element to this situation.

Aeryn was definitely not going to like this.

Not one bit.

Not at all.

Aeryn floated in the bacta tank mulling over what John had discovered.

Mulling was not a strong enough word to describe what she was feeling and thinking of.

These Yuuzhan Vong were absolutely INSANE!

Their actions were completely unthinkable!

Even the Scarrens would not do some of the things they were doing.

They were the worst type of religious fanatics she could think of.

And the casualties…

Peacekeeper Command and the Scarren Hierarchy would keel over in shock at such casualties!

They would gladly make peace to avoid such losses!

And their biotechnology…it surpassed even that of the builders of Leviathans!

Using _singularities_ instead of defense screens and engines! It was incredible!

She really hoped the Yuuzhan Vong did not exist in her dimension; nobody would be able to stop them there!

And just to add the usual Crichton twist she had come to expect in her life, they were gearing up for an assault on Coruscant!

She hoped they managed to leave before the attack.

Being in the middle of the grandmother of all spacebattles was not her idea of fun.

A while later when Aeryn was drying herself off on top of the bacta tank, she heard the alarm.

The Yuuzhan Vong Fleet had arrived.

And she still had two more sessions left!

The nurse rushed up to her and said, "Relax! The alarm only means the Vong have arrived insystem. They still have to get past our fleets." With that, she ushered Aeryn back into her robe and back to her room.

Aeryn found John watching some type of news display talking about the attacking armada.

The first words out of John's mouth were, "Murphy had struck again!"

"I already know about the Yuuzhan Vong Fleet," Aeryn said.

John shook his head, "No, that's the bad news. You haven't heard the worse news."

Aeryn felt an unbearable desire to shoot Murphy.

John continued, "They're using 600 refugee ships with 3 million refugees onboard as a hostage screen between them and the New Republic Fleet…"

Yes, she definitely wanted to shoot Murphy.

"…the doc says they're going to accelerate your sessions. It's only going to take another 8 arns."

Where the frell was her pulse pistol? She was going to blast that frelling bastard apart!

"Of all the frelling luck," was her only visible reaction to this.

8 arns later, John Crichton sat in front of the news vid display watching this dimension's version of C-span. He could see the New Republic Senate. It reminded him of the times he had flipped through the channels to C-span.

Only today, here and now, everything being said was anything but boring.

The display was split in two, one half showing the Senate Hall and President Borsk Fey'la and the other half showed the Supreme Commander, the Sullustan Admiral Sien Sovv.

They were heatedly discussing a General's rogue actions.

Admiral Sovv was saying, "Bel Iblis's mutiny is undermining the command integrity of the whole military."

"So the answer would be no," Fey'lya said. "In that case, I suggest that instead of interfering with General Bel Iblis's efforts, you follow his lead. You will not stop the Yuuzhan Vong by nipping at their heels."

This caused a tumult in the Senate chamber.

Apparently speaking to Fey'lya via a direct feed and unaware of the uproar in the Senate chamber, Admiral Sovv did not wait for the audio to equalize, and his response was lost in the general tumult.

"I am aware of how many lives we stand to lose here if you let the enemy drive the refugee fleet into our planetary shields," Fey'lya said. "Admiral Sovv, as chairman of the NRMOC, I am not only instructing you to fire through the hostage screen, I am ordering you to. If necessary you are to fire on those ships directly."

Again, Admiral Sovv did not wait for the audio to equalize and his reply was lost to the general uproar.

Fey'lya's response was not. "Then you are relived of command Admiral Sovv, I am sure General Bel Iblis understands the necessity of my order "

This time, the audio could not be adjusted to filter out the din in the chamber. Hundreds of senators stood and began to shout their disdain of the president; a smaller group rose to applaud his courage and decisiveness.

Then, one by one, holograms of other high ranking military officers appeared to show their support of Admiral Sovv. One of them even appeared to be of the same species as Fey'lya.

The hollow feeling John had in the pit of his stomach suddenly got worse.

And he knew why.

He'd just watched a government's military leadership fall apart in the middle of a major battle.

A battle so immense, if he had not seen it with his own eyes he would never have believed it.

As far as he was concerned, it was now time to skidadel out of here…and fast!

Aeryn walked into the room, dressed and armed, ready to go. She caught the expression on John's face, "What'd I miss?"

"You don't want to know sunshine," was John's deadly quiet answer.

They headed to the door.

As they exited the Medcenter, John and Aeryn were forced to shield their eyes from the light.

"What is that? Another Sun?" John irritably demanded.

"An entire section of the planetary shield is under continuous bombardment by the Yuuzhan Vong," answered their protocol droid escort.

John looked up at the sky and tried to imagine how much firepower it would take to do such a thing…and couldn't. He shared a glance with Aeryn, apparently she had had the same thought.

John turned to the droid, "Hey Robby the robot lead us to my ship…and fast."

"Of course sir, this way," the droid started moving at a brisk pace.

They were almost to at the spaceport when the building behind them spectacularly blew up, showering pedestrians with superheated pieces of transparisteel and duracrete, forcing John to his knees.

One piece came so close, he could feel its heat, "That was too close," John muttered to himself.

Aeryn helped him to his feet and they made a dash for the spaceport entryway.

John took in the scene in front of him them, "The world's falling apart around them and there's a cue!" He was incredulous.

John noticed that standing at the front of the cue was a very large intimidating robot.

"Hey Robby, what kind of robot is that?" he asked pointing to the towering robot at the front of the cue.

"Oh my, I believe that's a Yuuzhan Vong Hunter droid, they're very new."

"I wonder who it's with?" wondered John.

"Why the Solo's sir. There are Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo in front of the droid sir," the protocol droid said as he pointed out a distinguished looking older woman holding a baby and the older scruffy looking man with her.

"Cool. I read about them."

The Yuuzhan Vong Hunter droid pointed its arm at the two guards at the entrance of the spaceport and blasted them.

"What the…" John exclaimed.

"It's malfunctioned!" screamed the protocol droid in alarm.

The cue started to move rapidly forward as people rushed through the now unguarded entrance, they rapidly reached the two corpses. They found out why the Yuuzhan Vong Hunter droid had blasted them.

They were Yuuzhan Vong Infiltrators.

"Damn they're ugly, Talika's arachnid form was prettier than them," John remarked in disgust as he looked at their faces.

Aeryn could only nod in agreement.

They waded through the desperate crowds that were gathered in the spaceport looking for a way off world. They eventually reached docking bay 2. They found the Farscape waiting for them just as Jedi Hamner promised. The protocol droid inputted a code and opened the bay door. John and Aeryn hurried to the module. Once inside Aeryn closed the hatch as John started the preflight check.

John found a datapad with a message; Upgraded your shields, the mechanics said yours were hilarious-Hamner.

"What is it?" Aeryn asked.

"A parting gift from our friend."

He finished the checks, "Hang on tight sunshine, we're leaving this party." John pulled up hard on the controls.

The module lifted off the pad and shot up into the sky.

As John surveyed the scene in front of him and on sensors, he found that the situation had deteriorated.

The planetary shield had completely collapsed and the skies were filled with a cascading rain of magma and volcano missiles. In addition, squadrons of coralskippers flew through the sky attacking anything that moved or just randomly blasting anything in their paths. Those were the ones not engaging New Republic fighters, of all descriptions, by the dozens. Even as he watched, he saw Yuuzhan Vong controlled Refugee ships plowing full speed in the cityscape, producing concentric shockwaves that rippled out from the points of impact.

A missile narrowly missed the module.

"Pay attention to where you're going!" Aeryn screamed at him.

John headed up into space leaving the stratosphere behind.

He was heading towards a densely packed flotilla of Yuuzhan Vong ships engaging a rapidly decreasing number of New Republic warships.

"Where are you heading! Can't you see that that part of space is occupied!" demanded an alarmed Aeryn.

John winced, Aeryn was not going to like what he had to say, "Uh, Aeryn…We need to leave this dimension near the area that we entered it in." He braced himself for her reaction.

Silence answered him, and then Aeryn quietly and calmly said, "I hate you. You know that don't you?"

John smiled, "I know. That still doesn't change the fact that we need to go there," John said indicating the external maelstrom of battling warships ahead of them.

John could hear Harvey silently praying for their survival.

The Farscape had now left the atmosphere behind and John scanned the space in front of them.

It was very crowed.

Very, very crowded.

There was a continuous hail of weapons fire being exchanged between the still remaining defense platforms and battlestations and Yuuzhan Vong warships, careening ships were everywhere. John could even see the burning remains of the city-sized space station (Orbital Defense Headquarters) that he had seen on his way in.

Of the planetary minefield, he saw nothing…

But what really chilled his soul were the burned out hulks of ships of all descriptions and sizes.

By the thousands

And all of them were surrounded by the frozen bodies and body parts of their crews.

John knew it was a macabre scene that would stay with him for the rest of his days.

John had to throttle down on the engine to avoid running into any debris in their path.

Even with the debris, they made good time to the area of space the needed to reach, even at their reduced speed.

He could see a badly damaged Star Destroyer, which the computer identified as the Bail Organa, surrounded by other cruisers, frigates and corvettes diving into an even larger mass of Yuuzhan Vong warships with swarms of dogfighting star fighters, in-between.

And all of them were in his path.

_I really hate Murphy_, thought John.

"Hold on sunshine, this is going to as pretty as Scorpy on a bad day," John said to Aeryn.

John gunned the engine and the Farscape accelerated towards their destination.

They immediately came under fire from maneuvering coralskippers. They missed them, for the most part. One hit them and made the shields light up forcing John to fight with the controls to keep them on course.

One skip passed in front of them and John fired on it. Phaser blasts lanced out from the module at the skip but the skip's singularity swallowed them all up.

John then found another problem.

He had dodged the New Republic offensive fire.

In the first few minutes, he managed to dodge all their shots. The two pursuing skips were not as lucky and were blasted into their constituent atoms.

Maneuvering at insane speeds, John tried to dodge through two opposing fleets to reach his destination, firing at Yuuzhan Vong vessel that crossed his path. He hit a few but most of his shots were intercepted by voids.

Suddenly a blast from a passing cruiser-analog hit them.

The shields held but the module went flying out of control as if a giant had swatted them like a fly.

John fought even harder with the controls and managed to get them under control, he checked his damage report.

"Frell! Shields are almost gone! Our engines are about ready to give out and weapons are offline. Wormhole drive is still intact…barely," John said to Aeryn, cursing his luck.

Harvey's prayers become more panicked.

Thankfully, their exit point was coming up.

"Hang on Aeryn! We're leaving this party!"

John powered up the wormhole drive and a green wormhole started to take form in front of them.

The entire Yuuzhan Vong fleet took notice of the forming spatial anomaly and turned towards this potential threat. Entire squadrons of coralskippers moved towards the wormhole and took notice of the unidentified fighter (The Farscape) that was nearest to the anomaly.

They began to eagerly pursue and fire at the Farscape.

The Farscape shuddered once under the near hits of the pursuing Yuuzhan Vong ships, and then rocketed into the newly formed trans-dimensional wormhole.

The nearest pursuing Yuuzhan Vong ships, a couple of squadrons of coralskippers and a cruiser-analog, entered the wormhole after the Farscape…

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this. Sorry for the delay, just a slight case of writer's block. The outtake is from Star by Star, is from page 503. Next dimension: Aeryn sanity becomes strained and John finds a use for Harvey**.


	7. Chapter 7 Flying Pyramids

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Your suggestions were taken into consideration for the forthcoming chapters.**

**Chapter 7 Flying Pyramids**

John's sigh of relief turned into a curse as he checked his aft sensors.

There were two squadrons of coralskippers and a cruiser-analog traversing the inter-dimensional wormhole behind them.

"Look sharp sunshine, we're not out of this yet!" John exclaimed, hoping for a miracle to suddenly appear and save them.

He could feel Harvey starting to beat his head against an imaginary wall in their shared frustration and inability to escape the Yuuzhan Vong.

The Farscape shuddered from the stress of existing the wormhole and nearly ran into the small fleet that was waiting for them there.

John checked his sensors.

There was four pyramid-shaped ships surrounding the wormhole, one was larger than the rest, and inter-sped between the ships were swarms of golden fighters.

"Son of a BITCH! This is getting excessive!" John said, cursing their luck.

John did the only thing he could in this situation. He gunned the engine and shot straight at the unknown ships hoping for the best and fully aware of the utter chaos that would ensue when the Yuuzhan Vong ships entered the fray.

He did not have to wait long.

The coralskipper squadrons burst forth from the inter-dimensional wormhole followed closely by the cruiser-analog. The wormhole closed up behind it.

The Yuuzhan Vong ships all promptly opened fire on every ship in sight.

Golden fighters began disappearing by the twos and threes as the Yuuzhan Vong discovered that they were unshielded. The larger, less numerous assault ships that were the slightly larger than marauders, interspersed between the fighters, fared better against the coralskippers and survived the initial onslaught to return fire; most of which was intercepted and absorbed by shielding voids.

The assault ships and golden fighters learned to fight together quickly and some of the coralskippers began to break up under the massed fire.

The cruiser-analog on the other hand was faring much worse than the coralskippers.

Under the concentrated fire of four unknown warships, each one bombarding it from a different direction. They were unable to intercept all the blasts and hits were already beginning to register on the hull.

The cruiser-analog did not sit there and do nothing. Its commander chose a target and began concentrating all the cruiser's fire on one pyramid ship.

The shields on that ship began to flicker and weaken. The rain of magma missiles began concentrating on the weakened area and in short order the shields flickered one last time and died.

The missiles began impacting on the pyramid ship's hull and after 30 seconds of sustained fire the ship went up in a spectacular explosion of starfire.

But the cruiser-analog paid the price for its focus as the other three ships focused on its rear. The hull breached there and the cruiser-analog began venting atmosphere and flash frozen bodies.

In desperation, the cruiser released its last remaining group of grutchins and a squadron of coralskippers that the commander had been keeping in reserve.

The grutchins turned the starfighter engagement into a complete massacre and the golden fighters began disappearing at an even more alarming rate, freeing up more coralskippers to aid the embattled cruiser-analog against the pyramid ships.

The newly released squadron of coralskippers and the cruiser-analog converged on the nearest pyramid ship whose shields promptly failed on under the combined onslaught of magma missiles. Once the shield was down, several of the coralskippers immolated themselves on the unshielded ship hastening its demise. The pyramid ship in question began to break up.

Unfortunately, for the Yuuzhan Vong, the cruiser-analog was now on its last legs as more and more hull breaches began to pocket its surface. As more dovin basals were destroyed, fewer voids were available to soak up the enemy fire and more destructive plasma blasts reached the hull.

It was a viscous cycle that would end only when the cruiser was destroyed.

The last two pyramid ships were faring better than the cruiser-analog.

But not by much.

The smaller pyramid's shields were on the verge of collapse and the larger pyramid ship's hull was pitted with magma missile strikes that had gotten through momentarily weakened shields, but no hull breaches had occurred. Its shields were stable, for now.

The golden fighters were now almost all gone; but not in vain.

Working with the larger assault ships they had steadily whittled down the number of coralskippers to a single squadron of which several were badly damaged.

In one last ditch effort the cruiser-analog fired all of its remaining volcano launchers at the smaller pyramid in one massive salvo.

The ship's shields glowed brightly under the rain of missiles until the shield generator exploded through the hull. The coralskippers began strafing the unshielded ship.

Unfortunately, the pyramid ships finally got a break as the cruiser-analog began to break up, under the still continuous weapons fire from the larger pyramid ship's guns.

With the destruction of the cruiser-analog, the remaining coralskippers, now only six, turned as one against the weakened shieldless pyramid ship. They all focused their power on one area and under the relentless onslaught the ship finally came to a fiery demise taking four of the coralskippers with it reducing the remaining number to two.

These two coralskippers turned towards the last surviving pyramid ship, intent on doing more damage before their inevitable demise for the two Yuuzhan Vong warriors piloting them had no fear of death after such a glorious battle.

The assault ships picked off one but the last one managed one last act of defiance as it immolated itself on the shield area protecting the pyramid ship's bridge.

Finally, the battle was over.

And this dimension's native forces had triumphed.

Barely.

During this battle, John Crichton had tried to avoid being destroyed by both sides and for the most part, he had succeeded.

Halfway through the battle they had been hit a striking blow that pushed them out of the way of the battling warships but it had also succeeded in disabling the Farscape's already damaged systems.

The two opposing forces had left them alone during the battle, but now the last remaining pyramid ship was heading towards them and John did not think they were going to be very happy.

As the ship got closer they could see that the hull was pitted by missile damage that had pierced the shields during the battle.

The Farscape shuddered as the ship locked a tractor beam on them and pulled them into the docking bay.

"Hang on Aeryn, I don't think that these guys are going to be in a very good mood," John commented darkly to Aeryn.

As they entered the docking bay John could see that it was in complete ruins with collapsed bulkheads and even the ceiling had collapsed in certain areas. Clearly the ship had taken a beating at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong even with 4 to 1 odds.

And waiting for them was a group of fierce looking angry warriors in metallic green body armor, skirts and heavy boots. Some of who had weird looking serpentine helmets with red eyes, while the rest appeared to be either human or sebacaen. Each warrior held a long heavy staff in their hands.

As the Farscape landed the warriors surrounded the ship and pointed their staff at the it and John could now see that some sort of barrel was present at the pinnacle of each staff.

John could now see their faces, faces that were both stoic and intimidating.

"Gee, look at all the happy faces, they're really happy to see us, ain't they Aeryn?" John sarcastically commented to Aeryn, who snorted at his statement.

A warrior stepped out from the group and gestured for John and Aeryn to exit their ship.

"Well here goes nothing…" John said as he reached for the hatch release.

Aeryn sincerely hoped he was just joking.

A short while later after exiting the Farscape and being disarmed, they were lead through half-collapsed corridors to what appeared to be a combination Throne Room/Bridge.

One that had seen better days.

Much better days.

That last coralskipper had definitely done a lot of damage with its suicide run.

There was debris everywhere and metal girders jutting out of all the walls at various degrees and angles.

But what took up both John and Aeryn's attention was the enraged dark skinned man that sat on what was left of a throne staring malevolently at them. His eyes were dark and shone with malignant intelligence and power; they reminded John of Scorpious on his worst days. He was dressed in a gold version of the warrior's armor (without the skirt) and was wearing more eyeliner than a drag queen.

"You might want to cut back on the makeup a little, people might start taking," John sarcastically commented aloud.

The man eyes flashed with recognition.

Then they glowed as he stood up.

"Cool," John muttered.

"So this is the famous Tau'ri wit I have heard so much about," the man's voice resonated unnaturally.

So he's definitely not human or sebacaen, thought John.

The man continued, "Who are you? Where did that wormhole come from? Who just attacked my ships?" he demanded.

"Me?" John pointed innocently at himself, "I'm Butch and this is Sundance," he pointed to Aeryn.

"Well Butch, you had best answer me if you wish to see tomorrow," threatened the man angrily.

"Well, lets see, the guys that attacked you were the Yuuzhan Vong, really nasty bunch by the way, you should probably stay out of their way next time. As to the wormhole… well… I can't tell you," John answered.

One the nearby warriors struck John in the back with his staff, sending John to the floor.

Aeryn went to strike that warrior but two others grabbed her before she could do anything.

The man motioned for them to release her as he moved towards her. He stood face to face with her and looked her directly in the eye and said softly, "Defiant are you." It was more a statement than a question.

She glared at him.

She never even saw the backhanded blow that came at her. It sent her skidding across the floor while giving her a bloody lip.

He was incredibly strong.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size! And while you're at it why don't you cut back on eyeliner!" screamed John at the man.

The man turned and faced John, the man knew an insult when he heard one, "You think you are a match for me insolent human? I am the great God Tutu! Who did you think you are?" proclaimed the man

John, standing once more, heard the proclamation and was about to retort when the man's name registered in his mind.

Surprise blossomed on John's face, "You're who?"

The man proclaimed again, "I am Tutu, the great god Tutu!"

"Your name is Tutu? The Great God Tutu!" John could not keep the laughter in anymore. He broke into hysterical laughter, he laughed so hard he felt tears run down his cheeks.

Tutu stood there becoming more and more enraged at John's insolent manner.

Aeryn watched John with trepidation while she wondering what was so funny.

When finally John stopped laughing, he wiped the tears from his eyes and said to Tutu, "Now that is the stupidest name I have ever heard in my life," John proclaimed.

Tutu finally reaching the end of his tolerance of John, he raised his right gauntleted hand. The crystal in the middle of the gauntlet glowed and suddenly John felt himself flying through the air.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he flew through the air, he heard Aeryn scream out hysterically, "Nooooo…", and then he felt a sharp pain in his back that spread through to chest as he was jerked to a stop.

He looked down at his chest to find several pieces of metal sticking out of his chest, he reached out with a shaking hand towards the metal, his mind trying to come to terms with what had happened. He could hear Harvey in the back of his mind, insanely howling in denial at this cruel twist of fate.

John Crichton was finally going to die.

Killed by an unknown alien in an unknown dimension and no one was going to know what had happened to him and Aeryn.

NO ONE.

_I can't go out like this! I can't leave Aeryn and the baby alone in an alien dimension! I CAN'T! NOT LIKE THIS!_ John's mind screamed out in silent denial.

He felt hands on his face and looked up into Aeryn's eyes.

He saw a look of profound loss on her face, one he knew he had caused, "I…I'm sorry sunshine…," he managed to croak out before he died.

Aeryn shook John's corpse and screamed her everlasting defiance of this oh so cruel twist of fate.

"I can't lose you again Crichton! I've already lost you once before! I can't continue on without you!" with each passing statement she became more and more hysterical, fixated only on John Crichton's cooling corpse.

So fixated was she, she never even saw the blow that knocked her out.

**Author's Notes: Next time things get very interesting…and RELAX remember this is the Stargate Universe; Sarcophagi abound. Also as to the timing this is somewhere in season 7, I haven't decided when yet.**

**Please, please, please Read and Review!**

**I DID NOT make up the name of this Ancient Egyptian God/Goa'uld!**

**If you want to know more about the god; go to**

**http/ www dot godchecker dot com slash pantheon slash egyptian-mythology dot php ? deity TUTU & name tutu & Submit 2 dot x 30 & Submit 2 dot y 2 & pantheon Egyptian**

**Also to prevent any forthcoming confusion, Farscape's Ancients are NOT Stargate's Ancients. Its just a case of similar names.**


	8. Chapter 8 Awakenings

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Your suggestions were taken into consideration for the forthcoming chapters. Also to prevent any forthcoming confusion, Farscape's Ancients are NOT Stargate's Ancients. It's just a case of similar names. As regards other forthcoming chapters John and Aeryn will be visiting Babylon 5, both Battlestar Galacticas and LOTRs. In which order and when is still undecided.**

**Chapter 8 Awakenings**

Aeryn slowly regained consciousness. She found herself lying on the floor of a golden walled cell. For a moment she could not remember where she was. As she started to get up it all came rushing back to her.

Every agonizing moment of it.

Her breathing became more and more ragged as the events replayed over and over again in her mind's eye.

John laughing hysterically in Tutu's face.

Tutu, an arrogant look on his face, raising his gauntleted hand, palm-up towards John.

John as he flew, unknowingly towards the jagged edge of the metal outcropping.

John as he stared disbelievingly at the jagged metal bars protruding from his chest and abdomen.

She'd ran to him, hoping that this was all some hideous nightmare. The pain in her chest was overwhelming, as she'd watched the light fade from his eyes.

A second time! She'd had to watch him die a second time!

And this time there wasn't a second John Crichton available to make the pain go away.

Another soul-wrenching thought occurred to her. She was going to have to raise their child by herself; a child that was never going to know the colorful person their father had been…

Aeryn curled up into a fetal position on the floor of her cell while silently shedding tears of destitution and soul-gutting agony for the loss of the one man that had been the catalyst for so many unbelievable experiences in her life.

She lay there in silent mourning for John, for herself and for their unborn child.

She didn't move for a very long time…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

John Crichton opened his eyes to find himself in a metallic coffin.

Once he recognized it as a coffin, he scrambled out of it as fast he could and began shaking and brushing himself off as if something of the coffin was still attached to him.

"Eeew…" John said while shuddering in revulsion.

_I totally agree_, was Harvey's whole-hearted sentiment.

John froze as recent events caught up with his still shuddering unbelieving mind.

"Uh, Harvey, weren't we just…uh, I don't know…dead!" John said slowly.

Harvey took a very long time to answer him, _I…believe so_, he replied quietly after much consideration.

"Then how come we're still alive?"

Harvey did not have an answer to John's question, _I don't know John, I just don't know_.

John looked down at his chest. He could see ragged holes in his t-shirt with unbroken healthy skin underneath and yet he could vividly remember the searing agony caused by the metal bars that had been sticking out of his chest.

"So lets recap for the viewers at home," John babbled to himself, "Big evil guy with glowing eyes killed me and since I don't see Zhaan anywhere, I'm guessing that he has some way to bring the dead back to life." He paused for a moment contemplating what he had just said.

"We are so frelled, it's not funny anymore. Why does this keep happening to me?" he asked of the universe.

_Cosmic Karma?_ replied Harvey innocently with a short snicker.

"Laugh it up…just remember you're along for the ride as well."

Harvey began muttering angrily to himself.

John began to take notice of the room the coffin was in. It showed a lot of damage just like the rest of the ship; and the room was almost entirely colored gold. It reminded him of some of the tackier casinos in Las Vegas, only more so, "If this place can get any tackier, I really don't want to know," he remarked sarcastically to himself.

Another thought struck John, "Aeryn! Oh God, Aeryn!" She'd had to watch him die! A second time!

The last thing that he remembered seeing was her calm cool exterior shattering into a million pieces and being replaced with undying anguish.

All this just because he had had the audacity to laugh in Tutu's face.

John thought about it again.

_But then again if you don't want people to laugh in your face you should call yourself something other than Tutu_, thought John, _especially if you're supposed to be a big bad…I bet he had issues while growing up, he definitely got beat up by all the other kids in school…_

"Who are you talking to?" demanded a familiar resonating voice from behind John, "Who is this Harvey?"

John whorled around to find Tutu standing behind him. Tutu had changed out of his golden armor and was now wearing silk robes that showed off a great deal of skin. He was still wearing more makeup than a drag queen, though his eyes now reminded John of King Tut and Cleopatra.

"Harvey? He's the irritating little voice in my head that I always ignore," replied John with a shrug.

Tutu did not like this answer but he did not press John on it, instead he asked, "The ships that attacked my fleet. What were they? Who were they?"

Tutu had killed him without batting a make-upped eyebrow so John decided the best thing he could do was be straight with Tutu. Harvey wholeheartedly agreed. Hopefully the faster he answered the questions the sooner he could see Aeryn and assure her of his continued survival.

"They belonged to the Yuuzhan Vong and the ships were organic," John answered truthfully.

Shock and fear ran through Tutu's body, as the implications of John's innocent answer became clear to Tutu.

Not even the Ancients used that level of biotechnology, thought Tutu, "Are they going to attack en mass?" demanded Tutu as he remembered how one ship had nearly been a match for his fleet and his ships had been enhanced with technology he had managed to steal from Anubis. And that had been only against one ship with its fighter escort. What would have happened if an entire fleet had shown up?

John answered him not taking notice of Tutu's reactions, "Nah, they're too busy trading punches with the New Republic."

_The New Republic?_ thought Tutu. Whoever they were, they were keeping the Yuuzhan Vong busy. Another thought struck him, No matter who wins, the Goa'uld were going to be in BIG TROUBLE!

Another item that troubling Tutu was how they had arrived insystem, "How did you arrive insystem?" he demanded irritably.

"Uh…" John began warily, "…we came here through a…wormhole."

Tutu felt himself stagger back in surprise as he had been physically struck, his knees could barely carry his weight now.

_A wormhole! Independent of the Stargate system!_ thought Tutu in surprised shock.

His thoughts were rapidly becoming more and more complicated with each of this human's statements. Such weapons and a level of wormhole technology that surpassed anything the Ancients had used…

If they attacked and the Goa'uld did not unite, including Anubis, then the Goa'uld would soon become a distant and dim memory.

These dark thoughts coupled with a burning desire and need for exact intelligence about a myriad group of deadly new threats and technologies (without alerting his enemies) caused Tutu to come to a very important and drastic decision.

"Jaffa Kree!" commanded Tutu loudly.

"Excuse me?" asked John in surprise.

John heard a door open behind him and two heavy footfalls, he turned to see two massive armor-clad warriors coming at him.

"Hold him!" commanded Tutu.

As the two warriors grabbed a hold of John's arms in vice like grips, he thought that perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to be up front with Tutu. Tutu came to stand behind John.

"Uh…what are you going to do?" John asked uneasily, he had a very bad feeling about this.

Two things happened almost simultaneously; he heard serpentine hissing followed a weird screeching noise and he heard a heavy thud of a body hitting the ground.

A second later he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

"What the…" was John's final words before darkness claimed him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tutu awoke in his Royal bedchamber in his new host body; John Crichton; not Butch, as the human had claimed to be.

He sat up in bed and began examining his new host's physique. He found it to be most satisfactory.

The reason he had jumped hosts came back to him and he began tearing through John Crichton's memories searching for the answers he so desperately needed.

What he found he did not like.

This New Republic seemed to control an entire galaxy and they were still losing to the Yuuzhan Vong; another extragalactic species.

Incredulousness blossomed in Tutu as he discovered that both these warring groups were from another dimension.

The Goa'uld previously had no knowledge about such things, but this human…he had so much knowledge. He was of the Tau'ri but not of this dimension's Tau'ri and he had no knowledge of the Goa'uld.

Tutu began backtracking through his host's memories, seeing all the amazing things and at times terrifying things that John had seen or done or heard of in his travels.

The Jedi Order, the New Republic and the United Federation of Planets filled him with dread that the Tau'ri could cause such things to come into existence; he feared what would happen if this happened this dimension…

But other creatures. Creatures such as Palpatine, Darth Vader, Muldis and the Borg Collective…

The Ancients had inspired fear in the Goa'uld but these things inspired supernatural terror in Tutu, though he felt a great deal of envy for what Palpatine had achieved in such a short time before his demise.

He sat in bed contemplating his situation with regards to all he now knew.

He had lost 3 enhanced Ha'taks and several Jaffa armies to an enemy the Goa'uld would never face. His vessel had survived the battle. Barely.

New information began to seep into his mind as he sat there.

He examined it.

Tutu suddenly began to feel light-headed and euphoric as the technology this human kept in his mind became apparent.

Tutu had never been a major System Lord, he had always served another Goa'uld but as all others he had coveted Ra's position of Supreme System Lord of the Goa'uld.

And now…

This human, Commander John Robert Crichton Jr. of the IASA, had given him the most power of all superweapons:

A Displacement Drive

Tutu began to laugh maniacally as he realized that now no one, not the Tau'ri, System Lords, Anubis, the Asgard; not even the Ancients (if they were to reappear), could now stand against him.

His laughter abruptly stopped as one last piece of information filtered into his mind.

Tutu thought to himself, _Maybe I ought to change my name before I start conquering the galaxy. Having my enemies laugh themselves to death is not the way I want to conquer the galaxy._

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review, and Yes I did just hand a Goa'uld the mother of all superweapons, prepare for lots and lots of fireworks!**

**Next Time: How Screwed up can it get?**


	9. Chapter 9 How Screwed up can it get?

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Your suggestions were taken into consideration for the forthcoming chapters. Also to prevent any forthcoming confusion, Farscape's Ancients are NOT Stargate's Ancients. It's just a case of similar names.**

**Covered in Blood'n Gore: You want the Goa'uld to win? Well you'll like this chapter…**

**Sophiedb: Sorry, no mascara here :( You'll see why!**

**Bolo: Wait and see...**

**Rating: PG13, just some language.**

**Chapter 9 How Screwed up can it get?**

**A week later; Anubis's Main Shipyard**

Three massive docks were in geo-synchronous orbit around an unnamed planet deep in Anubis's territory. Each of the docks was filled to capacity with warships, each one in different phases of completion; some with only their superstructure complete while others were only days or hours away from completion.

On the planet's surface other facilities worked round the clock to produce great numbers of the smaller Goa'uld ships; Alkesh, Deathgliders, Tel'tacs and special fighters for Anubis's Supersoldiers.

Protecting the system was a Fleet of fourteen motherships; six Ha'taks, six Cheops and two Shalkra-class. All of them were filled to capacity with Deathgliders and Jaffa. There was also many squadrons of ground based Alkesh and Deathgliders.

Anubis thought his stronghold secure and impenetrable.

He was wrong.

A wormhole began to form, just beyond the edge of the planet. It expanded and expanded until its diameter rivaled that of the system's primary.

The defending ships started to turn to face this unknown incursion but it was already too late.

Solar plasma erupted from the mouth of the wormhole.

It was all over in the blink of an eye.

None survived.

Most of them did not even realize they were under attack until it was all over.

Where once Anubis's shipyards floated above a pristine blue green world protected by a fleet of warships, there was now…

NOTHING

No Orbital docks.

No Fleet.

No Planet.

No survivors

No witnesses…

Except the small horrified crew of a lone Tok'ra scout vessel at the edge of the system.

**20 minutes later, unoccupied space, clandestine meeting of the System Lords**

They had gathered once more to discuss their plans to oppose Anubis's campaigns but in secret so as to prevent Tok'ra and Tau'ri spies from infiltrating their meeting as the last time.

Ba'al and Yu were standing to one side discussing potential weaknesses in Anubis's defenses over a holographic display. The other System Lords were milling about in groups of twos or threes each trying to turn this already deadly situation to their advantage.

An alarm began ringing and a cry of shock drew Ba'al's attention. The other System Lords were staring out of viewport.

Ba'al saw a wormhole floating in space but what shocked him was the rapidly approaching golden energy wave.

He did not even have enough time to say anything before he met his fiery demise.

**10 minutes later, edge of Goa'uld occupied Territory, Asgard space station**

In light of all the recent developments and Anubis's resurgence, the Asgard High Council had unanimously decided to keep a closer eye on the events that were occurring in the Milky Way galaxy.

They had set up a heavily armed listening post with a small crew of six Asgard onboard, the station was riddled with multiple redundancies in all systems.

Unlike the Goa'uld, the Asgard sensors picked up the early disturbance in the space-time continuum. They quickly identified it as the beginning stages of the formation of a stable free floating wormhole.

The crew excitedly began running multiple scans on the phenomenon. In all the years that the Asgard had been exploring their galaxy and the Milky Way, they had only encountered stable wormholes only a few times and none that were as stable as this one was shaping up to be.

Their excitement turned to horror as their scanners began registering what was coming through it.

This was not a random spatial phenomenon…This was an attack!

The normally unflappable Asgard panicked. They did not have time to evacuate, they only had time to transmit a distress call and their sensor logs to the Asgard High Council before they died.

Several hours later the doomed station's signal reached the Asgard High Council.

Between the Replicators and Anubis's new weapons, they had believed that their situation could not have become worse…

They had now been proven wrong.

They had been attacked by an unknown power with an immensely powerful weapon.

The balance of power was shifting again…and not in their favor.

**1 day later, Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain, Earth**

Colonel Jack O'Neill sat behind his desk trying to get through the mountain of paperwork that was trying to bury him alive.

Jack had been hoping that the paper work would at least make him forget for a while how bad their situation was. As far as Jack was concerned the situation could not get worse.

Suddenly alarms began ringing, "Incoming Unscheduled Wormhole," came over the PA system.

Jack surged out of his chair and headed for the control room, considering all that had happened in recent years this could be an army of Jaffa or worse Supersoldiers, about to breakdown the iris and overrun the SGC.

When Jack reached the control room, he found General Hammond already there standing behind the air that was at the computer, "What have we got airman?"

"IDC coming in now sir…receiving Tok'ra IDC," replied the airman.

Jack groaned, "Damn and it was shaping up to be such good day! Do we have to let them in sir?" he said to his CO.

General Hammond glared at his 2IC then said, "Open the iris. Colonel go greet our guests."

The iris cycled open as Jack headed towards the embarkation room to greet the Tok'ra, mumbling all the way to himself about arrogant snakes.

Jack stood at the bottom of the ramp waiting for the Tok'ra operatives to come through. The wormhole rippled and Jacob Carter stepped through.

_Okay, maybe he's just here to see Carter_, thought Jack optimistically.

The wormhole rippled again and down stepped Freya/Anise.

_Crap, its official business. I wonder if I can manage to stay away from her this time?_ Jack felt his hope die as she walked down the ramp.

The wormhole rippled a third and out stepped…

_Holy Shit! This is bad!_ thought Jack as shock rippled through his body.

For the third Tok'ra was none other than Gershwin.

There were now two high ranking Tok'ra operatives in the SGC, this did not bode well.

As Jack watched them come down the ramp he began to take notice of the grim expressions on all their faces, "Jacob, Anise, Gershwin," he nodded at each one in greeting.

"It is good to see you again my friend," said Gershwin in her resonating voice, "I only wish it was under better circumstances," she finished.

"I'm guessing you're not here with good news then?" said Jack dryly.

Jacob answered him, "The news couldn't be worse Jack," the grimness in his voice was accompanied by defeat now.

"Sure," Jack said slowly, "Why don't you come this way, I think we've got a conference room with your name on it."

A short time later SGC conference room

General Hammond and Sg-1 sat around the table not able to believe the news that the Tok'ra had brought.

The Tok'ra had shown them a recording taken by one of their spies. The spy had been observing Anubis's main shipyard from the edge of the system.

The planet had been heavily guarded by fourteen of Anubis's enhanced motherships and they had just seen them and the planet they had been protecting wiped off the face of the galaxy in under a minute.

Anubis had been hit hard by some type of superweapon and the Tok'ra had no idea who was responsible.

Daniel spoke up first, he tried to inject some optimism into the meeting, "This might not be as bad as we think, the people responsible could be a part of a benevolent race that hates the Goa'uld-"

Jack cut in, "Daniel. How many benevolent races have we come across that use superweapons? Well?" Daniel did not answer him, "None! That's how many!" Jack exhaled angrily after he finished and started to rub his temples feeling a headache beginning to start up.

"Uh sir," Carter tentatively began, "the way those ships died did remind me of something…" her words trailed off.

"Well spit it Carter, I'm not getting any younger," said Jack sarcastically without looking up at her.

"Now that you mention it…it does look a little familiar," conceded Jacob.

Carter nodded at her father, then said, "Vorash, sir. When the supernova engulfed Apophis's Royal Fleet. The golden energy wave could be plasma from a star," theorized Carter.

Anise cut in, "But the system's primary is intact. It could not have affected Anubis's base without destroying the rest of the system."

"I know that but bare with me for just second, what if the anomaly we saw, that appeared before the energy wave was a free floating stable wormhole-"

"Impossible!" interrupted Anise, "In all our years, neither the Goa'uld or the Tok'ra have encountered stable wormholes independent of the stargate system."

"There's always a first time for everything," Jack said sarcastically in defense of Carter's theory.

Carter continued her theory, "Anyway sir, a wormhole of that type may function differently than the one's generated by the stargate. It could act as a vacuum and suck up all matter near its opening then spew it out the other side."

Daniel sat forward, rapidly coming to a disturbing conclusion, "Sam, are you saying that this weapon would be able to act as a portable, localized and directed supernova?"

Carter nodded, "Pretty much yes," she froze as what Daniel had just said registered with her mind, "Holy Hannah! It would be an unstoppable weapon!" she said in awe.

"Cool," said Jack while Teal'c raised an impressed eyebrow at this.

Gershwin acknowledged Carter's theory with a nod, "Now you understand our problem. We have never encountered any species that used such a weapon, not even the Ancients used such weapons. Whoever has done this has shifted the balance of power in the galaxy. And we do not know if they are hostile to the System Lords and Anubis only…or to everyone."

Now that was a scary thought, thought Jack.

For the second time that day alarms rang out again, "Incoming Unscheduled Wormhole!"

_Oh for crying out loud! Who else could it be today!_ thought Jack irritably, _We've already filled our quota of bad news for today!_

A few moments after that an airman come into the conference room and said to General Hammond, "It's Master Bra'tac, sir"

"Teal'c would you go meet Master Bra'tac and escort him up here," General Hammond requested of Teal'c.

Teal'c left the conference room to meet Bra'tac.

He was back shortly with Master Bra'tac. Bra'tac was carrying a Vol-Q with him. He approached General Hammond and said, "Hammond of Texas, I bring dire news today."

"Relax Bra'tac, we already heard of the attack on Anubis," said Jack.

Bra'tac turned to face Jack, shock evident on his face, "Anubis has been attacked?" asked Bra'tac in shock.

"Yes," Jack froze, "Wait you didn't know? Then what's this dire news of yours?" asked Jack dreading the answer.

Bra'tac took a deep breath and delivered his news, "The System Lords are DEAD-"

"WHAT!" half the occupants of the room screamed while Jack rose from his chair in disbelief.

"How many of them are dead?" demanded Jack.

"All of them. A new Supreme System Lord has emerged!" answered Bra'tac.

Shock/horror and disbelief dominated the faces of all the faces in the room even Teal'c's.

None of the occupants of the room could believe what they were hearing. Attacks on Anubis by unknown forces was one thing but this…

This was their worst nightmare come true.

Jack's knees could no longer support him and he sank back into his seat.

Selmac found his voice first, "Which Goa'uld has become Supreme System Lord?"

Bra'tac finally took notice of the Tok'ra in the room, distaste momentarily crossed his face before he answered Selmac, "This Goa'uld calls himself Palpatine."

"How did you come to find this out?" Selmac continued questioning Bra'tac while the others tried to come to terms with this news.

Bra'tac held up the Vol-Q in his hands and said, "He sent envoys with this and others like it to all the major surviving Goa'ulds telling them what he had done and what he would do to them if they did not pledge their allegiance to him."

He placed the Vol-Q on the floor and activated it.

The full-sized hologram of a man appeared in front of them. He was dressed all in black clothes with a full-length black cape cascading down his back. The normal Goa'uld ribbon device was present on his left hand but instead of being gold it was black. He was wearing on the other hand a heavy black gauntlet. He was of average build and height with dirty blonde hair and cold blue eyes. Absent was the usual makeup that the Goa'uld put on.

The man spread his arms wide and opened his mouth, "I am the Great God Palpatine!" he proclaimed, "I have dealt with the puny System Lords. All are dead by my hand! The renegade usurper Anubis will be dealt with soon and none shall oppose my will!" Palpatine pointed directly forward at the viewers, "Pledge allegiance to me or DIE!" He lowered his hand. A cruel smile crossed his face and he said, with a thick southern drawl, "I'll be seeing y'all soon, you hear." The Hologram disappeared.

"Did he just say 'y'all'? With a southern accent?" asked a bewildered Daniel.

"That's what I heard," answered Jack.

"That's what I thought," remarked Daniel, "I think we lost somebody while we weren't looking."

Jack turned to stare at Daniel, "Ya think!"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at their antics.

The blinding white flash of an Asgard transporter forestalled any further remarks.

Jack found himself still sitting in his chair facing Thor's command chair.

"Greetings O'Neill," said Thor.

"You know Thor, old buddy, this really isn't a good time. This Goa'uld Palpatine has just become Supreme System Lord. We could do with a little good news if you have any though," said Jack hopefully.

Thor blinked at him and cocked his oversized head at Jack, "I wish I did, but Palpatine has also attacked us. You must deal with him quickly, we cannot afford any more losses." said Thor calmly

_Oh god…oh god…_

Palpatine was attacking Goa'ulds left and right as if it was going out of style and now he had the audacity to attack the Asgard…

The great Jack O'Neill was now about a fingers-breadth away from bursting into tears of despair.

And it started out as such a nice day…

A short time later Thor beamed Jack and his chair back down to the SGC conference room.

"Well Colonel what did Thor want?" asked General Hammond, knowing that the situation was about to get more complicated. It always did when the Asgard showed up.

Jack opened and closed his mouth a couple of times as if trying to get rid of bad taste that was in it before answering the General, "It seems sir our new friend Palpatine has seen fit to attack the Asgard."

This time there were no outbursts of disbelief. Each person had been shocked into utter silence. No Goa'uld in their right mind, not even Anubis had ever had the sheer audacity and gall to actually provoke the Asgard.

Until now…

This was the Tok'ra, Tau'ri and Jaffa Resistance's worst case scenario laid out in front of them for the entire universe to see.

"This is bad…" said Daniel slowly.

Jack cocked his disbelief at Daniel's understatement, "Ya think!"

Jack took a deep breath, "Thor explained a few things to me," he began, he turned to Carter, "Number 1; you were right Carter, it was a wormhole."

Anise began to sulk at the confirmation of Carter's theory.

"Number 2; even the Asgard have never seen such a powerful weapon. Number 3; Thor gave me the current whereabouts of Palpatine. Number 4; the weapon isn't that big, it's slightly bigger than an Alkesh," Jack reached into his pocket and took out a small device that he placed on the table. It immediately started to project a large holographic image of a triangular arrowhead shaped ship that was unmistakably Goa'uld in design. "It's protected by thick armor and an enhanced shield generator similar to those on Anubis's ships. It's 80 meters in length and at it's widest its 35 meters."

Jack began pointing at various parts of the ship, "It has a total of 4 rotating retractable heavy staff canon mounts on each side. Each mount is made up of 4 heavy staff canons. One mount is present in the rear of the ship, between the engine pods, the rest are arranged one mount per each side. With three canons in the nose of the ship in a triangular arrangement, of two different types of energy weapons of a kind that Thor couldn't identify," Jack took another deep breath, "It has a standard hyperdrive and some type of wormhole drive plus another FTL-drive that Thor couldn't identify. Number 5; it's currently only protected by one enhanced Goa'uld mothership that is currently on one of Palpatine's planets. I've got the gate address right here," Jack pulled out a small pad and placed it next to the holographic projector. He slumped back into his chair as finally finished telling them everything Thor had told him.

"We must destroy this thing before Palpatine secures his position," declared Master Bra'tac enthusiastically.

"Wait, lets not be hasty maybe can capture it and use it for our purposes," said Jacob, having finally recovered from the shocks they had all received.

"Capture it?" asked Daniel.

"Yes this weapon could allow us deal with any threat, not just what's left of the Goa'uld," answered Jacob.

They all mulled this over; it was a very attractive thought.

General Hammond rose from his seat, "I need to update the president," he headed for his office.

An hour later General Hammond came out of his office, "All right people the President has directed me to use all necessary force and resources to either capture or destroy this weapon. To that end SG teams 1 through 8 will be deployed with Colonel O'Neill in command. You will gate to Palpatine's world and try to infiltrate his vessel and secure the weapon. If you cannot the Prometheus will be standing by insystem to back you up and destroy the vessel and the weapon." General Hammond checked his watch, "The Prometheus is already outbound as we speak, it will arrive at its destination in six hours." He turned to Jack, "You have six hours before deployment, get everyone ready."

"I'm going too George," Jacob insisted.

"As will I," added Bra'tac.

"The more the merrier," said Jack.

"As you wish," said General Hammond.

They could use as much help as possible today. Everything hinged on this mission.

Six hours later

The combined SG teams with Jacob Carter and Master Bra'tac stood at the foot of the Stargate carrying half the munitions of the base. Colonel Jack O'Neill stood in front of the assembled teams, the Stargate behind him was dialing the address Thor had given him, "You all heard the score. You know what's at stake today. The Goa'uld have finally gotten their act together, in a big way! If we lose today… that's it, game over. We lose. WE LOSE THE WAR," Jack paused for this to sink in, the gate activated behind him. The MALP next to him moved up the ramp and entered the wormhole. "WE CANNOT LOSE TODAY! YOU HEAR ME?"

"YES SIR!" came the thundering answer from the soldiers.

Up in the control room General Hammond reached for the mike, "The gate area is clear, Colonel O'Neill, you have a GO!"

"You heard the General, GO! MOVE OUT!" commanded Jack.

The SGC soldiers raced up the ramp side by side with Jacob and Bra'tac. Jack watched as they entered the wormhole. He waited for the last soldier to pass him before he turned and looked up at General Hammond.

Jack saluted smartly and then he was gone.

The gate shut down after he was gone and up in the control room General Hammond said, "Godspeed Jack, Godspeed."

Give'em hell…

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter:)**

**Next Time: Showtime!**


	10. Chapter 10 Showtime

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Also to prevent any forthcoming confusion, Farscape's Ancients are NOT Stargate's Ancients. It's just a case of similar names. Sorry for the delay, it was out of my hands.**

**Alltorian: That's the best compliment I've ever had! Thanks!**

**Mac the fallen: Thanks for that information, I'm going to change it soon. Hopefully:)**

**Joe: Sorry, it had to be done.**

**Dr Shubert: The mistake has already been made. In fact they are several not just one.**

**Rating: PG13, just some language and violence.**

**Chapter 10 Showtime**

The wormhole spat Jack O'Neill out on Palpatine's planet. He raised his P-90 and surveyed the area in front of him. The other soldiers had taken up defensive positions around the gate. The marines at point signaled the all clear.

Jack reached for his radio, "Sierra Gulf 1 to Prometheus..." Jack signaled the Prometheus.

He did not have to wait long for an answer, "Prometheus here."

"What's your status?" Jack asked.

"All clear. No fighters or ships airborne or spaceborne on our sensors. One grounded mothership near your position" answered the communications officer of the Prometheus.

"Alright, stand by for further instructions," commanded Jack.

"Major Carter, which way's the base?" asked Jack while still surveying the terrain.

Sam checked her compass and said, "Uh…that way," as she pointed straight down the path leading away from the gate.

"Alright, all teams spread out and move out!" Jack commanded.

"Sir what about guarding the gate?" Sam asked in surprise.

"You heard me Carter, this time we need everybody," Jack said grimly.

Sam kept her protests to herself.

This was no ordinary mission.

Not by any means…

Thirty minutes later they were at the perimeter of the Goa'uld base. They could see Palpatine's grounded mothership, sitting on a pyramid. The perimeter wasn't guarded except by four evenly spaced staff canon towers.

In fact Jack could only see a couple of Jaffa patrolling around the mothership.

"O'Neill!" called out Bra'tac, "The vessel is damaged!"

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"He' s right," confirmed Jacob.

Jack reached for his binoculars and scanned the Goa'uld mothership. Bra'tac was right. All over the ship Jack could see black charring. In one place part of the hull was missing and he could see into the ship. The pinnacle on the central pyramid was also gone.

"What the hell!" Jack exclaimed in astonishment.

"Perhaps Anubis attempted to destroy Palpatine and was repulsed " theorized Teal'c

"Now there's a cheery thought," Jack retorted sarcastically.

_Being here if Anubis tried to attack again-that would not be pleasant at all,_ Jack shook off this disturbing thought.

He quickly devised a plan, "Okay Carter call the Prometheus and have the F-302s prepare to attack the base on our mark. We're going to sneak into the pyramid and enter the ship through there. Their primary targets should be the towers. SG-7 and 8 will stay here and pick off any Jaffa that appear. SG-1, Jacob and Master Bra'tac, we'll sneak in first. Once inside we'll open the docking bay doors that will be your signal to storm the ship…Oh and tell the F-302s not to attack until the docking bay doors open. That's their mark, got it?" Jack said.

"Yes sir," she turned to relay his orders via radio to the Prometheus while he talked to Major Ferreti who was to take command in his and Carter's absence.

When Jack finished he turned to Jacob, "You don't know where the secret entrance is, do you?" he asked sarcastically.

Jacob paused for a minute, "Well actually…"

Jack looked at Jacob in surprise, "You do!"

Jacob's eyes glowed and Selmac spoke up, "I recognize this base now. We had an operative here but he hasn't reported in since last week. We were about to send someone when the attacks occurred," explained Selmac, "It's this way…"

They eventually found themselves walking down some of the Tok'ra's underground crystalline tunnels that ran under Palpatine's pyramid.

"The transport rings are over there," said Jacob.

"Where do they come up?" Jack asked.

"They should come up in an unused storage area" answered Jacob.

"Good. Bra'tac, Teal'c and I will go first," ordered Jack.

Jacob nodded and the three of them stood back to back weapons at the ready, prepared for anything.

Jacob activated the control, the rings descended around the trio of ready warriors. They appeared in a darkened, apparently empty room. They spread out looking for any hidden Jaffa, they didn't find any and a few seconds later the rest of the group appeared.

"Okay, where's the controls for the docking bay doors?" Jack asked.

"One level down in the docking bay," answered Jacob.

"Lead the way…" Jack commanded.

What they found when they opened the storage room's door shocked them. The corridor of the mothership was in ruins.

"What the hell!" Jack exclaimed in disbelief.

The corridor looked like someone had set off a bomb in it.

"What happen here?" asked Daniel and Carter simultaneously in surprise.

"I'd say it was damage the ship received in battle," answered Jacob.

"I'll bet it was one hell of a battle…" said Jack sarcastically.

They marched down the corridor, Jacob leading the way with Teal'c and Jack behind him, followed by Daniel and Sam with Bra'tac bringing up the rear.

All were looking for any signs of Jaffa.

They found none…

Jack was starting to get worried; they should have at least run into one patrol.

At least.

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this…" Daniel commented to no one in particular.

Jack turned to look at him incredulously, "You're just starting?"

"Indeed I am most disturbed by the absence of guards," concurred Teal'c.

"As am I," added Master Bra'tac.

"Nice to know we're all on the same page," Jack added grimly.

They continued on to the docking bay in silence, still not encountering any Jaffa.

They came to a stop and Jacob quietly slithered up to the docking bay's control room with Jack and Teal'c in tow. They reached the door and Jacob took up position next to the door switch. Jack raised his P-90 and aimed it at the door while Teal'c did the same with his staff weapon.

Jacob looked at Jack, who nodded indicating his readiness.

Jacob opened the door.

Jack and Teal'c raced into the room catching the two Jaffa warriors inside unawares. In a shot burst of plasma and a hail of bullets the two Jaffa lay dead on the floor, in a rapidly growing pool of their own blood.

"Clear!" shouted Jack.

The rest of the team moved into the room as Teal'c dragged the bodies out of the way. Jacob started manipulating the controls in front of the window looked over the docking bay. Sam moved to the window and looked down at the docking bay. Her eyes grew wide in alarm and shock as she took in the scene in front of her.

There were two ships in the docking bay; one was a severely damaged Alkesh that looked as if something had started chewing on its aft section, the other was the weapon they were after. It was surrounded by over four dozen Jaffa.

_So that's were all the Jaffa are… _thought Sam, _it's no wonder we hadn't encountered any Jaffa; they're all here protecting Palpatine's prize possession!_

As Sam was taking in the sight in front of her one Jaffa below her caught sight of her and shouted in alarm. She ducked down quickly in response but it was already too late.

A dozen Jaffa broke off from the main group and advanced upon the control room, firing at the window as the moved. The window held at first but eventually collapsed under the combined firepower of a dozen staff weapons, shattering inwards and showering everyone in the control room with glass shards.

"Jacob lock the door to the bay!" screamed Jack as he took cover below the window's edge.

"They're locked!" shouted back Jacob as he continued to work on the control console from where he kneeled behind it.

Jack pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin and tossed it out of the window at the Jaffa. Bra'tac added a shock grenade to O'Neill's grenade, just for variety.

They all took cover as the docking bay was momentarily engulfed in bright light and sound.

When it subsided Jack lifted his P-90 over the window sill and began firing on the remaining Jaffa that were approaching, the rest of his team started firing as well while Jacob continued working on the control panel.

"WE could really use having those doors open Jacob!" Jack screamed sarcastically as he took down another Jaffa.

"Doors are opening…NOW!" cried out Jacob.

The docking bay doors slowly opened.

This was the signal!

Major Ferreti signaled the Prometheus. High in orbit the Prometheus's eight F-302 fighters kicked their engines into drive and raced to the Goa'uld base. They entered the atmosphere leaving vapor trails in their wake. They came upon the base quickly and as one targeted the nearest staff canon tower.

It never stood a chance…

It exploded in a massive fireball and showered parts all over a group of nearby Jaffa.

As the F-302s came around for another pass the waiting SG teams came up out of the bushes and began advancing on the base and caught the Jaffa that were beginning to react to the fighters, unawares.

For the first time ever Palpatine's Jaffa felt fear! They had all heard how four Tau'ri warriors had destroyed two of Apophis's motherships, and how similar numbers of warriors had been responsible for countless defeats of other System Lords.

And now they were facing a small army of Tau'ri warriors being supported by a large number of fighters!

Many Jaffa hesitated in the face of such odds…it was the last mistake many ever made.

SG teams 2 to 6 made their way over the terrain being led by Major Ferreti while being covered by SG 7 and 8. The F-302s came back for another pass but the other staff canon towers had raised their shields and were not destroyed in the second salvo from the F-302s.

The return fire from the towers missed the fighters as they took evasive maneuvers.

Eventually the SG teams being led by Ferreti eventually reached the ship and ran into the Jaffa in the docking bay. Bullets flew at the Jaffa and plasma blasts and zat blasts answered in kind as the marines ran headlong into the Jaffa.

Up the control room Jacob had joined in with his zat and was firing relentlessly at the Jaffa, who suddenly found themselves stuck in a deadly crossfire between two groups of hostiles.

"Hey Jacob, why don't we pay the snakehead a visit while Ferreti deals with these jokers?" shouted Jack over the din of weapons fire.

"You were reading my mind, Jack. This way…" retorted Jacob as he turned to lead the way to the peltac.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Up on the peltac, Palpatine was not having a good day and he only had his six Jaffa bodyguards with him. His First prime was in the docking bay trying to beat back the Tau'ri.

It wasn't going well… not at all.

His already depleted forces were being decimated.

The Tau'ri were going to defeat him!

After he had defeated the System Lords and Anubis!

He began pacing through the peltac as he tried to come up with some sort of plan. He continued to pace back and forth but was unable to think because his host was singing (off key) in his loudest mental voice some sort of song; a country western song if he was not mistaken. One that was sung by some Tau'ri artist called Billy something Cyrus.

It was nearly enough to drive Palpatine out of his host!

Palpatine was brought out of his reverie when the door to the peltac was blown open slamming into two Jaffa that were unlucky enough to be standing in front of the door.

The remaining Jaffa turned towards this new threat as Palpatine activated his hand device's personal shield.

Out of the smoke came two figures; both carrying staff weapons. The nearest of Palpatine's Jaffa aimed their weapons but were cut down by the two intruders before they could fire, leaving two Jaffa still standing.

_If you want something done right, do it yourself_, thought Palpatine angrily as he reached into his robes and pulled out a pair of pulse pistols. He aimed at the nearest figure, the older one wearing Jaffa armor and bearing the mark of First Prime of Apophis, the other shol'va known as Bra'tac.

He fired and the shol'va Bra'tac was thrown to the floor as the pulse blasts hit him.

Even as the renegade Jaffa fell, Palpatine's remaining guards began returning fire forcing the remaining intruder; the original shol'va Teal'c, to duck for cover behind a nearby wall. Another two Tau'ri came into the peltac and began firing at the Palpatine and his Jaffa forcing Palpatine to duck for cover behind the control console.

The two groups exchanged fire. Bullets and zat blasts flew at Palpatine's forces and were answered in kind by golden plasma and pulse blasts.

Palpatine's last two Jaffa were cut down as two more intruders rushed into the peltac leaving Palpatine alone to try and fed off the intruders.

"Surrender!" called out the shol'va Teal'c from behind cover, "Your forces are defeated!"

"I am the Supreme System Lord! I will never surrender! You will all die at my hand a thousand deaths!" screamed Palpatine in defiance as he rose form hiding and fired furiously at the direction the voice had come from. He had the pleasure of seeing Teal'c dive for cover.

Palpatine ducked down once more behind the control console for the mothership.

_On the contrary, you will be defeated_, stated firmly a very cultured voice into his left ear.

Palpatine flinched away the voice in fear and fired in its direction. He continued to scramble away once he saw the source of the voice and how the pulse blasts had no effect on it.

Squatting down by his side was a monstrous figure in black leather. Two evil eyes stared at Palpatine from a cadaverous face. The creature smiled evilly at him.

"What are you?" screamed Palpatine in fear.

The creature's smile widened, _Why I'm Harvey_, the creature stated calmly, _And I'm the one that is going to kick your ass out_, the creature, Harvey paused for a second, _Two minds in John Crichton's body are more than enough,_ it spat.

Palpatine screeched in terror as the creature descended upon him, but instead of grabbing him it's hands passed into his hosts chest. In a few short seconds the creature had entered the body in its entirety.

Darkness claimed Palpatine.

Meanwhile Sg-1 and Jacob were wondering what was going on. First Palpatine had fired off shots at something behind the control then he had started talking to himself and finally they had all heard his blood curdling scream of horror that cut out suddenly.

Jack looked to Jacob searching for some type explanation but Jacob only shrugged helplessly in confusion.

Suddenly Palpatine came up from behind the console he was hiding behind and they all raised their weapons ready for anything.

Instead of attacking them Palpatine appeared to be having some sort of spastic seizure. They watched him spasm, his limbs jerking 'this way and that' haphazardly. He continued to spasm for several minutes moving about until he was in front of the command console. He dropped down to his knees and bent forward.

They all watched in amazement and shock as the host basically vomited up the Goa'uld.

The Goa'uld flopped helplessly on the deck as the host gulped down several ragged breathes.

The host looked at Palpatine.

He raised the hand device and pulverized the snake, leaving behind a small grease stain on the peltac's deck.

"GOD DAMN IT HARVEY! I KNEW I WAS KEEPING YOU AROUND FOR A REASON!" screamed out John Crichton as he reared back on his knees in front of the small stain that used to be Tutu.

John Crichton flopped down on the floor and leant back on the command console his legs outstretched in front of him. He sat there for several long minutes trying to come to terms with what had happened in the past week.

"Harvey…what the frell took you so long? Couldn't you have evicted King Tut before he took apart my module?" demanded John irritably.

The sound of someone clearing their throat attracted John's attention.

John looked up to find himself looking into the barrels of several weapons…all aimed at him.

John smiled weakly, "Uh…nice day we're having here aren't we?" he said lamely.

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter:)**

**Next Time: You're Who! From Where!**


	11. Chapter 11 You're who? From Where?

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Also to prevent any forthcoming confusion, Farscape's Ancients are NOT Stargate's Ancients. It's just a case of similar names. Sorry for the delay, blame it on university exams. The previous chapters have been revised, mostly just a few spelling and grammatical mistakes that were present, but I have also altered the capabilities and schematics of the superweapon.**

**Roak: Who says I can't use star trek again? Or for that matter any universe more than once? Or alternative dimensions of the same dimension:0 ;)**

**To various reviewers: The Babylon 5 universe will be in for a surprise when John arrives. Also question; should he arrive during the Earth-Mimbari war or during the Shadow War? This is up for my readers to decide! i.e. YOU!**

**Yes, John will be keeping his new dartship, he's got it all tricked out now, and you never sell your tricked out ship when you've just got it!**

**As to tech, John now is almost overloaded by the sheer amount of very advanced technology he's got stuck in his head-Harvey was designed to extract knowledge, you know…**

**Rating: PG13, just some language and violence.**

**Chapter 11 You're who? From Where?**

Jack O'Neill looked down the barrel of his P-90 at the man that had just regurgitated a snake. He stared at the man incredulous at the man last remark, "Ya think?" Jack asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

John Crichton thought about it for a minute before answering, "Well, I haven't died today and Tutu's dead. So that qualifies as a good day in my book," John answered nonchalantly.

Jack stared at John, "Oh, okay then…Hey wait a minute, Tutu? Who's' Tutu?" he turned to look at Daniel, "Was there a guy named Tutu here that I missed?" demanded Jack irritably, _if there was he had missed out on some spectacular jokes I could have told._

John answered before Daniel could, "He's the grease spot in front of me here," indicating what was left of Palpatine, "He changed his name after he took over my body and realized what I was laughing about," John explained.

Jack blinked, "Damn, and I had the perfect joke…" he said feeling a myriad of emotions flashed through him, the foremost being incredulousness and mirth until finally he broke down into laughter, "There-laugh-was a snake-laugh-called TUTU, running around the galaxy? And he was trying to take-laugh-take over the galaxy?" Jack managed to say between fits of laughter, "I can just image it! Bow down before the Great God Tutu!" he said mimicking a Goa'uld's arrogant booming voice. His statement had the effect of intensifying his laughing fit.

John grinned sheepishly, "Yeah I know, you don't hear that everyday…every other day, if you're me, maybe, but not everyday," John added sarcastically.

"Tutu was a minor Egyptian god, he was known as 'The one that keeps enemies at a distance. Especially Demons', he was a protector of sorts," Daniel was explaining to the others as Jack was laughing hysterically.

John took the time to examine the rest of SG-1. He knew who they were from what he retained of Tutu's memories. He'd also seen how screwed Earth was… a little less than his dimension, but screwed nonetheless. He had also found out about the Tau'ri and SG-1's exploits.

The laughing man was Colonel Jack O'Neill, two Ls of the United States Air Force and leader of the Stargate Command's deadliest and most team.

John looked around at the other people in the room. The woman was Major Samantha Carter, also of the US Air Force, she had a small smile on her face and her steady stance threatened to dissolve into a laughing fit as bad as the Colonel's…though whether it was caused by what her John's remarks or from her CO's antics was anybody's guess.

Dr. Daniel Jackson had stopped explaining Tutu's history and now had a thoughtful expression on his face mixed in with a long-suffering one whenever he glanced at Jack and another mildly disturbed one when he looked at John.

Teal'c was calmly standing with his staff weapon leveled at John looking between John and Jack with one remarkably expressive eyebrow raised.

The last man was a Tok'ra John didn't recognize from Tutu's memories, who bore a similar expression as Major Carter.

Jack finally recovered from his laughing fit, "Now that that's over with how about you tell me who you are and who you are working for, NID right?" Jack asked getting more serious by the word as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"NID? What the hell's the NID? I got news for you, I haven't worked for anybody for years!" John said, "oh, and by the way, my names John Crichton, and I really don't want to get shot today, okay?" he added sarcastically. John shrugged before continuing, "In my experience getting shot isn't conductive to my longevity."

Carter and Daniel found his remarks funny but Jack wasn't amused.

"Funny. The NID is the National Intelligence Directory, You're a rogue agent and we know it. You're an American and I certainly don't remember losing you to the snakes in the past seven years! You're not a member of the SGC, so you have to be NID," Jack finished explaining.

"Oh yeah?" John challenged.

"Yeah!"

John shook his head, "I got two words for you; Alternative Reality."

Jack opened his mouth to retort and stopped, "… What?" he said dumbly.

"That's right. I isn't from around here, though I am from Earth … and oh, it's Commander John Crichton of the IASA," said John smugly.

Jack turned to the now surprised Carter, "Carter, talk to the man, he's speaking your language."

"You're from an alternate reality? Where did Tutu find another quantum mirror?" asked Carter in surprise.

"Quantum what? I came through a trans-dimensional wormhole," corrected John.

Carter's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets in surprise but she recovered quickly, "Did you modify your Stargate to generate inter-dimensional wormholes between your gate system and ours?" asked Carter eagerly.

John smiled at her, "Close, I came by ship," he paused for a second, "Okay, so maybe not close but I didn't want to hurt your feelings," he said with a shrug.

They stared at him, giving him the usual stare that people gave him when he said something weird.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that you've got all those guns pointed at me," John said, pointing out the obvious.

"Did that make no sense or was it just me?" Jack asked sarcastically while John just gave him a innocent smile. He was still unsure as to whether they should trust this Commander John Crichton of the IASA.

Teal'c just raised an expressive eyebrow and Daniel looked…well Jack couldn't figure out what expression he had on his face.

Jack looked at Carter who had a speculative expression on her face, "Is anything he's saying making sense?" he asked wanting to know what was going through his 2IC's mind.

"Well, sir," started Carter hesitantly, "based on the fact that this Goa'uld Tutu managed to create weapon with technology that nobody has ever seen before does support the Commander's story." She turned to John, "Is your Earth very advanced?"

"Hey listen, GI Jane, how about you all lower your weapons before I answer any more questions first?" John requested of them.

Jack eyed him testily before gesturing to the rest of the team. They all slowly lowered their weapons.

"Fine, to answer your question…no my Earth isn't very advanced. It's even less than your guys Earth. No Stargate, and no ships other than shuttles," answered John testily.

"What? But…but then how did Tutu get his hands on this new technology?" sputtered Carter disbelievingly.

"You know, that's a very long story, so here's the short abridged version. You see there was once this brilliant scientist, me of course, who had a theory about how to increase the speed of a ship in space. He went into space to test it out and accidentally got shot through Earth's latent wormhole. He came out on the other side of the galaxy and ran smack dab into the middle of a prison break. He gets taken in but not before another ship rams into his ship and then crashes in a asteroid and is destroyed, killing the pilot in the process. The prisoners in their ship capture the scientists and escape from the Peacekeepers…" John explained in a singsong voice.

"-the Peacekeepers?" asked Daniel in interest.

"Yeah, the Sebacean Peacekeepers or as I like to call your friendly neighborhood Space Nazis…and I do mean uber space Nazis. Anyway…" John continued missing the looks of shock that came his way after that remark, "we escape, I meet the aliens, they beat me up thinking I'm a Peacekeeper cause low and behold, Humans and Sebaceans are visually indistinguishable. We travel to a commerce planet for supplies. There we meet up with the Captain assigned to recapture the prisoners, only it turns out the pilot that died is-was his little brother and now it's payback time. We later escape, and flee. A couple of months later, I run into one of the Ancients-Not your Ancients," he adds seeing their sudden surprise, "These guys were giant insects, not humanoid. Anyway, he tests me and then decided to give me their version of 'wormholes for dummies' as a 'gift' to help me find my way home. Ever since then there's been lots of maniacs who want my knowledge," he finished.

"Wow," said Jack in awe, this guy really knew how to get into trouble.

"Then how'd you arrive in this dimension?" asked Carter in a confused voice while another part of her mind contemplated how much advanced wormhole technology he had in his mind.

John shrugged, "'Nother wormhole accident. This is the third dimension I've been to."

"Really?" asked Daniel, the scientist in him wondering what the other dimensions were like while another part him remembered the other dimensions Sg-1 had been to over the years…and how screwed up they had been, "What were they like?"

"Well, in the first one we ran into the USS Voyager of the United Federation of Planets, now that was a really homey ship, though they were lost some 30,000 light years away from Earth," John said thoughtfully.

"Just 30,000? Their hyperdrive should have been able to get them across that in a matter of days at the most," said Jacob confused.

"Ah, but they didn't have hyperdrive, they had warp drive, it's a lot slower," John countered.

"Oh, sorry continue," Carter said chastised.

"The second dimension…well that was interesting…my definition of what made up a fleet got upgraded there," John said ruefully.

"Excuse me?" an Jack unsure asked.

"Look, I come out of the wormhole and find myself among a fleet that numbered in the tens of thousands," John proclaimed in awe, "Not to mention the their fighter escort, there was more than a million escorting those ships."

Five jaws fell open in disbelief, even the stoic Jaffa's. John enjoyed watching their collective imitations of fish out of water, he could just imagine what they were thinking, "That's right folks, over ten thousand warships, a million fighters and that's not including the civilian ships. They were even more numerous than the warships. You see I'd come out in orbit of Coruscant, the capital of the New Republic. Did I mention the city sized space station that was responsible for coordinating all the orbital defenses? Did you know that Republic territories nearly encompassed their entire galaxy?" he asked idly with an innocent expression on his face.

Jack stared dumbly at John, "The whole galaxy?"

"Most of it at least," John confirmed.

Jack turned to Daniel, "He did say most of the galaxy, didn't he?" he asked disbelievingly.

"That's what I heard," Daniel said the same disbelief shadowing his voice.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Jack remarked quietly.

Teal'c stood next to him staring at the extra-dimensional human in disbelief, Teal'c's emotions were visible on his normally impassive face as he tried to imagine what tens of thousands of warships would look like. No Goa'uld had ever amassed that number of warships in one place in all history, he doubted if the sum total of ships controlled by the System Lords and Anubis were that numerous. Jacob and Selmac were considering similar thoughts at the same time.

Carter opened her mouth to say something but John stopped her, "Again, slow down there blondie," Carter looked miffed at the nickname, "I've talking for some time now, now you have to do something for me. You see I didn't travel here by myself…my wife was with me…my pregnant wife, the last time she saw me was a week ago and King Tut killed me in front of her! She's in a cell on a lower level. Do you think we could talk after we've checked up on her?" he asked of his possible captors irately.

SG-1 and Jacob stared in horror at after hearing what John had just said. In Daniel, especially, a part of his soul ached as he remembered how the Goa'uld had taken Sha're away from him after an idyllic year on Abydos, now destroyed as well by the half-ascended Goa'uld Anubis.

A subdued Jack said lamely in a heartfelt voice, "Sure, come on campers lets go. I'm sure the other teams have already dealt with the snake's remaining Jaffa."

John got up, his ass had fallen asleep while he sat on the cold deck and explained his life to Sg-1 and the Tok'ra who had yet to introduce himself. A thought came unbidden to him, "Oh, you might want to check up on your friend," he said indicating where Bra'tac had fallen when Tutu had shot him.

SG-1 looked guiltily amongst themselves as they remembered that Bra'tac had been killed during their assault on the peltac.

Teal'c's shoulders slumped in sorrow, "O'Neill, I will care for his body. Master Bra'tac bravely died, his memory shall be remembered in honor by all Jaffa forever," Teal'c declared proudly to his comrades.

Jacob nodded in agreement, "He will be honored among the Tok'ra as well," he added sadly.

_I'm going to miss the old coot,_ thought Jack dejectedly.

"Whoa, there big guy and…whoever you are Tok'ra, don't be so hasty to bury him," John said to Teal'c, "Tutu didn't know how to use Wynona."

Teal'c turned to John and raised one of his expressive eyebrows at him, "Wynona?"

"Yeah, Wynona, my PK Pulse Pistol. It was set to stun, your friend should wake up in a little while, he probably have only a few burns or bruises; maybe a headache, but he'll okay, no lasting effects," John explained off handedly as he worked feeling back into his backside.

Shock and surprise once more assaulted them all.

"Well I'll be…he's got more lives than a damn cat," remarked Jack gruffly, but happy nevertheless that their old bicker some ally was still among the living.

Teal'c stood up straighter, disbelief growing in his belly as he assimilated what John had said. He then turned and went to where Master Bra'tac lay and checked for a pulse. He found it immediately. Teal'c breathed easily and was happy that his old mentor was still among the living. He looked back at the rest of his team and nodded confirming John's statement.

John looked at them and said, "Now that that's over with can I go see how Aeryn is doing? You know now my pregnant wife that hasn't seen me for a week?" he said sarcastically.

Jack gestured towards the door, "Lead the way…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They made their way to the dungeon levels after first conferring with Major Ferreti and relaying to him where they were going. John was leading them unerringly to his wife's cell thanks to the memories he retained from Tutu's brief residence in his head.

They reached the cell without any incidences, Teal'c had stayed behind to see to Master Bra'tac when awaken as well as to take command of the peltac, a SG team was on its way to join him and help me secure the peltac.

John tepidly stepped up to the door and pressed the open button. The door opened and John looked into the cell, his eyes found Aeryn immediately, she lying on the metal couch in the far corner of the room with back towards the door. She didn't move at the sound of the door opening and the feeling in the pit of John's stomach grew more intense in nature and threatened to collapse into itself and form a singularity in John's abdomen. Aeryn should have reacted; she always reacted when a door to cell opened especially when she and John were in it together.

John took a breath and then stepped into the cell, trying to calm his twisted emotions. He moved a couple of steps into the cell when someone stepped in, a woman, planting herself between him and Aeryn with a fierce expression on her face.

"Stop, your Lord may not have her!" commanded the woman in a cold booming voice, "She has been through enough! He has already taken her husband from her! She will not survive any more loss!" She stood there boldly challenging John, who she though to be a minion of Tutu.

The woman was tall, voluptuous with a long straight brown hair. She had high cheeks bones and dark brown eyes that seemed to radiate hostility towards John. John recognized what she was wearing; she was dressed as priestess that held allegiance to Tutu.

And she was human, not Jaffa.

They stood there eyeing each other and for some reason thought she looked familiar… something about her, something from Tutu's memories. SG-1 and the Tok'ra operative watched as the two squared off.

"Calm down, I ain't with the Tutu. And as for Aeryn, I'm the dead husband," remarked John to the priestess.

The priestess looked at him her eyes wide with surprise, "Impossible, she witnessed his death with her own eyes, his blood stained her clothes," denied the priestess.

"Yeah, well I thought so to until Tutu introduced me to a sarcophagus," John retorted, "You know it's this large rectangular box that raises the dead?"

The priestess gave John a disbelieving look, "Tutu was not a god! No one can raise the dead!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, I ain't arguing about the god thing, but he could raise the dead, hell I know a few others that can do that as well," John said simply. This last statement caught the attention of the people standing behind John.

Jack whispered to Daniel, "Did he encounter the Nox as well?"

The woman seemed to consider his words before continuing, "You are Aeryn's husband?" she asked quietly.

"Yup," answered John in his easy manner.

The woman sighed then froze, "Where is Tutu now, then? How do you stand here free?" she asked insistently, suspicion coloring her voice.

John smiled broadly at her, "You can rest easy, you're free now as well. As for Tutu… well, I can show you that grease spot on the deck that used to be him-"

The woman gasped in surprise and disbelief, "He's dead! Who killed him?"

"I did."

The woman genuflected and dropped to her knees and pressed her forehead to the floor in front of John's feet, "My Lord, I am yours to command," she said gravely, her voice quivering with emotion.

John was floored, "This is new… uh… why are you mine to command?" he asked feeling stupid.

"You have avenged my family and my world," answered the priestess simply.

Suddenly it all came rushing back to him, before John came to this dimension Tutu had visited a world that he had been absent from for centauries. The world had prospered in his absence; the people had grown proud and forgotten the power of the Goa'uld. When Tutu had arrived the people had welcomed him back and honored but afterwards they had become disillusioned with him and she as the High Priestess Drae had started a revolt against him. Yet as with most worlds that revolted against the Goa'uld, they failed. Drae was captured brought before Tutu and forced to watch as her world was annihilated. Her punishment for daring to defy her god was live the rest of her life without knowing that she had caused the destruction of her family and world.

"It's Drae, right," John asked as if in a trance.

"Yes, my Lord," she said before rearing up to look up at her avenger with tears in her eyes.

"Cut it out with the Lord stuff, it's just John," said John uneasily as SG-1 and Jacob continued to watch this unfolding tableau with interest.

"I cannot, my lord. You have avenged me and I am honor bound to serve you for the rest of my days," uttered Drae in a reverent tone.

"Yeah… sure… just hold that thought while I go talk to Aeryn."

"As you wish my lord," Drae said bowing her head in obedience.

John looked at her uncertainly, then bypassed her crept up to where Aeryn was lying still not stirring.

He called out gently as he approached her, "Aeryn… Sunshine…" over the years he had discovered that suddenly disturbing Aeryn was always a bad idea… he had the bruises to prove it.

She still didn't stir and John's unease was once more growing in the pit of his stomach.

Gently, John bent down with trepidation and anxiety swelling in him, beside the metal couch that Aeryn was lying on. He reached out his hand and touched her shoulder and quietly called out, "Aeryn, honey? Sunshine?"

She stirred and turned to head to face him. Her cold glassy eyes met his, but she didn't seem to see him, John smiled, "Hey sunshine, I'm back."

"John?" her voice trembled and was filled with pain.

"Yeah, honey, it's really me," he said while caressing the side of her face.

"No."

John's brow furrowed in confusion, "No?"

"You're not John, John's dead… that creature killed him, you're just a figment of my imagination," Aeryn said calmly denying what was right in front of her eyes. She turned her head away from him and assumed the position she had been in.

"Aeryn, I'm right here. I'm alive, not dead," he said emphatically a hold of her shoulders and trying to turn her back towards him.

He only partially succeeded, "You're not him, just a figment," Aeryn said again; her eyes still had a glassy character.

"Aeryn, I AM ALIVE! I'm right here! Look at me!" John screamed trying to get here to see reason, to accept what was right in front of her. He was supposed to be the crazy one… not her. She was the cold collected calm one!

"JOHN CRICHTON IS DEAD! AGAIN! YOU'RE NOT HIM; YOU'RE A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION! THAT BASTARD TUTU MURDERED HIM IN FRONT OF ME! HE DIED AND LEFT ME ALONE! AGAIN!" Aeryn screamed at him. She swung suddenly and her fist connected firmly with John's face.

The unexpected blow caught John unawares and knocked him flat on his back, blood streaming down from his battered nose.

John looked up shock on his face, "You always do that don't you sunshine?" he asked whimsically of her.

Aeryn looked down at him and it was if the fog had cleared from her eyes; _Wait a minute, since when do figments of my imagination bleed?_ She thought in stupefaction.

She stared into John's eyes unable to believe that what she saw was possible. _He's dead! You saw Tutu kill him with a wave of his arm! He can't be alive! He held his cooling corpse in your arms! You watched the light go out of his eyes! For a second time!_ Her mind screamed to her in spite of what she saw.

"Jo…John?" she managed to utter in a soft wavy voice.

He lifted himself off the floor and came to her. He engulfed her in a hug, holding her and consoling, "It's me, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere… I'll always be there for you, sunshine."

She held onto him tightly, afraid that this was ephemeral; that he would dissipate if she let him go. She let the tears come and she cried silently, knowing it wasn't over yet, she didn't care how he had cheated death once more, all that mattered. She brought her mouth to his and kissed him passionately, reveling in the feeling, the closeness. She didn't intend to let go or let up any time soon.

John on the other hand just held her knowing exactly what she was feeling, what she was thinking. He felt the same way when Zhann had brought her back to him. She just needed to reassure herself that he wasn't going anywhere.

John frowned, he pulled back from Aeryn to look down at her waist, "Uh, Aeryn… is there something you wanted to tell me?" he said indicating the bulge of her abdomen.

Aeryn looked at him in confusion, still deliriously happy to have him back, tears only now beginning to dry now. She looked down at what he was staring at and said lamely, "Oh that."

"Yes, that."

"I am pregnant you know…oh I forgot to tell you. Sebacean pregnancies are very rapid, usually only a week or two, at least after the fetus is released from stasis," Aeryn explained quickly before pulling John back into a tight embrace.

John froze, a week… or two! He did a few calculations, a couple of days in their dimension after the gang put them back together, another day on Voyager, two days on Coruscant, and a week in captivity on this ship.

Twelve Days.

He repeated it to himself, Twelve Days…

Why Aeryn could go into labor anytime now!

In any dimension but their own!

Somebody cleared their voice behind them and they both turned around to discover, in Aeryn's case at least, that they had had a small audience. They found five pairs watching them attentively.

"Hi there, welcome to the John and Aeryn show, I hope you've enjoyed today's heartfelt episode," John said in his best smart-alec voice.

Daniel and Sam had the decency to look embarrassed and look away but Jack answered John's sarcasm in kind, "I got to say it was pretty moving… So you get beat up by girls often?"

John opened his mouth to deny that but then stopped and his shoulders slumped, "Yeah, pretty much."

Jack's eyes lit up, "Really?"

John nodded, "Yeah, first time I met Aeryn, she up and smashed my face into the wall then threw me across the room," John said with a diffident shrug.

"Ouch," said Jack sympathetically.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

An hour later, after leaving John to explain to Aeryn what had happened while she was imprisoned and Master Bra'tac talked to the few remaining Jaffa of Tutu, Jack and Daniel were heading back to the gate to update the General. He found SG-3 waiting for him there, they'd been charged with securing the gate after the hostilities had ended.

Jack nodded to the marines as Daniel dialed Earth. The gate activated and Jack reached for his radio, "Sierra Gulf 1 to SGC." He waited for an answer. He couldn't wait to explain it all to the General.

He didn't have to wait long, "This Hammond, what's your status Jack?" the General asked tensely.

The General had probably been waiting with Anise and Gershwin, Jack felt for him, "Well General, there's good news and there's…weird news sir," Jack answered happily.

"Weird news, Jack?" asked the General.

"The good news is you can scratch one Supreme System Lord…" Jack began.

"Excellent news Jack! Good work!" the General exclaimed in relief. "Then everything went according to plan?" the General continued excitedly.

Jack shared an amused look with Daniel, the General sounded practically bubbly, "For the most part sir. As for the weird news, well, its seems we didn't lose someone while we weren't looking," Jack remarked cryptically.

"Excuse me? Care to explain that Colonel?"

"Well sir it seems that the host isn't from this dimension," Jack calmly explained.

"What!" the General shouted in surprise.

Jack had the feeling that this was going to be a very long update.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile, Carter and Jacob on the peltac examining the mothership they had captured.

"What the hell happened to this ship?" asked Jacob in frustration. He was standing at the control console trying to see what worked, which considering the damage visible on the ship, wasn't much.

"What is it dad?" Carter asked curiously, coming to stand next to her father at the control console.

"Almost nothing works on this ship! This thing's fit only for salvage," he said in disgust. "Hell this ship can't even lift off anymore, never mind surviving the stresses of orbital insertion!"

"What!" Carter remarked, surprise written across her face, "How could this happen?"

"I'll tell you how, it go the dren kicked out of it by a cruiser-analog," called out John from behind him.

They turned to face him, "A cruiser-analog?" asked Jacob seriously.

"Yeah, a Yuuzhan Vong cruiser analog, it's a big asteroid shaped organic warship," John explained from where he was slouched in Tutu's former command throne.

Carter and Jacob's eyes practically bugged out of their sockets at John's off-handed comment, their minds were filled with the possibilities of organic ships, and it wasn't something they had considered.

"Very impressive John Crichton," said Teal'c from where he stood next to Master Bra'tac, "But who are these Yuuzhan Vong?" The two Jaffa looked at John wanting to know his answer.

"They're a bunch of religious fanatics that are making life very difficult for the New Republic and everyone else in that galaxy," John replied. "Ain't they sunshine?" he asked Aeryn for confirmation of his statement.

Aeryn didn't answer him, she was sitting at the edge of the raised dais that the command throne sat on, with her hands cradling her face as she mentally continued to curse Tutu for killing John, putting her through the worst week in her life and for dismantling John's module, Frelling Tutu, Frelling Sarcophagus…

The High Priestess Drae was sitting next to her still trying to come to terms with the reversal of her fortune and ready to do her new Lord's bidding. When she had first come onto the peltac she had spent many minutes gleefully cursing Tutu as she looked at the spot that marked his passing.

John seeing that Aeryn was going to continue ignoring him turned back to Sam, "Well anyway, they are."

"I see," said Teal'c stoically.

Suddenly alarms began ringing through peltac. Jacob twisted around to check the display, then cursed, "Damn, long range sensors have picked up incoming ships," he paused for a second, "I'm reading 32 Ha'taks and…" he gasped in fear, "It's Anubis! His flagship is here!" he cried out in alarm.

"I'm guessing that's our cue to leave!" said John raising quickly form where he was seated, Aeryn and Drae rising at the same time as well. "Well its been nice knowing you, but we've got a ship to catch!"

Jacob twirled to face John, "Where do you think you are going? You can't take the superweapon!" he said angrily while glaring at John.

"Hey! Its my ship, and mine and Aeryn's only ticket out of this dimension!" argued John returning Jacob's glare.

"Stop it!" screamed Carter at them, "Argue later, we'll all escape on the ship first then we can settle who it belongs to!" continued Carter not amused at their argument that was wasting their time. Jacob and John continued to glare at each other but they stopped arguing.

"Carter you there?" called Colonel O'Neill over the radio.

She reached for her radio, "I'm here sir," answered Carter quickly.

"It's time to go, the Prometheus radioed in we got hostiles on the way," Jack said.

"We know sir, the ship's sensors picked them up. We're heading to the docking bay now sir, we're going to leave in the superweapon sir," Carter updated her CO about what they were going to do.

"We'll meet you there, the other teams are leaving through the gate, Hammond's orders, out" Jack explained.

They all rushed for the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

John was the first person to reach the ship, he opened the door and raced inside, when he reached the cockpit he started activating all the systems, checking on the ships systems, Teal'c can thundering in behind him, "Big guy, you're our pilot today," John said as he slipped into the copilot seat. Teal'c obeyed and began familiarizing himself with the controls.

The cockpit of the John's new dartship was laid out as a cargo ship's cockpit, with a place for the pilot and copilot built a couple of meters behind them was a round display table sitting in front of a large important looking elaborately designed chair. Otherwise there was almost no difference.

Jacob and Master Bra'tac arrived together next, John sparred a second to grab something from under the control panel. He pulled out a two combination heads up display headbands and comms. He through one to each to Jacob and Bra'tac, "Here put these on. You two are going to act as gunners, You," he pointed to Jacob, "take the starboard guns, you take the port guns, now go!" he commanded them, he turned back to the control console.

"Who put you in charge?" demanded Jacob irritably.

"MY SHIP! MY RULES! NOW GO UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE HERE!" shouted John back at the irate Tok'ra.

Jacob grumbled a bit but acquiesced, he and Bra'tac made their way to their gun stations.

Carter who had arrived along with Aeryn and Drae while he was shouting at her father, said, "What about me? What do you want me to do?" she asked eagerly.

He tossed her another headband, "Here you're in charge of the weapons on our underbelly, there's a shaft that way, it and the weapons will automatically extend when once we're airborne, they're yours. Now move!" he ordered her pointing in the appropriate direction.

He turned back to his console and Aeryn said, "What about me John? I wan to shot somebody!"

He answered, "Don't worry sunshine, you'll get to shot at them as well," John got up and indicated his seat, "sit here."

Aeryn moved and took his seat, "What do I do?"

"Here put this on," he placed yet another headband on her head, "here's the trigger, any ship that moves through your crosshairs…shoot it." he explained hurriedly.

She gave him a feral smile, it was payback time!

Jack and Daniel arrived at that time and John tossed Jack the last headband, "Put this on, you get to shoot people today as well."

"Cool, how do I do that with a headband?" asked Jack.

"Smart, Jack. Head down that corridor, it'll lead you to the aft canons, use the headband for targeting, okay?" John asked testily.

"Yeahsureyeahbetyou…" Jack said before fading down the corridor.

John turned back to where Daniel and Drae were standing, "What do you want us two to do?" asked Daniel in the same eager tone that Carter had used.

"You two just stand there and think happy thoughts," John answered, "Feel free to pray to whatever deities you believe can help us…"

Daniel looked at him sourly while Drae nodded her head in obedience.

"But what are you going to do John?" Aeryn asked realizing that she had taken his seat.

"I'm going to be doing everything else, sunshine," he said as he settled into the special seat situated behind Aeryn and Teal'c. John put on the last headband he had as the chair activated and lights began to flicker on the arms of the chair and the console in front of him. He pressed a series of buttons and then the doors to the docking bay opened, "Go Tiny, get us out of here!"

The ship roared out the bay and turned skyward. John spoke through his comm, "Everybody at their positions? Bra'tac? Jacob? Jack? Carter?"

Their acknowledgements came through and Jack asked, "How do you fire these things? There's a lot of shiny buttons here."

John rolled his eyes, "There are only two buttons, the red one fires and the blue one changes the number of canons you fire when you press the red button. You can fire them singularly or two at a time or all at once! Got it?" he asked irritably as he continued to manipulate the controls in front of him.

"Yeah, I got it," retorted Jack, "I'm not an idiot, you know."

John ignored him and continued working, the console in front of him glowed and a hologram sprang up depicting the space around the ship. The scene changed and Anubis's approaching fleet appeared all thirty-three motherships, mixed in among them were squadrons of deathgliders and Alkesh.

And all of them were heading towards the planet…

And them…

"That's a lot of ships," said Daniel as he came to stand next to the glowing console.

"It's no biggie… I've seen bigger fleets," said John dismissively, "Damn it! The cloaks offline, we're going to have to do this the hard way," John continued cursing their luck and Murphy while he was at it.

The dartship continued to accelerate towards the coming fleet.

"We will not be able to jump to hyperspace before they are upon us," declared firmly Teal'c, "We will not escape."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, mister doom and gloom, I can see that!" retorted John.

_There is no escape John, except…_ said Harvey calmly.

_Glad you could join us Harv, where you been today?_ John replied.

_Merely familiarizing myself with all the knowledge WE now posses,_ Harvey remarked simply.

_Yeah, well, we'll deal with that later, what are you suggesting?_ John thought at Harvey.

Harvey snorted, _Oh, I would have thought that already painfully obvious…_

A light bulb suddenly went off in John's head, "Damn I should have thought of that!" he said suddenly.

"What is it?" Daniel asked concerned.

John didn't answer him immediately, he pressed a button on the arm of the chair. His chair moved slightly back and a control orb rose up in front of his chair, "Everyone hang on we're about to leave this dimension!" John called out to everyone.

"Wait, wait what are you doing?" asked Daniel his eyes wide with disbelief, "How will we get back?"

"Don't worry that's the easy part, I'll explain later," John said trying to shut up the talkative archaeologist.

"What if the Goa'uld follow us in? How can we unleash them upon an unsuspecting dimension?" Daniel demanded raising a very important point.

John's mind was racing and an insane answer came to him almost immediately, "Fine then we go somewhere where there are forces that can deal them."

Daniel didn't like the dark glint that appeared in John's eyes, _I've got a bad feeling about this,_ Daniel thought.

Aeryn heard his words and turned to face him, her face white with shock, "What the frell are you talking about John?" she demanded of him suddenly afraid of what he meant.

"We're going back to Coruscant!" John answered, stunning Aeryn into silence.

"Coruscant?" said Daniel in shock, yes, tens, of thousands of warships should be able to deal with whatever forces follow them into the wormhole, he thought unaware of what else would be waiting for them there.

"Listen up everybody, we're leaving this dimension. When we get there… if you see something that looks like an asteroid that's moving under its own power… SHOOT IT AND DON'T STOP 'TILL IT EXPLODES!" John screamed into his comm.

He transferred flight control to his control orb and activated the wormhole drive after targeting the system to Coruscant's quantum signature, "Teal'c, you'll get control back after we get there."

The wormhole began to form and John focused all his attention on getting them to the it. Finally, Anubis's forces reached firing range and opened fire on the dartship. John weaved through a dizzying array of evasive maneuvers to avoid the incoming plasma blasts. Most missed but some glanced off them doing so.

The dartship replied in kind with a virtual torrent of plasma blasts , which was much more accurate and a few deathgliders and Alkesh blew up spectacularly.

The wormhole, now fully formed opened and John Crichton's new dartship plunged headlong into the event horizon, heading back into the most titanic space battle he had ever heard of or seen, on an insane hunch that he made into an insane plan. All of it aimed to destroy any of Anubis's forces that could-no would-follow them into the wormhole.

In the dartship's wake came eight of Anubis's nearest Ha'taks with a disproportionate number of Deathgliders and Alkesh in escort, unaware of the maelstrom they were about to exit into…

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter:)**

**Next Time: Coruscant, again-and Hapes.**


	12. Chapter 12 Coruscant, again

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Small point I want all my readers to know, I wrote the first draft for this while I was 10000 feet in the air above the Red Sea-just thought you should all know;). Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chaos of this chapter, and as for my question in the last chapter, well it seems everybody wants it during the shadow war, so unless a great idea comes to me set in another era it'll be set during that time. And as always if you have a suggestion for other dimensions or other plot twist that I can use, they will be appreciated.**

**Verse12: That's somewhat understating the situation, I think.**

**Marz1: You're the second person to understate how much trouble they're all in! As for your second question, they've all ready been to the star wars galaxy and they have the galaxy's quantum signature on record, so John's using that and his innate abilities concerning wormholes to target the place he wants to go to.**

**MagnaZero: Unfortunately, I've never seen Firefly, so I won't be including them in this fic. As for Andromeda, still unsure, whoever wrote season 4 really turned me off the show, but if I do use it it'll probably be in one of the earlier seasons or a dimension of my own imagination.**

**tatsu.zzmage: Sorry Anubis is NOT going to the Star Wars Galaxy He's still in his own dimension**

**Darklight: What makes you think he'll need anymore upgrades by then?**

**Anonymous: You do know that Goa'uld tech is more advanced than Minbari tech, don't you?**

**Scifimimi: I'll think about adding Bester.**

**Sophiedb: I'll add a Lol to your lol;) lol.**

**Korrd: Don't make me hurt you man! Star Wars is more advanced in sheer power, the only thing they don't have is ST's matter energy conversion tech. And they do well without it anyway!**

**AgentG: Sorry man it couldn't be helped. For the future, remember if I discontinue a fic, I'll tell people. I won't just stop and leave my readers hanging…its not polite to do that.**

**Warning: this and the coming few chapters may hold spoilers for Star Wars: New Jedi Order: Star by Star and Dark Journey!**

**Rating: PG13, just some language and violence.**

**Chapter 12 Coruscant, again**

John Crichton's dartship thundered through the trans-dimensional wormhole with eight of Anubis's Ha'taks in hot pursuit and only John Crichton and Aeryn Sun knew that they would be the least of their problems when they reached Coruscant.

"Remember people, you keep shooting until you see an explosion!" John called out into his comm.

SG-1 and the rest were going to kill him… if they survived this.

John checked his instruments again as he continued piloting the dartship through the wormhole, "Stand by, we're exiting the wormhole… NOW!"

The dartship shot out of the mouth of the wormhole and into the chaos that was the fall of Coruscant. Warships were locked in deadly combat for as far as the eye could see, in some places entire sheets of energy where being exchanged between the Yuuzhan Vong Fleet and what was left of the New Republic Fleet. The NR Fleet was also trying desperately to protect the last civilian ships fleeing the doomed capital.

John checked his instruments before returning navigation control to Teal'c, "Hey big guy, its in your hands now! Turn us around, we're heading the wrong way!" They were currently headed back towards Coruscant, directly through the Yuuzhan Vong Picket lines.

Teal'c didn't react; he was in a state of shock over what he saw in front of him.

"Hey don't phase out on me now! Turn this baby around and head for that wall of over there!" John shouted trying to snap the big Jaffa out of it.

Teal'c shook himself out of his daze and turned the ship in the general direction that John had indicated.

John couldn't blame Teal'c for his momentary lapse. Given the same circumstances he would have frozen as well.

The tableau in front of them had changed since John and Aeryn were here. John had used his innate ability to traverse wormholes and his ship's instruments to bring them back to the most titanic battle he had ever seen and heard of.

A mere half-hour since they had left.

The situation had deteriorated even more in that short a time. They had left a dismal situation behind…it was now an apocalyptic visage to behold.

Space was littered with burned out hulks of ships by the thousands. All types were present, Yuuzhan Vong, New Republic Navy, and civilian vessels. Spread in between them the burnt out hulks and twisted pieces of metal that used to be ships were the flash frozen bodies and body parts of the crews.

Human or Alien; all were one in death.

It was a horrific sight that both Aeryn and John had never wanted to see again.

It was a sight that would forever leave its mark on the stoic Jaffa warrior that was piloting the ship.

The other people managing the guns on the dartship were also affected. It was a sight none of them had ever seen. Not even the Tok'ra Selmac.

The trans-dimensional wormhole was still open and the first of Anubis's ships began coming out.

First came the foremost Deathgliders followed closely by a small group of Alkesh bombers. It started as a trickle of ships that quickly turned into a torrent of ships until the first Ha'taks came out of the wormhole.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster, Tsavong Lah had watched the strange phenomenon form behind his lines from his cognition throne on his new matalok-class flagship with curiosity that turned into alarm when unknown fighters and ships began exiting from it. The alarm had then turned to urgency when a giant pyramid-shaped capital-class ship exited that same unknown that was followed closely by another, then more fighters and ships, then another capital ship.

Tsavong Lah had seen enough and he gestured to his female villip attendant, Seef, to attend him, "Relay my orders, All vessels not engaged in attack on New Republic ships are to attack the new infidel ships, there," he commanded her.

She bowed and turned to relay his commanders.

He sat back into his throne, deep in thought.

A sudden thought stuck him as if sent to him by Yun-Yammka, the Slayer himself;

_Could this be a new infidel weapon?_

Earlier in the battle the same phenomenon had been recorded but no ships had appeared then, instead Commander Vra Lah's matalok had disappeared as well as several coral skipper squadrons.

He summoned Seef again, "Tell the commanders I wish prisoners from the new infidel ships… and I will not suffer failure on their part," he commanded sternly.

She bowed again and hastily went to relay his orders.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At the same time on the New Republic flagship of the battered but still mostly intact Fleet Group Three, which had been reinforced by the last survivors of the Fleet Group Two, Mon Mothma, General Wedge Antilles watched in annoyance as a wormhole formed between his lines and the Vong's.

_Sithspit! What is that sithspawned idiot John Crichton think he is doing coming back here?_ He thought irritably. _I already have enough to deal with. Another inter-dimensional incursion is not needed now!_

His annoyance turned into surprise as a small shuttle come out of the wormhole instead of John Crichton's two-man fighter. This surprise turned to disbelief as a battle group of unknown ships exited in the first ship's wake.

"General, look!" his aide urgently called out.

Startled, Wedge looked to see what his aide wanted. The aide was gesturing to the holographic display and it took Wedge a few moments to realize what he was looking at, "Well, I'll be…"

The Yuuzhan Vong ships were breaking off their harassment of the refugee ships and turning towards the new arrivals.

Quickly a plan began forming in his mind, he turned to his aide, "Dispatch a Star Destroyer and four cruisers and a full escort of frigates and corvettes to support the unknowns, now! And tell those civilian ships to move it!" he paused for a second and let out a sigh of relief, "Whoever these people are they may have just bought us enough time for all the civvies to escape…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The crews of Anubis's eight Ha'taks were in a complete uproar, especially among those that could see what was going on outside their respective ships. When their god, Anubis had ordered them to follow the unknown dartship into the phenomenon, none of them had questioned their god's orders but now that they were cut off from him, the passage back was closed and seeing the carnage around them now, some were having doubts.

They were surrounded and outnumbered by a ridiculous margin from all sides. And all around them the remains of an uncountable number of ships were turning space into one massive graveyard.

On board the lead vessel, one of Anubis's more devout commanders saw what was in front of them and rallied those under his command, "Jaffa Kree! This is a test of our fealty for our god! Stand firm and we shall defeat all enemies!" he spirited on his men then relayed his words to the other ships taking command of the fleet and preparing for the onrushing asteroid ships that weren't registering correctly on their scanners.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

John saw the formation of New Republic ships heading for the Goa'uld ships while the nearest Vong ship was only a matter of microts away. It took him a moment to realize that they weren't going to attack the Goa'uld…they were heading into flanking positions "What the hell? What the frell do they think they're doing?" he shouted in surprise.

"What's wrong John?" demanded Aeryn at John's sudden outburst.

He didn't answer her, instead he was working in overdrive trying to find New Republic flagship. The ship started to shudder as the nearest coral skippers started firing at the dartship and a stream of plasma blasts from the dartship's heavy staff canons answered in response. The first plasma blasts were swallowed by the shielding singularities of the 'skips eliciting exclamations of surprise that John heard over the comm.

"What the hell just happened?" demanded Jacob of John, "What happened to our blasts?" he repeated as subsequent blasts also disappeared.

"They're using singularities instead of shields. Just keep shooting!" John screamed back still searching for the flagship.

His answer stunned Jacob and Carter who both heard it over the comm. Jack was strangely silent but John was too busy to notice this. Daniel looked like he wanted to ask a question but for once his common sense won out and he kept his mouth shut, as did the High Priestess Drae who was stunned by all she saw through the viewports. Teal'c was too busy dodging hulks and magma missiles to react and Aeryn was starting to fume that she hadn't been able to blast anything yet. The sound of the dartship's canons firing once more sounded as the Jacob and the others started to return once more.

"Damn you, where are you?" John cursed as he searched for the NR flagship. He continued to scan through the battling ships. Finally one Star Destroyer caught his eye, he reached for the controls and activated the external comm. system, "This Commander John Crichton with a Priority ONE message for General Wedge Antilles on board the Mon Mothma. I repeat this is John Crichton and I have to speak to General Antilles!" he spoke firmly and loudly into his comm. set. He waited for a moment before repeating his request. When no answer came he repeated his loud request again over the comm. Still no answer came but as he started to repeat his statement again a voice suddenly interrupted him.

"This is Antilles. Damn it Commander I got to hand it to you, your timing is excellent! Where are you now, anyway? " the General 's voice was strained but he seemed enthusiastic to hear from him.

"Nice to see you too General, I'm in the small dartship and I'm heading for your position right now," John answered quickly.

"The dartship? What happened to your fighter?" asked the General in surprise.

"Well most of it is now a part of this ship, but we don't have enough time for chit chat-Where the frell do you think you are you sending those ships?" John demanded angrily.

The General's tone was frosty now, even if he didn't understand John's words he recognized his tone, "Excuse me? I believe I'm coming to the aid of the rest of your forces."

"I got news for you General, they ain't my forces… I brought them here to die. They're Goa'uld Ha'taks. Their boss is just as bad as Palpatine was. Only he's been around for thousands of years. Any ship that comes near them is going to be attacked. It doesn't matter if they're Vong or New Republic." John screamed urgently into the comm. warning the General of his mistake.

The General didn't answer him. John could hear him screaming at someone to pull back the ships he had sent towards the Goa'uld Ha'taks. John checked his scanners and brought up the area up on his holographic display. The holograph shimmered into existence above the table, it showed the New Republic forces heading towards the Ha'taks from one direction and the Yuuzhan Vong forces coming from two other directions.

Deep down inside anxiety grew as he waited to see if his warning was in time…

The Goa'uld ships opened fire.

Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Nice little cliffhanger to get the blood pumping. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter. This didn't take as long as the previous update (thankfully) and expect the new chapter sometime soon, for this and my other fics.

**Next Time: **It's off to Hapes we go…


	13. Chapter 13 The Road to Hapes

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay.**

**Warning: this and the coming few chapters may hold spoilers for Star Wars: New Jedi Order: Star by Star and Dark Journey!**

**Rating: PG13, just some language and violence.**

**Chapter 13 The Road to Hapes**

The Goa'uld opened fire on both approaching battle groups. A torrent of golden plasma blasts flew forth from the pyramid ships towards the Yuuzhan Vong and New Republic ships.

Among the New Republic vessels, shields flared as the plasma blasts hit. On the Star Destroyers and bigger heavy cruisers, the shields held and they received little to no damage. The smaller cruisers and light cruisers received moderate damage and some hull damage when parts of their shield grids failed, but the small frigates, corvettes and gunships fared the worst. Some were completely overwhelmed and destroyed. The rest were all received heavy and massive damage rendering them dead in space.

Meanwhile the Vong were surviving the onslaught better as the Goa'uld ships encountered the same problems that the NR ships had when facing a Vong Fleet. Most of the blasts were sucked into the micro-singularities that were generated by the dovin bassals of the Vong ships. Only some of the smallest corvette-analog's received damage; though quite a few coralskippers were reduced to rubble, their singularities unable to absorb the punishment dished out by the Goa'uld.

The New Republic ships began responding to General Antilles's orders. They began wheeling about to return to the points in the NR lines that they had just vacated, but not before firing a token salvo at the Goa'uld that only put the Ha'taks on the defensive without doing any damage.

In contrast, the Vong ships surged eagerly towards the Ha'taks with the sort of brazen recklessness that had characterized Vong warriors all through the invasion. Deathgliders and Alkesh blew up spectacularly and shields flared brightly in the darkness of deep space whenever Vong offensive fire found it's target. And then the battle descended into chaos as the opposing fleets ran into each other.

Right off the bat, the Jaffa flying unshielded Alkesh and Deathgliders found themselves at a distinct disadvantage and many died screaming into their communication devices that giant bugs were eating through their hulls.

The Ha'taks traded broadsides with frigate and cruiser-analogs, on the peltac of the devout Jaffa Master, the Jaffa Master watched in disbelief as salvo after salvo of his ship's energy blasts simply disappeared before impacted the unknown enemy ships. _Wait. Some of the blast had hit the ship_, he turned to his weapons officer, "focus all fire on that ship, and have the nearest two ships do the same!" he bellowed.

He continued to watch as his orders were relayed put into action.

The fire against the enemy ship intensified and slowly but surely the enemy ship began to take damage. He grunted in satisfaction and said, "All ships are to group together, with four Ha'taks per group. And focus upon one ship at a time!"

His subordinates rushed to relay his orders. He turned back to watch the unfolding battle, his forces were outnumbered by a hideous degree but his God had sent him here and failure would not be tolerated by the great god, Anubis.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile John Crichton was having troubles of his own, though unlike the devout Jaffa Master, he knew what he was dealing with and a few of the tricks that the Republic ha developed during the war. A group of coralskippers were perusing them as they tried to flee behind the New Republic line. Teal'c was maneuvering the ship like a bat out of hell, through the wreckage of blasted ships both military and civilian while the others provided defensive fire.

"Keep firing, don't let up!" John screamed into the comm., urging the others on.

Plasma blasts from the dartship were answered in kind by the magma missiles of the skips. The skips were highly maneuverable, more than a Deathglider and everyone was having a devil of a time hitting them, and when they did, the skips's voids absorbed those few blasts.

"Where the hell are my shots going?" huffed Carter angrily as her shots once more disappeared in front of her eyes.

"They're using singularities instead of shields-aim slightly away and let gravity pull your shots in!" advised John quickly.

_Singularities? They're generating miniature black holes?_ "Holy Hanna…" Carter managed to say in surprise, before focusing back at the task at hand.

A few moments later, Carter heard Jack whoop with joy and say, "Got one!" She focused harder on the skips that were flashing past the underbelly of the dartship, she focused on one in particular. _Aim slightly away_, she reminded herself. She fired. A stream of blasts flew from her mount, as they reached the skip she watched as they defied the laws of physics and curved towards the ship. They hit and reduced the skip to rubble.

_Rubble? What the hell?_ "Crichton, I just reduced a fighter to rubble! What the hell are they made of?" she demanded irritably, this situation was just too damn chaotic with too many unanswered questions.

"Uh…did I forget to mention that? My bad, they're made up of… coral," Crichton answered, bracing himself for Carter's reaction.

"CORAL?" exclaimed Daniel Jackson in his ear mimicking the one that came from Carter over the comm..

The ship shuddered as the magma missiles found their mark and Teal'c fought to control the ship.

"Kill the bad guys first. Play 20 thousand-questions later." ordered Jack sarcastically.

"Yeah, what he said," John added quickly.

John ignored the glare from Daniel and focused at what he was doing, finding them a safe and quick path through space crowded with burnt out hulks of ships.

"Got the frellnik!" commented Aeryn happily.

"Good, we'll make this galaxy fear us yet," quipped John without looking up from the display console.

"Crichton, you still there?" came General Antilles's voice over the comm..

"Yeah, we're still kicking here," answered John quickly.

"The Fleet's leaving, I suggest you do the same."

"We would… except we don't have anywhere to go," John retorted.

General Antilles mulled over that for a few moments before suggesting a world, "You still have the maps I had uploaded to your ship?"

"Yes."

"Good, then go to Hapes. Queen Mother Teneniel Djo has opened her world to refugees. You should be safe there."

"Thanks General, we'll see you on the flip side,"

"May the force be with you, Antilles out."

John cut the channel .He looked up the coordinates and quickly decided the best hyperspace exit point, he sent it to Teal'c, "Head towards these coordinates big guy then prepare for the jump to hyperspace."

The dartship fought its way to the exit point John had indicated to Teal'c, it was a testament to Teal'c's skill that they made it there without any serious damage.

"Hang on people we're jumping… Now!" shouted john into the comm..

The dartship jumped into hyperspace, leaving their pursuit behind and the debacle that was the Fall of Coruscant.

John closed his eyes and slumped back into his chair in relief, "That's it people, we're clear."

He opened his eyes a few seconds later to find Daniel staring down at him, "Now can we play 20 thousand-questions?" he asked sardonically.

John shrugged, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A short time later found them all gathered in the control room, they all wanted answers, except Aeryn and Drae. Aeryn already knew what had happened and Drae didn't care, all she cared about was that Tutu was dead and gone, her family and world avenged.

Jack O'Neill didn't pull any punches, "What the hell did you drop us into?" he demanded irately, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Nothing much, just a rather large war that has engulfed this entire galaxy," said John offhandedly.

Jack's anger was replaced with disbelief.

"The entire galaxy?" intoned Jacob in shocked disbelief.

"Wait a minute, I remember you saying that the New Republic governed the majority of their galaxy? Who would have the resources to oppose them for any length of time?" Daniel questioned quizzically

"Or is this some type of civil war?" Samantha Carter then added quickly after the idea struck her.

"No, this is not a civil war. The Republic's been invaded by an extragalactic species known as the Yuuzhan Vong, though everyone calls them scarheads these days. You'll understand if you ever meet one face to face. They're ugly bastards. Real ugly. Hell, they make Scorpy look pretty," he said ironically.

They gave him weird glances and John realized that some things didn't change no matter what dimension you were in, he really should stop using examples that only he understood.

"What about these Yuuzhan Vong ships? You said they were made up of coral," Daniel said confused, as he knew that ships were made of metal, not coral.

"And don't forget the singularities. I would love to know how they do that trick." Carter exclaimed, the scientist in her baffled and awed at the Vong's ability to use micro-singularities as shields.

"They are," answered John succinctly, "you see the thing about the scarheads is that they have no technology… at least not as we understand it. Their ships are organic. Their entire fleet is organic; they grew it from rocks in space. Hell, everything they've got is biological even their hand weapons. They've got these really cool living snakes that act like swords and whips, and they're naturally sharp. Really sharp. The Goa'uld don't have any type of blade with this sharp an edge. And you know those singularities you mentioned Blondie, they're used for propulsion as well as shielding."

Carter let out a whistle of appreciation for the level of technology needed to create such ships.

"Holy Hanna, the Ancients didn't use that level of biotech!" exclaimed Jacob in awe. Selmac was also stunned and in awe.

Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow in surprise while Jack seemed skeptical, "Okay, so why are they at war with each other?" asked Jack.

"He he, that's the fun part," began John sarcastically, Jack glared at him and gestured for him to continue quickly, "The Vong hate all forms of technology-and I'm not talking normal technophobia, I'm taking outright fanatical religious furor as decreed by their Gods. All machines are evil and must be destroyed type furor. Theirs is the one true path to god, won't rest until everyone bows to their gods and all that shictick, yada yada, blah blah, you know just your ordinary bunch of insane fanatics. You know the kind," answered John while rolling is eyes in disgust.

"Ouch…" stated Jack lamely.

"Double ouch Jack, the planet we just saw fall to them was the Republic's capital world, the New Republic no longer has a legislative branch… or a duly elected president," John had heard that Borsk Fey'lya had died when scanning the comm. frequencies before they left Coruscant, "…and their military chain of command is rocking left and right even as we speak."

Jack wasn't liking anything he was hearing. The situation John was painting was nightmarish to say the least, hell it was every governments worst nightmare laid bare for the universe to see.

John wasn't finished much to Jack's continuing annoyance, "If that wasn't enough, from what I read last time I was here, the war has so far been one debacle after another. I'm finished now."

Jack glared at Crichton, "Good. We don't need any more good news."

"I hate to bring this up but where are we going now?" asked Jacob snidely, he didn't like this situation any more than Jack, and Selmac agreed wholeheartedly.

"General Antilles, suggested we go to Hapes. We should be safe there, relatively at least," John answered quickly, he leaned over to check his control console, "we'll be there in thirty-six hours."

"An what makes so you think we will be safe there, human?" asked Bra'tac gruffly.

"'Cause I trust the general, he helped us when we first arrived and only wishes to see us gone from this dimension," answered John insolently.

The old Jaffa master huffed but said nothing.

They continued to discuss various matters that popped up between them. In the end, John managed to escape their questions and show Aeryn the rest of their new dartship, which John christened the Farscape 2. Half way through their discussion Harvey had broken his silence and started explaining how he had manipulated Tutu it adding amenities to the Farscape 2 as well as a few things they would find useful during their trans-dimensional journey home. Afterwards, for the better part of an hour he had tried to escape from the frenzy of questions that seemed to bubble out of Daniel and Carters's mouths while Jack simply sat back and watched the show at John's expense. So it was in the end that John just showed them all the files he had collected from both this dimension and Voyager's. John and Aeryn left Daniel and both Carters looking, or rather drooling over the files, and after only making one detour to show Drae were the rest of the crew quarters were (while trying to get her to stop the lordship deal when talking to John), they finally made it to the surprise that Harvey had conned Tutu into adding to the ship.

It was a large (relatively speaking for a ship the size of the dartship), spacious room that was dominated by one object that was located next to the far side of the room, opposite the door;

A big comfy king-sized four-poster bed.

"As surprises go… this I like," said Aeryn happily as she laid down and tested the bed, "Very much," she added as she spread herself out on the bed.

"Yup, me too, a special place we can relax in… or not," he said suggestively from the foot of the bed.

Aeryn turned to look at him with a curious look in her eye, "Really? What did you have in mind?" she asked coyly.

John crawled onto the bed and crept slowly towards Aeryn, he whispered a suggestion in her ear.

Aeryn looked him in the eye and smiled.

Then she knocked him off his ass onto the floor with a well-timed punch.

John looked up at her from the floor with a hurt expression on his face, "What was that for? You already hit me once!" he demanded to know. He was just glad that Colonel O'Neill couldn't see him now.

Aeryn just looked at him calmly before answering in an even tone, "That was for making me think you had died… again," she paused for dramatic effect, _that _was for taking a week to rescue me," was her simple succinct answer.

John looked at her dumbfounded, "Well, frell me…"

She reached down and grabbed a handful of his shirt, "Oh, I intend to."

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Thirty-six hours after they left Coruscant, they came out of hyperspace in the Hapes system. They were all gathered in the cockpit, minus Aeryn and Drae waiting to see what lay ahead of them. They came out into space some distance from the planet Hapes, the capital of the Hapes Consortium. Hapes was a green verdant world much like Earth, but with a few differences, John could see four of Hapes's seven moons from this perspective and most importantly of all… space all around the world was cluttered with spaceships.

They could see lines of civilian vessels lined up for thousands of kilometers waiting to make planetfall. Intersped between the lines were graceful warships and fighters that patrolled the lines and maintained order. The warships had a grace and elegance that Goa'uld ships lacked with beautifully artful curves that spoke of art and size that spoke of power. There were also a few space stations could also be seen orbiting the planet. Overall the gathering of ships reminded John of Coruscant but the vessels were nowhere near as plentiful.

"Impressive…" came Bra'tac's awed voice from behind him.

"Indeed," Teal'c added.

"I used to think that you couldn't have a traffic jams in space," Jack also added sarcastically.

"Yeah, well you didn't see Coruscant the first time I showed up. Now that was bumper to bumper," John quipped.

A loud cold stressed female voice suddenly came over the ships speakers, "Attention unidentified ship, this is Hapan Space Control, you have entered Hapan space, identify yourselves and your point of origin or you will be fired upon."

"Cheery person," Jack quipped sarcastically.

John rolled his eyes and shushed him before answering Hapan Space Control, "This is the Farscape 2, we just narrowly escaped Coruscant."

"More refugees then, then follow this beacon," she rolled off a string of numbers, "…and don't stray out of your queue. Any vessel that attempts to rush to the landing pad will be blasted by Security patrols, this is your only warning!" the cold woman warned, before signing off the channel without waiting for an acknowledgement from Crichton.

"Nice service here," Jack snorted mockingly, "see if I leave a tip for her after we leave."

"You an me both pal," added John as he edged the ship towards the position the woman had indicated and a few moments later took up position behind a large scruffy freighter.

"So what now?" asked Daniel from behind him.

John turned around to look at the archeologist, "What do think? We wait in line like all the rest of the people here,' John said derisively.

"Or not!" came an empathic voice from the rear of the cockpit area.

They turned around to see Aeryn standing there being supported by Drae.

Concern colored John's face as he took the sight in, "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong… I'm just going into labor!" she screeched at him as another contraction came on.

John turned back around and reopened the channel to the planet, "Uh, Hapan Space Control, I'd like to declare a medical emergency!" John shouted into the comm..

The tired stressed cold female voice came on again, "If its not a life threatening condition, it doesn't count! And that includes stubbing your toe," the Hapan Space Control added sarcastically.

"If I'd stubbed my toe I wouldn't be calling you, I'm a big boy and I don't cry. My non-human wife is going into labor! And just for the record this is the first case of Human/Sebacean breeding I've heard of!" he answered in the same sarcastic tone the woman had talked with.

Silence dominated the comm. for a few seconds before the woman began giving instructions in a much more muted tone, "Uh, security vessels will arrive and escort you down, stand-by."

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter**

**Next Time: **The one-armed Hapan Princess


	14. Chapter 14 The One armed Hapan Princess

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay. Also I've made a few changes to the Farscape side of things, I've done this on purpose, and it isn't a mistake!**

**Warning: this and the coming few chapters may hold spoilers for Star Wars: New Jedi Order: Star by Star and Dark Journey!**

**Rating: PG13, just some language and violence.**

**Chapter 14 The one-armed Hapan Princess**

John Crichton dragged his feet along as he made his way to his quarters on the Farscape 2, dead weary and just wanting to collapse into his bed. He reached the door and opened it. He took a few steps into the room before freezing.

His room was occupied. He could see two bodies curled up under the sheets of his bed. It took him a moment to recognize the two bodies in his bed, the blonde hair he saw threw him for a second, he thought it was Major Carter lying there but the female was too lithe to be the tall broad Air Force Major. No, in fact the two occupants were quite young, the female young enough to get the boy lying next to her in trouble with the law in most civilized places on Earth. But they weren't on Earth and the girl wasn't your average fifteen-year-old girl. Not by a long shot. She was a Jedi Knight and John had read about what the Yuuzhan Vong had done to her when she was fourteen.

And considering everything, he couldn't blame her for dragging the newly resurrected Anakin Solo into her bed so soon. He'd been in her exact position once before, when Zhaan brought Aeryn back.

John slowly tiptoed out of the room and closed the door leaving the two young lovers alone. He made his way to the crew quarters of his ship and then collapsed into the first bunk that got in his way, the events of the past thirty-six hours finally becoming too much for him.

As he lay there, before drifting off to sleep he went over the many things that had happened.

First had been Aeryn's eighteen hours of labor during which John had gained a new respect for his wife's repertoire of curses in Sebacean, Luxan, English and Scarren. They'd had a beautiful and healthy daughter that they decided to name Zhaan Sun-Crichton after their friend that they owed so much to. Then had come the astounding news about Aeryn's ancestors; the doctors had run Aeryn and Zhaan's DNA though analysis and had discovered that Sebaceans were actually a subspecies of Humanity. Aeryn had looked at the doctors when they dropped that bombshell. She had been stunned speechless as the doctor continued talking saying that whoever had altered her human ancestors had truly known what they were doing. The doctor had been very impressed with the level of genetic manipulation needed for something of this magnitude. Now this was something that John hadn't seen coming.

Then had come Jack's congratulations on the birth and his demands that they return immediately to their own dimension, which had been interrupted by Tenel Ka, the princess and heir to the throne of the Hapes Consortium.

Now that was an encounter that once more made John think question whether there was someone out there playing with him. He couldn't believe what had happened in the aftermath of that encounter. And what came afterwards had truly made his life seem to matter more.

John ran through hat encounter again, someone had knocked on the hull of his ship asking to speak to him.

/Flashback/

"What? Who's there?" John demanded irritably as he opened the airlock door and looked for the person that had been knocking on the hull.

"I request to speak to the owner of this vessel," a young female stood by his ship. She was tall with red braids and cold haunted green eyes, she appeared to be wearing some sort of green lizard skin outfit… and she had only one arm. The right one was severed below the elbow. "Are you he?" she asked in a regal voice.

John eyed her with suspicion, "Who wants to know?"

"I am Jedi Knight Tenel Ka, and I demand to know what is wrong with this vessel!" she said stately.

"Oh, that," said John lamely, he knew exactly what was bothering her and seeing the metal handle of the lightsaber that was on her belt, "Me and my ship ain't from around here," he explained lamely.

The Jedi girl stared at him, waiting for further explanation, when it was evident he was going to add anything she demanded, "Explain."

"Ah, this isn't a like to talk about out in the open like this," John said indicating how exposed they were on the landing field, "Why don't you come on in." He stepped back to let her in.

Tenel Ka eyed him speculatively for a second before accepting his invitation.

He led her to the cockpit where Jack had been waiting impatiently for him to return, the others had gone out to explore Hapes.

When Jack saw Tenel Ka, he eyed her speculatively, "Who's this? She's not carrying anything with her so that rules out that she's a girl scout selling intergalactic cookies," he quipped sarcastically.

Tenel Ka stared at Jack in confusion, this one felt different than the first one. She turned to John and said, "He is different as well. Explain, now."

Jack looked between the two of them now in confusion.

"We're from another dimension," was John's succinct answer.

"Hey! Don't go blabbing our secret to any young thing that wants to know!" protested Jack, annoyed at John's admission to this stranger.

"Relax Jack, she's a Jedi," said John as if that explained everything and made it all right.

"So?" demanded Jack, "What's a Jedi?" he then asked.

John frowned, "Didn't I tell you about the Jedi?"

"No," Jack stated in a deadpan.

"Oh, well… oops," John shrugged, "She's a Jedi. Jedi can be trusted, in anything. Hell a Jedi, Kenth Hamner, he helped me when I first came to this dimension."

"So? One helped you so you can trust them all?" Jack demanded irritably.

"Trust me. You have no idea what a Jedi really is," John said defending the Jedi Order, "Look Jack, these Jedi are the sort of group that would instill supernatural terror in the Goa'uld. They are undeniable the good guys and everyone-everyone in this galaxy implicitly trusts them." John stared at Jack.

Jack stared back skeptically.

Tenel Ka cleared her throat and both men looked at her, "Not everybody trust us… just most of the galaxy," she added evenly, "You are from different dimensions? What are you doing here?"

"Uh well, we were fleeing Anubis's fleet and we had to get out of the dimension we were in. When we got here, we appeared at Coruscant actually. General Antilles suggested we come here and as soon as my wife is released be the docs we'll be leaving," explained John quickly.

"She is unwell?" asked Tenel Ka concerned.

"She was pregnant. Emphasis on the was," John explained.

"Ah, then congratulations are in order then? A boy or a girl?" inquired Tenel Ka.

"Beautiful healthy baby girl," said John with a wide proud smile.

"Congratulations," she said again.

"Thanks, is there anything else you wanted?" asked John.

"Yes. This ship, it feels…" Tenel Ka paused searching fort he right words to describe the disjointed feeling she was getting from the ship, "…it feels even more-different. Why?"

"That's cause this baby this made up of parts from four different dimensions," he held up four fingers of his hand for emphasis, "hell this girl is tricked out. It even has a sarcophagus!" he boasted proudly.

"A sarcophagus? Really?" asked Jack impressed.

"Oh yeah, it's the truth," smirked John.

"Cool," Jack said in appreciation.

Meanwhile Tenel Ka looked between them confused about what a sarcophagus was, "Is not a sarcophagus a glorified burial casket?"

John looked at her and understood her confusion, he clarified with a simple explanation, "Sarcophagus is just what we call it. This thing can actually raise the dead."

Tenel Ka was not someone that could be thrown off balance easily. Many surprises had come her way during her life, but this man had been able to utterly stun her to silence. Her jaw dropped in disbelief and her eyes stared at John, unable to believe what he said, though the Force showed her that this man was not lying. And considering this mans origins his claims could be considered plausible. Anything could be possible in others dimensions, if the theories were correct.

Her mind churned with possibilities of how this one device could help them all and they engrossed her to the exclusion of all else.

Jack and John shared a glance, Tenel Ka was just standing in stunned silence totally engrossed by her thoughts. Jack shrugged nonchalantly and gestured towards the Jedi.

"Uh, Jedi Ka? Tenel Ka?" John spoke up quietly.

Tenel Ka came out of her daze, her eyes blazing with excitement, determination and something else John couldn't identify.

John was starting to worry, "Uh, are you all right?" he asked hesitantly.

"I am well indeed. I have a request to ask of you," she stated evenly, her eyes still blazing.

"Uh, sure, shoot," John said

"I wish to use this sarcophagus," she sated simply.

"Uh, I'm not sure-" John began tentatively.

"If you acquiesce, anything you wish I will bring you," Tenel Ka said quickly, "I am princess and heir to the throne of the Hapes Consortium… and I can assure you that there are few things that I will not be able to procure for you."

The two men blinked at her in surprise.

"So you're a Princess? A one armed princess?" Jack asked.

"Yes," was Tenel Ka's succinct answer.

Jack turned to John and said, "A one armed princess. Now there's something you don't see everyday."

John opened his mouth to deny it but found that he couldn't, "Okay, even I got to admit that's a rare one," he admitted thoughtfully.

"Well? What is your answer?" demanded the Hapan princess.

"Why do you want to use the sarcophagus?" asked John.

"I do not wish it for myself, I wish to revive Anakin Solo," Tenel Ka quickly answered. If she couldn't be with Jacen then at least she could bring Anakin back for Tahiri.

John felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, _Anakin Solo's dead?_ He'd read about the exploits of the youngest of the Solo kids. _When had that happened? And How? That kid had been so young!_ John quickly came to his decision, "You know what? It's a deal!"

"Excellent! Then I will have his body brought here," she quickly said as she reached for her comlink.

_I believe this is most fortuitous John,_ commented Harvey to John while Tenel Ka was setting everything up.

_Well Harv, nice of you to finally rejoin us. I shudder to think what you've been doing all this time… and what do you mean this is fortuitous?_ John demanded sarcastically.

_In the spirit of our new 'good' relations I felt there are many things we need to discuss quickly_, Harvey said calmly.

_Like what? Get to the point already!_ John thought that this was not the time to waste time talking to Harvey.

_As you wish. You have screwed Jack O'Neill's Earth!_ Harvey proclaimed broadly.

"What!" exclaimed John out loud.

Jack looked at John in surprise at the outburst and opened his mouth to say something but John stopped him short, "Hold that thought, Jack, I have to talk to Harvey," John hurriedly stepped out of the cockpit and into the corridor behind it.

Once they were alone John looked inward into his mind and found Harvey waiting for him there. Harvey was standing in the middle of the ruins of a destroyed city.

John was in no mood for dealing with Harvey, _Explain what that meant! Now Harvey, or I'll put you back into your box_ threatened John.

Harvey pursed his lips then said, _There is no need for you to threaten me John._

_Yeah, but I like to,_ quipped John.

Harvey sneered at him and began his explanation, _You, or rather Tutu has changed the balance of power in their galaxy. When Tutu destroyed the System Lords he took away the only thing stopping Anubis from coming to Earth with a massive fleet that would have been otherwise been occupied dealing with the System Lords. Even as we are speaking Anubis is most likely working to subdue all the minor lords that now remain. That could take a matter of months or years depending on their luck._

John stared at Harvey in dawning horror as the impact of the words hit him. Then he recognized the city he was standing in.

New York.

Or rather what it would look like once Anubis was through bombarding the planet.

_But…_ Harvey began.

_Out with it Harvey, quickly,_ John said angrily.

_John, we have a unique possibility in front of us. The Princess has promised us anything that we desire in exchange for the revival of Anakin Solo. So let us have her share technology with Jack and the others. That will help tip the scales in Earth's favor. The technology of the Hapes Consortium coupled with the what I have stolen from Tutu, including the secrets he stole from Anubis, while he was in our head, will be very, very impressive…even without us considering the Ancient's wormhole tech, _Harvey gave John a maniacal smile.

John stood there silently contemplating the possibilities before turning to Harvey with a dangerous smile on his face, _You know Harvey…I love it when a plan comes together._

Harvey just smiled knowingly back at John.

John let the inner confines of his mind and returned to the corridor behind the cockpit and hurried to the others

John came back into the cockpit and found Jack and Tenel Ka waiting for him, "Uh Jack, can I talk to you for a minute? You too, your highness."

**To be continued…**

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter The Flashback will be continued in the next chapter, expect Jack to get his ever asked for big honking space ray Carter will be in science heaven and Daniel is going to be exposed to so many languages his brain's going to overload-he he.-big smile-**

**Next Time:** Telling the folks.


	15. Chapter 15 Telling the Folks

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay, I had exams, it couldn't be helped, but I'm finished now, so expect regular updates:)**

**Warning: this and the coming few chapters may hold spoilers for Star Wars: New Jedi Order: Star by Star and Dark Journey!**

**Rating: PG13, just some language, and suggestive sexual themes.**

**Chapter 15 Telling the Folks**

/Flashback continued/

SG-1, Jacob and Bra'tac were gathered together along with John Crichton and Tenel Ka.

"Let me see if I've got this right," Jacob Carter said to Tenel Ka in disbelief, "You are going to give us any, that's any, technology you have that we want. And this is just in exchange for resurrecting that body you brought here a few minutes ago?"

"This is a not a fact," replied Tenel Ka evenly; "I am offering our technology to Commander Crichton. He is the one giving you our technology," she clarified.

A variety of emotions passed across Jacob's face, the predominant one was disbelief. He shook himself, and said to Tenel Ka incredulously, "All this for the life of one boy?"

Tenel Ka's eyes narrowed and she fiercely retorted, "The boy as you are referring to him is Jedi Knight Anakin Solo and he was, and will be again one of the most renowned warriors of this war! He has been one since he was fifteen! He is a hero of the Republic and his resurrection will be a morale boost, one that is sorely needed after the fall of Coruscant, for the entire galaxy!"

Shock blossomed on Jacob's face at her pronouncement, in fact all the others present were as surprised as he was except for Crichton.

"Indeed," uttered Teal'c impressed, Bra'tac was equally impressed.

"Wait a minute, did you say, Anakin Solo?" cut in Daniel Jackson.

Tenel Ka nodded.

Daniel turned to Sam, "That broadcast we saw while we were exploring with that older woman, that was giving some sort of stirring speech, wasn't she called something Solo?"

Sam nodded.

Daniel turned back to Tenel Ka, "I think she said something about a personal loss, was she talking about this?"

"It's Leia Organa Solo and yes she is referring to this. Anakin was her youngest son," confirmed Tenel Ka sadly.

Jack winced in sympathy, he knew what it was like to lose a child, and he wouldn't wish it on anybody, not even the Goa'uld…_well, maybe Anubis or Ba'al,_ he mused.

"Uh, just out of curiosity. Who is she?" Daniel then asked.

"She is the last princess of the Royal Alderaanian House of Organa, former President of the New Republic, and a partially trained Jedi Knight," Tenel Ka explained for Daniel.

Daniel became silent, he didn't know what to say in response. He had guessed that she was someone of importance, but he'd thought she wasn't that important, albeit he didn't know what half of what Tenel Ka had said meant.

"Okay, campers. Let's not get sidetracked right now. How soon can you get us the plans for what we want… hell Carter, what do we want other that big honking space guns?" asked Jack turning to Sam.

Samantha Carter looked a little shell-shocked; the surprises today were coming thick and faster than they usually came. "Uh," she started flushed, her mind racing, "I sir, I don't think it's going to be as easy as you're making it out to be," Jack looked at her and raised a speculative eyebrow at her, "I mean, before we can even talk about the actual technologies I have to find commonalities between this dimension and ours, units of measurements, identify elements here that have different names to the ones we use, then I actually have to understand the technology we're getting-and that's a whole deal… sir, the list goes on and on," she said dejectedly.

"Carter, bottom line how long do you need?" demanded Jack.

Sam shrugged, "I don't now sir, best case, maybe a couple of weeks, worst case… years, sir."

"Years?" asked Jack in surprise.

"Yes sir," she confirmed unhappily.

Jack mulled over this gloomily, "Yeah, well that could be a problem." The longer they were struck in this dimension the longer that General Hammond would worry, plus Anubis was probably already taking over what was left of the Goa'uld System Lords as they spoke.

John who had silently watching them said, "You know it doesn't have to be."

"Really? How's that? Are you going to bend time here?" asked Jack sarcastically.

John smiled smugly at Jack then said, "Well yeah…Wormholes are phenomenon in space-_time_."

Sam picked up the significance of this immediately and looked at John in surprise, "Are you saying that you can transverse time, as well as space? You can get as back immediately after we left?" she said in awe.

John smiled smugly at Sam before saying, "I got the talent."

"Nice," said Jack, "So what about taking us back before we left? Maybe even a couple of years… I know of a couple of mistakes I'd like to correct."

John shook his head, "Doesn't work that way, there's this whole pebble and ripple effect… your friends end up sleeping with your younger self and then accidentally killing him. Trust me you don't want to go there." John said offhandedly as he remembered the near debacle when he'd gone back to his own past.

They all gave him a weird glance in reaction to his nonsensical sentence.

Jack snorted, "I didn't understand a single word you said, but it all sounded weird and unpleasant, so forget I said anything," he said quickly. Jack turned to Tenel Ka, "If we're going to be staying I just have to ask. I don't suppose we could get any working pieces of technology?"

"I am afraid that most of the pieces you would find useful would be hard to came by now. The war is going badly and much of what you desire is already in short supply in the Hapes Consortium, especially after the debacle at Fondor," Tenel Ka replied negatively.

"What happened at this Fondor?" asked Bra'tac with interest.

"We lost three quarters of our fleet," she said simply.

They all winced in sympathy, "I'll bet that hurt," said Jack in heartfelt sympathy.

Tenel Ka looked very unhappy, "It hurt my mother more," she stated cryptically.

John cut in here, "Well couldn't you build them some things, maybe even a couple of ships?"

"If I tried to give away any ships, the Hapan Nobles would be up in arms, especially considering that most of them do not like the Jedi. They will not take your resurrection of Anakin Solo as something that directly benefits them."

The wheels in John's head began turning, "And if they had something, something that directly benefits them?" John said slowly, as an idea grew into his head.

Tenel Ka looked at him quizzically, "I would be able to convince them to that, if I had something that I could show them."

"Something… like a cloaking shield that doesn't blind the user?" stated John evenly his eyes dancing.

Tenel Ka blinked at him, "This vessel has such a cloaking shield? And you would share this technology with us?" she demanded in surprise.

"It needs to be repaired, but yes… and yes," replied John, "Also how about a more advanced shield, one that is enhanced with the technology of the Ancients?"

"Who are these Ancients?" asked Tenel Ka, still surprised at what he was offering her.

John turned to Daniel, "Yo doc, tell her how old the Ancients were!"

"Well actually we don't now how old the Ancients were, though the oldest Ancient artifact we've ever found was the Antarctica gate and that was over… fifty million years old," Daniel quickly answered in his 'lecture' voice.

Tenel Ka stared at Daniel in disbelief, "Fifty… million years?" she asked quietly not believing Daniel's words despite the fact that through the Force she could see that he was telling the truth. In fact even as she stared at him through the Force, she could see something she hadn't noticed at first. Deep inside she could feel suppressed power… a great deal of it.

Now wasn't the time to ask about that, she'd ask later.

Tenel Ka opened her mouth to speak but John stopped her, "If that isn't enough, how about a hyperdrive that's faster than the ones you use and can jump through a gravity well, and can get you to another galaxy?"

"Don't forget the ring transporter!" added Jack helpfully.

"A what?" said Tenel Ka in a daze.

John gave her a wide toothy grin, "A matter-energy transporter, also created by the Ancients."

Tenel Ka felt lightheaded, she'd seen their primitive projectile weapons and they'd explained how primitive their Earth was… and yet they were offering her technology that everyone in the galaxy would sell their grandmothers for!

She shook herself to clear her mind, she began slowly, "I believe with these technologies I can get you several ships, maybe even an entire fleet."

"Fine then it's settled, we stay here for as long as we need to understand your technology and get a fleet and in exchange you get all the things we've mentioned," John summarized quickly, knowing that this was an offer that the Hapan Jedi Princess could not refuse.

Tenel Ka nodded, "You have yourself a deal." She bowed to them. Now all she had to do was wait for the sarcophagus to finish its work before starting the exchange.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Anakin Solo slowly regained consciousness; he sat up rubbing his head trying to clear it. He couldn't think clearly. He slowly opened his eyes and saw several people standing near him and looking at him expectantly.

He saw Tenel Ka approach him; she stopped and stood a few paces away. She gazed at him expectantly.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His throat was parched and he spent a few moments clearing it. Finally he said, "What hit me?"

Tenel Ka frowned at him, "You don't remember?" she asked. There was an unsure tone to her voice that he had never heard before from the warrior girl from Dathomir.

He frowned at her, this wasn't like her, "We were ambushed at the cloning lab and…" he trailed off as images and feelings began to flash through his mind. The bushy grashal… pined down by the volcano gun… his stomach wound bleeding uncontrollable… Nom Anor trying to get away with genetic material to clone more voxyn… the force blazing in him, his body aglow with it… saying to his brother, 'kiss Tahiri for me'… his death!

Tenel Ka watched as all the blood drained from Anakin's face and he became deathly still, "Anakin, are you all right?" she asked of him.

He shook his head still deathly pale, "Aren't I supposed to be dead?" he asked in shock.

Tenel Ka knelt down next to him and placed her arm reassuringly on his shoulder before saying, "This is a fact. You were but now you are not."

Anakin stared at her as if she had gone insane, normally Tenel Ka always made sense when she spoke, "Ha-how?" he asked, "That's impossible."

She smiled reassuringly and said, "This," she indicated the metal box he was sitting in, "is a sarcophagus. It can bring the dead back to life."

He blinked at her; did she just say what I think she just said? If this had been anybody else but Tenel Ka then he would be calling for the med techs to see if she'd gone insane, but Tenel Ka was the straight practical one that was always serious, "What! Where'd you find this thing?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well it sort of found her," came a male voice from behind Tenel Ka.

Anakin looked up to look at the speaker. He was a tall man with blue eyes and short dark blonde hair who was wearing a black t-shirt and trousers. He had an amused expression on his face. Standing next to him was another man in green fatigues with an insignia that Anakin had never seen before.

"The first time is always the most disturbing… the other times after that are easier, trust me I know," said the older man in the green fatigues.

Anakin looked at him skeptically, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say, I'll take your word for it." He turned to Tenel Ka, "Who are these people?" he asked as she stood up and stepped out of the sarcophagus, still trying to come to grips with his resurrection.

"They are visitors from another dimension, two different dimensions in fact," Tenel Ka's calm tone belied her incredible statement.

Anakin froze, "They're what?"

"We ain't from around these parts kid," said the older man sarcastically.

"Yeah, what he said," added the other man.

Anakin's brain froze again, in sheer utter disbelief, raising the dead and trans-dimensional travel, two things that were considered impossible by the majority of the galaxy now shown to be very possible in deed.

His mind couldn't take anymore shocks today.

"Anakin…"came Leia Organa Solo's shaky voice in disbelief from behind Tenel ka and the two men.

Tenel Ka and the two men hastily stepped out of Anakin's way; his mother was standing in the doorway of the room they were in, "Uh… hi mom," Anakin managed to say sheepishly as Leia moved towards him. She stopped in front of him and then she engulfed him in a bone-crushing embrace worthy of a Wookiee.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A short while earlier, the Solos, Skywalkers and Tahiri were waiting in the Farscape two, in a separate room than the others at Tenel Ka's request. She had been adamant that they wait here for her; she had even managed to convince Mara Jade Skywalker to stay longer on Hapes despite Mara's need to return to her son, Ben.

Tenel Ka had been very persuasive and cryptic about what was going on… and this was very out of character for her. That by itself had been enough to convince them all to be here, in this strange and unknown ship. Everyone but Han Solo could feel that something was off about this ship.

And so they waited for the practical warrior princess Tenel Ka to come and explain what was so important on this ship.

Leia looked around herself in confusion; something was different now… it took her long moments to recognize what it was.

A part of her that had been gone was suddenly back, it took even longer for her to realize the significance of this feelings.

She gasped in disbelief and then bolted form the room towards the source of her feeling ignoring her family's startled demands for explanations of what was going on.

She came to a large room and waked hesitantly in. The room had four occupants in it; Tenel Ka and two other males she didn't recognize who had strange resonances in the Force.

The last person she knew, she knew him infinitely well, from the steely blue eyes to the dimpled chin, "Anakin…"

Anakin, her supposedly dead son-looked at her and smiled in uncertainty at her, "Uh… hi mom."

She hesitantly walked up to her son in shock and then grabbed him in an embrace afraid that this moment was merely ephemeral that he would dissolve if she let go of him. Here was her youngest, alive and in her arms… and she didn't care how this was possible, just that it was happing. As she held him, she could feel tears of joy begin to stream down her cheeks.

After a few minutes she finally pulled slightly away from him and said her voice heavy with emotion, "Am I dreaming? Are you really here?" she asked him breathless and in disbelief.

Anakin shrugged sheepishly, "Apparently I'm back to stay."

Her soul soared with joy, "But how?" she had to ask even if she didn't care, tears of joy still steaming down her cheeks.

"I'm still unclear on that. You'll have to ask Tenel Ka," he said jerking his thumb at the warrior princess.

Leia turned to look at Tenel Ka in disbelief and gratitude. She looked at the girl and saw happy Tenel Ka was to see Leia reunited with her son, through the Force she felt the bitter-sweetness of it and she realized Tenel Ka had truly loved her other son Jacen. The other son that everybody else thought was dead. Leia knew she would be in for a surprise when Jacen returned to them.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Tenel Ka shook her head, "Don't thank me, thank him, it's his device that brought Anakin back," she explained pointing to a man in black that was standing to one side with another older man.

Leia's head furrowed with confusion, _Device?_

The arrival of the rest of her family forestalled any questions. In the forefront stood Han Solo, "Leia, why'd you run off? What's the matt-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Anakin.

Ever since the Jedi strike team had returned from Myrkr and Kyp Durron had inadvertently admitted that they'd all felt Jacen die, he'd been feeling very cold and unwell, he'd lost both his sons to the Vong, in a single day, it was something that he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

"Hey dad," said his supposedly dead son to him.

Han Solo, for the first time in his life didn't know what to say or how to react or even what to feel. He'd seen his son's body when they'd arrived at Hapes, he'd stood there and said his goodbyes, cursed the Vong for taking both his boys away from him (despite what Leia said about Jacen), he'd cursed himself for blaming Anakin for what happened at Sernpidal and not taking the time to completely clear the air between them… and now here stood his son, alive and well.

It was unbelievable, to say the least.

He just stood there unable to comprehend it all. _Anakin is alive!_

Behind him came Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker, both stopped so abruptly as they saw Anakin standing there with a tearful Leia that Tahiri and Jaina walked into them.

"Hey! Don't stop like that!" Jaina exclaimed. Then she saw Anakin and her heart nearly stopped.

For a moment there she flashed back to the Vong worldship, the scarhead holding up Anakin's corpse as a shield threatening to mutilate what was left of her brother in this world. Her snatching the body from him with the Force and then raising a hand to kill the scarhead…blue lightning arcing through the air to blast that scarhead into oblivion. Force lightning that she had created with her anger-to avenge the brother she had lost that was now standing right there in front of her without a mark on him.

Regret washed over her for that mistake and joy for the return of little brother, though it was bittersweet for her, the other half of her soul, Jacen, was still gone.

Meanwhile a variety of emotions similar to those that had run through Leia when she had first seen Anakin once more alive and well were running through the Skywalkers. After the return of the Jedi Strike team, Luke had felt so guilty about sending Anakin and Jacen to their deaths, but now here was Anakin for all intents and purposes hale, hearty, and most importantly, alive. The impossibility of this situation didn't bother him much, there were many things he was now capable of that he would have once thought impossible.

Mara on the other hand was close to tears. The normally ice cold ex-Emperor's Hand was almost overwhelmed by the wonder that Anakin was alive. She hadn't felt this jovial since Ben's birth.

The all paused in silence staring at the newly resurrected Anakin Solo in uncertainty.

The silence was broken by a man in black that none of them knew, "I'm betting y'all want some explanations? Right?" he began.

Han Solo looked at the man incredulous, still not certain of his feelings, "No, no we're okay like this," he said sarcastically, "Of course we want an explanation!".

"Yeah, sure whatever you say," said the man, "Short story, I'm John Crichton and I'm from another dimension and I have an alien device called a sarcophagus that can raise the dead. She," he pointed to Tenel Ka, "convinced me to use it to raise Anakin. It's not temporary, he's back for good… unless he gets himself killed again," he hastily added at the end.

After John's pronouncement about Anakin it was like a barrier had brought down and everyone overcame their hesitancy. They all gathered eagerly around Anakin, hugging and kissing him. Jaina actually started to cry as she embraced her brother as tightly as their mother had. Mara Jade even shed a tear for Anakin's return. Luke told his nephew just how glad he was he had survived and how proud he was of him as a Jedi Knight. Han Solo gripped his son in a bear hug as well and howled his happiness like a Wookiee. All this time Leia just stood to one side with a beatific smile on her face, cheeks still moist with tears as she watched her family.

John Crichton watched this with a smile on his face. He felt elated that he was responsible for this family reunion, he'd read about the Skywalker/Solo family when he first came to this dimension, and if anybody deserved happiness it was this family.

Eventually the adulations came to an end and Anakin stepped away from his family. It was then that John noticed a young bare footed blonde girl not more than fourteen or fifteen standing at the door of the room, for some reason she hadn't been taking part in the adulations of Anakin. John noticed three vertical scars running down her forehead.

The two teenagers stared at each other wordlessly. They just stood there and the girl had the weirdest expression on her face that John had ever seen, had Aeryn been there she would have recognized it as the same one John had after her resurrection by Zhaan's hand.

Anakin looked at her he didn't know what to say to her, "Tahiri, I…" he began.

He didn't get to finish, Tahiri ran at him and threw herself at him. He caught her and staggered back a few steps before falling down under her weight, he landed on his rear, with her straddling his lap. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her face squished up against his, and he could hear her crying softly in his ear as well as feeling the moisture against his cheek.

"Tahiri, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere again, you're going to be stuck with me now." he exclaimed reassuringly to her.

She pulled back and looked him square in the with her lovingly beautiful green eyes that were red from crying, "You promise?" she asked, her voice choked with emotion.

Anakin smiled at her and said, "I promise."

She kissed him passionately and a while for them the world disappeared.

Tahiri and Anakin finally broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes for a lifetime, time didn't have any meaning for them. They were back together and nothing else in the universe mattered to them.

The moment was shattered when John cleared his throat and remarked, "I think maybe the two lovebirds would like a moment alone."

Anakin blushed, he'd forgotten they weren't alone here, "Uh, well…" he began dumbly.

"Relax son, we've got plenty of time to talk later," cut in Han Solo, "I need to thank this guy and get the long version of his, I'm guessing, impossible story," Han continued with a happy smile. He grabbed Leia's hand and then began to drag her out of the room past Anakin and Tahiri

The rest reluctantly followed his lead leaving the two youngsters alone in the room. Or almost everyone, John stopped before at the doorway before leaving, he touched something on his left hand. A sudden noise came from further inside the room. Anakin and Tahiri turned to see the sarcophagus retracting into the floor. The floor closed up behind it and a large bed rapidly extended from the wall.

They turned back and looked at John curiously, he was standing there with a weird expression on his face, unbeknownst to them their situation had reminded him of when Aeryn had returned to him after Harvey killed her, "Don't let this chance pass you by, this is a gift from whatever god you believe in. And trust me on this, this sort of thing doesn't happen everyday. I know, I've been in her position before," he admitted cryptically, gesturing at Tahiri before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

After he had gone, Tahiri stood up and reached out her hand to Anakin, she had a mysterious look on her face. Anakin took her hand and got up off the floor.

They stood facing each other Tahiri looking up at Anakin with longing in her eyes, _She couldn't actually be thinking about what John said? Could she?_ He thought.

Tahiri reached out pulled his head down to hers and kissed him passionately, she opened herself to him in the Force and he saw exactly what she wanted to do.

And truth be told, he just didn't have the strength to deny her what she wanted…

/End Flashback/

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter**

**Next Time:** General Hammond's heart attack;)


	16. Chapter 16 The General's Heart attack

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. The Farscape 3 premieres here! Though I think that I maybe went a little overboard with what I put in it.**

**Warning: this and the coming few chapters may hold spoilers for Star Wars: New Jedi Order!**

**Rating: PG13.**

**Chapter 16 The General's heart attack**

Three years later, Hapes system, 1 year after the Yuuzhan Vong surrender at Coruscant

The Farscape 3 was parked on the royal landing field on Hapes waiting for everyone to return from their meeting with the Queen Mother Teneniel Djo and saying their goodbyes to the friends they had made in this dimension over the years that were here to see them off.

The _Farscape 3_ was an enhanced _Samantha Carter_-class Super Heavy Support Fireship, and it even boosted a first generation AI core that could take control of all ship functions in an emergency. The ship looked like a Martian ship straight out of a B-movie. It was a plump flying saucer, thin at the edges and it became much thicker in the center of the saucer, it was two hundred meters in diameter, a full fifty meters longer than a Corellian corvette. Its hull was smooth with a gold silver hue, there were some small viewports scattered across the ship, though the largest one looked out from the bridge, which was located at one side of the ship. On the opposite side of the bridge viewport were the ship's three ion engines. Dotted across the hull were a varied collection of moveable weapon blisters.

The inside of the ship was bright white in color, and due to the unique origin of the ship's owner much of it's systems were automated under the control of the AI core which in turn controlled or supervised a wide varied collection of droids that maintained the ship, everything from the small timid mouse droids found on other ships to atromechs and the more specialized repair droids. Also much of the ship was given over to storage rooms for everything John Crichton might need from small arms to large stationary weapon emplacements and some armored vehicles-John wasn't taking any chances he had outfitted the ship for war.

That said the ship still boasted a small hydroponics garden that was made to look larger through the use of some well placed holographic emitters. The crew quarters were also outfitted to be quite luxurious and large.

The ship also had a small collection of fighters on board, a couple of series 4 E-wings, X-wings, one B-wing and one K-wing in addition to one of the newest a _lambda_-class shuttle models and a new _delta_-class assault shuttle. All of which were heavy modified with as many tid bits of technology that John Crichton and Samantha Carter could fit onto them, from experimental power sources to cloaking systems and heavier weapons.

The AI core of the ship had a female persona that was nicknamed 'Farrie' by John Crichton and she was itching to leave the dimension, she had never been so excited about something before.

To keep herself busy Farrie ran through yet another systems diagnostic;

……HULL INTEGRITY…ONE HUNDRED PERCENT

……QUANTUM ARMOR INTEGRITY…ONE HUNDRED PERCENT

……LAMINANIUM ARMOUR SUPPORT SYSTEM…ONE HUNDRED PERCENT

……BORG SENSORS…ONLINE AND FUNCTIONING

……SHIELDS OPERATING AT MAXIMUM EFFICENCY

……PHASE CLOAK…FUNCTIONAL

……HETCH DRIVE…ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL

……HYPERDIRVE…ALL SYTEMS FUNCTIONAL

……WORMHOLE GENERATOR DRIVE…ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL

……ARTIFICIAL GRAVITY…FUNCTIONAL

……LIFE SUPPORT…ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL

……HEAVY PLASMA CANONS ONE THROUGH EIGHT AND ROTATORY STANDS…ONLINE AND FUNCTIONAL

……TURBOLASER BATTERIES ONE THROUGH EIGHT AND ROTATORY STANDS…ONLINE AND FUNCTIONAL

……ION CANONS ONE THROUGH FIVE AND ROTATORY STANDS…ONLINE AND FUNCTIONAL

……MULTI DIRECTIONAL PHASER CANON ARRAY…ONLINE

……PULSE CANONS ONE THROUGH TWENTY-FIVE AND ROTATORY STANDS…ONLINE AND FUNCTIONAL

……ZERO POINT ENERGY TAP REACTOR…FUNCTIONAL

……AUXILLARY HYPERMATTER REACTORS ONE AND TWO…IDLING AT THREE PERCENT CAPACITY

……TRACTOR BEAM EMIITER…FUNCTIONAL

……INTERNAL DEFENSE SYSTEMS…FUNCTIONAL

……UNIVERSAL TRANSLATORS…ONLINE

……WAR DROID SQUADS ONE AND TWO…IN CONTAINMENT ALCOVES AND DEACTIVATED

The list continued and everything came up fully functional and without errors, as had the previous ninety system diagnostics Farrie had done. She sighed, the waiting was starting to annoy her, and she wanted to actually be able to use her wormhole generator drive to actually transverse to another dimension.

It was totally unfair of Crichton to give her that and not use it for three years!

Farrie continued to stew for the next half hour until her external scanners picked up John Crichton and the others approaching the ship. She continued to monitor the situation as SG-1 along with Bra'tac and Jacob headed to their own ships to take them up to the flagship of Earth's new fleet. A fleet that had been provided to them courtesy of the Hapes Consortium and Lando Calrissian who had reaped the benefits of all the technology John Crichton had chosen to share with them, not to mention the new innovations that Samantha Carter and other scientists had come up with along the way.

As she watched them Farrie took notice of how John and Aeryn had changed since her creation. John was wearing a black forming fitting jumpsuit with low-slung holsters on both of his thighs; each one held a plasma pistol and he had his black hand device on as usual. Farrie could see him talking to Aeryn and Drae about something, his face was very animated, and the scar on that ran down the left side of his face and ran along his jaw was moving with each word. She remembered the day that he'd got that scar, a scarhead had gotten too close with his amphistaff… but then John had fried the scarhead's brain before anything else had happened.

Aeryn on the other hand hadn't changed that much, she was still wearing her patented Peacekeeper clothes, albeit these ones were new and made in this dimension, but these days she seemed much more happy than before and not as cold or emotionless as before. Motherhood had changed her considerably.

John Crichton and Aeryn Sun along with Drae and little Zhaan, continued onwards towards the Farscape 3, trailing behind them was one of the new Tendrando Arms Defender Droid. Farrie lowered the docking ramp for them to embark when they were close enough.

In short order they were aboard and John and Aeryn, who was carrying Zhaan, made it to the bridge. Drae did not accompany them and instead retired to her quarters saying she did not want to see their transition into the wormhole, but then she had always hated space travel.

"Well Farrie, you ready to leave this dimension?" asked John with a smile.

Farrie snorted in response, "I've been ready to leave for hours, Bossman!" she retorted in disgust. Bossman was Farrie's nickname for Crichton.

"Well then," he paused for dramatic effect, "get us in the air, and out into space!" John ordered with a smile, he was looking forwards to getting back on the trans-dimensional road, as much as Farrie was excited to use her wormhole drive.

The Farscape 3 lifted off of the landing pad and soared majestically into space. As they lifted off John and Aeryn gazed upon the Hapan horizon for the last time. Both felt saddened at the prospect of leaving Hapes and this dimension, it had been their home for the last three years.

Jack sat down in the pilot's seat, "All right Farrie, once we're at the rendezvous point activate the wormhole drive and target the quantum signature of Jack's universe, then sit back and let me do the driving, I got to do this myself and don't disturb me unless you want me to screw up the timeline in Jack's dimension…"

"And we certainly don't want that! Thank you very much!" cut in Jack with a sarcastic remark over the comm.

John chuckled.

"Wormhole forming now!" proclaimed Farrie in a very excited squeal.

"Calm down girl. Jack, make sure all the ships stay with us… we don't want anyone to get lost and end up somewhere else in the multiverse." John teased Jack.

Jack didn't answer him and John could imagine the look at his face. Instead Teal'c answered, "Indeed, that is something we do not wish for at all," proclaimed Teal'c, "I have longed to return to our home dimension for some time now."

John shared a glance with Aeryn who was sitting in the copilot's chair and holding three year old Zhaan in her lap, "Ready sunshine?"

She nodded sadly, "I'm going to miss this place… it's the only home Zhaan's ever known," she lamented.

"Moya is our home and don't worry sunshine, we'll find her eventually. Isn't that right Zhaany?" he said as he reached over to tickle his daughter.

Zhaan giggled and shied away from her father, "Daddy!" she squealed.

"We're ready Bossman!" said Farrie in an excited squeal.

John took the controls and said into the comm., "Alright everyone, this is it! Hang onto your hats 'cause this is going to be a bumpy ride!"

The Farscape 3 dove into the giant dimension traversing wormhole, behind her came the ships that the Hapans had given to SG-1.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Earth. 5 hours after the return of the other SG teams from the battle with the Goa'uld, Palpatine**

The alarms rang through the SGC, "Incoming unscheduled offworld activation!" came sergeant Harriman's voice over the PA system.

General George Hammond, commander of the SGC came out of his office and walked up to Sergeant Harriman who was sitting at his station, in front of the dialing computer.

"Have we got an IDC yet?" he demanded gruffly.

"No sir, not yet," was Harriman's prompt answer.

Damn, cursed Hammond mentally. SG-1, along with Jacob/Selmac and Bra'tac were missing in action. When the rest of the teams had returned Major Ferreti had said that told them that SG-1 and the others were attempting to escape on Palpatine's the superweapon.

That had been five hours ago, and since then no one had heard from them. Then Prometheus had reported that Anubis had brought over thirty ships including his flagship to deal with Palpatine and they had blocked SG-1's exit vector. The rest of report had been very strange to say the least, the superweapon, along with eight of Anubis's ships had disappeared into a wormhole that had appeared out of nowhere in their midst.

To say General Hammond was frustrated and worried now was to considerably understate things.

Harriman's excited voice cut into the General's musings, "Sir! I'm receiving an IDC signal, it's SG-1!"

"Open the iris!" Hammond commanded even as he dashed form the control room down to the embarkation room.

Hammond reached the embarkation room and waited at the end of the ramp for SG-1, a few seconds later Colonel O'Neill came through the gate.

The General frowned. Jack wasn't wearing his BDU's, nor was he carrying his P-90 or even any other standard piece of SGC that Hammond could see. He was in fact wearing an olive green formfitting jumpsuit, he wasn't carrying anything, but he did have two black pistols of some sort strapped low down on his thighs. And General Hammond could swear that Jack looked older.

The Colonel was looking around himself at the embarkation and back at the Stargate with a weird expression on his face, it actually looked like nostalgia to Hammond. The Colonel's eyes found Hammond at the bottom of the ramp and a big smile broke out on his face.

"George!" he exclaimed happily. He reached the General and grabbed the portly man in a big bear hug.

_What the hell?_ thought Hammond as Jack resoundly thumped Hammond on the back. This was disturbing behavior even for Jack.

Jack pulled away from Hammond and said, "Emperor's black bones! Boy am I glad to see you George!"

Hammond gave Jack a disturbed look, "Jack, are you feeling alright? In fact, how did you escape from Anubis? And where have you been?" he looked behind Jack and couldn't but the rest of SG-1 were nowhere to be seen and the gate had shut down, "Where's the rest of your team?" he demanded of his second in command.

Hammond couldn't believe it but Jack's smile got even larger. The colonel was practically grinning from ear to ear, "I've never felt better George. And to answer your questions; Crichton took us to another dimension, lot's of places actually and my team's at the Alpha Site," he replied his eyes dancing in a way that said to Hammond that today was only going to get weirder.

"Crichton? Another dimension? And what do mean lots of places? And why the hell is your team at the Alpha site?" he demanded in confusion. Yes today was definitely going to be one of those days.

"Sir it's a very, very long mixed up story. One that you're not going to believe… at least not without Carter here to add big details and even then you're not going to believe until you see what we've brought back with your own eyes," explained a still grinning Jack.

Hammond braced himself, "Okay Jack, gave me gist of it " he said with trepidation, knowing that he was probably going need to use his extra strength antacids for the rest of the day. That reminded him, he needed to order another box.

"Well sir it's like this, John Crichton… that's Palpatine's host, got rid of Palpy, whose real name was Tutu, with the help of Harvey. Trust me sir, you so do not want to know what Harvey is. And then Anubis showed up with his fleet cutting off our escape route, so Crichton uses the superweapon to take us to another dimension. We come out in the other dimension in the middle of the biggest freaking space battle that I would never have believed possible, if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. We watched the eight Ha'taks that followed us get the blown to smithereens by the Vong and then escaped to Hapes. We made a lot of very powerful friends there, and made a deal with them. In exchange for Goa'uld tech… they'd build us a fleet!" Jack proclaimed loudly.

Complete and utter silence descended on the gate room, as everyone in earshot suddenly gave Jack their complete and undivided attention.

Hammond could feel his heart beating insanely fast, he stared at Jack in disbelief, "A-A fle…a fleet!" he stuttered.

"A fleet, George, a fleet complete with big honking space guns! And I'm talking a fleet with state of the art, top of the line ships, built using a combination of Hapan, Galactic Alliance, United Federation of Planets, Goa'uld, Ancient, Asgard tech and a several new innovations Carter came up with!" Jack practically screamed, "Hell, one the big ships could even think about taking on one of the Asgard's O'Neill-class battlecruisers!"

Hammond started to feel lightheaded; _Earth now has a ship that could rival an Asgard battlecruiser?_ "When are we going to get these ships?" asked Hammond in a daze.

Jack shook his head, "You don't understand, we have them NOW! They're orbiting the Alpha Site even as we speak!"

"But…but…but…how could they build them so fast? You've only been gone for five hours!" stammered Hammond, disoriented and feeling even more lightheaded than before. The sound of his heart was thundering in his ears.

Jack pursed his lips, "That's the other thing sir," he paused for a moment, "From our perspective, we've been gone for quite a bit longer than a few hours," Jack paused again, he took a deep breath before continuing, "George, as far I'm concerned this is the first time I've stepped into the SGC in three standard years."

Hammond froze unable to believe what Jack was saying. _Time travel and another dimension?_ It was just too much to for the general. He just stood there trying to come to terms with all Jack was laying at his feet.

Meanwhile Jack just stood there waiting for a response from Hammond… any response. The silence between them lingered and grew and became awkward. Jack started to shift uneasily on his feet.

Eventually Jack said, "George? Are you all right?"

Hammond looked up at Jack and glared, "What do you think Jack? Anyway, tell me about the ships we've got, Colonel, for starters how many are there?"

"Okay, we've got twenty four total…" Jack began tentatively.

"Twenty Four!" exploded Hammond, Jack actually took a step back in surprise; Hammond stopped himself and willed himself to stay calm, "Never mind, continue," he said in a quieter voice

"Well sir," Jack said, finally remembering to follow military protocol, "We've got twelve Samantha Carter-class Super Heavy Support Fireships, two enhanced Assault Frigates, four Hapan Nova-class cruisers, four of the newest Hapan Battle Dragons, and the real big guns, a pair of _Crichton_-class Star Destroyers. And I just got to say those last two are really big suckers, each one's two klicks long!" Jack finally finished describing the warships now in their possession. "And that's not including the shuttles, assault shuttles, and fighters. The fighters, sir, we've talking 25 plus squadrons; we've got bombers, interceptors, and regular starfighters, and they're all got shields sir!"

More silence answered Jack's announcement. Jack wasn't finished yet, "That's not all sir; we brought back enough parts to build a planetary shield generator!"

General George Hammond's started to feel lightheaded; he couldn't think straight and his heart was beating like a drum, _Shielded fighters? And a planetary shield? Nobody had that! Nobody! Truly today was truly the beginning of a new age for Earth… and why the hell is my arm going numb?_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Farscape 3 came out of the trans-dimensional wormhole into yet another dimension.

Farrie quickly set about scanning the area for any hostiles, the Bossman had warned her that you could never be too careful about these things, the results came in quickly, "No hostiles in sensor range," she reported smartly.

"Yeah well let's not jump the gun yet, cloak us Farrie, no need for us to be a visible target," retorted John.

"Whatever you say, Bossman… cloaking now," Farrie acknowledged. Had anybody been watching they would have seen the Farscape 3 disappear as if by magic.

"Good, I don't suppose asking for a location would be too much now? Would it?" John asked sarcastically of the AI.

"I'm scanning the local stars and this system now," Farrie said. She began looking for similarities between what she could see and the various galaxy maps she had in her memory. Similarities began popping up almost immediately, "We're in the Milky Way Galaxy…" Farrie paused for a millisecond in surprise, "Would you believe it… we're in the outer reaches of the Sol system, just past Saturn."

John sat up straighter in the copilot chair and exchanged a glance with Aeryn who was sitting in the pilot chair, "The Sol system? What about the dimension? Scan the quantum signature of anything nearby!" he ordered in surprise.

"Yes the Sol system and negative boss, this isn't your dimension," came Farrie's answer.

John sighed then said "Alright then, Aeryn take us in let's go have a look see at this version of Terra Firma, we've got nothing better to do before the wormhole drive recharges."

The cloaked Farscape 3 accelerated under Aeryn's guidance deeper into the Sol system; they quickly passed the majestic rings of Saturn and massive bulk of Jupiter and the asteroid field just past Mars.

As they neared Earth Farrie began seeing strange readings coming from Earth, "Uh Bossman, I'm getting some strange readings from Earth…"

John frowned, "What kind of readings?" he asked tentatively.

"Well for one there aren't any signals coming from Earth, radio or otherwise, the ambient global temperature seems to be much, much higher than normal, and background radiation is… well I'd rather be closer before I say anything," finished Farrie hesitantly.

John frowned again, "Out with it Farrie! What's wrong?" he demanded concerned for Earth's and Humanity's well being.

"It's just that if my sensors aren't malfunctioning then Earth is… Earth is radioactive," Farrie dropped a giant bombshell on John.

John felt as if someone had just sucker punched him, "What the frell do you mean radioactive?" he demanded angrily.

"What do you think I mean? I wasn't talking in some obscure Ancient Sith dialect!" retorted Farrie sarcastically.

As the two argued the ship finally reached Earth orbit and now Aeryn sat quietly silently commiserating and feeling sympathy for her husband's turmoil.

"Well we're close enough now to scan the surface, so tell me some specific!" ordered John gruffly.

"Hey Mr. grumpy pants keep your shirt on, I'm scanning now!" retorted Farrie.

"Sheesh, why did I have to get stuck with the sarcastic AI?" John asked in annoyance of Aeryn.

Aeryn smiled at him, "Because it's the way your luck always runs," she explained.

John just glared at her in return, "This is a conspiracy of females against me here! I so should have gone for a male AI, then there would have been two guys on this ship instead of just me!"

"Uh, Bossman, I don't know how to tell this but I've got no life signs on the planet, this Earth is just one irradiated rock. The crust of the planet ahs somehow become radioactive and it's been like this for longer than the Old Republic lasted," answered Farrie quietly, she wasn't looking forward to seeing the Bossman reaction to this.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Farrie! Decloak and Rescan the area with all sensors! I want you to find somebody-anybody that can tell me why the frell Earth is radioactive!"

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter. The years they spent with SG-1 in the SW galaxy will be documented as a SEPARATE fic, while what the SGC does with their new fleet will be yet another SEPARATE fic, both will be written sometime in the future. I swear this story has taken on a life of its own! It's become way more complicated than I originally planned! Anyway, Can any of you guess were they are now? Though I think that that clue at the end really gives it away.**

**Next Time:** Why the frell is Earth Radioactive!


	17. Chapter 17 Why the Frell is Earth

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman! **_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Just a word before the chapter begins, if you haven't read my one-shot fic 'Reclaimed Earth' you may will become very confused as this is also a crossover with that story.**

**Warning! This contains spoilers for both Isaac Asimov's Foundation and Robots Saga and Season 5 of Angel.**

**Rating: PG13**

**Chapter 17 Why the frell is Earth radioactive?**

Farrie decloaked the ship and began using all her active sensors to scan both Earth and the rest of the system.

"Well Farrie? You got anything yet?" demanded John impatiently.

"Hold you equines, Bossman, I'm still scanning," huffed Farrie.

"John this isn't you Earth. Why are you so upset?" asked Aeryn in confusion, she couldn't understand why he was so upset, his Earth was still intact and alive.

John turned to Aeryn, "Sunshine, I need to know what happened here. It could happen to my Earth, this is an alternate dimension, maybe possibly some time in the future, if I can find out what happened here, then I could possibly prevent something like this from happening in our dimension!" he explained to her.

He turned back to look at the radioactive planet that had been Earth. Fear gripped him as he thought about what could possibly have caused such a thing as to make Earth's crust radioactive. Was it a war? Or hostile aliens? Or something worse? Was humanity gone? A mere footnote in the conscious memory of this dimension?

He shuddered as he considered that last thought. Here to gaze at Earth, at what was probably Humanity's graveyard.

Was he the last pure human in this galaxy? Was he the Omega man of this galaxy?

John quickly shook that last thought of his mind, _Positive thinking Johnny boy… positive thinking!_ He repeated to himself mentally.

"I got something," cried Farrie in excitement.

"What is it?" demanded John quickly.

"Several things actually, I've got activity down on Earth-" Farrie began.

John cut in quickly, in confusion, "I thought you said there weren't any life signs down there!"

"There aren't," confirmed Farrie, "What I'm reading, well… to borrow one of your Erpman terms, is freaking me out!" answered a disturbed Farrie.

John shared a glance with Aeryn as Farrie continued, "I've got things moving down there with weird energy signatures but the scans aren't picking them up as life forms… just a sec…" Farrie paused as if evaluating something new, "…a new energy signature just appeared… very powerful… wow, it's actually localized to one being! And it's not radioactive!" Considering how much radiation there was down there, everything living on Earth's surface should have been saturated with radiation.

"Okay, now I'm freaked out. Okay Farrie, keep an eye on that thing down there, what else did you find?" asked a very disturbed John; usually the really weird dren appeared away from Earth. It didn't usually live on Earth's surface!

"Well the rest isn't freaky. I've got some energy signals coming from the moon, most likely there's a base of sorts there, but it's heavily shielded, I can't get more than cursory scans of it," Farrie finished, "at least without getting any closer," she then quickly added.

John sat in silence weighing his options. Find a way to come in contact with the freakish creatures on Earth's surface or try to find out more of the moonbase?

Meanwhile Zhaan was squirming in her mother's arms, "Honey, why don't you go play with Nana?" Aeryn suggested to her daughter, "I have a feeling your father and I are going to be very busy for a while."

Zhaan looked up at her mother with her bright blue eyes and said, "Okay, mommy." Aeryn lifted her daughter from her lap and placed her on the ground, from behind them came 'Nana', a first generation Tendrando Arms Defender droid that had been a gift to the Crichton's from Lando and Tendra.

"Come along Zhaany," said Nana reaching out to take Zhaan's hand. They walked out of the bridge with Zhaan talking softly to the large droid, leaving John and Aeryn to decide their next move.

"Well Bossman, what do want me to do now?" asked Farrie.

"I'm thinking. Okay, take us to the moon," said John, quickly coming to a decision.

"Are you sure John?" asked Aeryn.

"Aeryn it's the only choice we've got, unless you want to go down to the radioactive surface of Earth to talk to things that should be long dead of radiation poisoning?" he asked sarcastically. Aeryn didn't answer him.

"I didn't think so. Farrie take us to the moon, oh and don't forget to keep an eye on that thing you mentioned." He commanded.

In short order they reached the moon, "Scanning now… I've got positronic signals under the surface, they're scattered all across the moon…wait a second, I've got three humans and one almost human." Farrie said in surprise.

John slumped into his chair letting out a sigh of relief; he hadn't realized how anxious he was. _I'm not the last man standing in this dimension after all,_ he thought in relief.

"We're being scanned by something under the surface of the moon," Farrie reported.

_John someone's attempting to personally scan us,_ said Harvey suddenly popping up next to John.

_What do you mean personally?_ John asked anxiously.

_I mean someone just attempted to scan us telepathically!_ screamed Harvey in concern, _I'm blocking them, but_, he paused and John could see the strain on Harvey's face, _I'm just blocking them…for now._

John turned to Aeryn to tell her what Harvey had said, but before he could say anything, Farrie cut in and said, "Now there's a hole in the surface opening up. I think someone's inviting us in. Well Bossman, do we accept?"

John thought about for a second, "Take us Farrie but slowly and keep the shields up and the weapons primed. Be ready for anything. Oh and Harvey just told me someone just scanned us telepathically, so Farrie, sunshine, stay frosty."

Aeryn's eyes widened in surprise, "And we're still going in, despite that?"

"Yes, again I say, we, I need answers," explained John, "And I sure as hell don't want to go down to Earth's surface. You know how much I hate going through decontamination."

Aeryn frowned but didn't say anything, he was right.

"So we're going with the 'walk into the trap and hope we don't get killed' plan are we?" asked Farrie sarcastically.

"Yeah, you know it's always worked for me so well before," John retorted sarcastically as Aeryn rolled her eyes at their sarcasm.

"I'm glad you believe that." Farrie retorted scornfully. She remained silent as she eased the ship towards the opening in the surface of the moon.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A short time later found them in an almost empty cavernous docking bay. One other ship only occupied the bay. To John's eyes it looked to be of Human design and Farrie had said that it was some sort of advanced gravitonic ship.

Aeryn and John walked off of their ship and out into the docking bay. They were both armed. John had his two trusty plasma pistols plus the hand device while Aeryn carried a heavier plasma rifle in addition to another plasma pistol in her holster.

They scanned the docking looking for any signs of life. They didn't find any. John pulled out a small scanning device, he began scanning the area, after a few seconds he said, "The least they could do was come greet us. Oh well," he shrugged nonchalantly, before continuing, "Farrie, keep an eye on us and keep one squad of our Hunter droids primed and ready to come get us. Just in case this goes sour." He was referring to the retasked Yuuzhan Vong Hunter droids that were stored in stasis on the Farscape.

He looked to Aeryn and smiled, "Well sunshine, what say we go look for our hosts?"

Aeryn shrugged, "If we must," replied hefting her rifle into the ready position and deactivating the safety.

John continued to smile at her remark and winked at her, "Then come on, the scanner says the humans are thataway!" he said heading in the direction he had indicated. Aeryn warily followed in his path, weaving her rifle back and forth in search of any hostile movement around them or in their path.

Eventually after a few minutes of walking they reached a door, which when opened led them to a large open naturalist landscape, one that was complete with artificial light in the form of a pseudo-sun. Off in the distance they could see some sort of establishment.

John turned to Aeryn with a smile on his face, "Well it's off to see the wizard, I guess," he quipped sarcastically while gesturing at the distant establishment. He started walking.

Aeryn just rolled her eyes and followed in John's path, still wary of a trap.

The were only halfway there when they were met by a tall well built, bronze haired man with white skin and a grave expression, he had an air of weariness about him. John pulled out one of his pistols and aimed it at the man. Aeryn trained her rifle at him.

The surveyed them in a calm peaceful manner before speaking in a clipped precise manner, "I greet you in friendship; I am R. Daneel Olivaw. Welcome to my home. There is no need here for your weapons as I mean you no harm."

"Yeah, well I'll be the judge of that," retorted John quickly, "He's a HRD Aeryn," said after checking his portable scanner.

The man frowned at them, as Aeryn marveled the machine that stood in front of them. Whoever had created him had been very meticulous in their design.

"An HRD, sir?" Daneel asked, unfamiliar with that term.

"A Human Replica droid," John clarified for him.

"That is an interesting term, my kind here have always been called Humaniform robots. Human Replica?" Daneel said thoughtfully amused, "Yes I suppose someone could consider us replicas of humans."

"Yeah, well that's all very interesting Robbie the robot, but I'm still not feeling any safer here, so why don't you run along and summon your master here, I'm talking about the telepathic one, cause I got some questions that need answering," demanded John of the thing in front of them, "and tell him not to dilly dally about or I'm going to start getting cranky… and trust me you really don't want to get me cranky!" John then threatened.

Daneel continued to eye John unworried, before answering, "I am the telepathic master of this moon, I have been a Sentinel of Humanity, I have watched over the human race for nigh on twenty millennia, I have used my abilities to guide and at times temper humanity, I have outlived all those who I once knew and now I reside here, orbiting the birthplace of Humanity, and most importantly, I am bound by the Three Laws of Robotics," Daneel summarized his existence for John and Aeryn. And they could almost see the burden of history on this robot's shoulders and understand the weariness that shrouded him. Daneel looked John serenely in the eye and asked, "Were these the answers you seek?"

John and Aeryn's jaws dropped in surprise at the HRD's revelations.

John swallowed once before quipping, "Hot damn… a twenty thousand year old, telepathic robot! Now there's something you don't see everyday, right sunshine?" he added to Aeryn, incredulous with wonder.

Aeryn could only stare at the ancient creation in awe and astonishment. She locked eyes with the creature; she looked deep into its soulful eyes, seeing a myriad of things she hadn't thought possible to see the eyes of a machine.

"What are these Laws of Robotics?" Aeryn managed to say.

"These are laws that are burned into the positronic brains of all robots, First: A robot may not injure or through inaction allow a human being to come to harm. Second: A robot must obey all orders given it from a human being except were said orders to conflict with the First Law. Third: A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law," Daneel explained for Aeryn slowly and precisely, though unknown to them he had left out the most important law of all which superseded the rest; the Zeroth Law.

"Damn man, if those laws had existed in the last dimension I was in, the Separatists would have been out one droid," said John incredulous, "Whoever came up with these laws really saved themselves a hell of a headache," he quipped.

Daneel froze in disbelief, and he accurately jumped to a conclusion, "You are from another dimension?" he asked quickly.

"Yup, we ain't from around here, that's why I have so many questions," John said, "You know, what you said still doesn't explain why the frell Earth is radioactive!"

"That is a very long and complicated story…I f you will come with me I can provide refreshment for as I tell you that tale… among others," Daneel offered politely, "And perhaps you could tell me your own tale as well?" for he was just curious about them as they him, especially considering the method of their arrival in the system and what John had let slip.

John holstered his pistol and replied humorously, "Lead the way, Robbie the robot."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Daneel led them into his mansion, to an occupied dinning room. There were four people already sitting at the table. Two men, one young and one old, one young woman and a young child.

Daneel introduced the younger man as Councilman Golan Trevize, the older man as Professor of Ancient History, Janov Pelorat. The woman was merely called Bliss, much to John's amusement, and the child, Fallom.

After introductions Daneel proceeded to weave for John and Aeryn, an incredible tale of a galaxy devoid of any alien life, filled only with Humanity; of the Caves of Steel of Earth and the Spacers, of the legacy of Detective Elijah Baley, and how Earth became radioactive for the betterment of all Humanity. The rise of a Galactic Empire and its decay, Hari Seldon's Psychohistory and his two Foundations. Of Daneel's Gaia and his ultimate plan of Galaxia.

John and Aeryn listened in rapt attention as Daneel spoke of these things. The old professor Pelorat and Councilman Trevize, listened just attentively as John since much of what was said they had never heard, or at the least hadn't heard from a firsthand source. For the most part Bliss and Fallom remained silent.

In return, John told them of the dimensions he and Aeryn had been to. Including all the wondrous and frightening things that they had either encountered or heard of. The Jedi, all the various alien species and the monsters that could exist… both human and alien. Daneel was shocked when he heard the stories of Robots without the Three Laws and the destruction that rained down upon the Galactic Republic because of the Separatists droid army, his shock only deepened when John introduced him to Farrie and the Hunter droids he had on the Farscape.

They were amazed and frightened by much of what he said. They had many questions and John answered as many as he could. Pelorat in particular could not believe he was actually talking to a real Earthman from another dimension from the far distant past, who could technically be considered older than Daneel.

But in the end there was still one very important thing that was left unexplained, "You know that still doesn't explain the things that are walking around Earth's surface," retorted John.

"What things?" demanded Trevize warily.

John looked at Trevize, "I mean all the freaky stuff my ship picked up, walking around Earth's surface," he explained.

"But that's impossible! Earth is radioactive, nothing human could exist down there!" Trevize exclaimed.

"Hey! I know that! That's why I said it was freaky!" retorted John.

The ancient robot, R. Daneel Olivaw, looked thoughtfully at John, "I have lived here for many, many millennia, Commander Crichton, through those years I have on occasion sensed a powerful presence down there, but I have never been able to search properly for it, for Earth's radiation is as lethal to me as it is to humans," Daneel admitted much to the surprise of the other natives of this dimension.

They all stared at Daneel in silent disbelief, he continued quickly, "Perhaps you could show me what your sensors have seen?" he asked hopefully; here was a chance to explain a mystery that had caused him much disquiet over his existence.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Once more they were orbit of Earth, only this time they had brought along the ancient robot and the others they had met, though they had left the human hermaphrodite (John still couldn't get over that revelation, when they'd told him, he'd immediately remarked, 'Where's the fun in that?'), Fallom, back on the moon.

"Farrie, you got that powerful energy signal on scanners?" John asked from behind the pilot controls.

"I got it Bossman, I've even got visual this time," she replied.

"Show us, Farrie," John ordered.

Farrie projected on the holographic display table, what her scanners showed on the surface.

It was the last thing any of them expected.

Standing alone on a mountaintop was a lithe brown-eyed human female in short pale blue sundress that was looking mournfully up at the stars.

"What the frell!" uttered John in utter amazement, who would have expected that the source of power that Farrie had detected from orbit would be a twentyish sad looking female that appeared to be human?

Bliss and Pelorat exchanged looks of disbelief, before the old professor spoke, "How is this even possible?"

"It isn't!" declared Trevize emphatically.

"Never say never, G-man, I've been around the multiverse long enough to know how ignorant we humans really are and that everything is possible…at least depending on what dimension you're in," retorted to Trevize's negative statement.

Trevize just glared at him in response.

"Interesting…" muttered Daneel as he stared at the girl on the holotable, "Is there any way to communicate with her?"

John shook his head in the negative, "We've come up dry, why don't you try talking to her?" Daneel looked at John confusion, "I mean try to talk telepathically with her," John then quickly added.

Daneel shook his head mournfully, "I am afraid that my telepathic powers do not work that way, and in either case, I have been trying for countless millennia despite that."

"We can't go down, we can't talk to her, what can we do?" asked John, not expecting an answer.

Silence greeted his pronouncement.

Eventually Farrie broke the silence, "Well actually, I could try to ring her onboard."

"Ring her aboard?" asked

"It's a matter-energy transporter," explained John offhandedly as he considered the option not even noticing the looks of shock that were written over the faces of the natives of this dimension, "You know that could work. Farrie, get us into position but don't do anything till we're gathered in transport room one."

"You got it Bossman," Farrie answered cheerfully.

"John is that even safe?" Aeryn asked concerned, "what if she becomes hostile?"

"Her! What's the worst a little thing like that could do?" John said, shrugging, dismissing that notion.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A short while later, they were gathered in transport room one standing around the ring in the center of the round room.

"Everyone ready?" John asked of them all.

They nodded in response and Aeryn again voiced her cautions, "Yeah well that's why we've got these," John replied patting his plasma pistols reassuringly. "All right, Farrie beam her up!"

The rings descended and a few seconds later the mournful female they had seen was standing in their midst. She looked around herself in surprise and shock, when she saw them she took up a fighting stance and said, her voice loud and booming, thick with arrogance, "Why have you summoned me here mortals?" she demanded.

_That wasn't the response I was expecting,_ thought John idly, but then nothing in this galaxy has been expected. John looked at the woman, noticing her stillness and the reptilian way she regarded them, the coldness of her eyes, _and why'd she call us mortals?_

"Uh, hi? We wanted to talk to you," John explained sheepishly.

The girl snorted, "And so you summoned me here without warning?" she demanded irritated.

"Well we didn't have any way to warn you," John continued to explain, as Aeryn placed her hand on the butt of her plasma pistol, hopefully ready for any hostile action this girl may take.

The glanced at Daneel with a strange look in her eye, "Are you not the humaniform robot R. Daneel Olivaw- the creation of Dr Hans Fastolfe and partner of Elijah Baley?" she asked in surprise.

Daneel looked as surprised as the girl, "How do you know me?" he asked in bafflement.

"I remember when you came to Earth, I read the tales of your exploits on Solaria and Aurora-I even saw the TV show they made of you," explained the girl, "but how is it you still exist after all these eons?"

Daneel was almost in shock, she could not be a human, but neither was she a robot either, so what was she? Was she something 'new'? Was he too late already? He voiced his dilemma, "How is it you still exist?" demanded Daneel forcibly, "I know that your not a robot, we cannot survive in the radioactive wastelands of Earth."

The girl raised her head arrogantly, her eyes getting even colder, "I am the Ancient God-King Illyria, I rule this desolate world that was once Earth!" Even as she spoke her body started to change, her sundress transformed into form fitting red armor while blue veins started to grow across her forehead and blue white streaks began to develop in her hair. Her eyes became a cold deep blue with the whites disappearing leaving only a black pupil in the midst of a sea of blue. They all took a step back in shock and fear. Aeryn, John, and Golan all went for their weapons and aimed them at the thing standing in front of them. She paused to glare at them all, "Your puny weapons cannot hurt me! Now who are you lowly worms?" she sneered.

"Wh…What are you?" stammered, Pelorat, unable to believe his eyes.

Illyria turned her blue eyes to look at the old professor, "I am the last of the Old Ones! I, who was worshipped by gods! Who lived seven lives at once! I ruled this miserable rock when before your species was kicked out of the garden. I have reclaimed my old kingdom; I have reclaimed Earth as mine, and mine alone! If try to take it from me I will show you all, no mercy! And do not think that those insignificant weapons you hold will stay off my wrath!"

"Whoa, hold your horses, smurfette," quipped John, still aiming his plasma pistols at Illyria.

She flinched as if someone had struck her; she remembered that Wesley used to call her smurfette when he was drunk. It had been countless millennia since any man had called her anything.

"Let's try this again, what are you?" John continued.

"I have told you mortal!" Illyria exclaimed in exasperation.

"Yeah, well we simple mortals, haven't understood a word you've said," retorted John sarcastically.

Illyria looked at him skeptically, "As you wish, in simple terms; I am a Demon, a Pure Demon. I have existed since the beginning of time and I ruled my kingdom for eons before your species worked it's way out of the mud," she explained, "Is that simple enough for you mortal worm?"

John swallowed nervously, _a demon? An actual demon?_ John was suddenly feeling very, very out of his depth, "You're a demon? Damn man, where's John Constantine when you need him?"

"A fictional comic book character will not help you against me," Illyria retorted recognizing Crichton's reference.

John's mouth dropped in surprise, "You know Constantine?"

Illyria nodded, and a strange expression replaced the arrogance and hostility on her face, "My shell read Hellblazer when she was younger. I even continued to read it after I was released from the Deeper Well," she explained softly.

"Your shell?" inquired Trevize impatiently; this entire situation was spiraling out of hand too fast for him. He was still aiming his blaster at Illyria.

"Winifred Burkle, it is her body that I now inhabit, her memories that pollute my being and cause me pain," Illyria said in disgust as she frowned.

"You're a parasite!" John exclaimed; she was like the Goa'uld! "Why don't you release the poor girl?"

"Even if I wished it I cannot. Her being was sundered in my rebirth, so you see I cannot release her," Illyria retorted.

John froze; _Her being was sundered? Oh god I hope that isn't what I think it is!_ "What do you mean her being was sundered?" he asked with trepidation.

Illyria locked eyes with John and said plainly, "Her soul was consumed by the fires of my resurrection. All that remains, in this world and the next, of the girl, Winifred lies in me." She looked saddened by what she said.

John swallowed in fear, flashes of just how close it had been with Muldis came back to haunt him.

Silence reigned for quite a while as the impact of her confession registered with them all.

John spared a glance at Aeryn, she was white as a sheet; she was just as horrified as him.

Bliss and Pelorat was hanging on to each other in fright while Trevize was trembling, his gun hand wavering in the air as he swallowed in apprehension, unable to imagine a worse fate than what had been just described to them.

Daneel on the other hand was staring at the creature, Illyria with a look of fascination on his face, for he recognized her now, she was the elusive presence he had sensed for so many years. She was also a creature that was probably as unique as he was. For him, he found this creature very attractive despite the discomfort her destruction of the human known as Winifred Burkle, caused in his positronic pathways.

"Even if we wished to reclaim Earth, we couldn't. The radiation would kill us all," said Daneel, seeking to placate the demon in their midst for he wished to converse with her.

Illyria cocked her head at the robot, "You speak the truth?" she asked of Daneel.

Daneel nodded, "I do."

Illyria seemed to deflate somewhat, "Oh… well never mind than, forget the threats." She changed back into the facsimile of Winifred Burkle.

John did a double take, "What? Aren't you a demon? Aren't you going to even try to rip out our hearts and eat them? Or drink our blood or something?" he asked dumbly, in surprise.

"I am not a vampire and I do not eat humans, though I have been told that humans taste like chicken," replied Illyria simply. She paused for a second before continuing with a disturbing smile on her face, and a gleam in her eye, "Unless you wish me to start now?" she asked eagerly.

John blinked and looked at Illyria, was he being teased by a demon? "Ah no thanks, I'm good," he deadpanned.

"Good, I would not wish to break my promise to Wesley," Illyria replied seriously.

"Wesley?" inquired Trevize.

"Yes, Wesley Wyndam Price the Third. You may relax, when I first emerged from the Deeper Well, he made me vow never to kill humans, I have not broken my vow to him for untold eons… and I have no intent to break it now!" she replied vehemently.

John gazed at her dumbfounded.

"Excellent. If you had tried anything you would have forced me stop you," commented Daneel.

Illyria turned to look at him, "Because of the three laws," she simply stated, "You would gave tried, but I would have destroyed you as easily as these humans."

Daneel pursed his lips and gazed at her, his eyes unreadable, "Perhaps we can talk."

Illyria nodded, "I would like that, I wish to know the state of galaxy in this age."

"Then I invite you to my home on the moon," Daneel turned to the others, "I will have a meal prepared for you all, in a separate room from where I will converse with Illyria if you wish it?" her offered to them all.

John turned to look at the ancient as if he had gone mad, and he said as much to Daneel.

"I have not gone mad, this situation is most intriguing and I wish to speak with Illyria more extensively," Daneel said adamantly, "Will you not ferry us back to my moonbase?"

John continued to stare at the earnest expression on the robot's face for several minutes, before finally acquiescing, "Fine, whatever you want Robbie, but if she winds up killing us all and wearing our intestines as decoration, it'll all be on your head," quipped John.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

On the moonbase, Daneel and Illyria spent hours speaking; the others had reluctantly found themselves listening to them, as Daneel explained to Illyria what had happened to humanity as she ruled over Earth. In return she spoke to them all of her origins, her original kingdom, her subsequent imprisonment and later release by Knox at the expense of Winifred Burkle's soul. She revealed to them a hideous underbelly to Earth, a world that had been and was again, filled with vampires, demons and Slayers. Then on she spoke of her adjustments to humanity's world and the millennia she had spent watching humans reach into space. She spoke to them of those had been her friends after her return especially Wesley, his love of Winifred and the tortured soul he had become after Winifred's sundering, her vow to him and his early demise as she held him in her arms and she pretended to be the woman he had loved in life.

Despite himself, Pelorat couldn't keep his excitement in check as he realized just how old Illyria truly was. He was a professor of Ancient History and sitting with him now, was a talking record of things that not even the ancient robot, Daneel Olivaw knew. During the course of her story they'd discussed just how old she really was, the consensus had been that she was somewhere between millions to billons of years old.

Pelorat, in his excitement afterwards had forgotten what she really was and actually tried to convince her to return with him to Terminus, to speak with his colleagues there. He was convinced that she was the find of his life…at least.

She'd snorted in derision at this idea and had demanded that they return her to her kingdom, once she had finished speaking with Daneel.

They continued talking for hours more, Pelorat seeking to gain as much knowledge from Illyria in the few short hours they were together for.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They'd finished talking and now everyone was going home.

The Farscape 3 opened a trans-dimensional wormhole and left this dimension, John and Aeryn going onwards towards yet another unknown dimension, and hopefully getting one step closer to home. But this dimension had left it's mark on them, both were highly disturbed by what had been imparted to them by the Ancient God-King Illyria.

R. Daneel Olivaw was once more on the moonbase preparing the way for Galaxia and his fusion with Fallom.

On the Far Star, Foundation Councilman Golan Trevize watched as they left and now for certain he knew that his choice for Galaxia was unequivally the right choice, if even half what Crichton had said existed in this dimension, then it was the only hope they had to protect themselves and Humanity.

Meanwhile down on Earth's surface, Illyria once more stood on a mountaintop. Humanity had forgotten it's origins and Earth with it. She looked up at the stars and found their light now reassuring. Earth was her's now…

Now and Forever…

Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter:) I know that nothing much happened here but it is a change of pace before things really start to get weird ;)

**Next Time: Picking up Strays**


	18. Chapter 18 Picking up Strays

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. The action starts up again here and won't end for quite a while;);):)**

**Rating: PG13**

**Chapter 18 Picking up Strays**

The Farscape 3 came out of the wormhole near a verdant planet. John and Aeryn looked at the planet and blinked.

"Farrie is it just me or does that planet look like Kashyyyk?" asked Aeryn in surprise, recognizing the planet they were in orbit of.

Farrie answered almost immediately, "It's not you, we are in orbit of Kashyyyk!" she exclaimed, also in surprise.

"Farrie! Did you target that dimension's quantum signature?" demanded John of the AI; referring to the last time they had been in this galaxy.

"I didn't! I just scanned the quantum signature of this system and it's different. This is another dimension! This is all your fault Bossman!" retorted Farrie.

"Alright then Farrie, hook up to the Holonet and see if you can find some of our friends," ordered John, thinking that it would be fun to mess with this dimension's version of Han Solo though if they had to visit multiple versions of each dimension then they were never going to get home, at this moment home further away than it had before.

"On it Bossman," acknowledged Farrie as she speedily searched for an insystem Holonet connection.

John turned to Aeryn, "Maybe we can go-"

"Sithspawn!" shouted Farrie, "Bossman, we're in the past! We're at the beginning of the Sith-cursed Jedi Purge!" she exclaimed in dread.

The blood drained out of both Aeryn and John's faces, the beginning of Jedi Purge? But that meant that both Palpatine and Vader were alive and well! And they were two people John so didn't want to run into. Ever!

"Farrie, cloak us and scan the area!" John ordered, "I don't want anything to sneak up on us."

Farrie cloaked the ship and began scanning the area, "Bossman, I've got an old Venerator-class Star Destroyer insystem, plus escorts…wait a sec, I'm reading multiple fighters deployed, old ARC-170s…they're pursing an Eta-2 Jedi Starfighter!" she cried out in shock.

"What!" yelled John in shock and disgust, "Take us in Farrie! No way am I letting them get this Jedi! Whoever it is!" _No way in hell,_ he'd fought beside Jedi against the Vong, they'd pulled his bacon out of the fire more times than he cared to remember.

Now it was his turn to return the favor.

Farrie prepared the ship for battle; she fully intended to wipe those ARC-170s out, with extreme prejudice. As they neared the dogfighting fighters, the scene became clearer for them to see.

The Jedi starfighter was heading in a weaving course to the hyperspace rings that were idling at the far side of the planet. This meant that they were heading towards the cloaked Farscape 3. The Jedi piloting the fighter was pulling out all the tricks in his repertoire trying to keep out of the Clones' s aiming receptacles… which was proving very hard to do considering the fact that he/she/it was being pursed relentlessly by almost two complete squadrons of ARC-170s. Also there were another four full squadrons coming up behind the front two; they would be upon the Jedi in a few minutes and five minutes behind them came the Star Destroyer and its escorts, all were fully intent on destroying the fleeing Jedi starfighter.

"Time to target?" John asked excitedly.

"We'll be in firing range in one minute," Farrie replied smartly, "all weapons primed and hot. They won't know what hit them," she added predatorily.

John smiled, "Good. Aeryn you ready?"

Aeryn nodded, "I've warned Drae, and Zhaan's in our room with Nana. We're ready," she stated calmly.

John turned back to his displays and continued to watch the pursuit as they edged closer and closer to them. The seconds ticked by slowly as the ARC-170s continued to fire at the Jedi; most of their shots went wide but quite a few still beat at the Jedi's shields.

"We're in range." Farrie finally reported after almost an eternity of waiting.

"Decloak and FIRE!" John commanded loudly.

The ARC-170s pursuing the Jedi were caught flat-footed as the Farscape 3 decloaked at close range and opened fire with all the weapon batteries at her disposal. Turbolaser blasts were mixed with Plasma canon, and Ion blasts as Farrie took advantage of the one major capability that she shared with Hapan Battle Dragons… the hideously fast fire rate that her moveable weapon mounts allowed her to maintain.

Farrie sent a torrential rain of destructive blasts at the ARC-170s. She managed to destroy a squadron and a half while the rest received some damage, before they had even managed to begin evasive maneuvers. Two more collided with each other as the once organized and disciplined formation of fighters dissolved into a mixed up mess of surprised pilots and ships.

Farrie continued to fire more discriminately at the remaining fighters as they scattered, not leaving her any large group she could bracket with fire.

The two fighters strafed her but their weapons were too weak to get through her shields. Hers on the other hand were another issue. Her phaser canon array lashed out through the void and sliced through the fighters already weakened shields to carve the fighters like a turkey at thanksgiving.

The remaining two fighters ignored the Farscape and continued to chase after the Jedi. The Jedi turned his fighter around and headed for them, he managed to pick one up almost immediately, but the second one managed to get off several shots before also being picked off by the Jedi.

The last ARC-170 got lucky as the first few blasts hit the Jedi starfighter's shields and collapsed them; it's final shots chewed through engines and destabilized the power planet of the fighter, dooming it. The Jedi just barely managed to eject from his doomed fighter before it exploded.

"The Jedi's EV!" screamed Farrie in alarm.

"Farrie! Ring him aboard… Now," John commanded.

"He'll be aboard in thirty seconds!" proclaimed Farrie.

John only hoped the Jedi could survive for that long.

The Farscape 3 reached the Jedi floating in space and the Rings descended down around the Jedi.

"He's aboard." reported Farrie with relief, "and he's alive!"

The ship rocked violently as the Star Destroyer's batteries found them but the Farscape's powerful shields still held, "Farrie get us moving then cloak! And get the medical droids down to Ring Room One! I'll be there momentarily," he commanded as he dashed out of the bridge.

The Star Destroyer continued to fire at the Farscape 3 as it started to speed away from them. The gunnery crews had the ship bracketed when the ship just faded from view much to their undying disbelief.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile down in Ring Room Two, Jedi Master Quinlan Vos lay shivering on the deck. He hadn't been exposed to the absolute cold of space long enough to do any lasting damage but it had been long enough for the cold to start to eat away at his body heat.

He couldn't understand how he had been brought on board this ship that had come to aid. He'd seen a light shine on him and then these rings had descended around him then suddenly he was inside the ship, shivering on the deck.

Slowly Vos eased himself up onto his knees to gaze around the room he was in; it was completely empty except for a door and a ring drawn on the floor.

He slowly replayed events in his minds eye, the Clones had been pursing him, and then a ship had appeared literally out of nowhere and blasted them off of his tail. He'd turned his fighter around to deal with the last two on his tail but then one of the clones had gotten lucky and his shots had taken out his fighter.

Vos shook himself, and cursed his luck, he should have just continued on to the hyperspace rings! He cursed the Clones. The damn Republic and the Chancellor and this damn clone war. And most importantly of all, the Sith. He knew instinctively that it was their hand that had turned the Clone Army against him and the other Jedi. He'd felt other Jedi die, including Aayla, right before the clones had turned against him. Though for the life of him he just couldn't understand how they'd done it!

The opening of door of the room cut short his musings. A droid came bustling in, it turned towards him and said, "Sir, I am medical droid two-seventeen B-"

Vos cut it off, "I'm intact droid, leave me alone," he said gruffly.

The droid was taken aback, "But sir, I insist, you must let me at least give you a cursory exam, the dangers of exposure to the vacuum are manifold-"

"I said, leave me alone droid!" Vos yelled at the droid as he rose to his feet, "There's nothing wrong with me!"

"You better listen to the Jedi," came a voice from behind the droid, "If he says he's ok then he probably is."

"He's a Jedi?" the medical droid asked quizzically, before seeming to shake it's head knowingly, "Of course, Commander Crichton, that explains the stubbornness." It backed away from Vos and left the empty room.

Vos turned to evaluate the man that was standing ion the doorway, this Commander Crichton. The man was of average build and height, with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with two low-slung holsters for some sort of pistol. He had some sort of light gauntlet on his left hand. The man had an open expression on his face.

Vos reached out with the Force to get a feel for this man and was disturbed but what he felt… and saw. The man, in fact the entire ship carried strange resonances, though the man appeared to be genuinely not a threat to Vos. One thing did disturb Vos, as he felt the man in the Force, he saw a vision of the man standing on the battlefield fighting a foe Vos didn't recognize, standing side by side with Jedi, one of whom bore a remarkable resemblance to Anakin Skywalker.

"Who are you?" Vos demanded curiously of his supposed rescuer.

"The name's Commander John Crichton, and I'm the one that pulled your bacon out of the fire," John said in a friendly tone with a smile, "Welcome to my little home away from home, the Farscape 3."

"I am Jedi Master Quinlan Vos. Thank you for the timely save, but I must return to the Jedi Temple to warn the others. Please take me to Coruscant," Vos requested of his host.

The smile vanished from John's face at Vos's request, "That's not going to be possible, Master Vos," replied John evenly.

Vos's suspicions rose thick and fast at this statement, "Why not?" he asked evenly keeping his emotions in check, barely.

"It's not what you think," said John quickly in a serious tone, "Come with me, and I'll take you to a conference room. I'll explain it all to you there."

Vos eyed him suspiciously but his Force sense told him that John wasn't lying, "Lead the way."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the conference room John explained to Vos why he couldn't return to the Jedi temple to warn the others-they were already dead. John had then continued to explain how the Jedi and the Republic alike had been maneuvered into this situation by the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, who was also know as Palpatine, the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

Then John had spoken about Anakin Skywalker's betrayal. Quin hadn't wanted to believe at first but the evidence that John had, had been irrefutable. Anakin was gone and all that remained was Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and Palpatine's new apprentice.

John had explained how he knew all that he knew and that in itself, was one incredible revelation that Quin hadn't been able to believe at first. Other dimensions, specifically another dimension exactly like this one only decades in the future?

But his senses told him that everything that John said was the absolute truth. He wasn't making any of the things he said up and the evidence he'd brought before him had been irrefutable.

John had looked like he wanted to add something more but he'd stopped there.

For several minutes after John had finished Quinlan Vos sat at the conference table, truthfully, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

The Jedi had been so outrageously outmaneuvered, he couldn't believe it but the evidence was in front of him and the Force said that he wasn't lying. And now so much made sense to him.

He'd been so close…

It was true, the Sith did deal in half-truths and half lies. He'd asked Dooku to tell him who the other Sith was, and he had after a fashion. Dooku had pointed the Sith out at the diplomatic party at Coruscant after he'd killed his murderous Aunt Tinte, only he had thought Dooku was referring to the corrupt Senator Viento.

And Anakin…

Vos couldn't believe that the man he knew could become the monster that John was making him out to be.

And Aayla Secura, his beloved apprentice was gone and nothing he could do would avenge her or in the grand scheme of things would matter. If it hadn't been for her he wouldn't have survived; he'd felt her final warning to her old master as she died. He'd had a whole second to react to his men's betrayal before they had begun to target him.

A hand of ice enclosed his heart as he thought of all they had shared together and how she had been betrayed, how all of them had been betrayed.

The Sith had control over the galaxy and there was nothing anybody could do about.

"Master Vos, are you alright?" John asked of the silent Jedi.

"What do you think?" retorted Vos quickly.

John winced, Vos was right, "Right, dumb question."

Vos scowled and snorted at the understatement.

"Listen, I know you're not going to believe me, but I just have to say that it will all turn out well in the end, the Sith will get what's coming to them, but not by anything you will do. History will not remember the name Quinlan Vos," continued John.

"And what am I supposed to do if I anything I do will be for naught?" Vos challenged.

"I'm coming to that, if you wish I can take you to the future where, after the Sith have been dealt with, you can help the Jedi of the future rebuild the Jedi Order," offered John.

It was a tempting offer but something in Vos rebelled against that idea, he'd failed, they'd all failed to stop the Sith from taking over. Who would listen to a failure such as he?

"No," said Vos finally.

"No?" said John in surprise.

"No, I cannot do that," Vos repeated adamantly.

John was taken aback, "Well, then you could always come with us."

Vos turned to look at John, "Come with you where?"

"You could travel to different dimensions with us, you could even come home with us, hell the guys back home would be happy to have someone like you join Moya's crew," John admitted.

"Moya? The living ship you mentioned?" Vos asked.

"Yes," John confirmed.

"That is possible but I'm not going anywhere without Khaleen," stated Vos adamantly.

"Who's Khaleen?" asked John, unsure that he'd heard Vos right.

"She is… a friend," admitted Vos.

John eyed the Jedi with wary skepticism, _Friend my ass! Girlfriend is what he meant!_ But John let it pass, "Fine, I got no problem with that," he reassured the Jedi, "So where is she?"

Vos nodded, "She's on Nar Shaddaa-"

"The smuggler's moon? Cool, I always wanted to go there!" cut in John excitedly, "Farrie, set course for Nar Shaddaa! And make sure we remained cloaked."

"Setting course Bossman, ETA-four hours," stated Farrie.

Vos frowned, "Four hours?"

"Oh, yeah, did I mention just how fast this baby is?" boasted John, "why don't I show you around the ship while we wait?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

John took the tall dark haired grim Jedi Master on a tour around the ship and showed off the modern marvel that was the Farscape 3. The Zero-Point Energy Tap had really impressed him along with shear firepower of the little ship. The armories had been filled with weapons of a power Vos hadn't thought existed. John explained how most of this stuff was engineered using technology John had taken from a parasitical species know as the Goa'uld.

For example, John showed him his preferred weapon, a plasma pistol. He explained how it was as powerful of as the regular staff weapons of the Goa'uld but was a great deal more accurate. The larger plasma rifles were the same but the heavier power was more fit to be found in one of the Goa'uld's stationary cannons. And both had a very high fire rate.

John went on to show him the Hunter droids he had at his disposal and Vos became very glad the Separatists hadn't had anything similar, as John told him the specifications.

They'd moved on to the docking bay next and John had shown him the fighters he had at his disposal, two heavily modified XJ-class X-wings, and two equally modified Series 4 E-wings as well as the heavy bomber types he had onboard. Those were yet another surprise for Vos and his fingers itched to take them out for a spin. These X-wings, John told Vos were the next generation ships after the ARC-170s that the Clones were using. John also showed him the simulators and training modules for these starfighters and Vos knew were his first few days on the Farscape 3 were going to be spent.

Vos met the others on the Farscape 3 next including John's darling three-year-old daughter and her 'Nana'. Nana was a big hulking modified Hunter droid that John said had an itchy trigger finger around new people. Vos met John's wife and the displaced priestess Drae, he heard part of their tales of how they had come to be on the Farscape 3.

Then Vos met Harvey…

Vos had been shocked beyond disbelief when the cadaverous creature that was Harvey started talking, that shock had only increased when John explained how Harvey was a neural clone of John's worst enemy, a Scarren/Sebacean hybrid known as Scorpious. But what shocked him most was that John had actually modified something he called a memory recall device to transmit Harvey's image to a holographic projector that allowed Harvey to speak to other people independent of John, though John still heard every word that Harvey said.

All in all Vos was starting to realize how atypical the people on the Farscape 3 were… and he wondered how his Khaleen was going to react to all this.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They reached Nar Shaddaa in three and a half hours, much to Vos's surprise.

He and John were on the bridge watching the Smuggler's moon grow rapidly closer in the viewport.

"I told you this baby is really fast," boasted John to the Jedi.

Vos raised an eyebrow in surprise, "As you say."

"So where is your girl supposed to be meeting you, anyway?" asked John.

"The Corellian Sector, the Corellian Café," answered Vos, "I thought you knew about the Smuggler's moon?"

"I do, I know what Han told me, and that the Vong turned it into a lifeless rock," replied John offhandedly.

That grabbed the Jedi's attention, "The who? They did what?" he demanded in shock.

John waved him off, "That's a very long complicated, and disturbing story. One we don't have time for now," John reminded him.

_Yes,_ Vos mused, time was against them, the Sith forces knew that he had escaped from Kashyyyk, they also knew that he wouldn't leave Khaleen behind. This meant that she would be watched with a high probability of someone laying in wait near her to trap him.

They would have to move fast.

"Have Farrie remain cloaked and beam me down to a back alley near my destination, wait for me there and I should be back quickly with her," Vos ordered John.

"Whatever you say, Vos," John said nonchalantly, he pulled out a plasma pistol from under the pilot seat and tossed it to Vos, "Here, you might need this, it's called a plasma pistol, it's a got more stopping power than a regular blaster."

Vos caught the pistol and stared at before shoving it into his empty holster, "Fine how long until we get to our destination?"

"Considering the fact that I have to dodge traffic that can't see me, I'd say maybe another fifteen minutes," answered Farrie.

"Fine, I'll be waiting in Ring Room Two," Vos said confidently.

"Whatever you say, stripes," said Farrie quickly. She called him stripes because of the horizontal stripes that ran across the longhaired Jedi's face. It seemed a fitting nickname for the Jedi, at least in Farrie's opinion.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Twenty-five minutes later in a deserted back alley in the Corellian Sector of the Smuggler's moon, had anyone been watching they would have seen a very strange occurrence. A light shone in the alley followed by the appearance of a set of large rings, a bright light shone in the middle and then the rings disappeared, leaving behind Jedi Master Quinlan Vos in the now not so empty alley.

Vos looked around himself using all of his senses before exiting the alley and walking cautiously into the main street and into the stream of people that hardly noticed him. He used to Force to hug the shadows at the edges of the streets as he strode briskly towards his destination.

He reached his destination quickly, and entered the Corellian Café. Inside was the usual mix of spacers and aliens, all of them dangerous and would kill for the bounty that had now been placed on all Jedi's heads.

_There!_

Vos spotted Khaleen. Time seemed to stop for him as he took in her image as she sat there with a drink in her hand. Part of the tension and fear that he wouldn't see her again drained from the tall Jedi as he took in her features as if seeing her for the first time.

Khaleen was sitting in a dark corner of the cantina. She had a lithe feminine body with long artificially colored maroon hair that cascaded down her shoulders and over the top of her cleavage. She had black netting covering her arms from the wrists to mid-bicep, held there by silver metal bands. She was wearing as usual an open dark maroon bikini top that showed off her cleavage, and dark maroon shorts that barely covered her. She had on dark maroon boots over black lacing that crisscrossed up her legs and were attached to her shorts. As usual her midriff was bare and the skin over her toned stomach was decorated by a large black starburst tattoo.

He didn't feel anything as his body moved to stand by her table of its own accord.

She looked up from the drink she was nursing and her eyes widened with surprise and relief as she recognized him, it quickly turned into fear and trepidation, "Quin!" she leapt up from her seat and threw herself into his arms, relief that he was still alive, her body convulsing with emotion.

"Khaleen it's okay, I'm here," he said, glad that she was with him.

She pulled quickly back from him, "You shouldn't be here! The galaxy's gone mad! And everyone's after the Jedi!" she exclaimed, her eyes filled with concern for him.

"I know, I just couldn't leave you behind," he said voice filled with emotion.

"And we knew you'd be here!" Cut in a fierce deep voice from behind them.

Without any hesitation, Quin quickly and roughly pushed Khaleen down back into her seat and pulled out both his lightsaber and the plasma pistol John had given him. He moved with the speed that only another Jedi or Sith could rival. He ignited his saber while opening fire with the pistol.

The speaker, a large male Barabel was caught unawares and went down, in reflex clawing at it's melted face and didn't get up again, but it wasn't alone and it's human companion, opened fire.

Vos blocked the blasts and continued to fire at the second Bounty Hunter, for there was no mistaking the mismatched clothing and weapons they were carrying. The human hunter began to back away hurriedly from Vos's onslaught of plasma blasts.

The human made it to the door and escaped before Vos could cut him down, no doubt in Vos's mind that the man was going for help.

Vos deactivated his lightsaber and turned back to Khaleen, he pulled her roughly up and said hastily, "Come on, it's time to go!"

She looked down at the dead Barabel at their feet and quipped, "I think we've worn out our welcome, here."

Vos dragged her out the cantina and half pulled, half dragged her behind him as he headed to the extraction point.

"Slow down Quin! Where are we going Quin, the spacedock is back that way!" she cried in confusion as he continued to drag her, ignoring her words of complaint and confusion.

A shout of 'they're over there!' came from behind them. Vos could sense ten of them behind them. He began running even faster.

He reached the alley before the Bounty Hunters had completely caught up with them.

The Bounty Hunters confident that they had Vos and Khaleen cornered in the alley slowed and cautiously walked into the alley. Vos and Khaleen both turned to face their pursuers. Khaleen was trembling in fear; she didn't want to be the one responsible for Quin's death. She didn't want him to die for her!

The Bounty Hunters gathered at the entrance of the alley, their weapons were out and held unwavering and menacingly at the two humans.

"Hold it Jedi, you've got nowhere to run!" shouted the Head Bounty Hunter, menacingly.

Vos pushed Khaleen behind him and just smiled mysteriously at them before saying, "Farrie, ring us up."

The Bounty Hunters glanced at one another in confusion. The leader frowned at their bounties and opened his mouth to retort when several rings suddenly appeared around the Jedi and his girl. In a flash of light the two of them disappeared, as did the rings several seconds later, leaving the confused and shocked Bounty Hunters to stare in disbelief and anger at the now empty place the two had been.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What was that!" demanded Khaleen angrily; "You could have warned me that you had something up your sleeve Quin!" she pouted.

Vos just smiled at her in amusement, "What? And spoil the surprise?"

She pushed him away from her in a huff. "Again, what just happened? And who's Farrie?" she said pointedly.

Vos smiled knowingly at her, "She's the droid brain that's controlling this ship, and what just happened was that she used her matter-energy transporter to bring us aboard," he explained simply.

Khaleen's jaw dropped in stunned disbelief, "Wow… a matter-energy transporter? Wait a minute… that's impossible!"

"Don't be jealous hon. I got a lot of systems that are supposed to be impossible," came a very smug female voice.

Khaleen looked around searching for the speaker, "Who's talking?"

"I'm Farrie, the ship's AI, purple head," replied the female voice in the same smug tone.

Khaleen opened her mouth in outrage to retort, but Vos stopped her, "Farrie, where are we going now?"

"We're heading out of the system, we need a nice little secluded spot where we can jump dimensions in peace," answered Farrie.

"Good, I'll be in my quarters with Khaleen. I'll explain what's going on," Vos told Farrie.

"Whatever you say stripes," replied Farrie smartly, "Just don't forget to introduce her to Bossman and the others, especially Nana! Remember she's programmed with an itchy trigger mechanism!"

"I will," Vos said. With that he led a fuming Khaleen out of the Ring room and down the corridor to his quarters.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxo

A short while later Khaleen and Vos were sitting on the bed in Vos's quarters. Khaleen felt like crying, she caressed Vos's face tenderly. He told her everything that had happened in such a short time. It was worse than she had imagined, far, far worse.

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered softly into his ear, "I'm so sorry Quin."

He hugged her tighter and replied in the same quiet tone, "It's not your fault, Khaleen."

"What are we going to do now?" she asked in trepidation. The galaxy had turned against them like never before.

Vos pulled away from his lover and said seriously, "That's something else I need to tell."

Khaleen looked at him curiously, "What?"

"This ship can take us away from this galaxy, away from all this," Vos replied.

"What? How can it do that? That's impossible!" Khaleen retorted.

"This ship can take us to another dimension. The Captain of this ship, John Crichton has been traveling for some time now, from dimension to dimension, trying to find his home. He's offered to take us with him," Vos shared John's offer with her, "I think we should accept, Khaleen. It's our only chance to survive," Quin said despondently.

She looked at him incredulous, what he was saying was impossible, but the look in his eye said he was deadly serious, and she had been urging him to run away with her for sometime now. She acquiesced, "Oh, Quin, I've told you before, were you go. I go, no matter what," she answered happily, perhaps this was a blessing in disguise, they could go away and be happy together like she had always wished, perhaps they would live happily ever after. She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply.

They broke apart a few moments later and Vos activated his quarters comm., "Farrie, tell Commander Crichton… we accept his offer."

"Will do and glad to have you aboard stripes," replied Farrie happily.

Vos turned back to Khaleen, "Okay, now let's go introduce you to Nana."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile, up on the bridge John and Aeryn prepared for their next trip down the rabbit hole.

"Yo, Bossman," Farrie called, "the high and mighty Jedi says they're in!"

"That's great." said John enthusiastically, "Tell them we'll be jumping into another dimension soon."

"You got it Bossman," Farrie replied before going silent.

John turned to Aeryn, "You know I have a good feeling about this," he said with a smile.

"For a change John, so do I. Having a Jedi onboard is something I would consider good," replied Aeryn happily with a smile.

John happily smiled back at her, when suddenly a thought struck him, and he grinned evilly, "You know sunshine, I wonder what grasshopper is going to think when he meets Master Vos?"

Aeryn looked at him for a second before starting to grin evilly, in unison with John, her eyes twinkling with mischief at grasshopper's probable reaction.

Yes things were definitely looking up for them, Aeryn thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A few moments later the Farscape 3 was once more traversing a trans-dimensional wormhole, heading to another dimension, hoping this jump would be the one that led them home.

If only they knew the Chaos they were about to enter into…

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter. As to the next crossover, trust me nobody is going to believe what I'm going to do;););)**

**Next Time:** The Home of Terror


	19. Chapter 19 The Home of Terror

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I word to all Warhammer fans, I'm not as well versed with this universe, and much of what I have written is based on second hand sources, so I made some mistakes don't take it personally, but please point them out and say what they should be.**

**Rating: Definitely higher then PG13 for this chapter. Warning! Lots of Violence is coming up in this part of the story!**

**Chapter 19 The Home of Terror**

The Farscape 3 emerged from the trans-dimensional wormhole into yet another dimension.

Almost immediately alarms began ringing on the bridge.

"Farrie, what's going on?" John demanded.

"We're at the edge of some type of storm," replied Farrie immediately, "I'm moving us away but I've never seen anything like this!" she paused momentarily she cross checked her readings with her sensor archive, "Sith! I just ran an analysis and the only thing that remotely comes close to this is a Force Storm!" she reported in alarm.

"Get us away from it now!" shouted John in fear. He shared a near panicked glance with Aeryn, they'd seen the recorded images of what Palpatine's Storms had done, and they had no desire to see it in person. "And don't forget to cloak. If it is a Force Storm I don't want whoever is controlling it to see us!"

"Bossman that was the first thing I did," Farrie said in annoyance, more moments passed before she provided them with an update, "I've extinguished the alarms, the storm's moving away from us."

John sighed in relief and slumped into his chair, tragedy averted.

"Farrie, where are we?" demanded Aeryn.

"I'm trying to find out but I've got a lot of interference along all sensor bands, but especially on long range scanners," said Farrie in a concerned and confused voice.

"What's the source of the interference?" asked Aeryn.

"I don't know. Some of my sensors are really telling me some weird dren… I mean something, and I stress, _something_ is warping space here, to the point where some of the stuff my sensors are telling me are actually in violation of the laws of physics." reported Farrie in supreme alarm, "And the interference is running everywhere around us, and even if we try to jump out of it, we'll be jumping blind."

John cut in at that moment, "I don't know about you guys but between our near miss with what was possibly a Force Storm and the bending laws of physics on such a massive scale… I think it's time for us to leave this dimension behind. Quickly!"

Farrie heartily agreed, "Whatever you say Bossman, wormhole drive will be back online in-"

"STOP!" shouted Vos from behind them as he lurched onto the bridge, "We can't leave yet!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Moments earlier, in Jedi Master Quinlan Vos's quarters. The quarters that Crichton had given them was functional if a little utilitarian. There were three rooms in the quarters, a bedroom, living room, and refresher station. The outer door opened into the living room, which had a small couch and a table with two chairs. The living room had a comm. station, and it connected to the bedroom that had some shelves along one wall and a bed. The bed was a large enough bed for two occupants, Vos and Khaleen were curled up together on it, and they were holding each other, trying to come to terms with their new situation.

They'd left everything and everyone they'd ever known behind. Now they were adrift the multiverse with strangers, who they didn't know but had saved them from Palpatine's clutches without asking anything in return.

The ship shuddered slightly as they lay there and Farrie, announced to them that they had reached the new dimension.

Almost immediately, Vos felt something impinge on his consciousness. That single thing quickly multiplied into several, then again into more, and more until Vos's mind could barely stand the pressure. The things screamed at him, rallied at him in unknown languages, but two things were crystal clear to him, they were seeking to bend him to their will, and they were evil of a kind Vos had never encountered before.

He quickly let go of Khaleen and sat up in bed clutching his head.

"Quin? Quin! What's wrong?" demanded Khaleen anxiously.

He didn't answer her; he was too busy trying to beat back the things that threatened to take control of his mind. He started to hyperventilate.

He could feel their thirst for bloodshed; he fought them back, drawing on the Force for all he was worth. It turned into a contest of wills; Vos iron determination and years of Jedi mental discipline against an unending stream of evilness.

Vos fought with ever iota of power he had, but in the end it was to no avail, he could feel them beginning to overwhelm his mentality.

A sudden spark of light appeared in his mind's eye. The spark grew and infused more strength in Vos before spreading and engulfing his attackers. They screamed in impotent rage as the light grew into an inferno that consumed the evil.

Vos's breathing began to return to normal as the light dealt with his invisible attackers.

_Master Vos,_ sounded a deep booming voice in Vos's head, _Jedi Master Quinlan Vos._

"Who's there?" Vos demanded.

_It does not matter who I am, all that matters is that you are safe from the depredations of the Eye of Terror. It is by my Will alone that you are safe,_ continued the Voice matter-of-factly, _and I require something from you in return for my continued protection. The last part was not a request_.

"Quin, who are you talking to? What's going on?" asked Khaleen in worry and confusion.

Vos sat silently for several before answering, "What do you want?" he demanded of his unknown and mysterious savior. He could feel the power of the Voice in the Force and he hoped the price for his continued protection would not be too high to pay.

The Voice picked up on his thoughts and laughed, _I require nothing that will strain your morality,_ the Voice said in a light manner, _there is a planet near here, one of my sons has bitten off more than he can chew there…you will go rescue him,_ the Voice left no room for Vos to argue, _and I suggest you move quickly, he shall not survive for much longer._

Vos felt trapped, he knew he had to obey the Voice, he unsteadily rose from the bed, "Come on Khaleen, we need to talk to Crichton."

Khaleen blinked at this change in demeanor in Vos, "What's going on Quin?' she repeated her green eyes clouded with concern.

"I'll explain later, just come on!" Vos ordered as he headed for the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I said, stop, Crichton, we can't leave yet!" Vos repeated.

"What? Why?" demanded John as he twisted around in the pilot's chair to face Vos.

"There's a nearby planet, there's someone on it that we need to save," Vos winced as he heard what he was saying; he sounded a 'little' crazy.

John froze for a second before glancing at Aeryn and then turning to stare thoughtfully at Vos, "I take it this is one of those crazy Jedi visions, that is telling you that?"

Vos paused in surprise before replying, "After a fashion."

John shrugged, "Fine, I've been around Jedi long enough to know that when a Jedi starts to get visions, it's usually a good idea to listen," he paused for second, "There's only one problem, Farrie's flying blind, her sensors aren't working properly."

Vos shook his head, "It doesn't matter, I'll use the Force to guide us to where we need to be."

John got up out of the pilot's chair and gestured for him to take it, "Somehow I knew you were going to say that," he quipped sarcastically, "It's all yours stripes…"

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxox

The Farscape 3 descended upon the nearby planet, Vos guiding it to where the Voice had told him to go. The ship shuddered as they hit the atmosphere, but still Vos goaded more speed out of the ship's engines, time was of the essence.

Someone on the planet was in need of their help, urgently.

The Farscape 3 sped towards its unknown destination, the Force and the Voice guided Vos's hand, and they found what they were looking for.

They came upon a wide battlefield in a low large valley. Corpses littered the valley and sea of unimaginatively hideous creatures rushing through the valley heading towards what was undoubtedly the person that needed rescuing.

Standing on a hilltop was a massive armored figure that was hacking and slashing at the creatures that assaulted him, inter-spread in between each massive swing of his lethal sword were bursts of fire from the overlarge rifle he carried in his other hand. At the man's sides stood two extra large wolves that ripped to shreds anything that got too close to them with their huge teeth and razor sharp claws.

"Okay, now that's really impressive," said John in awe; for the man was actually able to stem the tide of rushing creatures, in fact he could see that the creatures had to scramble over the corpses of their others to reach the warrior.

"Bossman! He's human! And these things attacking him… they're like Illyria!" she yelled in surprise and fear, "I think they're a Demon army!"

"A Demon army!" cried John and Aeryn in trepidation.

"It doesn't matter." shouted Vos, "We still have to save him. Farrie, Decloak and provide air support. Now!"

"Bossman?" asked Farrie.

John shook his fear away, Vos was right, "Do it, Farrie! And have the droids prep my fighter!"

"And mine!" Aeryn quickly added.

"And don't forget the Hunter droids," Vos ordered, "I'm going down there to help!"

"But…" began Farrie.

"Just do it! And take the controls." said Vos as he rose from his seat and all three of them dashed out of the bridge; Aeryn and John to the docking and Vos to one of the Ring rooms. He stooped only momentarily to pick up a plasma rifle and plasma pistol.

They left a very worried Khaleen alone on the bridge, she could only watch helplessly as prepared to save a man because of some vision her lover had had.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Even as they humans raced to their positions, Farrie decloaked the ship and began to rain deadly fire down upon the demons. The demons started to die by the dozens as Farrie let loose with her Pulse cannons and Phaser cannon array, she couldn't risk using her bigger and heavier cannons, or else she would run the risk of accidentally hitting the human they were trying to save.

The demons screamed in impotent fury as Farrie continued to whittle down their numbers, for they had no weapons available to them that could touch her. The each pulse cannon cut down scores of demons but the Phaser cannon array was the deadliest of all, whenever the golden beams raked the demons, it cleared out entire lines of demons that just disappeared from existence.

The Farscape 3 came to hover directly over the human as she continued to unleash her fury at the demon army. Underneath her the armored warrior and the wolves started to howl at her as she continued to support them. Their fighting and movements become more furious with each passing second as her support instilled new energy in them.

Farrie focused her firepower on one area to clear a transport zone for Vos and the Hunter droids. She cleared an area nearly a dozen meters wide before beginning to Ring Vos and droids down to the surface.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxo

The transport Rings disappeared from around the first three Hunter droid that arrived on the battlefield.

The lead droid, Hunter-1B quickly processed the situation and came up with a list of priorities:

_Priority One-Secure the landing Zone for Master Vos and the others._

_Priority Two-Await arrival of Master Vos._

_Priority Three –Proceed to aid unknown human._

_Priority Four -Annihilate the enemy._

The droid came up with a preliminary plan, he relayed it his companions and up to Farrie, then Hunter-1B took two steps forward and raised it's arms and opened fire on the nearest hostiles. Plasma blasts stuck the nearest demons and blew fist-sized holes in their torsos. Other demons lost limbs while others started to lose heads. In spite of the damage that some took many continued onwards to this new threat. Hunter 1-B began to fire grenades into the on rushing demons and blood began to spatter on the silver bodies of the droids.

The other droids began raining fire down on the demon hordes as they each took up their positions around the designated landing zone.

After a few moments of continuous fire from all three Hunter droids the landing zone was secured and scores of demons and demon parts lay scattered around the now demon blood spattered droids.

The Rings descended again and three more droids flashed into existence on the battlefield, standing in their midst was Master Vos.

The dark-haired Jedi Master scowled darkly as the feeling of this filed of battle hit him like a tsunami hitting a costal town; everything about him reeked of the Dark side worse than the Ancient Sith Temples of Korriban. And the demons as Crichton and Farrie called them were worse; they were the dark side at its most uncompromisable.

"The Landing Zone is secure, Master Vos, proceeding to Priority Three," Hunter 1-B relayed to the Jedi.

"Lead the way," Vos said as he hefted his rifle in one hand and readied his lightsaber in his other; Priority three meant they were going to aid the human.

The droids turned as one and began to march to the hill that the armored human stood atop in V-formation with Vos holding up the rear.

The demons did not ignore such a large formation, many turned away from the armored figure and threw themselves at the wall of Hunter droids, but it was to no avail for the Hunter droids reactions were faster and the majority of were cut down before they even reached the line of firing Hunter droids.

But one demon managed to successfully vault over the line and as it passed over the heads of the droids, Vos blasted it with his plasma rifle. He caught the demon square in the chest and the demon was smashed backwards over the line of droids. It crashed to the ground at the droids' feet and was mercilessly crushed to death as the droids walked over it.

Another demon came up from the rear at Vos; he skillfully somersaulted over its first lunge and landed behind it, while ignited his blue lightsaber. The hideous demon, frothing at the mouth and screeching angrily, lunged again with black claws extended. With lightning speed and grim satisfaction, Vos slashed the demon open from crotch to crown. The two pieces of the demon fell with a meaty thud.

Vos then began to fire aimless around the rear of the droids formation hoping to discourage any demons from trying that again.

Finally after several minutes of fighting and running they reached the armored warrior and Vos saw for the first time with crystal clarity the man the Voice had sent him to save.

The man was massive beyond words and looked like he rip a Barabel, a very large one at that, apart with his bare hands. The man stood almost three meters and his blue-gray armor, which appeared to be covered almost entirely in demon blood, made him appear deadlier than the Hunter droids at Vos's side, but most startling of all was the way the man felt in the Force. Whilst the demons had felt like pure darkness, this man shone with a brilliant pure light similar to that of the Voice… the man reeked of incredible power like no other Vos had met. The armor the man wore while massive didn't seem to obstruct the man's movements as the man moved with startling speed to decapitate three demons that had gotten within his reach. Vos also noticed strange glyphs written across the length of it. On the armor's shoulders was a long animal skin cloak and most prominent of all was the large standard that rose on a pole above the warrior's head; a giant wolf head.

"Secure a perimeter!" Vos commanded the Hunter droids, even as he tried to assimilate what the being standing in front of him could be.

The warrior's strange rifle sang death in unison with the droids and Vos's fire as the demons in desperation began throwing themselves bodily at them. They could sense that the balance of power had shifted dramatically against them and the ship above them was raining death upon their reinforcements.

The battle intensified and many times, Vos found it necessary to slash and hack at demons that were to close to fire at.

Elsewhere, John and Aeryn in their X-wings were strafing the edges of the demon army, whittling down the numbers that were assaulting Vos and the armored warrior down on the ground.

Finally after fifteen minutes of nonstop carnage the battle was over and Vos and the armored warrior were victorious.

The warrior raised his sword above his head in triumph and screamed his elation, "For the God-Emperor!" His two giant wolves howled along with him.

Vos then watched as the great armored being removed his helmet, and turned to face him, ageless gold eyes in stern face scrutinized Vos, "I greet thee brother in the name of the of the Imperium of Man and the Immortal God-Emperor of Man, I am Primarch Leman Russ, Master of the Adeptus Astartes Chapter, the Space Wolves. I thank you for your timely assistance," the humongous armored human with raven colored hair and gold eyes thanked Vos regally.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

Primarch Leman Russ of the Space Wolves lowered his blessed Eviscerator (a gift from the God-Emperor himself from before the Horus Heresy) and his bolter, his power armor reeked of daemon blood, and his muscles ached from six days of continuous battle on this thrice cursed Chaos controlled world. His two Fenrisian wolf brothers, Freki and Geri were as tired as he was as they lay down in exhaustion at his sides.

The battle had been going well before he'd been led into this cursed valley, the surviving members of his retinue had retreated from them here and then over several days they had fallen to the onslaught, but Russ had continued to fight with grim determination knowing that the Vision, the God-Emperor had sent him said that new allies would find him here, in his darkest moment. They would swoop down and sunder the daemon hordes and then lead him to the Imperium's Salvation. The Vision had also contained many strange messages.

Russ turned to look down on his savior. Though he was grateful he couldn't believe that such a small man had survived battle with daemon hordes that had attacked him, despite the fact that they had been aided by the powerful machine guards that stood at their sides.

The man tall, for an unenhanced human, with long black dreadlocks, the man had two yellow stripes that ran horizontally across his face, one above the other, at eye level. He had dark eyes that sparked with power and a rugged face that spoke of many hardships. The man wearing a strange scratched and scuffed metallic breastplate and on the sides of his shoulders was a strange star shaped insignia that Russ didn't recognize. Of particular interest to Russ was the glowing green energy blade that the man held in his hand, even as Russ watched, the man disengaged the blade and hooked the handle to his belt. Russ knew of many Tech Priests that would love to get their hands on a piece of technology like the man's energy blade.

"I thank you again brother, but who are you?" asked Russ pointedly.

The man's voice was deep and powerful, "I am Jedi Master Quinlan Vos," he replied.

"A Jedi Master? Of what?" asked Russ curiously.

"That is a very long story and I think it would be better told somewhere… safer," replied Vos pointedly referring to their surroundings.

Russ looked around and chuckled dryly as he looked at the fallen corpses of the daemon army, "Yes, I suppose so. Come, I wish to return to my ship. Perhaps you could give me a lift?"

xoxxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxxooxox

John Crichton and Khaleen were waiting in the Ring Room when Vos came back aboard. Khaleen hugged him in relief when she saw he was unscathed, "I was so scared for you!" she cried accusingly.

Vos hugged her back, "Relax, I knew what I was doing," he reassured her.

John cut in, "Well? Where's our new guest?" he asked curiously, "I mean you don't just have us race to this world and not introduce us to our damsel in distress?"

Vos turned to look John squarely in the eye; "I think you should be very respectful of Russ when he arrives," he said very seriously.

John frowned, "His name is Russ? That… isn't a sissy name," he finally remarked, "So where is he?"

Vos ignored John's question and led them off the ring drawn on the floor, "Farrie have you got a lock on him?" he asked of the ship's AI.

"Yeah, stripes I got him… and his wolves," Farrie answered.

"Wolves?" repeated John in surprise.

"You'll see, Farrie bring him aboard," Vos ordered.

The Rings sprang down once more and in flash of light brought aboard their new guests.

John and Khaleen both took a step back away from the monstrous metal figure holding an overlarge helmet and the two giant wolves that now stood amongst them.

Gold eyes in a fearsome face stared around at the Ring Room with curiosity and a slight look of surprise mixed with satisfaction and recognition. The Gold eyes found John, and the mouth under them turned into a wide toothy smile, "Greetings, I am Primarch Leman Russ of the Adeptus Astartes Chapter, the Space Wolves. I presume you are Commander John Crichton of IASA?"

Vos blinked in surprise, "How did you know that? I didn't tell him your name," the last part was directed at John.

"I have seen him in a Vision, it is why I came to this world," Russ explained calmly, "You were born on Holy Terra, during Ancient times, but now you are lost and traveling across dimensions."

Fear gripped John, how could this person know that they were traveling through the Multiverse? Holy Terra? Russ had to mean Earth. Ancient times? Was he in the future or something? "How the frell do you know me?"

"I told you, I have seen all this in my Vision. You will take me along with you!" Russ then commanded.

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses Wolf boy," John quickly retorted, "I don't just take anybody that asks along with us! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Anger flashed across Russ's gold eyes, "Who am I? Who am I?" he repeated as he drew himself up to his full and rather impressive and intimidating height, "I have told you! I am Primarch of the Space Marines Chapter, the Space Wolves. I am one of the twenty Primarchs created in the labs of the Immortal God-Emperor! We are his children! Created by his knowledge and from his own flesh! We are his Ultimate Warriors! Created to bring the scattered worlds of Humanity under his banner as the Imperium of Man! The greatest human empire to exist in all time! We fight against the Evil Forces of the Chaos Gods, that seek to corrupt and consume the innocent!" Russ thundered in a rage, causing them all to take involuntary steps away him.

John's mind was reeling with all that Russ had revealed to them. Russ was some type of Supersoldier created by a being claiming to be a god, to protect humanity and master of something called the Imperium of Man.

Okay today was turning out to be a very strange day, yesterday, they'd picked up a Jedi and his girlfriend, the day before they'd met a twenty thousand year old telepathic robot called Daneel and an eons old, blue demon called Illyria.

And now, a self proclaimed Supersoldier, son of a god (albeit an artificially created one) was demanding that he accompany them.

_Oh boy… why did I have to follow in dad's footsteps? Why couldn't I have flunked out of college and become something…anything else? _John mentally asked of the universe.

The sound of Russ's voice brought him back to reality, "I will accompany you, for my Vision has told me that I will find My God's cure along the path that you take!" declared Russ leaving no room for argument.

John sighed before asking, "If we refuse are you going to kill us? Or threaten bodily harm? And what about these wolves of yours? I don't want my little girl getting flees," he added referring to the two giant wolves that were eyeing him.

Russ's gold eyes looked down at him, "No I will not for the Voice of my Vision has told me that many woes will befall me if I do. My wolf brothers, Freki and Geri will not harm you or anyone on this ship," Russ paused, "If it is necessary, I shall give you my word that we shall all protect this vessel and those with onboard with our lives!" Russ offered gruffly.

"That would help," John retorted.

"Then you have it," replied Russ quickly.

John looked to Vos who was eyeing Russ with a strange expression on his face. Vos felt John's attention on him turned to face him.

John jerked his head meaningfully at Russ and Vos interpreted this as John asking whether Russ was speaking the truth.

Vos nodded affirmatively.

John sighed again, "Fine, whatever you say Wolf boy, welcome aboard," though now that he thought about it having someone aboard that was for all intents and purposes practically a Demi-god with them had to be of the good, "Farrie, prep another room in our traveling hotel, it seems Wolf boy will be joining the club," he then requested of the ship's AI.

John turned back to see Russ scrutinizing him, "What? Have I got something on my face or something?"

"Why do you persist in calling me wolf boy?" Russ asked.

"Well let's see, you got two giant wolves with you, you've got a wolf head flag above your head but you don't have enough facial hair for me to call you the wolf man," stated John calmly.

Russ stared down in disbelief at John before, the absurdity of what John was saying fully hit. He drew back his head and started to heartily laugh.

"Glad to see you're not taking it personally," quipped John.

Russ finally laughed himself out, "It has been many, many years since I have laughed such, I believe I will enjoy my stay here, but first you must take me to my ship, I will need many things from there for our journey," added Russ.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Russ teleported down to his ship, or rather what was left of it…

The Chaos Gods had apparently had the foresight to have daemons raid and trash his ship while he was busy fighting for his life.

Russ quickly saw that the ship was never going to move again, the engines had almost completely been destroyed. He turned his attention to other parts of the ship, thankfully he found that his private quarters were mostly intact, he scourged clothes, and other personal items form them before heading to his weapon storage area.

Once he arrived he quickly took stock of what was there.

He smiled predatorily. Whatever daemons had been through the ship, were fething idiots and fools. The weapons lockers were mainly intact. He guessed that the daemons had intended to use his weapons after he had been dealt with.

He made a mental list of what he was going to transfer over to the Farscape 3; two long las rifles, four las pistols, six hellpistols, one hellgun, a pair of plasma pistols and one rifle, two storm bolters, six bolters, two spare autocannons, two chainswords, one meltagun, two jump packs, replacement parts for his power armor and enough ammunition for all those weapons for a small battalion of Imperial Guardsmen…

The list went on and on.

_Wait a second…_ Russ growled angrily, _those fething daemons had made off with my other power suit!_

He continued to curse the foul daemons and their despicable Chaos Lords for several minutes before moving on in his list.

But at least they'd left behind something more important…

One suit of Master crafted Tactical Dreadnaught Terminator Armour.

Russ smiled wolfishly; yes the Xeno scum he would encounter in other dimensions wouldn't know what hit them.

Russ paused and frowned, no not Xeno scum, the Vision had said to be open minded and that not all Xenos were his enemies.

It was something for Leman Russ, the Great Primarch of the Space Wolves Chapter, to bear in mind in his coming Journey.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What do you think of our new guest?" John asked of Vos. They were once more on the bridge preparing to leave this dimension and the area of space that Russ had called the 'Eye of Terror'. They were waiting for the droids to load the last of Russ's gear onto the Farscape 3. Aeryn and Drae were playing with Zhaan elsewhere in the ship, while Khaleen was in the quarters she shared with Vos, apparently she was feeling nauseous for some reason.

"He has great power," Vos said in awe.

John rolled his eyes, "No dren, MR. States the obvious," he quipped sarcastically.

Vos shook his head, "No, you don't understand, he reeks of power in the Force. Not even Master Yoda or An…Anakin had this much power," he clarified.

John blinked in surprise, "Oh…" he managed to say.

"But that isn't all, the Light of the Force shines in him, the goodness of his soul," Vos continued, "though I also felt the fury he carries within himself… and let's just say I never want it aimed at me!"

"You ain't alone in that pal," agreed John wholeheartedly, "But what about all that stuff he said about that God-Emperor guy? Or those Chaos Gods?"

Vos frowned, "I don't know, I've never met a god before…"

"Well technically, me and Aeryn… have. Met a god that is," admitted John.

Vos's head snapped around towards John, "What? When?"

"It was the dimension before we ran into you," began John, "We came out in the Sol system, that's my home system, but it was far in the future and Earth was totally irradiated, but there were theses things down there… demons. They'd overrun the world and this creature ruled over them, she called herself the ancient God-King Illyria," he explained, "she was a demon god."

Vos looked at John in concern, "How did you escape from her?"

"You know that's the funny part… we didn't have to, apparently, something like twenty plus millennia earlier, she promised this guy, Wesley, that she wouldn't kill humans," replied John matter-of-factly, "We had a nice chat with her and it turns out she was actually so old she witnessed the evolution of man into a sentient species. I'm talking between millions to billions of years old… and that's just a very rough estimate. You see she was immortal and for intents and purposes a god… but in the end she wasn't a god, but she did call herself an Old One."

Vos stared at him in disbelief, but he still understood what John was getting at, "You think this God-Emperor, Russ mentioned is something like this Illyria?"

John shrugged, "It's possible."

"Hmm, did she come aboard this ship?" Vos asked.

"Yeah, Farrie brought her aboard in Ring Room One," John answered offhandedly, as he checked some of the ships systems on the bridge.

"Hmm," murmured Vos to himself, he mentally added a reminder to pass by Ring Room One later… after they left the Eye of Terror. He'd use his psychometric powers to investigate her presence later. For Vos, like nearly all Kiffar-descended humans, could use the Force to gain impressions from objects touched by others or from rooms people had once stood in.

But first he had to go see what was wrong with Khaleen.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxx

An hour later, the Farscape 3 left the planet and made for the direction they thought deep space was in before opening a transdimensional wormhole. They left the Eye of Terror behind them, carrying with them one of the Imperium's greatest Champions with enough Imperium material to allow Primarch Leman Russ to single-handedly conquer a small Hive city.

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter.**

**Next Time: **Getting to know the Primarch


	20. Chapter 20 Getting to know the Primarch

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Just so you all know this chapter will be mainly character development. Also this is a crossover with the old BSG and I've changed a few things-okay more that a few but you'll have to read on to find out what;) Also if you leave an anonymous review please remember to leave your email so I can answer you! Also, I've added some Warhammer back-story for all those that aren't familiar with Warhammer. As for the dates and numbers that will be used in this chapter about Warhammer, I apologize profusely if I've gotten anything wrong. Also I would also just like to point out to some of my readers that Russ left his dimension before the IOM encountered several of the major species present in M41 including the Tyranids, so just keep that in mind please.**

**Rating: PG13**

**Chapter 20 Getting to know the Primarch**

The Farscape 3 emerged from the trans-dimensional wormhole into yet another dimension and all the crew were very happy to have left the Eye of Terror behind them, especially Vos, for the Voice was finally gone from his head.

John was sitting in the pilot chair, alone on the bridge. He waited tensely for alarms to start ringing. Nothing happened.

"Farrie?" he called inquisitively.

"We're clear Bossman, open space, nothing on sensors, and I've cloaked us," Farrie reported reassuringly.

John sighed in relief, "Okay then, where are we?"

"Preliminary analysis says, the Milky Way, I'm still working out where exactly we are," Farrie replied.

John got out of his chair and started to walk out of the bridge, "Okay Farrie, I'm going to go check on our new guest, if anything appears on scanners comm. me," he ordered, "Oh by the way, where is wolf boy?"

"He's storing away the last of the stuff he brought aboard in storage room 4," reported Farrie.

"Okay…remember, if anything appears on scanners comm. me!" John reminded her before leaving the bridge.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

John reached Storage room 4 and entered. He stopped short as he took in the sight in front of him.

He'd thought that Russ's armor had exaggerated his height and build. He was wrong. Russ was standing with his back to the door of the storage room carefully cleaning the demon blood and entrails from his armor. Russ stood just as tall as his armor, at John's estimate something over eight feet, and Russ was slightly, just slightly less bulkier than his armor. John could see massive muscles rippling under Russ's t-shirt, with giant forearms that were as thick as John's thighs, at the very least. Russ also had long flowing black hair reaching to his hips.

"Did you wish something of me?" Russ said suddenly without turning around to face John.

"Uh, well, I was just coming to see how you were settling in," replied John; still in shock.

"I am fine," replied Russ, he paused for a second before continuing, "I have been conversing with the Machine Spirit of this ship, she has told me many things… some of which has disturbed me greatly," he finished gravely.

"Machine Spirit?" asked John in confusion.

"I believe you call her Farrie," clarified Russ.

"Oh okay, and just so you know she's the ship's AI core," John said in understanding, "What's bothering you?"

"I will keep that in mind. She has told me that you willingly consort with Xenos," the word Xenos came out of Russ's mouth like a curse, "You have in fact married and begotten a daughter with a Xeno female."

Alarm bells started to go off in John's head, "That is correct. Aliens or as you call them Xenos are not evil if that's what you're getting at," he stated carefully; he really didn't want to anger someone who looked like they could rip a Scarren apart with their bare hands.

Russ stopped cleaning his suit of armor, and turned around to face John. There was a large drawing of a two-headed bird across the front of the t-shirt, "Know this Commander John Crichton of IASA, in my dimension ALL Xenos are enemies of the Imperium of Man! No one would suffer coexistence with any Xeno of any type," Russ stated evenly as his flashed causing John to take a step back in fright, "The Imperium would suffer even less someone who would so consort, mate AND beget children with a Xeno mother!"

_I suggest you run, NOW!_ exclaimed Harvey in fear and trepidation.

_Shut up Harvey, if I run now I know for a fact that we're both going to die!_ retorted John anxiously.

Russ looked at John with unreadable eyes, "Who are you talking to?"

John swallowed nervously, "Uh… that's Harvey… he lives in my head," he explained simply.

Russ frowned, "Harvey? Are you possessed by a daemon?" he demanded as his hand went to the knife on his belt.

John shook his head frantically, "No, no, nothing demonic here. It's a very long complicated story involving a Scarren/Sebacean hybrid named Scorpious and a little chip he placed in my head with a toothpick," he explained frantically.

Russ's hand moved away from the knife on his belt and he said sourly, "It is a story you shall have to tell me soon. But now what I was saying… a yes. Xenos."

John swallowed nervously, and sweat began to trickle down his forehead, uh oh…

Russ saw John's nervousness, "You may relax. Neither are you of the Imperium, nor even of our dimension and my Vision has told me that the Xenos we encounter will not all be evil as those in my dimension. Besides, I have already given you a vow of protection… and I will abide by it even if it means protecting Xenos. No matter what I am a man of my word."

John relaxed in relief and wiped the swear from his brow, "Thanks. That's good to know" a stray thought struck John, "Though you know, Aeryn isn't technically a Xeno. Sebaceans are actually a sub-species of Humanity-"

"**WHAT**?" thundered Russ in disbelief.

John winced, "You see a couple dimensions ago, some docs looked over her DNA and discovered that apparently all of her Ancestors were human. They theorized that sometime in the far past, we're taking ten or twenty millennia, some Alien species came to Earth, took humans and genetically altered them for some purpose. Eventually the humans became Sebaceans like Aeryn is now-"

"Blasphemy!" thundered Russ in a rage at the thought Xenos could so use humans.

_John, stop angering him!_ shouted Harvey at John in exasperation, _He might accidentally kill us in a fit of Rage!_

John for his part was just cowering against the far wall he'd flung himself at when Russ had exploded.

Russ's mind continued to rage at such a blasphemous action. After a few more moments he noticed john cowering in fear. He tried to calm himself before speaking, "Relax, I have already said I will not harm you. Nor your wife and daughter, they are free of any wrong doing in this."

John swallowed, "Good to know, wolf boy."

He was surprised when Russ started to laugh heartily, "What?" John asked in uncertainty.

"You are quite a specimen Crichton, few men when faced with my rage could even dare to speak to me. And you… you call me by that ridiculous nickname!" Russ started laughing again.

John shrugged nonchalantly, "Well I'm glad you're amused," he said to the laughing Primarch.

Russ said between laughs, "This will be a most memorable quest!"

"Ya think?" quipped John sarcastically.

This only started Russ laughing more.

"You know, if you've finished cleaning your armor, then I need to introduce you to the others… especially Nana!" John declared.

Russ frowned down at him, "Who's Nana?"

"Came along and I'll show you," was John succinct remark.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Along the way, they stopped at Russ's quarters to bring his two wolves along with them. They walked on each side of Russ, sniffing the corridors they passed through and the droids that were under Farrie's control and helped maintain her systems. As they walked various scents assailed Russ's senses… and not all of them were human. He stilled his unrest and unease as they walked on.

They reached a large door and John turned to face Russ, "This is the garden," he opened the door and they entered a medium sized verdant room filled with many exotic plants that Russ didn't recognize.

All this was secondary to the four occupants that were also in the room. There was one large robot that looked similar to those that had assisted him on the battlefield. It was standing to one side and its head swiveled almost immediately towards Russ and John as they entered.

The other three occupants were female, one was a tall creamy brown skinned voluptuous woman with long brown hair and eyes, she was wearing a short flowing green dress with short sleeves. Another was tall white skinned with raven black hair and dark eyes; she was wearing a black leather jumpsuit that clung to her body. The last female was but a small child that looked like her mother; the woman in black but she had her fathers blue eyes.

But one thing threw him, he could make out their scents and they all, smelt human though there was something slightly off about the leather clad female.

As he and his wolf brothers came into sight they all stopped playing the game they were playing and turned to stare at him. Their reactions were varied; the leather-clad female stared boldly at him and hid her emotions well, though Russ could smell a little fear coming from her. The brown skinned female's reaction was much more pronounced and readily apparent, her eyes locked onto his and she froze in fright and he could smell her terror but the little girl just stared in fearless fascination at him and his wolf brothers.

All this took but a few seconds to happen and in this time the large robot put itself between him and the females, "Halt, identify yourself or else!" it commanded menacingly in a sweet female voice.

John waved her off, "It's okay, Nana, I want to introduce you to Primarch Leman Russ of the Space Wolves… he's going to be staying with us for a while," he explained simply.

Russ raised an eyebrow in surprise, "This is Nana?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, she's a Tendrando Arms Defender droid… great babysitters," quipped John smartly.

"I can only guess," retorted Russ, as he gazed warily at the droid.

"Okay let me introduce you to the rest of the crew, this radiantly beautiful lady is my loving wife Colonel Aeryn Sun-Crichton, formally a commissioned officer of the Hapan Navy," John introduced the leather clad female as he gazed at her lovingly, "And this is Drae, a good friend we picked up along the way," he indicated the brown skinned woman in the green dress. "And finally this lovely young lady is my little girl Zhaan," he said happily as he picked her up and held at shoulder height. He turned to Russ, "And that's everybody. You've already met Vos and Khaleen in the Ring Room." John finished smartly as looked up at Russ.

Russ nodded his head in greeting and said stately, "I greet thee in the name of the God-Emperor of Man and the Imperium of Man, I am Primarch Leman Russ of the Adeptus Astartes Chapter, the Space Wolves, and these are my wolf brothers Freki and Geri," he finished his introduction.

"Your wolf brothers? What do you mean by that? And who's this God-Emperor?" asked Aeryn inquisitively.

Russ turned to look at her, she was according to John a Xeno, but she smelt so like a human, it was perplexing, "That is a very long story."

"Yeah, well we got nothing better to do," John admitted.

Russ looked between them, as a thought brewed in his mind, "I will tell you my long tale if you tell me yours. I would like to know how you came to have a ship like this," he expressed his curiosity towards the origins of the Farscape 3, among other things.

"Sure, why not?" remarked John idly, "Why don't you get comfortable under a tree or something, you see it all started with this theory me and my friend DK had…"

xoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Several hours later, Drae looked up at the monster of a man that was now playing with Zhaan, those abnormal gold eyes of his followed every motion that happened around them. When she'd first caught sight of him her heart had jumped into her throat. Those gold eyes despite the feral look in them had made her think that he was a Goa'uld like Tutu at first, he'd even looked supremely arrogant as he introduced himself and his wolf brothers, but he wasn't. Though for one horrible moment she'd thought that the last three years had been a farce and everything she'd experienced since had been some strange act set up by Tutu to torment her further.

Even when she'd realized that he wasn't a snake, she'd still felt somewhat intimidated by him. Sure she'd met numerous aliens in the three years they spent aiding the Jedi and Galactic Alliance, she'd met aliens of all shapes and sizes but this Leman Russ was a towering human and aside from Lord Nyax, she'd never heard of Humans growing to such stature.

So she'd listened silently as John first explained just how outlandish and outrageous his life in space had been and how he came to be dimension hopping, albeit a short version, _though for some reason he left out our encounter with Illyria_. Russ had even expressed his condolences and regrets for what Tutu did to her world and as well as promises that he would personally rip any Goa'uld that showed up to shreds with his bare hands, if they happened to encounter any more. She had smiled in response and thanked him, feeling much more at ease with then when they'd first met.

But then he'd told them his story…and the story of this God-Emperor.

The God-Emperor was not a false god like the Goa'uld as she'd first thought; according to Russ he was the real thing. An actual god-God but not a god. An Ancient ageless being born on Earth millennia ago and over thirty nine thousand years old that had brought all the scattered tribes together under one banner to battle the Evil forces of the Chaos Gods. Then Russ went on as to how the God-Emperor had created the twenty Primarchs in his laboratory using his own flesh. The Primarchs were scattered across the stars by some unknown force and how the Emperor set forth with his legions of genetically enhanced human warriors known as the Adeptus Astartes or Space Marines to find them. He explained how each Space Marine was born a normal human but then enhanced from the geneseed of each Primarch so that in essence each Chapter was a family. So in spirit and heart the Space Wolves were his children as he and the other Primarchs were the God-Emperor's children.

Russ then went on to tell his tale of how he as a child was found by a pack of Fenrisian wolves and how one she-wolf raised him as her own among her other cubs. At which point John had cut in and boasted smugly that Russ's nickname of wolf boy was spot on as well as drawing references of a legend of two brothers known as Remus and Romulus that had a similar tale. Russ had chuckled at John's antics and continued his tale-though it was starting to sound more like a saga to Drae.

Russ had continued saying how he had spent many decades among the pack living and feeding and hunting along side them till a man known as Thengir, king of the Russ, hunted down the pack. Russ and his two wolf brothers escaped and were eventually taken in by Thengir and given the name Leman of the Russ. He grew as a champion under Thengir and his bloody exploits eventually reached the ears of the Emperor who came to Fenris and reclaimed him and gave him command of the Sixth Space Marine Legion which he renamed the Space Wolves. Russ continued to take of his exploits across his galaxy as he fought foul Ork hordes and Chaos.

He spoke of how the Imperium governed over a million worlds and the forces that the God-Emperor employed other than the Space Marines; including the Sisters of Battle and the Inquisition, Imperial Guard and the Imperial Navy. The Imperial Navy sparked a lot of curiosity in John as Russ had described entire fleets of warships that would dwarf and humble an Executor-class Super Star Destroyer…and in some cases even an Eclipse-class SSD.

He then continued bitterly as he spoke of the betrayal that he called the Horus Heresy, how the greatest of the twenty Primarchs turned to Chaos and plunged the Imperium of Man into civil war, and of how half the Space Marines joined him in the rebellion and how eventually Horus was beaten but not before the God-Emperor was grievously wounded in single combat with him and then how the God-Emperor was entombed in the golden throne to keep him alive.

This led to Russ explaining that how one hundred and ninety seven years later he had had a vision sent to him by the God-Emperor, which eventually led him to the Chaos daemon infested world in the Eye of Terror that they had found him on. He told them that the Vision had said that one Commander John Crichton of IASA would lead him to the Emperor salvation.

John had looked a little queasy at Russ's admission of this purpose; he'd retorted that he didn't want any destiny, he just wanted to go home safe and sound, and not make any more enemies than the few thousand he already had. And he'd added quickly, he wanted to scare the bejesus out of Scorpy with the Farscape 3. And maybe, the Scarrens… and the Peacekeepers… and the Nebari, for good measure.

Russ had laughed at John's retort and said that destiny will always find you no matter what you do or where you hide.

John had looked like he wanted to argue this but then he'd looked over Russ once and then decided that maybe it was better that he not argue with Russ.

Drae almost snorted, it had been readily apparent what John was thinking at that point, _"Do I really, really, really, really, really want to argue with a eight foot+ self proclaimed Supersoldier/Demi-god without a good reason? Or even with a good reason?"_

That moment aside, Russ's story had filled her with dread at such a galaxy that was for all intents and purposes in a perpetual state of war, and she wondered just what had they unleashed upon the universe?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile in the bedroom of quarters that Master Vos shared with Khaleen, a surprise of another sort was unfolding for the couple.

"You're what?" repeated Vos dumbly as he slid down to sit on the edge of the bed in shock.

Khaleen was standing in front of him and shrugged, "I think I'm pregnant," she replied unsure.

"But…bu…but…" Vos stuttered in shock.

Khaleen smiled, she'd never seen Quin like this before, "What? Did you think that just because you're a big powerful Jedi Master that you couldn't get a girl pregnant?" she asked coyly.

Vos pretended to scowl angrily at her but her playful smile robbed the scowl of all its power. He didn't reply.

Khaleen raised her eyebrows at him, "So aren't you going to say anything?" she prompted.

"Like what?" Vos asked.

It was Khaleen's turn to scowl, "Aren't you happy Quin? Don't you want to be a father?" she snapped back.

Vos reached out and pulled her into his lap, "I'm sorry Khaleen, yes I am happy… happy for us. After all that's happened in such a short time, I'm just a little… adrift," he stroked her hair lovingly.

Her face softened and she stoked his face, "I know, we're both adrift… but what could we do? We couldn't have stayed in our own dimension could we?" she said pointedly.

"No," he admitted sadly; back there only death waited for them.

Khaleen kissed him, then stood up form Vos's lap and "Come on, I've been meaning to talk to the medical droids, you know, confirm my pregnancy and all that."

Instead of getting up Vos reached out one hand and placed it on her bare and finely toned stomach. He kept it there a moment before looking up at her with wonder in his eyes, "You are pregnant… I can feel him," said Vos in wonder and delight.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

"Yo Bossman, sorry to interrupt but we got ships heading towards us… a lot of them," called Farrie over the comms interrupting John's playtime with Zhaan.

"How many? Who are they? Are they hostile? " demanded John immediately.

"So far I'm reading over five hundred and counting, that's not including fighter escorts. It's a mix of both warships and civilian vessels…" Farrie continued her report quickly, "life signs… all human… wait a sec, we've been spotted! I'm receiving a hail from them," Farrie finished.

"Well let us hear it," ordered John.

Farrie quickly patched in the signal, "I repeat, this Commander Apollo of the Battlestar Galactica, to unidentified vessel please identify yourselves… we are not seeking hostilities but we will not hesitate to defend ourselves!" came a strong authoritarian voice over the comm.

John lifted an eyebrow in surprise; maybe they could get through this dimension without any violence-it would make for a change of pace, "Farrie patch me through," he ordered Farrie.

A second passed, "Comm line is open Bossman."

"This is Commander John Crichton of Earth, we are not hostile and are just passing through on our way home," John explained simply.

Seconds passed and Commander Apollo failed to answer, the seconds passed into minutes before a reply came, "Uhmm… Commander Crichton… despite the fact that I don't recognize your ship configuration or know you, I regret to inform you that… twenty Earth yahrens ago, that's years in your language, the Cylons found Earth and wiped out all life…I'm sorry Commander, Earth is gone," Commander Apollo reported in a grave voice.

"What the frell!" exclaimed John in astonishment. _Damn I was so hoping to pass through this dimension without any surprises!_

"I'm sorry Commander I wish it were otherwise, but Earth is gone," repeated Apollo sympathy, "Your homeworld is gone."

"How the frell did that happen?" John demanded angrily, "And for that matter what the hell are Cylons?"

"Commander, if you will transport over to the Galactica and I will explain everything," Apollo offered sensitively, "I will send two Vipers to escort your shuttle over."

"Deal. I'll be there soon," replied John quickly, still trying to come to terms with Apollo's claims. Sure it wasn't his Earth that was destroyed but it was still Earth… and he intended to find out just who had done this-and then these Cylons would pay!

He'd make sure of that!

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter. More BSG changes will be appearing in the next chapter.**

**Next Time: **The Human Remnant Alliance


	21. Chapter 21 The Human Remnant Alliance

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, as always they were appreciated. I just want to acknowledge my new Beta reader Robo Jesus for all his help, and Skeet who also took a look. **

_**Chapter 21 The Human Remnant Alliance**_

On board the Battlestar Galactica, Commander Apollo and the representatives of the Human Remnant Alliance stood in the docking bay waiting for Commander Crichton's shuttle to arrive.

Apollo looked around him and mused how much things had changed during the course of his life. The destruction of Twelve Colonies had been a life-shattering event that had been overshadowed by his brother's sacrifice; then the subsequent headlong race and escape form pursing Cylon forces led by the traitorous commander Baltar. At that time he'd believed that nothing could be worse, but after twenty-five yahrens of evading merciless Cylon forces he knew just how unforgiving and cold the galaxy could be.

It had all started a mere ten yahrens after the destruction of the Colonies, two yahrens after Commander Cain and the Pegasus had joined the refugee fleet, they had run into a second refugee fleet. At first they had thought that they were other survivors of the Twelve Colonies.

They were wrong; the second fleet had been the survivors of the Thirteenth colony. At first Apollo's father, then Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galactica and President of the Colonies had thought that the Cylons had beaten them to Earth, but that had proven incorrect. The truth had turned out to be much, much worse. All hope had left the fleet that day and it hadn't returned since.

The Thirteen Colonies of Kobol had fallen on the same day.

The thousand yahrens Cylon war had been fought on two fronts and each group of humanity had been unaware of the other for the entire time. Adama's mood had darkened greatly and he'd sensed Count Iblis's hand in it all. It was even possible-or rather very probable, that Iblis had been out to annihilate humanity from day one, right from Humanity's first contact with the Cylons although Adama had no proof of that.

The Human Remnant Alliance had been born that day, together the two fleets had joined forces and together they had continued to evade the Cylons to the best of their abilities, and over the yahrens they had been joined by more human survivors from scattered worlds and eventually by survivors of the Eastern Alliance.

Apollo shook himself out of his reverie, and looked to his left; his father was standing there, with the other representatives. Apollo smiled even after all these yahrens; Adama was still as charismatic, resolute, and unwilling to give up in the face of impossible odds. Apollo thought that was probably why he'd been elected as first president of the new Human Remnant Alliance in the first place in spite of his advanced age.

The Human Remnant Alliance was formed to gather the disparate remnants of humanity in the fleet into one functional group until the day they were able to find a safe haven from the Cylons.

So far that day hadn't arrived.

Major Athena elbowed her brother. "You're starting to lose your focus in your old age Apollo," she quipped sarcastically with a smile at her brother.

Apollo rolled his eyes at her remark.

"So who do you think this Commander Crichton is?" she then asked. "And more importantly, where's he been for so long that he doesn't know that the Cylons took out Earth?"

Apollo shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know, but if you wait a few microns I'm sure he'll be able to answer all our questions," he retorted. "The shuttle's docking now."

Apollo's mind finally turned towards the events at hand. This Commander Crichton and his ship had appeared directly in the path of the fleet without any warning. At first he'd assumed that it was a First Contact situation especially considering that the ship wasn't anything that the computrons or he recognized and that wasn't taking into account the power readings from the saucer ship a fraction the size of the Galactica.

His mind had started to jump to many wild conclusions from what they were reading. For one he'd imagined that they'd run into an advanced alien species, possibly someone that could and more importantly would, stand up to the Cylons and aid the Remnant Alliance.

Then Commander Crichton had answered their hails and the entire situation had turned into a humongous mystery. They had so many questions and they weren't going to get any answers until Commander Crichton's ship docked.

Crichton's shuttle appeared at the edge of the docking bay and Apollo frowned at its strange design. The ship was grey; it had a central triangular section with a wing extending from the top of the ship. Two other wings were folding up on the ship so the whole thing had the look of a tall flying pyramidIt was a design that had a somewhat aesthetic appeal to him.

The shuttle slowed, extended its landing skids, and came to a halt. President Adama walked towards the shuttle leaning heavily on his cane, the rest of his group followed in his wake. Commander Apollo and Major Athena followed behind them. Adama stopped ten meters away from the shuttle and waited expectantly for Commander Crichton to join them.

Adama stood at the forefront of the expectant group, Apollo and Athena flanked him, each on a different side, a ramp lowed from the underbelly of the shuttle,

"Here he comes," whispered Athena expectantly to them.

"Patience daughter," Adama said serenely, not letting any of his curiosity show. He projected a calm exterior, in preparation to meet Commander Crichton.

"Yes father," replied Athena cheekily.

A pair of black leather boots appeared followed closely by two black-clad legs with pistols holstered on each leg. Those legs were attached to a muscular torso. Finally Crichton's face appeared and Adama was able to get an impression of the man. Crichton stood at the bottom of the ramp and Adama realized that this was not a man to be trifled with lightly. Crichton's eyes shone with a dangerous glint that promised many dark things to those that crossed him. The scar along the side of his face only enhanced the glint of his eyes.

A second figure appeared behind Crichton similarly attired and armed but feminine and wearing a full-length black leather coat. She had long black hair that reached her shoulders and she wore an equallyintimidating expression on her face. She came to stand by Commander Crichton looking warily about her.

Adama's eyes found Crichton's and Adama stepped forward to greet him, but Crichton beat him to it. "Howdy, folks, nice to meet you," Commander Crichton said, "I'm guessing you're the head honcho here?" he added indicating Adama with a wave of his hand.

Athena and Apollo exchanged a quick glance behind their fathers back, but Adama was not put off my Crichton's familiar greeting. "I am President Adama of the Remnant Alliance, welcome on board the Battlestar Galactica," Adama said with a calm authority that belied his excitement.

"You don't say?" Crichton said somewhatsarcastically.

The woman beside him elbowed him in the side and he winced, "Sorry," he said, "I'll try to keep my sarcastic tendencies under control, "I'm Commander John Crichton of IASA, nice to meet you," he held out his hand.

Athena stifled a snicker at Crichton's antics as Adama stepped forward and took Crichton's hand, "Good to meet you Commander." They shook once before letting go. Adama turned to gesture Apollo, I believe you've already spoken with my son, Apollo, commander of this Battlestar."

"Oh, yeah, I already talked to your boy, he gave me the good news about Earth," Crichton deadpanned. The woman elbowed him again, more forcibly this time.

"Owww…" Crichton turned to the woman, "What was that for Aeryn?" he said innocently.

The woman glared at him and said, "John - be nice to these people. We've already got more than our fare share of enemies in the multiverse, do we really need any in this dimension?" she demanded irately.

Crichton smiled sheepishly at her in response.

_Dimension?__What did they mean by this dimension?_ thought Adama mystified by the concept.

Athena shared an amused glance with her brother, these strangers were…interesting. She could see that her brother was having similar thoughts.

Crichton turned back to Adama. "Uh sorry, about that, this is my wife, Colonel Aeryn Sun-Crichton."

Aeryn nodded in greeting.

Adama continued as if nothing had happened, he gestured towards Athena, "This is my daughter, Major Athena." He continued on and introduced his aides before finally asking the question that had arisen from Colonel Sun-Crichton's remark, "What did you mean in this dimension?"

"Ah well that's the kicker, we…" Crichton indicated himself and Aeryn, "are not from this dimension. We're from a parallel dimension**," **he explained.

Silence descended on the Adama and the others as surprise and shock assaulted their senses. Colonial science had speculated on the existence of alternate realities but neither they nor any of the other human worlds had ever been able to prove their theories.

"Incredible," said Apollo in awe.

"Annoying, strange, nerve racking and at times down right scary is a better word for it," Crichton quipped.

Adama looked at him speculatively, "I sense that they're a long story behind your words. Perhaps you would like to join us for refreshments in one of the conference rooms, I believe we have much to discuss."

Crichton nodded, "Whatever you say Mr. Pres, lead the way…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile on board the Farscape 3, Russ was exploring the ship, familiarizing himself with his new home. His two wolf brothers were with him still sniffing at this new and strange territory they were in.

Russ inhaled deeply, his enhanced sense of smell identifying many non-human odours. The ship practically reeked of Xenos and had they been back in the Imperium, many priests and the Ordo Herecticus would have demanded that the ship be consecrated and purged of the Xeno taint before any good loyal citizen of the Imperium could live for fear of contamination.

But he wasn't in the Imperium and the fundamental iron clad rules he had lived by for over two thousand years by didn't apply any more. It was very unsettling for someone so used to be in command. And it made him yearn to lash out at something.

Too lost in his thoughts was he that he didn't look where he was going as he rounded a corner he felt something impact and rebound off of his lower abdomen.

He looked down to see Khaleen sprawled on the floor in front of him, "Hey! Watch where're you're going!" she shouted at him before looking up irately at Russ.

Her expression changed from disgust to wide-eyed anxiety as her eyes continued to travel up and up and up to look Russ in the eye.

"Or not…" she quickly added in a quiet whisper as she took in the breadth and height of the Primarch. Like Crichton she had assumed that the armour was responsible for his exaggerated height and build.

"Forgive me, I didn't see you there," apologized Russ evenly, he reached out one massive hand. "Let me help you up."

Still wide-eyed, Khaleen swallowed nervously and hesitantly allowed the Primarch to help her up, his hand engulfing hers. The contrast between the two hands made Khaleen's hand look infant-like.

When she was standing she found herself face-to-abdomen with the Russ, she took a step back so that she wouldn't develop a crick in her neck from looking up at him.

"Uh…thanks," she managed to say as his piercing gold eyes scrutinized her from way up high.

An awkward silence grew as they stood there in the corridor Khaleen's gaze oscillating between the Primarch and his wolves. The silence continued until she couldn't take it she opened her mouth and meekly asked, "Uh…was there something you…uh, wanted?"

"I do not know your name," stated Russ evenly.

"Oh…okay. I'm Khaleen Hentz, I'm with Quin," she replied quickly.

Russ cocked his head to the side and his eyes narrowed, "Quin?" he asked quizzically.

"You know, Quin. Quinlan Vos-Master Vos," Khaleen prompted.

Russ nodded in understanding, "Ah, Jedi Master Vos, as a great warrior as any I have ever fought alongside," he said in approval.

"War doesn't make one great," came Vos's voice from behind Khaleen.

Russ focused intensely on Vos, "It doesn't?"

"There are much better things that a person could spend their lives doing," Vos explained.

Russ frowned at Vos, "It seems we have different views on life," he paused for a moment, "I believe you owe me an explanation of what you are…If we are going to be living together on this ship then it is best that we get to know one another," Russ suggested to the grim Jedi.

Vos nodded, "We were just on our way to have a meal; perhaps you would like to join us?"

Russ nodded, "Yes I would like that. Lead the way, Master Vos."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**The Conference room on board the Battlestar Galactica, one hour later**

"I think someone's been watching too many Terminator movies, John Crichton quipped in disbelief. He turned to Adama and asked, "Where's John Conner…or Arnie for that matter, when you need them?"

President Adama just stared blankly back at him.

John shook his head, "Right, never mind, for a minute there I forgot who I was talking to."

_Damn_, thought John, _this dimension is really screwed up._ Humanity was at the brink of extinction because of these relentless Cylons.

"Well, commander Crichton? We have answered your questions, perhaps you could answer ours?" Commander Apollo asked.

"Yes, what brought you to our dimension?" repeated Adama curiously.

"Well actually we're here by accident," admitted John simply.

"By accident!" repeated Apollo in disbelief.

John shrugged sheepishly. "We're lost in the multiverse."

Athena snorted in disbelief. "How'd that happen?"

John opened his mouth to reply but Aeryn beat him to it. "It's his fault," she said irately, "he's always getting us in trouble."

John glared daggers at her.

Adama ignored the obvious marital byplay and asked, "How do you intend to get home?"

"Truthfully, we're just going to keep jumping from dimension to dimension till we hit the jack pot," John answered unenthusiastically. He then launched into a small explanation of their situation and how many dimensions they'd previously visited leaving out nearly all of the details.

Adama frowned. "Then you have a very little chance of actually finding your home dimension," he stated simply.

John looked pointedly at the President of the Remnant Alliance. "Yeah but it doesn't mean I'm not going to try, anyway that's not the issue at hand," while he had been talking an idea had begun to grow in his mind, "You guys could use a helping hand, right?"

Apollo eyed him, "In what way?" he asked sceptically. How could one small ship aid them?

"I scanned your ships before coming board they're pretty impressive…if you're not me," John began. "I happen to be in possession of quite a few technological advances that might be able to help you fight the Cylons."

He had Adama's complete attention now. "As what?" he asked intensely.

John smirked knowingly, "For starters, how does Zero point energy sound?"

The others in the room stared at him wordlessly.

John continued on smugly. "How about some actual energy shield technology from a species that according Dr. J, was at least fifty million yea-yahrens old?" he added using the Colonial word for year.

"Fifty million yahrens?" echoed Athena in disbelief as she shared an excited look with her brother. Could this human be offering them the ray of hope that had been gone for so long?

"Yup, and that's just for starters," John confirmed for them.

Adama looked at him inquiringly, "Why would you help us?" he asked suspiciously. "What do you get out of all of this Commander Crichton?"

John scowled. "The Cylons want to exterminate humanity-they've destroyed Earth. I won't stand for that-even if it it's not my Earth. When it comes down to is I'm human, you're human, you're in trouble and need help. That's all I need to know," John paused for a second and he shrugged. "Besides, Russ wouldn't let us leave this dimension without him and us laying the smack down on the Cylons."

"But what do you want in return?" questioned Adama critically.

"Nothing-okay maybe seeing the Cylons bleed a little bit would be nice," John admitted.

Adama looked at Crichton in a new light, this was turning out to be an auspicious meeting. He shook his head in disbelief at this opportunity that had miraculously fallen into their laps. "Then I believe that we have a deal. On behalf of myself and the Remnant Alliance I accept you offer," he held out his hand to John.

John took his hand and quipped, "then I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Invisible to conventional Colonial sensors and the Farscape's Borg sensors, a dark entity watched the events going on in the belly of the Battlestar Galactica and it did not like what it was seeing and it just wasn't going to sit down and let these interlopers and their new technologies cost him thousands of yahrens worth of effort. Thousands of yahrens worth of effort would _not_ go to waste because of one insignificant human.

The dark malignant entity known as Count Iblis smiled evilly, he knew exactly what was needed to stop this change. It was time for his plans to finally reach their end…and most decisive end would it be

The dark one's maniacal laughter echoed unheard in the vastness of space.

**Author Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter. More BSG changes will be appearing in the next chapter.**

**Don't tell them what's about to happen next as above. Let them speculate. **

**Next Time: **Complications and Narrow Escapes


	22. Chapter 22 Complications

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy:) Also I forgot to add that I've gone back and revised the first 20 chapters, nothing major but I have added a few more descriptions in chapters 16 and 18. Also thanks to my beta's Skeet and Robo Jesus for their efforts.**

**Rating: PG13**

**Chapter 22 Complications**

Russ stared at Vos in utter disbelief. "You have had peace for twenty thousand years?" he asked, his mind reeling with shock. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't conceive of a galaxy whose inhabitants weren't at each other's throats. Peace for him had always been an abstract concept that the God-Emperor had gone on about when speaking of the distant past of Holy Terra.

Vos nodded. "For the most part yes, but we did have moments of bloody conflict," he admitted.

"Still, that is nothing compared to all that has occurred in my home dimension," Russ argued. "And when I left the Imperium, it did not look like the conflicts with Chaos and Orks would end any time soon."

Vos looked at Russ thoughtfully, with more than a trace of sympathy. They were gathered at a table in the Farscape 3's mess hall. It was a large bright hall capable of seating and serving a few dozen at a time with one wall, on the far side of the room away from the door, was given over to the service line that was worked by a group of several droids.

Russ, along with Vos and Khaleen, were occupying a table directly next to the service line. Vos and Khaleen were sitting on one side of the table with a few empty dishes and a pair of beverages set in front of them. Russ was sitting opposite to them. His side of the table was almost completely covered in dishes with multiple cups of various drinks sitting in various degrees of emptiness; to Vos and Khaleen's surprise his appetite had matched and far, far exceeded what they had expected even of someone of his size. His two Fenrisian wolf brothers were lying next to the table on the deck gnawing contently on some bones that were the remains of the slabs of meat that the droids had brought for them.

Russ intensely asked Vos, "Even when you fought, your conflicts did not last for centuries at a time did they?"

Vos hesitated for a second mulling over the question before answering carefully. "No…no, even the Sith wars were interrupted by bouts of peace…and even the Clone Wars only lasted a couple of years," he added darkly.

"You see your dimension has been blessed and you did not even realize it…I personally have fought the Imperium's war for nigh on two thousand years-non-stop. The God-Emperor has fought for even longer!" Russ boomed.

It takes a great deal to stun a Jedi into silence with a statement, but Russ's comment had that effect on Vos. Khaleen on the other just looked him up and down once before exclaiming in supreme surprise, "You're how old?"

Farrie who had been listening to the conversation cut in. "I got to second purple head's question," she told him. "You're how old!" she demanded. "Since when do humans live for millennia?"

"Hey!" Khaleen indignantly exclaimed in response to Farrie.

"Machine Spirit! Did you not listen to my explanations of my origin? I am no ordinary human!" Russ exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yeah but still…two thousand years?" Farrie asked in doubt. "The Boss man's going to flip when he hears this." After a moments pause she added thoughtfully, "expect lot's of older than dirt jokes on his part."

Russ snorted and said to Farrie, "Machine Spirit, you do have a point. His incessant need to joke does seem to color all of his words."

"You've noticed that as well?" Vos remarked after shaking off his shock.

"Yeah, it's just the way he is," admitted Farrie. "He can't help himself, though you should have seen it when he and Jack really got into it. They had this disturbing habit of relentlessly taunting their enemies, while said enemies were pointed guns at their heads. Even being outnumbered ten to one or more only made the taunting get heavier," Farrie idly remarked.

Russ frowned. "Is he insane or something?" he asked in mystification.

Farrie paused for a second before answering lightly, "Yeah pretty much."

Russ and Vos shared a disturbed glance, while Khaleen remarked rhetorically in marked incredulity, _"And we agreed to join him!"_

"Yeah pretty much purple head," replied Farrie smugly. "'Welcome to the Farscape 3, the wacky home of the borderline insane Erpman and his suffering family', as Aeryn likes to remark when's she's annoyed with the Bossman."

Khaleen groaned and turned to Vos. "And we're going to raise our son here?" she demanded irately.

Vos shrugged helplessly. "It seemed a good idea at the time," he retorted sheepishly.

"You have a son?" asked Russ puzzlement.

Khaleen froze; she hadn't meant admit that to anyone other than Vos yet. Vos answered Russ, "Khaleen's pregnant."

Russ turned and smiled at her, "Congratulations Khaleen, may he turn out as powerful a warrior as his father."

"Yeah. Congrates, purple head. Zhaany's going to like having someone to play with other than Nana."

Khaleen blushed at all the attention. "Thanks."

Vos frowned. "Farrie, where is Commander Crichton?"

"The Bossman's talking to some of this dimension's inhabitants," she answered.

Russ's response was immediate. "Are they hostile?" he boomed loudly.

"Relax, Wolf boy, they're very cordial, and anyway the Bossman's been over there with Aeryn for over an hour already," Farrie reassured him. "Wait a second, the Bossman's calling…" A few moments passed before Farrie returned to them. "Ah, he's coming back and he's bringing company with him, he also says we're going to be staying in this dimension for a while-he'll explain when he gets here, though he would like it if you could stay here in the mess hall. He doesn't want our guest to receive too many shocks all at once. He's going to show them around and then bring them here."

"Of course, we'll be waiting… besides we haven't finished speaking," Vos acquiesced, and turned to Russ. "Perhaps you could tell me more about the Imperium of Man."

Russ wasn't happy with this arrangement, he wanted to go immediately and meet these newcomers, but Vos was right, they hadn't finished talking. "So be it. Machine Spirit, tell Crichton we shall be waiting here."

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

Commander Apollo of the Battlestar Galactica felt as if events were moving at lightspeed. It had barely been an hour since their first meeting with Commander Crichton on board the Battlestar Galactica. His offer of advanced technology to battle the Cylons was desperately needed gift from the Lords of Kobol.

After the meeting was over his father, President Adama had left him to kept Crichton company as he conversed with Remnant Alliance High Council and his Vice-President former Colonel Tigh. He hadn't been gone long and for once the High Council seemed to have put away their differences and jumped at this opportunity with both feet. Most importantly, they were leaving the decisions about the dispersion of the new technology up to the military and Adama.

Upon hearing, this Commander Crichton had invited them over to his ship to showcase some of the things he was offering them, though before that he first warned them that much of his ship's functions were automated and maintained by many robots. Since he had only a few other organics on the ship, he had been up front about this and hoped that wouldn't be a problem with them.

Personally Apollo, didn't have a problem with that, his own son had hand a robotic daggit as his companion when he was a child. It hadn't been a problem then, it still wasn't one now.

Adama thanked him for his candor and said that that wouldn't cause a problem for the majority, if not all of the Fleet. They were after all thinking rational humans not religious zealots.

The group then quickly made their way to the shuttle bay and Crichton ferried them to the Farscape 3 onboard his shuttle. The shuttle ride had been remarkable smooth and they reached the Farscape 3 in a very short time. The interior had proved to be remarkably bright and the shuttle bay crowded. As a former Viper pilot Apollo had noticed the dangerous looking fighters sitting idly in the bay as he made a note to himself to ask about them later.

Aeryn had left them alone with Crichton saying she had a few things to check on while he took them for a short tour of his ship showing off everything he had to offer the Remnant Alliance. The tour finally terminated in one of the mess halls in which they were supposed to meet the other residents of the Farscape 3.

The mess all was big and bright just like the rest of the ship and Apollo's eyes quickly found the occupants sitting at a far table. There were three of them, two males and one scantly clad female. One male was sitting next to the female on the same side of the table. They immediately saw them as they entered and rose in greeting, motioning to their companion that they were no longer alone in the mess hall. The other broad shouldered male turned his head and intimidating gold eyes in a large regal face surveyed the Remnant representatives.

To Apollo the man's eyes seemed to be peering deep into their collective souls. The man rose from his seat…and rose and rose some more. Apollo watched in stunned disbelief as the man's true height and girth was revealed to them. He thought incredulously, _he's frakin' bigger than a Cylon Centurion!_

Apollo felt himself involuntarily gulp as the giant of man started to approach them and he heard similar reactions from the others.

"Yo, wolf boy," called Commander Crichton from beside Apollo to the giant. "I want you to meet some of the natives. This is President Adama, his daughter Major Athena and his son Commander Apollo."

'Wolf boy' as Crichton called him came to a halt a couple of paces away from them forcing Apollo to crane his head up to look him in the eye. He sent a withering glare in Crichton's direction before turning back to Apollo and the others.

"In the God-Emperor's name I greet thee," his voice boomed, with power and authority. His face open and he smiled at them, though to Apollo, it looked like this was a new expression that he had discovered recently. "I am Primarch Leman Russ of the Adeptus Astartes Chapter; the Space Wolves."

Adama nodded gravely at the Primarch's greeting. "Thank you, I greet you in the name of the Human Remnant Alliance."

Apollo watched as the other two introduced themselves as one Jedi Master Quinlan Vos and Khaleen Hentz.

Russ stared at Adama, his eyes filled with uncertain curiosity. "What do you mean the Human Remnant Alliance?" he asked softly.

"I represent the last survivors of Humanity as we flee our long time enemies a machine race known as the Cylons," Adama quickly explained it to Russ. "We, the survivors of the destruction of the Earth, the Twelve Colonies and other scattered worlds, have bound ourselves together. We are the last remnants of Humanity that exist in this galaxy," he stated gravely.

With every word Adama said after last survivors, Russ seemed to grow in size, until he finally screamed in a rage that would have stopped a battalion of Cylon centurions cold in their tracks.

"_**What!"**_

Apollo jumped back from Russ and noticed that everyone else had also stepped away from the infuriated Russ. The huge man then moved to nearby table, grabbed it, and proceeded to swiftly smash it into many, many small pieces with his bare hands. When he was finished he turned to Crichton and said coldly, "I wish to do more violence-and it is in everyone's interests that you indulge me!"

Apollo stared in horror as Crichton just ignored the state Russ was in and said lightly, "Sorry Wolf boy, there ain't no Cylons in the vicinity that you can scrap."

Apollo fully expected the Primarch to fly into another rage that would most probably result in all their deaths, he exchanged a concerned glance with Athena and saw similar thoughts passing through her mind.

But to Apollo's and everyone's relief, Russ merely started to storm off in huff, but he stopped suddenly at the door. "I will rest now," he said coldly. "And later, I will give you anything in my ability to give that will aide you in your battle against these fethin' accursed Cylons!" He stormed off muttering to himself about the violence he promised to do any Cylon that crossed his path.

They all watched him disappear down the corridor. Once he was out of sight Crichton turned to the others and said thoughtfully, "Well that went well…"

Apollo and the others turned to stare at him incredulously.

"No, really. I was expecting to have to stun him when he heard about the Cylons and what they did to Humanity."

The others didn't respond, they just continued to silently stare at Crichton; many of them, Apollo included wondering about his sanity.

xoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Deep in the heart of the Cylon Empire, the Imperious Leader and his IL series collection of Cylon subordinates were gathered in a dark gloomy hall illuminated only by the oscillating red light of many Cylon eyes. It was the perfect time for Iblis to set his new plans in motion. Invisible, Iblis walked among the assembled machines. He made his way towards the Imperious Leader and stood by his side. Slowly Iblis allowed himself to become visible to the Imperious Leader.

Imperious Leader turned his silver head towards Iblis. He recognized him immediately. Deep inside the machine, what little remained of the reptilian creature that had been once a member of the proud Cylon race recognized the creature that had betrayed them so long ago and been their downfall. That memory wanted its mind to exact retribution, to strike at him in revenge. But – the machine parts overrode him and Imperious Leader bowed his head in submission, "What do you require of me, my God?" he spoke in an even monotone.

Iblis's lip curled into an evil smile. He so liked to hear those words. "Gather all your fleets, the time have come for the final chapter in the war against humanity. You must eliminate the Remnant Alliance once and for all…summon everything. The full awesome might of the Cylon Empire must be brought to bear against them," he commanded boldly.

Imperious Leader bowed again, his laser eyes oscillating faster now. "By your command – it shall be done."

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter:) Next chapter lot's and lot's of action:) plus one hell of a surprise;)**

**Next Time: Narrow Escapes**


	23. Chapter 23 Narrow Escapes

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews Lots of ship-based violence is coming up in this part of the story! EnjoyJ. **

**Rating: PG13 (if someone thinks otherwise please tell me)**

**Chapter 23 Narrow Escapes**

**Six months later**

After six months, the upgrades for the Battlestars Pegasus and Galactica were complete and the rest of upgrades for the rest of the fleet were beginning.

Immediately after Wolf boy's little tantrum, President Adama, took Crichton on a tour of the Remnant Alliance fleet and introduced him to the representatives of the various groups that formed the Remnant Alliance including his Vice-President and long time second in command, former XO of the Battlestar Galactica Colonel Tigh.

Once the introductions and shouts of disbelief about Crichton's origin were dealt with, in no small part to many varied demonstrations of the technology Crichton was offering the Remnant Alliance, the actually planning stage for the upgrades began.

The ships of the Remnant Alliance were much varied due to their disparate origins; Earth, Colonial, or something else. Some could barely be classified as anything but long range shuttles while others were various sized troop transports that had been modified over the years to make reasonably comfortable living spaces for the people.

This was not including the other ships that supported the fleet as the forge ships that were used to fabricate anything the fleet needed in terms of replacement parts and even small replacement warships. Then there were agricultural garden ships that grew food to feed the fleet.

Finally, there were the warships charged with protecting the people of the Remnant Alliance. There was small but powerful cruisers and frigates created by the people of Earth to the massive Colonial Battlestars Pegasus and Galactica. Over the yahrens, it was discovered that the Colonial Vipers were best suited as fighter support for the fleet, so that all other Earth types were slowly phased out and replaced.

John Crichton discovered all this during the first week of his stay with the Remnant Alliance. When he'd first offered his services to them, he hadn't realized just how massive a task he was taking on. It took him and the Alliance engineers three weeks of deliberation to figure out what ships they would start with.

They decided to tackle the biggest ships first, namely the two Basttlestars, and then work their way down in size to the other warships of the Remnant Alliance. They realized right away that focusing on one ship at a time meant that the process of upgrades in the fleet would move at a snails pace, so it was then decided to work on multiple projects at a time with Crichton or Aeryn or Farrie supervising. The Battlestars were worked on at the same time as the Viper squadrons of the fleet. The civilian ships also received many quick small upgrades that would allow them to flee more easily and survive longer.

After Russ's 'little' outburst on the Farscape 3, the Primarch went out of his way to help the Remnant, with his help their hand weapon and armour technology was expanding and advancing in leaps and bounds-the next group of Cylons that tried to board a Remnant ship was going to be in for one hell of a surprise.

One incident with Russ that stayed in everyone's mind was when the Remnant scientists first showed him a functional Cylon Centurion that they had previously captured. The scientists had watched in abstract horror as Russ wrestled with it. Not just wrestling with it but actually beating it, as a finale he actually ripped it's head from its shoulders with his bare hands and threw it at the now headless Centurion with enough force to dent the chest armour and knock the Centurion flat on its back. After that, everyone had tiptoed around him-no one wanted to accidentally incur his wrath, for any reason.

On another front Khaleen's pregnancy was progressing normally and even her mood swings weren't that big of a deal. After her inadvertent admission to Russ and Farrie, Farrie had quickly spread the word to anyone that would listen. Aeryn and Drae had congratulated her while John started to spout ball and chain jokes or end of life as you know it jokes, whenever he and Vos were in the same room. Vos was very tolerant of Crichton but Khaleen replied in kind-she had a lot of ammunition to use against him especially after gossiping with both Farrie and Aeryn about him.

Life among the Remnant Alliance was very peaceful even considering the Cylons threat that loomed over them like the mythical Damocles' sword. Crichton's appearance and the infusion of new highly advanced technology only added to the enthusiasm that characterized the citizens of the Alliance. They were a people that had been beaten and driven from their homes, but the government had never allowed them to feel defeated despite everything and how the galaxy as a whole seemed to have turned its back on them.

The people were open and enthusiastically welcomed Crichton and the others with open arms. Trust was not an issue with them, the trusted the people of the Farscape 3 despite their varied origins and even Farrie was not treated with bias. These were open thinking humans that had built a trusting society from the ashes of so many others.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In another part of space Baltar's fleet was gathered, his Basestar was accompanied by five other Basestars and a dozen destroyers. They waited for the reinforcements that the Imperious Leader had said were heading their way for the past few months.

"Lucifer, when are they getting here?" the old man Baltar demanded gruffly from the IL series Cylon.

"The other ships will be here shortly Baltar," Lucifer coolly replied.

"Well not soon enough if you ask me, the Remnant fleet has been stationary for months now and yet we have yet to attack even once! Why is that Lucifer? Why has the Imperious Leader commanded that we leave them alone for all this time! I already have enough firepower here to wipe them!" complained Baltar angrily.

"I'm sure the Imperious Leader has his reasons," assured Lucifer unemotionally, though inside he was seething, Baltar was becoming more irrational by the day. There was no way their meagre fleet could have taken the Remnant fleet now-they were outnumbered and outmatched-frak they'd been outmatched when there was only the two Battlestars, all those yahrens ago. These reinforcements would be most welcome as far as Lucifer was concerned.

"What could the Imperious Leader know that we don't know? We're here in a distant part of the galaxy and he's back on the Cylon homeworld!" ranted Baltar.

Lucifer didn't answer he just stared calmly back at Baltar. A signal caught his attention before either one could say anything else.

"Our reinforcements have arrived," stated Lucifer smugly.

"Show me," demanded Baltar irritably.

"By your command," replied Lucifer.

Baltar looked up at the viewscreen and froze, Lucifer watched as the blood drained out of Baltar's face and he became deathly pale and shocked.

"_Lords of Kobol…_" muttered Baltar in shocked fear as he gazed at his reinforcements.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxo

There were sometimes when the multiverse could just took pity on him and sent him a joke that he considered the fates attempt at mollifying him for the many strange and very dangerous twists that had become a part of the fabric that was John Crichton.

The first time he encountered Strike Commander Starbuck, the commander of the fleet's Viper squadrons was one such incident.

It was late one night that found John and Aeryn working side by side on enhancing the Vipers. They had finally settled on what enhancements they were going to add; better sensors, faster engines, shields, a small fusion plant, and heavier lasers were the main upgrades they eventually managed to incorporate into the Vipers of the fleet. Also heavier, faster and more accurate solonite missiles were quickly made and spread across the fleet.

They had spent some time troubling times trying to incorporate the shields, the Viper's emitters kept shorting out for no detectable reason that anybody could see but the hardware was intact and functional so it appeared that they may have hit a wall. John was sitting at his desk with the schematics of the Viper and some readings taken during the testing.

/Flashback/

"Why the frell won't you work!" John Crichton cursed the uncooperative systems of the Viper.

He was sitting at a large design desk with schematics and sensor readouts spread haphazardly across it. Aeryn was sitting across from him frowning at one portion of the unhelpful data.

John threw down the papers he was holding and leant back in his chair rubbing his eyes, "Aeryn can't I just shoot this desk…once at least?" he asked wistfully of his wife.

She answered him without looking up from what she was checking, "No John you can't-this people believe you to be at least mostly sane, I would like them to continue to believe this until we leave. Isn't it enough that all of Queen Mother Teneniel Djo's court, half the Galactica Alliance Senate, and every Yuuzhan Vong warrior we encountered know the truth?" she repeated for the fifth time that night.

John sighed, "Not even of I set my plasma pistol on its lowest setting?" he asked longingly.

"John…" she said in a long-suffering tone.

"Sunshine, at this rate we're never going to figure out what the frak is wrong with the Viper's shield systems," John complained, while at the same time trying out a new swear word he heard one of the techs use earlier.

"Relax my friend, it'll eventually come to you," came a warm voice from behind him, "You've already done more than enough for us."

John swivelled his chair to see a tall man in an old Colonial Warrior uniform standing there holding a couple of cups of a steaming beverage. The man was tall with long hair and a big wide welcoming smile.

The man continued talking, "The techs told me how you've been working endlessly on this…I've brought you this Earth drink that-according to the rumours in the fleet, most of the techs now live on," the man explained, "the Earthers call it…coffee." He finished as he handed a cup to John before moving around the table and handing the other to Aeryn.

Jon smiled down at the cup and brought it up to his nose. He took a deep breath and sighed; "Now this is what I've missed all those years in space…" he took a deep gulp of the hot fluid, "a good strong cup of Java." He smiled at the man, "Thanks this is definitely going to bring me one step closer to the answer."

"Glad I could be of help, I'm Strike Commander Starbuck by the way," the man introduced himself.

John had just taken another gulp of coffee and started to choke after Starbuck's introduction.

"Commander, are you alright?" Starbuck asked in alarm.

John continued to choke for few more seconds before turning to stare at Starbuck, incredulous. He continued to stare for a few moments before finally saying, "Your name is Starbuck…and you brought us coffee?"

Starbuck shifted nervously on his feet, Apollo had warned him that Crichton could be remarkably unpredictable at times, "Uh, yes it is." He replied carefully.

Crichton looked down at his coffee and then back up at Starbuck. Then he began laugh hysterically. He laughed so hard he slid out of his chair and rolled around the floor as Starbuck looked on in bewilderment.

Aeryn just stared mournfully at him once before sighing, "You just have to prove to everyone that you meet that farbot, don't you John?" she said in annoyance.

Starbuck looked at her and asked, "Is there something wrong with him?"

"Yes…my husband's insane. Just ignore him. Now, was there something you wanted from us?" she said with a straight face.

Starbuck looked doubtfully at the still laughing man, "I just wanted to meet the person that Apollo said was going to save us all…though now, I think I should have the med techs drop by here and him give Commander Crichton a mental health exam."

Aeryn shook her head, "It's not worth the effort, we already know he's insane-though in a good way…at least most of the time," she explained simply.

"Oh okay then," said Starbuck dumbly, her answer in no way reassuring him, "In that case it's nice meeting you but I have other responsibilities that I have took care of," he finished as he stared to make his way out of the lab while making a mental note to warn Cassie and the other med techs make sure that the Remnant Alliance Leadership may have lost their minds.

Before he left he looked once more at the laughing man on the floor and wondered, this is supposed to be our saviour! Apollo and Adama have finally lost their minds!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

The day began as any other in the Remnant Alliance, shifts across all of the fleet changed new officers took their posts relieving the night shift and preparing for the new day with vigorous vigour. Families awoke on the civilian ships and shared breakfast with their children, siblings bickered and the parents refereed between them, telling them to behave or else the evil Cylons would come to take them away.

On the Farscape 3, things were different; Russ awoke with visions of death and destruction plaguing his mind, ever fibre of his being telling him that something was coming. Jedi Master Quinlan Vos awoke next to his new pregnant wife, he hadn't slept well the Force was in turmoil, it was screaming at him that today was not going to be a good day.

Of one mind both found themselves moving sluggishly through their morning routines before finding themselves drawn to the bridge. They ran into each other in the corridor outside the bridge. They shared a knowing glance; they understood that they both felt something. Over the months that they had spent with the Remnant Alliance their relationship had grown into one of mutual of respect though Vos doubted that they would ever be close; they shared a wide variety of beliefs but Russ was death on two feet. Vos could always feel the turmoil of emotions in him and the spector of death looming in Russ's wake-Vos shuddered to think what the Primarch was truly capable of in the battlefield. They entered the bridge together and found John Crichton sitting in the pilot chair going over some modifications with Farrie. John stopped talking and turned to the pair.

"Morning folks, there something I can do for you?" John asked cheerfully.

"Is everything alright?" Vos asked.

John looked at him quizzically, "Alright?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes Crichton, is there anything wrong with the fleet?" Russ asked impatiently in a gruff tone.

"Farrie?" John frowned at the pair, as he prompted the AI to answer for him.

"My scans show everything in the norm, morning patrols are just going out, picket ships report no contacts and no ships are broadcasting any requests for help, Bossman," she replied tartly.

Vos and Russ shared an ominous look

Crichton looked between the two in alarm, "Stripes, is this one of those crazy Jedi feelings of impeding doom? Cause if it is I can have the fleet put on alert for anything strange," he stated in alarm.

"Crazy Jedi feelings?" Vos repeated in annoyance.

"Yeah it's just something an old friend used to say…so is it?" Crichton repeated his question after the explanation.

Vos nodded, "Yes it is…something is coming, I can feel it," he said ominously.

"Farrie-red alert, notify the fleet that something's coming!" Crichton commanded immediately.

xoxooxooxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Commander Apollo, we're receiving a message from Commander Crichton," began Omega on the newly upgraded Battlestar Galactica, "He's issuing a general warning to the fleet. We're to keep our eyes peeled."

Apollo raised an eyebrow at Omega, "Keep our eyes peeled, lieutenant?" he repeated, "have you been expanding your vocabulary with Crichton's help, Omega?"

Omega shrugged helplessly, "His words not mine, sir."

Apollo shook his head Crichton truly had a way with words, "Did he specify how we're supposed to keep our eyes peeled? Or even what we're supposed to look for?" he asked

"No explanation Commander, just that something bad is coming," Omega clarified, though Apollo was till confused.

Apollo mulled it over, so far Crichton had never directed them astray, "Fine, sound battle stations and launch Blue squadron-issue a general call to arms to the fleet…let's all keep our eyes peeled!" he quipped though there was no humour in his voice.

"Yes sir," retorted Omega as she turned back to her station and began relaying the Commander's orders to the fleet.

Apollo waited as the minutes ticked by and the phantom menace that Crichton was warning about still hadn't appeared, more minutes passed before Omega signalled him.

"Signal for you sir on Fleet comm line Alpha from the Pegasus," she said.

"Patch it through," ordered Apollo.

"Apollo what the frak is going on?" demanded his very irate wife and Commander of the Battlestar Pegasus, Sheba.

Apollo shrugged, "Crichton's issued a warning," he replied simply.

Sheba glared at him, "That's it? No reason why he's iss-"

"Contact!" cried out Omega in alarm, "Viper pair One report Cylon contacts in front of the fleet…now Viper pair twenty four also report Cylon contact to the rear of the fleet!"

Apollo shared a look with Sheba before addressing Omega, "How many-"

Omega cut him off, "Viper pairs twenty, twelve, and four report Cylons in their areas-now pairs six, eight and fourteen have contact as well sir!"

Apollo's stomach clenched up-he had a very bad feeling about this, the Viper pairs reporting Cylon contact were scattered all across the width and breadth of the fleet, this meant that the Cylons had deployed forces all around the fleet.

Apollo moved quickly to stand behind Omega at her console, "I need numbers-how many ships have the Cylons deployed?"

Omega hurried to relay the questions to the Vipers, "More contacts sir-preliminary numbers coming in now…10 basestars-15, 28, 30, 40, 200-" Omega stopped relaying the numbers as they became progressively larger. The bottom fell out of Apollo's stomach, as Omega gave him the final count, "…lords of Kobol! Final count is in sir, we have five-FIVE thousand Basestars on approach sir."

Apollo felt light-headed as he became deathly pale, "Confirm that number! NOW!" he ordered.

Omega bent worked at her console before turning fearful eyes up to her commander, "Confirmed sir," she said in a deathly quiet whisper, "I'm also reading destroyer, HKs and Raiders escorting the Basestar armada," she then added despondently.

For she and everyone else for that matter knew that even with all the new upgrades-they were still outmatched by the Cylons here…in every sense of the word.

Thousands of Basestars, destroyers, HKs and an uncountable number of Raiders were coming at the Remnant Alliance fleet from all directions. The Remnant Alliance fleet was surrounded, outnumbered, and outgunned by an unbeatable margin with nowhere to escape to.

Invisible, Count Iblis watched gleefully as the Cylons began their attack, he laughed evilly, "Yes Adama…now you die!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alliance Cobra destroyers with escorting Vipers raced forward to meet the onrushing HKs and Raiders advance.

"This is Captain Boxey of blue squadron to all fighters don't wait for anything-as soon as you've got a target lock-fire missile!" Boxey commanded urgently.

Acknowledgements came through all across his board as he entered the missiles new expanded range, he took a second to marvel at the sheer number of Cylon ships bearing down on them…in some places you couldn't see the stars through the masses. They were so outnumbered he couldn't count them all but they were at least outnumbered twenty to one. His console pinged signifying a target lock, he pulled the trigger immediately as did the vast majority of the Vipers arrayed .

New Solonite missiles raced away from the massed Vipers, the majority of them towards the Raiders but a significant number also were aimed at the HKs. The missiles flew faster than the old ones and closed the gap faster than the Cylons had expected-the front most ships had almost no time to begin evasive manuvers. The first missiles impacted and Raiders began dieing. Boxey smiled wolfishly as dozens and dozens of Raiders were swatted from the sky and the HKs didn't fare any better as the missiles claimed more than one Raider apiece or even several. The HKs were wiped from existence in a short period of time as one missile was now overkill as Boxey watched he saw a missile consume two HKs. His smile got larger as he realised how effective the new missiles now were.

And then they were in laser range, the Vipers opened up with their new lasers and more Raiders died quickly, the Cylons returned fire. Boxey's ship shuddered once as pulsar fire found his position for a second but his Viper wasn't damaged as the shields took all the damage. The Raider that had fired on him suddenly found itself head to head with Boxey, he pulled the trigger and blew the Raider into it's constituent atoms.

And suddenly he found himself coming out of the other side of the Cylon line and heading to wards the onrushing destroyers, an idea blossomed in is mind, "Blue squadron-ignore the Raiders and HKs for now, continue heading for the destroyers, the Cobra's and others have our backs," Boxey commanded, "Prepare for a two massed missile barrages on targets designated Destroyers one and two". He heard acknowledgements coming over his comm.

The Vipers came into range of the destroyers guns and pulsar fire quickly began raining down upon them, but they managed to evade it all, "We're in range! FIRE ONE! FIRE TWO!" screamed Boxey as he pulled the trigger.

The missile's rushed towards the Cylon destroyers closing the distance very quickly, the point defences managed to pick some of them off but quite a few managed to survive long enough to deliver their payloads to the Cylons. The first explosions rocked the destroyers and set off secondary explosions all along the length of the two destroyers before they exploded spectacularly as their reactors lost containment.

Shouts of joy filled Boxey's ears as his pilots exclaimed giddy joy at just how destructive the new Vipers were, "Settle down people, this fight isn't over yet! Not by a long shot!" he calmed them down, "designating two more targets-destroyers three and four! Engage your turbos! We've got a lot of Cylons to kill today!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"On shit…" muttered John in shock as he gazed at the tactical display of all the Cylon forces that were arrayed against them and the portions that were already engaged with the Alliance forces, "and today was starting out to be such nice day…" he complained mournfully.

"We cannot fight this many warships!" exclaimed Russ angrily.

"It would be suicide even with the upgrades you've given them," agreed Vos with Russ.

"Yeah well I don't see an escape route here-do you guys?" John retorted unhappily, "Farrie-prepare all battle-I'm not going to abandon the Alliance, no way in hell!"

"Wait! There is a way out of here" exclaimed Russ quickly, "Take them to another dimension!"

"I already offered that to them, they didn't accept-" John retorted irritably.

"Yes but they didn't have a Cylon armada bearing down on them then," pointed out Russ pointedly.

John blinked, "Good point-Farrie open up a channel to the Galactica!" he quickly commanded.

"Channel open Bossman," was Farrie quick statement.

"Apollo I've got a way out of here! I need you to hold off the Cylons for a few minutes," said John urgently.

Apollo quickly appeared on his viewscreen, "I'm in the middle of engaging twenty Basestars-five of which are D-type! Explain quickly!" Apollo shouted at him urgently, as John watched he could see the screen rock as the Galactica shuddered under the Cylon weapon's barrage. Apollo shouted more orders and watched as on the tactical display two Basestars disappeared-now destroyed by the Galactica's new Turbolasers batteries.

"Okay-I can take you to another dimension, you just need to hold the Cylons off and have everyone whole me closely down the wormhole," Crichton simply and quickly explained.

Apollo frowned, his insides in turmoil, Crichton had offered this when they first met-to take them to a galaxy free of the Cylon scourge where they could grow once more and rest from their endless journey, but no the Council had been adamant that someday they would be able to defeat the Cylons, the Galactica rocked again snapping him out of his revere, there was only one possible course of action here.

Apollo nodded, "Do it! We'll be right behind you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxo

Apollo relayed the Crichton's plan to the fleet as the Galactica and it's cruiser escorts continued to engage the never ending supply of Cylon Basestars and destroyers. The Galactica was escorted by three other heavy cruisers, all of whom had only received partial upgrades including shields and power upgrades.

They exchanged with fire with eighteen approaching Basestars. The Cylons were firing for all their worth as the scrapped remains of destroyed Basestars gathered around the Galactica in ever increasing numbers, testament to it's new weapon systems. Three of the D-types ganged up on the Galactica and hammered it's shields with mega pulsar lasers, the Galactica merely shuddered in space and then returned in kind. Laser canons, Phaser canons and Turbolasers replied and began shredding the D-types, two exploded after a few microns of bombardment and the third a two microns later.

On the bridge of the Galactica Apollo felt slightly light-headed, unable to believe that he'd just seen the Galactica do to the Basestars.

"Sir shields are holding at 62 and regenerating, minor damage to the outer hull," announced Omega in awe.

Apollo nodded acknowledgement, "Continue firing, leave the Raiders and the HKs alone and focus on the Basestars-"

"Sir, the wormhole is forming," cut in the sensor's officer, "The Farscape 3 has traversed the wormhole-civilian ships and escorts leaving now."

"All right, signal all ships to begin a fighting retreat into the wormhole!" Apollo commanded, "Protect the civilian ships at all costs!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Count Iblis watched in mystification, as the Alliance warships formed a protective umbrella around the civilian ships with the interloper ship in the middle of their formation. He frowned, this wasn't like them to wait for the Cylons to engage them in range of the civilian-the Alliance always liked to avoid civilian casualties.

As he watched, a he felt a tear in the fabric of time and space began to form in the midst of the Remnant Alliance fleet, the tear formed a wormhole in the midst of the fleet and even as he watched, he watched it grow exponentially to an incredible size. It became large enough to all two Battlestars pass side by side through it with more than room for several other ships between them. Once the wormhole was fully formed and stable, the Interloper ship passed through it and civilian vessels plus escorting Vipers followed it and then the outer combat lines of the Alliance began contracting inwards…

"No! Noooooo!" Count Iblis raged as the Remnant Alliance's plan finally became excruciatingly clear.

The malignant dark entity, know as Count Iblis screamed impotent rage as the ships of the Remnant Alliance began to escape from the Cylon armada's grasp. Ships continued to escape through the wormhole as the upgraded Battlestars Pegasus and Galactica, escorted by scores of new Vipers single-handedly held off the Cylon vanguard giving more than ample time for the civilian ships to escape.

The Battlestars continued a running retreat as the last civilian ships escaped. The Battlestars and all their escorts and Vipers finally entered the wormhole.

Cylon Basestars, destroyers, HKs and Raiders raced towards the wormhole, and many managed to follow the Battlestars into the wormhole before it closed.

Thirty other Basestars plus an assortment of other ships were caught in the mouth of the wormhole as it closed and were torn into their constituent atoms.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

On the other side of the wormhole, the disarrayed Remnant Alliance fleet attempted to regroup, "Omega, status report!" Apollo demanded.

Omega's fingers flew over her console, "The Fleet is checking in now commander, so far everything checks out okay-Sir! Cylon warships emerging from the wormhole! Six-no Eight Basestars, and escorts! The wormhole is now closed sir." She said with a final sigh.

Apollo did the numbers in his head, "Omega open a channel to all ships," she opened a channel and nodded at Apollo, "This is Commander Apollo-the Cylons have followed us-all ships terminate them with extreme prejudice! Nothing fancy people just swarm them!" he commanded gruffly.

At one time eight Basestars, with a full destroyer escort and scores of HKs and Raiders would have been considered an overwhelming armada.

Those days were past.

The Alliance warships had been rearranging themselves but the arrival of the Cylon ships that had managed to traverse the wormhole threw them into more disarray. But much to the misfortune of the Cylons-they no longer had numerical superiority, in their own dimension they would have won through sheer weight of numbers but now they were in one word…screwed.

The Basestars and the Cylon destroyers opened up with all pulsar and mega pulsar batteries as their mechanical brains quickly registered the situation they were in. The Battlestars Pegasus and Galactica closed to point blank range and began ripping apart the Basestars while their escorts and Vipers systematically crushed the Raiders, HKs and destroyers. The Farscape 3 along with Vos's fighter, one of the Farscape's E-wings, joined the skirmish and the slaughter became a massacre.

The battle was over in minutes and the Remnant Alliance fleet was finally safe.

On board the Battlestar Galactica, Commander Apollo sagged with relief now that they were safe and free from Cylon pursuit for the first time in, well…_ever_.

But Fate was fickle today, and the surprises weren't finished yet…not by a long shot.

Omega waved frantically at him with a dumbfounded look on his face, "Commander! You're not going to believe this!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"What is it?" Apollo asked wondering what the Lords of Kobol had decided to drop into their lap now.

"We're being hailed on an old Colonial radio frequency," Omega explained.

Apollo looked at Omega in disbelief, radio? The Colonies hadn't used that for millennia! "Well let me hear it!" he ordered.

A gruff demanding voice issued from the bridge speakers, "…I repeat this Commander William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica to unknown fleet-identify yourselves immediately!"

Apollo looked at Omega in dumbfoundment and demanded. "Are you frakking with me!"

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter.J Things really get crazy next chapter;) How will everyone deal with their doubles? How will Starbuck react to Starbuck? How will Earth react to TWO Battlestar Galacticas? He, he, so many interesting and at times disturbing possibilities. I'm going to have fun writing the next chapterJ Ohhh…how are the neoBSG gang going to react to Russ and Vos?**

**Next Time: **The Dark Mirror


	24. Chapter 24 The Dark Mirror

**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I would just like to thank AlbertG who wrote part of this chapter, thanks AlbertG**

**Rating: PG13 (if someone thinks otherwise please tell me)**

**Chapter 24 The Dark Mirror**

**Co-authored by The Sithspawn and AlbertG**

On board the Columbia-class Battlestar, called the Galactica, it was the beginning of the morning shift. Commander William Adama was just walking on to the bridge, things were just calming down in the fleet after Dr Baltar's election as vice-president of the Colonies, and Adama was just thankful that Tom Zarek hadn't been elected. He'd had more than enough of sticky situations for an entire week. His one wish was for the day to pass him by without any sort of emergency.

Colonel Saul Tigh was already on the bridge and turned to greet him. "Good morning Commander, sleep well?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected, Colonel," answered Adama. "Anything to report?"

The Colonel shook his head. "Nothing other than the usual," he answered succinctly.

"Good, good," Adama said hopefully.

Gaeta spoke up at that moment. "Commander…Sir, I've got Lieutenant Valerii on Raptor one reporting some sort of strange activity going on directly in front of the fleet," he reported stiffly.

Adrenaline surged through both Adama and Tigh at his report and they said simultaneously, "Put her through." They shared a slightly amused glance and waited for Boomer to speak.

"Galactica actual this is Boomer on Raptor one. Commander, you should see this thing!" her voice came over the speakers and they could hear awe in her voice.

Adama frowned. "Boomer what are you talking about? What can you see?"

"I don't know what it is Sir, but looks like some sort of whirling funnel-like water going down a drain but you can just see the water and not the drain. The, I don't know what is, it started to form a short while ago and now-it's massive, Sir! It's large enough to let the entire fleet pass though it side by side!" exclaimed Boomer in admiration.

"It's got to be something the Cylons are controlling!" was Tigh's first reaction.

Adama shook his head. "I don't think it is, but have the fleet go to condition one, just in case. Boomer, stay clear of it until-"

"Draidis contact!" called out Boomer's co-pilot urgently.

Adama opened his mouth to speak but Boomer's disembodied voice cut him off.

"Something's coming through…FRAK!" came Boomer's panicked voice.

"Boomer! What is it? Boomer, what's happening?" questioned a very worried Adama.

Boomer: "Sir, ships are coming through the funnel Sir-lots of them."

"Lords of Kobol…is that what I think it is?"

"Draidis contact!" reported Gaeta belatedly.

"Number and size, Sharon," ordered Tigh.

"I don't know Sir. Dozens, plus fighters-they're still coming through the funnel, and Sir…the fighters; I could swear they're Vipers but the energy readings are way too high," came Boomer's perplexed report.

Tigh and Adama exchanged speculative looks, before Adama quickly giving Boomer her orders. "Boomer, back away from them but keep an eye on them. We're sending you some reinforcements."

"Yes, Sir," came Boomer's edgy voice.

"Launch Vipers!" Adama turned to Gaeta. "Have one squadron head out to back Boomer up, but keep the rest back have them deploy between the Fleet and the new arrivals," he ordered gruffly as Gaeta jumped to obey the Commander's orders.

Minutes passed as ships continued to flood through the funnel that Boomer had discovered. And with each passing moment, Adama became more and more certain that this wasn't something Cylon-related despite Tigh's continued comments and beliefs. Boomer regularly updated them on what she was seeing as the ship count rose into the hundreds, not counting fighters and the larger sized combat fighters. So far, there were over five hundred vessels of varying types. This was putting both Adama and Tigh even more on edge, but most disturbing of all was that there were quite a few vessels that looked incredibly similar to the ships that were in their fleet.

"Sir!" Boomer's voice rang out. "Two new vessels have appeared…Battlestars, unknown class!" she shouted in amazed excitement.

"What? Confirm that!" demanded Tigh in disbelief.

Boomer's voice came back a second later, "Confirmed Sir, they're Battlestars-no doubt about it, but they're giant sized! HOLY FRAK!" screamed Boomer.

"Boomer!"

"Cylons Sir! Multiple contacts!" she reported in shock. "They're engaged the two Battlestars Sir!"

Tigh's reaction was immediate. "Sound action stations! Run up the FTL drives, prepare for jump! All fighters return to Galactica. Boomer, get back here now!" he commanded urgently.

"Belay that order!" Adama's voice rang through the anxious sounds of the bridge crew as the started to implement Tigh's orders.

Tigh turned to him. "Sir? We have to go! We can't stay here! This is Cylon trap!" he explained urgently.

"No, not yet," Adama said, without offering any explanation, "Boomer, type and number of Cylons."

"I've got eight-repeat eight old style Cylon Basestars, plus unknown escorts and old style Raiders," she replied. "Battlestars and other warships are swarming the Cylons now Sir…" Boomer's voice trailed off.

Adama frowned in concern. "Boomer?"

"Cylon forces are using unknown weapons as are the Battlestars…Lords of Kobol…" her voice trailed off again, but Adama didn't miss the awe that was suddenly in her voice.

"Boomer! Report!" demanded Tigh in disgust.

"The Cylons are taking a beating…" Boomer reported in wonderment.

A few minutes later, Boomer came back to them, her voice filled with shocked disbelief and awe. "The Cylon ships have been annihilated, Sir."

"That's impossible! You said there was eight Basestars!" Tigh cried out in denial.

"All of them have been destroyed Colonel and as far as I can see…there's very little debris left," she added ominously.

This situation keeps getting stranger and stranger thought Adama as he shared an alarmed look with Tigh.

"Status report Mr. Gaeta," Adama ordered.

Gaeta shook his head in helplessness. "Sir, I'm having a hard time getting an accurate count, they're so many and…"

Adama turned to scrutinize him. "And?"

Gaeta shrugged helplessly, "Well Sir, Draidis isn't able to get an accurate lock on most of them. They've got some type of stealth capabilities."

This was turning more disturbing by the moment. "Fine, open a channel to the unknown Battlestars," Adama ordered.

"Channel open Sir," Gaeta quickly said.

"This Commander William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica to unknown fleet please identify yourselves," he for a few moments with avail before repeating. "I repeat this is Commander William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica to unknown fleet-identify yourselves immediately!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"This is unbelievable," muttered Omega. "Sir, I've got multiple contacts at twenty five thousand metrics. Warbook identification has identified one Battlestar-class vessel with eight-three percent certainty."

"Eighty-three percent?" Apollo asked as he hunched over her looking at the data scrolling across the screen at a speed he didn't believe possible. John's computer upgrades had increased overall computron speed to almost ridiculous levels. They now had small palm-sized devices that had more computing power than that of the entire fleet's computrons access. And the imaging power available now was incredible.

"Yes, Commander. Warbook info indicates that it could well be a Battlestar, but the configuration is different than any of our conventional warships of this class, though…"

"Though what Omega?" questioned Apollo.

"Armaments-sensors are only registering primitive rail guns and missile launchers on the Battlestar," Omega stated.

Apollo blinked in surprise.

"This is Commander William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica to unknown fleet-identify yourselves immediately! Are you able to communicate?"

Coming up from behind, Starbuck let out a low whistle. "Well, this is what happens when you cross over to another universe," he said offhandedly. "Still, it beats being dead."

"Yes it does, doesn't it?" Apollo admitted.

"How are we going to explain this to everybody?" Starbuck asked.

"Hey, I'm only the Commander. I'll leave that to the President. First things first. Have the fleet form up. I want the Galactica to take point. Pegasus will take rear guard and our destroyers I want standard spread formation. If there is another Galactica out here with its own fleet, then they must have their own Cylons to deal with. We don't need to get caught flat-footed. Have the Vipers return to their Battlestars." Apollo ordered. "But expand the CAP."

Starbuck moved to the communications section and began issuing orders, "This is Strike Commander Starbuck. I want Blue squadron to take point. Cobras One and Two, I want you to support Blue squadron in case our friends out there have itchy trigger fingers. Cobra One, get a detailed scan of that Galactica but don't do anything provocative while we communicate with this William person…and Boxey keep Joliet in check."

"Cobra One – will do," Cobra One acknowledged.

"Blue Leader acknowledges," Captain Boxey said.

Galactica comms heard the Captain tell Joliet to form up on his left and typically, the young pilot answered, "by your command."

It was a standing joke, but Starbuck mentally cringed. He had no idea how these other people might react and he didn't want to find out. "Blue Two, do not use that phrase any more or I will put you on report for the next four sectars. Do you copy, Lieutenant?" he demanded to know.

"Yes, Sir," Joliet quickly responded.

Meanwhile, Commander Apollo nodded and ordered comms opened to the same antique frequency. It was better to get this over with now. "Commander William Adama," _oh, that really sounded weird_. "This is Commander Apollo of the Remnant Alliance Battlestar Galactica. I know how this will sound, but we're not from this dimension." There he'd said it. "The events you've just witness was our fleet escaping from a major Cylon attack, in dimension, through a wormhole. As you've no doubt seen, some of the enemy managed to follow us but were destroyed. The wormhole is now closed and no more enemy ships will be coming through. There are three hundred fifteen ships with us representing the Remnant Alliance, which includes the United Colonial worlds, members of the Eastern Alliance, other scattered remnants, and Earth, known to my people as the thirteenth colony. Because of Cylon treachery, we are all that remains of humanity in our dimension. And yes, we come in peace."

Absolute silence.

_Oh, Frak._ "Yep, that's what I thought. I don't suppose that they turned their comms off, did they?" he humorlessly asked Omega.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"We have a squadron of these other Vipers heading in," transmitted Boxey. "They're kind of slow, but sleeker than our fighters. They don't seem to have any laser generators but some of them are carrying nuclear weapons. Confirmed, they are carrying nukes."

"Are they taking an aggressive posture?" Starbuck asked.

"Negative, they're keeping their distance. Like us, they don't want to start anything but they are looking us over. They are tracking us with scan acquisition on us, but no lock-ons."

"Then let them," Starbuck said. His own sensor crewman had just told him the same thing. They were being pinged but not targeted. "The last thing we need is to start fighting ourselves…I can't believe I just said that."

Boxey didn't respond but he was in full agreement.

Blue squadron slowed down as the two Cobras took the lead. The Cobras were much larger vessels with twin fins. The four-manned crewed ships were designed as standoff and deliver systems, and had the firepower of three Vipers, superior range, energy shielding, and an impressive array of ECMs to choose from. These two particular ships were also the first to incorporate hyperspace engines, a gift from John Crichton's seemingly endless supplies of new technology. The ships also sported turbolasers. The Cobras were killers, nothing less and everyone knew it.

"Are we getting in chatter?" Boxey asked.

"Yep, all over the place," Cobra One answered. "They're using some of the older frequencies for ship to ship, but I'm able to break the code quite easily. They're scared of us."

"I can understand that. Are the Galacticas talking?"

Yes, Sir. It's mostly cursing coming from that other Galactica. They seem to think we're full of it."

It was a half minute before Boxey stopped laughing. "I know how they feel. Let's see if we can lighten the mood before Crichton decides to say something. Give me an open frequency to their Vipers."

Boxey manipulated the controls of his console and opened a channel to the new Vipers, "Viper pilot, this is Captain Boxey of the Colonial Battlestar Galactica…please respond."

He waited a whole minute before he received an answer.

"Identify yourselves," one of the pilots said in a gruff unwelcoming voice. "Who are you people?"

"We're the last surviving members of the Human race," Boxey replied.

"Stop frakking with me," the man said. "You may look Colonial, but you're not. Your ships are like nothing we've seen before. What Battlestar class is your ship? What are your identification codes?" the pilot demanded.

"They wouldn't mean anything to you and you know it," Boxey retorted.

"Who are you people?" the pilot continued to question. There was true curiosity and more of a bit of suspicion in his voice. "And where did all of those old-style Cylons come from?"

"I will answer your questions," Boxey said. "But who am I speaking to? Do you have a name?"

"My call sign is Apollo," the pilot stated.

"Apollo?" Boxey repeated in stunned surprise.

"Affirmative."

_This just gets stranger and stranger._ "Our people just escaped a major attack by those old-style Cylons as you call them. We passed through a wormhole to, well here." Boxey explained.

"I didn't know those old Basestars were still in service but what kind of weapons were they using?" Apollo asked brusquely. "I've never seen anything like it,"

"Standard and enhanced laser torpedoes plus the pulsar lasers on the bigger ships," replied Boxey simply.

"Whoever you are, I suggest that you get your fleet out of here," the man called Apollo said. "That little light show and fight will attract any Cylon with FTL sensors for light years around."

Boxey groaned mentally, Oh all the frakking luck…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Well I certainly didn't see this coming…" muttered John Crichton in disbelief as he listened to Commander Apollo talk to Commander William Adama of that other Battlestar Galactica.

"Well, if you think that's interesting you should listen to what Captain Boxey's saying," cut in Farrie, "He's talking to a Viper pilot called Apollo!"

John blinked. "Okay this getting really freaky…" he uttered in amazement.

"I must admit that I am finding this situation most…unsettling," admitted and uneasy Russ.

John turned around to face wolf boy. "Glad to see I'm not alone in this," he retorted.

"Yes, I find myself wondering now, what I would do if I were to meet myself in our travel…or somebody I once knew," Russ mused darkly as a sudden thought came to him. What if they ran into a living, breathing Chaos worshipping Horus? For once in his life, Russ found himself afraid.

Vos eyed the Primarch speculatively. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"What if we were to meet enemies that we once thought dead?" Russ said unhappily. "I suddenly have this foreboding thought we may encounter the thrice accursed traitor Horus, if we were to find a dimension similar to my own." A sudden much more and horrific disturbing thought came to Russ. His face became constricted with anxiety and concern.

"What is it Russ?" asked Vos alarmed by the sudden change in the Primarch's demeanor.

"What if we were to encounter a second Crichton?" he told the Jedi.

Vos looked stricken and he retorted, "Yes-that would be bad."

"Hey!" exclaimed John in annoyance. "Since when did you two become so sarcastic?" he reply angrily while Farrie giggled in the background. In response, the two usually very serious warriors simply smirked at him, while just glared at the two.

"Hey boss man, Starbuck's on the horn he wants to talk to you," Farrie cut in, diverting John's attention away from the others.

"Fine, Farrie, put him through," John ordered.

"Commander Crichton, this is Starbuck," came Starbuck's voice over the comm speakers.

"I'm here coffee boy, what's up?" John asked.

John heard Starbuck sigh before answering in a long-suffering tone, "How many times have I asked you not call me that?"

"Uh, I don't know, a few million times?" retorted John with a smile.

Starbuck sighed again, "Fine whatever, don't call me that-anyway, Apollo's talking to the other Galactica…for some reason they're not taking it very well. You should have heard what their Colonel Tigh is calling us-most of it can't be repeated in polite company." Starbuck stopped speaking.

"And? Is there a point to this that has to do with me?" Crichton asked when Starbuck just stopped.

"Yeah, Apollo was wondering if for once in your life you could keep out of it and let us handle this? These people are hostile enough as it is without you provoking them," Starbuck pleaded.

Farrie snorted in amusement at this request.

"Shut up, Farrie. Fine Coffee boy, I won't annoy the natives," Crichton relented.

"That's good to here, I'll catch you later," Starbuck said as he closed the comm line.

"So what are we supposed to do in the mean time? We can't just sit here doing nothing that's boring…" Farrie complained.

"We're going to relax, you on the other hand will keep sensors active and monitor of any incoming ships-the damn Cylons have already snuck up on us once today in one dimension…we don't need to go two for two today!" Crichton exclaimed to Farrie.

"By your command, Bossman," Farrie intoned with mock seriousness.

"That's not funny Farrie-so not funny," Crichton groaned.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxox

As far as Commander William Adama could see, this situation was fast spiraling out of control. Saul was rudely adamant that this so called Commander Apollo was some sort of Cylon trap, a point he kept repeating loudly and in very crude terms to Commander Apollo. For his part Adama wasn't sure of what was happening, they could be from some other similar dimension as Commander Apollo claimed or they could be a Cylon trap as Saul kept insisting upon. There were many points that could go to either conclusion, though Adama was leaning towards it not being a trap. The technological feats that they had already witnessed didn't look they had been faked.

Adama knew Boomer and trusted her, her account of the battle would have been as accurate as possible. This would mean that no matter what the other Galactica's intentions-he and his were outgunned, outnumbered…and out classed. And he didn't like this situation one bit, he needed to take back control of the situation…and fast.

"Enough, Tigh," his voice boomed cutting off the beginning of yet another round of curses. "Commander Apollo, you'll forgive the Colonel, we've all been under a lot of stress for quite a while, I have to inform the President of this situation and I'll get back to you," he said gruffly.

"Okay…uh, you're not the President?" asked Apollo is surprise.

Adama was taken aback. "No, I'm not the President of the Colonies," he managed so say as he shared a shocked look with Tigh.

"Uh…okay, I'll be waiting to hear from you. Apollo out," the comm channel closed leaving Adama and Tigh looking at each other speculatively.

"Lieutenant Gaeta, contact the president, have her come here as fast as possible, tell her we've got a situation," Adama ordered after a few seconds of silence.

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter.J **

**Next Time: Welcome to the neighbourhood**


	25. Chapter 25 Welcome to the neighborhood

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman?!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I would just like to thank AlbertG who continues to add to this part of my fic.**

**Rating: PG13 (if someone thinks otherwise please tell me)**

**Chapter 25 Welcome to the neighborhood**

**Co-authored by The Sithspawn and AlbertG**

**Colombia-class Battlestar Galactica, a short time later:**

"Let me get this straight, one of the other Battlestars out there is claiming to be the Galactica?" President Laura Roslin asked incredulous.

The president, her aide Billy Keikeya, and the Commander himself were gathered in Commander Adama's office. Colonel Tigh was on the bridge monitoring the situation outside while Vice President Baltar was busy on the Colonial One, dealing with some sort of bureaucratic detail.

"Not just that they're claiming to be from another dimension, and this Galactica is under the command of one Commander Apollo," added Adama pointedly.

Roslin gave him a look, "Apollo? As in your son?"

Adama nodded.

Roslin sat back in her seat, surprise written all over her face.

Billy chose that moment to break into the conversation, "Uh, another dimension, like in those science fiction dramas the networks back on Caprica kept creating?" he asked warily.

Adama waved helplessly. "Apparently so."

Roslin sat forward, "But what do they want from us?" she asked heatedly.

"Apparently they were fleeing their version of the Cylons, to escape they jumped here, though that is if you believe them in the first place," Adama postulated.

"And do you?" Roslin asked, her eyes locking with his.

Adama jut stood there contemplating his answer for a short time before he said truthfully, "I don't know…"

"What's going through your mind?" Roslin asked.

"When they first appeared, Boomer reported that the ships engaged and destroyed eight old style Cylon Basestars plus escorts…" Adama said.

Roslin and Billy's eyes widened in shock and fear as Adama spoke.

Adama continued unperturbed by their reactions, "She watched them annihilate them in a matter of minutes. There wasn't much left of the Cylons after they were done."

Roslin waited for Adama to continue but he didn't, "I'm sensing a 'but'?" she prompted.

"It seems very opportunistic for us to meet them now, and they want us to join them in this Remnant Alliance of theirs," Adama finished.

"Remnant Alliance?" asked Roslin, indicating she wanted to know more about this.

"From what Commander Apollo has said, it an alliance of all that was left of humanity in their dimension, including what was left of the Twelve Colonies, something called the Eastern Alliance and…" Adama paused dramatically for a second. "Earth."

Roslin's jaw, "Earth?" she whispered harshly. But that was impossible. Earth was just a legend something Adama had spun for the fleet from the old legends to give the people hope!

Adama nodded solemnly. "Earth."

Roslin gathered her thoughts; "Well then perhaps you should introduce me to these people's representative…" she stopped as she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Despite all this Colonel Tigh believes this all to be some type of Cylon deception," Adama explained gruffly. "And he expressed himself very eloquently to Commander Apollo about this point. Commander Apollo was very patient with him on this matter."

Roslin winced and then cut through to the heart of the matter itself. "But you don't?"

"It seems much to elaborate a ploy for the Cylons." Adama shifted on his feet. "The effort to fashion so many Colonial and non-Colonial vessels, not to mention none of the new Basestars we've faced since the beginning of the war have been equipped with anything similar. As incredible and as fanciful as their tale is…yes I am inclined to believe them, for now at least."

Roslin mulled this over for a while, a sudden thought came to her, "You said that Earth is among the groups represented by the Remnant Alliance-they wouldn't happen to know Earth's location in this dimension?" she asked, as both she and Adama realized the importance of this question at the same moment.

"Possibly…maybe they could give us a few directions?" he mused.

Billy looked between the two confused and asked them, "Yeah, but don't you already know where Earth is?"

Adama and Roslin shared a glance, realizing that they maybe just revealed one of the most guarded secrets to the young man that they shouldn't have.

Billy for his part just continued to glance between the two in confusion, he opened his mouth to ask something, but alarms suddenly began to ring through the ship as Colonel Tigh's voice addressed the ship, "All hands, Action stations, set condition one throughout the fleet!"

Adama didn't waste time wondering what was happening he reached immediately for the nearest phone and called the bridge, "This is Adama, what's going on?" he demanded urgently.

Roslin watched as his face as all emotion drained from Adama's face as he listened to whoever was on the other line.

"Stand by, I'll be right there," he put the phone down and faced the president. "Madam President, we've had contact. Two Cylon Raiders just jumped in. They know we're here."

"They would pick this exact time to show up," Roslin muttered. "We must prepare the fleet to jump."

"Agreed," Commander Adama said. "However, we're at a crossroads here. The question in front of us is, do we try to save ourselves or stay here with the other fleet that possibly knows the way to Earth. It's your decision, Madame President."

"We don't know these people. They may be as bad as the Cylons," Roslin commented slowly.

"But they're Humans placed in the exact same situation as we are," Billy said. "If what they've told us is halfway true, then we need to establish a relationship with them yesterday. And two extra Battlestars would be useful, you must admit."

"Okay, okay," responded Roslin. She wasn't feeling her best right now. The Kabala was making her sick and the cancer was still spreading quickly. "Let me talk to their President. If I can come to an agreement with him then we make our stand here, for the time being. If I don't like what I hear, then we make the jump and may the gods have mercy on their souls. William, I would like for you to accompany me to communications. I'm sure Colonel Tigh can handle things for the moment."

The Cylon mainframes had registered a spatial event of huge proportions. There was a tachyon burst larger than anything ever recorded by the Empire in this sector of space. Almost immediately afterwards, two transmissions from spies within the fleet were received. Their covers blown, both Human-form Cylons committed suicide, but not before they gave their surprising reports. The Cylons had been perplexed as all of the known Battlestars had been accounted for with the exception of one. This presence of more Colonials and an even larger fleet than that which accompanied the _Galactica_. The battle of that second group with older version Cylons had been reported. But all Cylon fleets had been accounted for. This entire situation had to be reconciled; therefore not one, but two raiders were tasked to verify conditions in this sector. If the Colonials were there, four Basestars would immediately jump in and destroy the Galactica. If the reports were accurate, then as many as sixteen Basestars would be tasked to destroy the other Colonials before they could escape.

Two Cylon raiders on recon, observed something that for a nanosecond, couldn't be reconciled within their computer minds. There was another fleet of refugees present, larger than that which scurried along with the Galactica. And there were two Battlestars present with them, both a magnitude larger than anything the databanks had information on. The vessels obviously were secret projects that weren't in the Colonial databanks. The number of Colonial vessels associated with the Battlestars indicated that there was an undiscovered, unrecorded base where they must have originated from. However, these vessels had higher power emissions that could be accounted for, even if their classification was unknown. And many of them didn't have FTL jump drives. So how did they get so far so quickly with out the Cylons detecting them until now?

It was clear, they needed more information.

Information was critical; if they were to deal with these newcomers then they would need as much information as possible. Scanners were on active-optimal. One thing they already knew. There were no Human-form Cylons onboard any of these newcomers. That would have to change, if they somehow managed to escape what was coming.

With their electronic sensor eyes, synchronized, moving in unison, they began their run at high speed past the new fleet.

"Galactica actual," Apollo called. "Two Cylon raiders are heading for the other ships. They're preparing for a high-speed run."

Already, he and his wingman were changing course and speed to try for an intercept. Unsurprisingly, the other Vipers and the larger fighters were doing the same thing. What was surprising was that those other Vipers were accelerating at a phenomenal speed. It was almost like they were leaving a vapor trail behind them, but of course that was impossible. In a couple of seconds they had left him and his wingman with their mouths open as they pulled out of visual range.

"Captain Apollo," Boxey signaled. "What type of ships are those? Are they Cylon? "

"Apollo actual," he responded. "Yes, they are Cylon. They're about to do a detailed scan of your fleet."

"The Galactica, my Galactica is tracking them now. They'll be in a kill-zone in twenty microns."

"Captain Boxey, what's a micron?" asked Apollo.

"It's a time unit. You might be familiar with the term 'seconds'?:

"That's an affirmative."

"Twelve seconds, correction eight seconds. Galactica and Pegasus have activated their ECMs," Boxey updated Apollo on the situation.

"Frack me," Apollo whispered. His entire scanner systems tracking the other Battlestars and the fleet suddenly went blank. However, the Raiders and his own vessels were still illuminated as clear as Colonial day. How did they do that? He just knew that Starbuck would love to inspect one of those ships.

"Locking onto the first raider," Joliet announced.

Locked onto the other," echoed Boxey. "Firing."

Apollo barely saw the two flashes of light emitted from the newcomer Vipers at a range that should have been impossible before both raiders disintegrated in a blaze of light.

"Apollo to Galactica actual. Did you see that?"

"Negative. Both raiders are gone. They must have jumped."

"Ah…no they didn't," corrected Apollo dryly as he gazed at the newcomer Vipers in awe.

The first Cylon raider managed to acquire an image of the huge Battlestar before every electronic scan turned into an indistinguishable haze. The brain had managed to identify one bit of data – the word 'Galactica' emblazoned on the huge monstrosity.

The logic was inescapable. It was a secret replacement for the Colombia class Galactica made up to look like an older ship. All information had been hidden about it. It was mostly likely a secret weapon, not used by the Humans during the final battle.

Threat indicators demanded priority as one of the unidentified Vipers locked onto its ship. It tried to cut through the jamming to determine where the enemy ship was but it didn't have enough power. A second later its wingmate exploded into liquid metal from the impact of an unknown weapon, before it could activate its FTL drives. Now it was frantically transmitting as much data as it could even as its own FTL spooled up, activating the final sequence that would insure its survival. It attempted to go evasive to gain a couple more nanoseconds, but it was already too late. A high energy laser, more powerful than any weapon previously devised by humanity burned through the center of the raider boiling its organic brain and melting its components. A microsecond later, there was nothing left of the raider.

But the call had gone out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

President Roslin was ramrod straight as the shuttle from the other Galactica landed in alpha bay. Behind her was William and a nervous Billy Keikeya. It looked rather primitive and more bulky than what she would have expected given everything that she had heard about these people's technology. However, looks were deceiving and this ship was an example of one of those deceptions. Colonel Tigh had reported that the shuttle moved with an ease that defied its bulk. It had been escorted by a small gunboat that had made Tigh hiss when he saw the power signature the ship was emitting. When their own Vipers picked up the escort, the gunboat, as he thought of it as, turned like an atmospheric fighter and pulled away faster than one of their Vipers at full thrust.

The bay pressurized and after what seemed an eternity, the shuttle hatch opened. Two large men wearing brown leather uniforms and carrying large guns exited first, causing a bit of commotion from the bay guards. The brown uniforms were like nothing they'd ever seen as a colonial dress. And that caused a few murmurs also. One mature woman exited, tall with a casual but dangerous gleam in her eyes. Her uniform was a darker brown, laced with gold trim and she didn't carry a weapon but she did have some sort of scanner in his hands. And finally an even older man, hair completely white from age exited the shuttle. His uniform was blue with gold lace and his eyes although still bright, carried the weight of the world within them. In those eyes, Laura saw herself in a few years, if she had that much time-which she didn't. But, she recognized a kindred spirit.

"President Adama?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes," he answered, nodding. "And you are President Lauran Roslin."

"Laura, Mr. President," she corrected gently. His accent was extremely heavy, but surprisingly understandable. "I am pleased to meet you," she continued. "This is William Adama, commander of the fleet, our fleet, and my aide Billy Keikeya."

William moved to shake the President's hand which caused a slight problem as the style was different. The President was more used to the elbow form of greetings as opposed to the hand-to hand clasp. John Crichton's greeting style was similar to William Adama's, so the President easily adjusted his own grip. There was an electric feel in the air as the two men met. It lasted for a moment then it was gone. But both men had sized one another up in that moment and an understanding passed between them.

Roslin felt it as well. These people were not hers, but Colonials that her people might have been. The whole situation was bizarre and the day hadn't even really started yet.

President Adama turned to the mature woman at his side, "This is my assistant and liaison to the Colonial Remnant Fleet, and my daughter, Major Athena. My Vice-President Tigh, is naturally in charge of the fleet while I am here," he commented offhandedly.

"Vice-President Tigh?" William repeated slowly. He repressed his smile, but he wished he could have been at CnC when that little revelation had come out. He guessed that Saul Tigh would probably be cursing up a storm over the other Tigh's idiocy in entering politics. The names were so similar but at the same time, so different. "Mr. President, I believe that we should adjourn to somewhere more relaxed and secure."

Adama frowned. "I am not safe among your own people?"

"Yes you are," William Adama replied slowly. "However, I would feel more comfortable if we were in a more secured area."

President Adama frowned but answered, "I understand. We have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, Sir. We certainly do," replied Laura courteously.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Cylon Main fleet: **

"Did you see the report?" one of the Dorals asked.

All of the human-form Cylons had gathered together to deal with this new problem that had suddenly cropped up. There was another fleet, apparently one that had escaped attention now joined with the remnant Colonial fleet. What was disturbing was that the Cylons and their agents had no data whatsoever other than the bit of information gleaned by the Cylon raider before it and its wingmate were blown from space.

"What little there was from it," another Doral said coldly. "A second fleet, bigger than the first. How could we have missed it?"

"This changes the equation."

"Spoken like a human," one the Sixes snapped. "Of course it changes the equation! How many Battlestars did we record?" she demanded irately.

"At least two more and several smaller combat capable ships possibly cruisers or destroyers. Their ECM was so powerful, we couldn't get accurate readings."

"At least two more Battlestars and now we have other warships to contend with," the first Doral said. And none of our agents are on these other ships. We have no idea what kind of firepower they carry and the one they call the Galactica is bigger than the old Galactica. It's probably a replacement since the other one was to be decommissioned. Why they made it look so old and battered is unusual though."

"Who cares?" a number Eight stated. "The point is that they are reinforcing each other. Shared resources, weapons, new ECM, tactical advantages of numbers, food, water; the list goes on and on."

"We understand that. The question is what are we going to do about it?"

"I propose an all out assault now before they can fully integrate themselves. We do this now before it is too late."

"Agreed. If the humans are allowed to recover in any way, they will seek revenge on us. This must end now."

"This will require us to spend a large number of resources," a number Four said. "We will need three Basestars to ensure the destruction of the Galactica and to be sure of these newer ships I would estimate five to one plus two to one on each of the smaller warships."

"Thirty Basestars and their support groups? That's a lot," Three said. "That should be enough."

"And what of Earth?"

"If it exists then we will find it and it will become our new home, as we've decided."

-+-

"You were at war with your Cylons for a thousand years? asked a surprised and some dubious Tigh. "And you're telling me that these Cylons were created by an alien race of reptiles?"

"Yes. And there is a lot more to the story which I will be delighted to tell you when I have the time. However time is a luxury we do not have right now. Suffice to say that in our universe, the Cylons attempted to enslave another race and we came to their aid. The Cylons did not like the idea that we humans interfered and that is how our war started."

"You're talking about aliens," Laura said.

"Yes."

"So they do exist."

"Yes," Athena answered. "We have a few on our ships traveling with us."

"You're fracking with me," said Tigh. "We've never, ever encountered alien life forms. It's a myth."

Athena looked at him dubiously, so far this 'Tigh' was less than a shadow of the good dependable rock their Tigh was. "Remind me to be around when you meet our Tigh," she remarked smartly.

Tigh opened his mouth to say something but a look from William stopped him cold. Tigh would believe in aliens when he personally saw one. However the equipment that these people brought over from their ship came a long way from believing that they were all liars. The stuff was so advanced that his techs and engineers were fighting each other to get a look it. And that bothered him, because if the Cylons got a hold of some of it, then that's all she wrote. They'd wipe humanity off the map forever.

"How did you lose the war?" asked Roslin. She was eager to compare histories. She didn't fully accept what these people were telling them, but the parallels were far to close for her to dismiss it. And evidently she had asked the right question because Adama had perked up. He was interested in hearing how these people had lost as well.

"One of our people brokered a deal with the Cylons. A peace treaty that would have ushered peace for the first time in a thousand years was met with jubilation by our people. In preparing for peace, we were unprepared for slaughter that followed. The peace treaty was a ploy. The originator of the treaty, regarded as the greatest traitor in the galaxy known to man, planned to have our people massacred with the remnant to be placed under his absolute rule.

Our Battlestars were unprepared and we were almost wiped out. I took my ship, the Galactica and headed towards the world of Caprica. The Cylons had already been there," a pain-filled President Adama added slowly.

"Tell me about it," William Adama whispered.

"We'd lost and faced extinction," continued President Adama. "I couldn't allow that to happen. The call went out and every ship remaining joined with us and we headed to Earth. But it was too late. The Cylons had already destroyed them at the same time and they were as homeless as we were. The one man that betrayed the twelve colonies did this, and may Baltar's name be a curse for a thousand generations."

"Baltar!!!?!" Roslin and William exclaimed simultaneously.

President Adama trembled. These people had their own Baltar and judging from the looks on their faces they were not to happy about what he had just said.

Things clicked for William and President Roslin placed her head in her hands. The Other Colonials' Baltar was a traitor. Did this mean that Gaius Baltar also a traitor?

_Was Gaius Baltar the worst traitor in Colonial history?_

He was also the vice-President of the twelve Colonies.

Was it their right to try to accuse him without proof simply because of the words of a people from another reality?

**Author's notes:** Sorry for the delay it couldn't be helped hopefully the next chapter should be out in less time. In the mean time, don't forget to Review!!!


	26. Chapter 26 Say hello to my little friend

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman?!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I would just like to thank AlbertG who continues to add to this part of my fic.**

**Rating: PG13 (if someone thinks otherwise please tell me)**

**Chapter 26 Say hello to my little friend…**

**Co-authored by The Sithspawn and AlbertG**

**Atlantica-class Battlestar Pegasus**

"Commander Sheba," Tactical Officer Shuma yelled, something she never did unless it was an emergency. "Multiple targets have just jumped into the system. FTL unknown, but we got a heavy burst of graviton emissions from that area. Some type of subspace related event. One micron there was nothing, the next…" she didn't need to finish her sentence.

"Condition one alert," Sheba ordered. "Galactica, unidentified vessels have appeared in the system. They're launching fighters, identified as Raiders of this universe. Repeat, we have Cylon Raiders vectoring in on our position. Estimated time of arrival, four centons."

Galactica's answer came almost immediately, "We have them, Pegasus. Launching fighters. All combat vessels are responding, taking up positions to protect the fleet. Conventional weapons, turbolasers and phasers are cycling targets. Missiles on smart mode and tracking incoming."

"Acknowledged," Commander Sheba said to her husband. "Inform the President. We're about to engage the enemy."

Almost two dozen Colonial, Earth and Eastern Alliance cruisers took up assigned positions and started to move forward. Nearly two hundred Vipers and Cobras formed up and prepared to hit the first wave of almost nine hundred Raiders heading their way.

**Columbia-class Battlestar Galactica:**

The Cylon attack fleet appeared as Commander Adama was giving President Adama and Major Athena a tour of the bridge.

"DRADIS contact, Sir! Frak! This is more than I've ever seen before! DRADIS is having trouble keeping track of everything." Lieutenant Gaeta reported frantically.

William Adama watched the contacts continue to appear on the Dradis screen with mute horror. Inside, William shivered, but outwardly, he showed no reaction, the crew needed him to set an example.

This was an all out attack on a scale he'd never imagined coming against the fleet. Even a fully prepared battle fleet would have trouble surviving an attack like this! Outside it was as if the news hadn't fazed him at all. "They're trying to block us from escaping," he said slowly. "How many Basestars?" he asked calmly, though fearing the answer.

Lieutenant Gaeta visibly gulped before answering, "Twenty-six, sir…"

_By the gods!_

Gaeta wasn't finished, "…And they're still launching Raiders."

'_That was more than they used to destroy the colonies; a lot more'_. "Order all ships to spool up their FTL's. Launch Vipers and prepare the Galactica for defensives until our people are away."

"Sir, the other Battlestars have already launched and are about to engage the Cylons."

"Looks like they're upset with our visitors coming to see us," said Tigh. "It's too many to fight and win. "We have to run now, or they'll swamp us."

President Adama looked at William and Roslin. "We will deal with these Cylons. I must return to my ship," he said adamantly, leaving no room for argument.

"Are you mad?!" demanded Colonel Tigh in response, "Have you even understood what we're facing here?"

President Adama gave Tigh a cool stare but didn't answer.

Commander Adama flicked an annoyed glance at Tigh and then turned to face the other Adama, " I'm afraid Tigh's right sir, I can't let you leave this ship, for your own safety. It can't be done, Sir. Not yet. You'd never make it back in time. Mr. President, the fact that you're on my ship means your safety and well being is my responsibility. I cannot in good conscious allow you to leave. But rest assured I will not let anything happen to you," Commander Adama said diplomatically.

"The Commander's right," added Roslin with a nod.

"That sentiment is very much appreciated. Nevertheless, you worry unnecessarily, my shuttle will have enough time to reach my Galactica…and our fighters will add to the defence of your civilian ships and your Galactica. We will not leave you to face this enemy alone. Whatever happens we are all humans." He smiled grimly. "Now that we've discovered you, we have no intentions of losing another branch of Humanity to the Cylons."

William looked at his counterpart. The calm, but determined demeanour was somehow reassuring.

His counterpart looked back at him for a moment before adding with a regal nod, "I will acquiesce to your request for the duration, I will stay on your Galactica."

"DRADIS contact! Four more Basestars just jumped in. Ten thousand kilometers."

The four additional star-shaped Basestars immediately unleashed their Raiders and at the same time contrails from the tips of the vessels began to arc towards the Columbia-class ship.

"All Vipers break and attack! Navigations, start the countdown."

"FTL is spooling. Nine minutes to jump."

All defensives fire! Madame President, President Adama, and your daughter Athena; I want you on the bridge with me," William ordered.

"I am going to contact my ship," President Adama said and with that he pulled out a small communications device."

"Apollo, we require assistance."

The sight of such a small communication with such capability again surprised the Colonials.

"Understood," Apollo immediately responded. We're tasking two Eastern Alliance destroyers and Farscape 3 will assist. They're coming in hot. Transmitting kill zone coordinates. Have the other Galactica keep their fighters away from that sector."

"Tell our fighters to stay out of the way," Commander William Adama ordered after the kill zones were relayed to him. He didn't know what was about to happen but whatever it was, it sounded bad for the Cylons headed towards them. "Keep them close to the fleet. If things get bad, we jump out here."

Tigh looked at him disbelievingly, "Are we just going to trust these people to…" he started derisively.

"Tigh!" exclaimed Commander Adama with a sharp look.

"Yes, Sir," he answered automatically. "I need a drink," he muttered in disgust. The fact was after this was all over he intended to get roaringly drunk, today more than any other day he needed a stiff drink. "All Vipers, do not engage enemy at the following coordinates. Repeat…"

The Battlestar lit up the darkness of space as rail guns began swatting missiles and a few Raiders close enough to be in range. Within moments, she found herself in a life and death struggle against four to one odds.

But help was on its way. Already, the Farscape 3 was heading directly towards the very heart of the Cylon diamond wedge. The Eastern Alliance ships, looking so much like some Birds of Prey began firing long-range missiles into the very center of the Raiders homing in on the local universe's Galactica.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxooxoxoxox

Farrie scanned the Cylon fleet arrayed before them and snorted derisively, "Is this a fleet or target practice?" she asked scornfully, "Personally I'm leaning towards target practice."

John checked his readouts before answering her, "For us it's target practice, for this dimensions Galactica, it's an actual fleet…as hard as it is for us to believe," he explained thoughtfully.

John watched as the attacking Cylon Baseships started launching Raiders.

"Oh course they could always overwhelm us with shear weight of numbers…" Vos added as he watched the numbers of approaching Raiders continue to rise exponentially.

Farrie snorted, "It just means more targets for us. Have you seen how insignificant these fighters are? We're talking two miniscule rail guns and two missile launchers. I've seen civilian air speeders with more firepower than this."

Crichton read his display readouts before adding, "I got to agree with Farrie, this is one time were not even strength of numbers will make a difference-these guys ain't Ewoks."

Vos frowned, "What do Ewoks have to do with this?"

"Look up the Battle of Endor, and you'll understand," retorted Crichton.

Russ laid a hand on Crichton's shoulders, "These Cylons are enemies of Humanity, lay waste to them and leave none alive!" he proclaimed, the bloodlust dancing in his golden eyes.

John looked up and met the Primarch's immortal eyes and said, "You know what? I wholeheartedly agree."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**The Atlantica class Battlestar Galactica:**

Omega, "We have directed transmissions over military and civilian channels; hundreds of them. They're trying to talk to our systems, trying to push their way through."

"Block them," Apollo ordered quickly. "They may be trying to infiltrate our computron systems."

"Already done, Commander," Omega responded. "The new computron systems filtered the hostile transmissions as soon as they detected them."

And that was exactly correct. The Hapan based software, even though it was a slightly older version than currently being used in that other universe…and galaxy far, far away, was so far above Cylon infiltrator software, that it had no chance whatsoever of even getting past the first layer of antiviral defences which were designed for far more sophisticated attacks by Imperial semi-sentient attack programs. Instead of breaking into the new computers installed on the Galactica and Pegasus, the Hapan software simply captured and dissected the attack programs for future analysis. Later, it would be discarded as to primitive too be of use.

The Cylons were less than pleased as their infiltration programs failed to inactivate the Vipers and other vessels heading towards them. However, it was to be expected since they were in contact with the other Battlestar. They were four seconds from weapons activation when dozens of the Raiders begin blowing up. It took a few microseconds for the intelligent ships to discover that these ships weren't using depleted shells against them. They were some type of missiles that tracked raiders no matter how well and aggressively they tried to evade them. The missiles even evaded Cylon attacks as they homed in on doomed Cylon fighters.

"Cobras have launched all of their missiles. Impact in five microns…detonation." Local space lit up with hundreds of micro-detonations. "Twenty percent of the Raiders have been destroyed. Vipers are cutting a hole through for us."

"Inform the Pegasus that we're going straight for the Basestars. Armor only, no shields yet. I want to save that for a surprise." Apollo ordered.

"Commander Sheba has told me to tell you that you're farbot, as Crichton would say. But she agrees and will see you on the other side." Reported Omega.

The other Galactica seems to be in trouble," Starbuck said. "Can we use the ion cannon from this range to hit two of those Basestars?"

"Haven't got the bugs out yet, Strike Commander," Omega responded. "But we have something else that might prove to be of use. They use graviton generation to generate their FTL. There was a specific pattern that we've noticed…"

"Commander!"

Tactical was demanding his attention. "Belay that report," Apollo told Omega. "He nodded towards the young warrior at station.

"The two Eastern Alliance destroyers have just engaged the Cylons. They're ripping the Cylons apart! Their shields are holding. The Cylon fleet has separated. Half heading towards the other Galactica, they're trying to swarm the Destroyers. Farscape is going right up the middle. Weapons are charged-they're firing. Oh, frack! One of the Basestars has been cut in half," the young man said. The Basestar was now nothing more than an expanding debris field. The other Basestars responded by releasing yet another wave of missiles at the two destroyers and the Farscape. "The other Cylons are firing nuclear ordinances. Ten missiles at point blank range. They've hit Farscape! Sensors are overloaded!"

"Reset now!"

"Yes, Sir."

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Cylon Command Basestar**

The Vipers and Cobras moved in on their Cylon counterparts faster than anything they Cylons had previously experienced. The Raiders were unprepared for the ferociousness of their enemies or their weapons and clustered together were being torn apart. Cylon speed, tactical weapons, manoeuvrability, nothing kept them from being slaughtered. So far, the two super Battlestars, as the number Eights were calling them, had brazenly flown through Cylon wreckage without much resistance.

Twenty-four Basestars primed their heaviest weapons, in order to properly greet their enemies who are so apparently eager to die.

A Number Eight, "Their ships are using lasers! How did they get that kind of weapons technology?"

"It's more than that," one of the Sixes grimaced. "I don't understand how they kept this secret. There's their speed and some sort of armor on the fighters that we've never seen before."

"We've all seen it! Vipers are hit but they continue to fight and destroy us. And those bigger ones are even worse. So, far we've mange to destroy only five of their small ships!"

"What about the real Galactica?"

"We will handle them," a second Six said. "Apparently, they haven't gotten those upgrades yet. We can destroy them now, while we have the chance. Then we can finish off the others."

"We agree."

"That may not be as easy as it seems," countered a Simon model. "These enemy ships evaded most of the nukes and destroyed the rest before they could hit."

"Haven't you felt it?" asked Number Five. "God is unhappy with these turns of events. Bring in the reserves."

"They haven't engaged our Basestars, yet. It's too early!"

"Those Battlestars are coming right up the middle! Either they're suicidal or they're supremely confident. I don't believe they're stupid."

"Yes, they know something we don't."

"I've already ordered them in. They will be here in less than three minutes."

Three of the Conoy Cylon models were in control of the weapons systems. Their hands were immersed in a saline liquid layered on top of the light instrumentation panels that controlled the ship. The liquid allowed their bio-cybernetics to be able to directly interface with the ship.

"Firing long-range missiles."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxx

Twelve of the star-shaped Basestars each fired a dozen conventional high-yield missiles each at the oncoming Battlestars. Taking no chances, the Basestars launched a second wave and then backed away as another dozen took their places preparing to fire another two salvos as necessary.

The first wave locked onto their targets and accelerated towards the Colonial ships. Smaller destroyers and cruisers separated, moving away from the target zone just as the Galactica and Pegasus opened up with their defensive weaponry, upgraded pulse and newly built turbo lasers. The majority of the missiles that were hit ceased to exits while others exploded before reaching their targets. The high-yield explosions obscured some of the targeting systems allowing thirty-four of the missiles to reach both Battlestars.

The first set of Basestars slowly closed in on their enemies, something unusual for them. The ability to manoeuvre was a weak point for the star-shaped warships, which depended on their FTL drives. Once a Basestar got into position, unless there were extreme circumstances to dictate modifications, it stayed there. Rail guns and missiles from dozens of points along the tips of the Basestars converged on the tow Battlestars. Between the two ships from bow to stern, explosions saturated them as even their powerful defensive systems were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of ordinance being thrown at them.

**Cylon Command Star:**

"That was impressive," announced a number Five who smiled in satisfaction at the scene being witnessed by many of the human-form Cylons. A moment later, he began to scowl as both of the huge Battlestars emerged from the firestorm completely unscathed by the devastation thrown at them. And they were still firing those vicious weapons, destroying several Cylon support ships and blasting Raiders out of space with impunity. The Scimitars were being torn apart by the unusual Vipers that flew faster and had more power and weapons range than anything they've ever seen. The Cylon fighters could barely touch them and were completely out-classed. A Basestar suddenly died, hit by some type of missiles that arced towards its target so fast, it appeared like a streak across space, connecting the Pegasus to the doomed Basestar and they were still coming. "Enough of this," he growled, trying to mask his growing fear. "I'm ordering an alpha nuclear strike."

The two Battlestars continued coming up the middle, and another Basestar, hit by Phaser cannon and front-mounted turbo lasers was blown into its component parts, even as it finished firing its nuclear missiles. Several of the much smaller Colonial destroyers of unknown class were just starting to directly engage three other Basestars and within moments, the Cylons were fighting for their lives. Those ships packed enough firepower to take on the surprised Basestars one-on-one.

Three more Basestars fired a half dozen nukes followed immediately by conventional missiles by the score at the major threat homing in on them. Most of the nukes were shot down, however a few got through and what happened next produced the first true surprise of the battle.

"What is that?" a number Six yelled. The raw fear on her face was there for all to see.

Onscreen, visuals indicated that most or the radioactive hellfire had never even touched the ships. The first wave of missiles had barely scratched these super Battlestar's surface. However, this attack was even less successful than the first one.

"It's some type of energy barrier stopping our attacks!" a Convoy said, the words coming out as a curse.

"Why hadn't we been aware of this? This changes everything!" a Sharon muttered. "We have to retreat!"

"No," countered Cavil. "We can't. We must destroy them now while we have the resources to do. The reserves will be here in a moment. We use everything we have to stop them."

"They've just started to bombard space with energy waves of some sort," another Cavil told them. "We're having trouble identifying exactly what they're doing. It's reaching into the subspace range."

"Is it interfering with any of our systems?

"As far as we can tell, no."

"Then ignore it for the moment. We'll overwhelm them while giving them something else to think about. Attack all colonial civilian ships. Split their concentration. Kill them all."

"Firing all nukes."

Seemingly desperate, the missiles rushed towards the enemy ships. Before they could reach their targets, many of them were easily destroyed as the counter fire hit their targets at a much greater distance than previously seen.

"Frak, their defensive batteries just increased by an order of magnitude. Their firing their beam cannons. We lost a Basestar…another one's gone!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Two Basestars jumped within range of the Remnant Alliance civilian fleet, immediately releasing their fighters. They were met with a storm of fire even as they released their own nuclear missiles. The Rising Star, the largest pleasure cruiser to survive the Cylon holocaust was more than a helpless space going vessel. It was and always been armed to the teeth, and had about a third the power of an un-modified Battlestar. It had no shields, but it was armored against Cylon laser torpedoes. It began firing a few seconds before the Colonial destroyers moved into range and added their firepower into the mix. Cylon Raiders had barely had enough time to launch before they found themselves in the middle of the fierce firefight. Dozens were being destroyed before they could travel more than a kilometers' distance from their carriers. The Basestars launched missiles at almost point blank range before they discovered their mistake.

The Colonial-remnant destroyers and picket defence ships were destroying those missiles before they were out of the safe zone. The Cylons had launched their missiles with the safeties off because of the close distance and as a result, those missiles were causing a huge amount of damage to the Basestars and Raiders still trying to launch. Solonite based warheads, far more powerful than their nuclear counterparts pounded the huge Cylon warships and ripped them apart before they could defend themselves. Scores of Raiders and their heavier counterparts died – literally – as their ships simply disintegrated. Ten more Basestars jumped into the middle of the firefight.

That's when things got worse.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

"We've surrounded them!" Cavil announced triumphantly Fire all weapons! Their shields can't be strong enough to take the pounding we're giving. They will break and we will destroy them. This ends here and now."

"The Dorals concur, as do the Simons and Conoys. They can't be allowed to spread to the rest of the Colonials and Earth."

"If it exists," Sharon said.

"We can't afford not to believe it," Doral said.

A moment later, the ship was rocked by a huge explosion.

"We've just lost all sensor data," a Simon yelled. "They've started jamming us! We've lost everything, weapons sensors and communications. We can't see them…_we've lost subspace communications with the resurrection ship!_"

"Is it just us?" the first Conoy yelled. "Is it just us!?"

"I don't know! We can't tell!"

"Extrapolate those Battlestars last position and fire proximity, best guess!"

"We need to jump away from here, now."

"I concur."

"Then do it!"

A few seconds later: "Oh, frak, Something's wrong!"

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

**Farscape 3**

Crichton yawned, "Farrie how big an explosion was that?"

"High kilotons," Farrie replied in amusement.

"You know-that's just embarrassing," remarked Crichton idly. "Are we in weapons range of all four Basestars?"

"Not yet, just a few more seconds," Farrie reported eagerly.

"Well good, tell the Eastern Alliance destroyers to deal with the fighters and we have the Basestars," John ordered, "And charge Turbolasers. Let's show them what real firepower is."

A moment passed as the universe took a deep breath.

"We're in range," Farrie announced cheerily.

"Fire! Full Salvo!" John shouted.

The Farscape 3 had eight turbolasers, Farrie targeted each Basestar with two turbolasers. Each turbolaser had an output of one _gigaton _so each Basestar was hit with _two gigatons_ of destructive energy.

The results were very spectacular as each Basestar was wiped from existence leaving behind a minuscule amount of wreckage.

**Colombia-class Battlestar Galactica**

The Bridge was so silent you could have heard a pin drop.

From Commander Adama and President Roslin on down to the lowest officer on the bridge were unable to speak, they couldn't believe their eyes.

They had just watched a small minuscule ship a fraction the size of a Battlestar be hit by ten nuclear missiles-enough to seriously damage a couple of Mercury-class Battlestars and not even blink-the fact that said ship then turned around and vaporised the attacking four Basestars in seconds only made the situation even more unbelievable.

The silence lasted until President Adama said, "As I said, we will not abandon our newly found brothers and sisters," he paused for a second, "I do believe you will not need to continue charging your FTL drives. Apollo and Sheba will finish dealing with these Cylons in very short order," he said smugly.

Commander Adama, Colonel Tigh, and President Roslin could only stare back at him, unable to form words yet.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoooxoxoxox

**The Atlantica-class Battlestar Galactica**

Apollo stood, watching the Basestars almost lining up to take their shots. Nuclear ordinance was deadly and there was a time that it could hurt the Galactica or any other Battlestar given enough time. That was before they had gotten these energy shields. When the traditional Cylons had followed them through the wormhole, those shields had proven themselves time and time again. However, time had just run out for the Cylons who were just now realizing their predicament.

"They've committed their reserves," Apollo announced. "Activate your systems now."

"Pegasus is activating ECM and graviton emissions," four microns later the systems were at full power. "We're at one hundred percent."

Omega said, "We're at one hundred percent. They're blind."

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxox

The Cylon fleet faltered. Raiders and heavy raiders suddenly discovered that they could no longer see the enemy. They couldn't navigate or defend themselves and were now in the process of being slaughtered, by vipers from both Colonials units. The Basestars could no longer see the enemy or aim their weapons; a problem the colonials from both universes apparently didn't have. Huge detonations destroyed the Cylon warships as missiles and energy weapons tore holes into their ranks. One Phaser drilled into a tylium tank igniting the ship's fuel supply. Then it died as its star-shaped spikes were spread in all directions. Pieces of that ship slammed into others.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

In an absolute panic, the Cylons attempted to jump away from the battle only to discover that they couldn't. The graviton emissions saturating the area effectively kept them grounded where they were. Cylon command had lost communications with the Scimitars and the other Basestars. Subspace connections had been completely severed, blocking their ability to download after they died. All of the ships were left with only visual targeting, a technique absolutely useless in this kind of battle where most of the targets were beyond visual range. Helpless, all of the Cylon warships began to retreat as fast as they could, trying to get away from the jamming field.

The Colonials remnant of course, had no such problems. Their ECM only affected the enemy, and they began to slaughter them. Basestars died as pulse, and turbo lasers along with phasers, and several flavors of missiles blasted holes into their armor, reaching into critical and vital areas. Fuel detonated and blew a massive Basestar into several huge, flaming pieces. Some of those pieces crashed into another Basestar unable to see the wreckage flying towards it.

The Colonial remnants didn't suffer from the effects of the ECM unlike their enemies. Vipers, Cobras and small warships slaughtered every Cylon they were able to find. This was more than another impersonal battle. It was personal. The Cylons had chased them out of their own universe and now Cylons of a different kind, in another universe had planned the same things. It was too much for them and at this moment mercy was a foreign concept. When the resurrection ship was vaporized, the Biocylons lost their ability to resurrect. Tens of thousands experienced a permanent death.

The other Colonials were having a time wiping out blinded warships from their skies. A Baseship, unable to fight back was being pounded by the Galactica using its heavy rail guns. It tried to return fire, but the weapons fire was random, not even coming close to their intended targets. This event for the Cylons was repeated throughout the area as the humanoid Cylons discovered alien technology far superior to their own. Individuals on each Basestar, unable to communicate with each other came to the rapid conclusion that they should surrender. However, the technological Colonials weren't taking prisoners, and the Cylons themselves argued a little too long. And it wouldn't have mattered in any even as they couldn't communicate their copulation. One by one, their ships were wiped out and there was nothing they could do about it. More than one Cylon wished that they could have returned to the past and prevented the attacks on the Colonials so long ago, just to avoid this. The tide had turned. Death was in the wind.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

Reality blurred, images of all that was, is and will be flashed by in an infinitesimal amount of time for the being called by the Colonials and Cylons, Count Iblis as he searched the multiverse for Adama and the rest of his accursed fleet.

He seethed as he searched, for Adama and the meddling Crichton. The rage he had felt as he watched them escape his grasp had only increased with every passing second that they remained hidden and lost from his gaze.

He had been so stunned when Crichton's plan became apparent that he hadn't immediately followed them through the wormhole and by the time he had come to his senses and he was no longer blinded by his rage it was to late to follow them.

So now, he was stuck looking for them the hard way and this only infuriated him more. And with each passing moment he thought of how excruciating painful and horrific their fate would be when he caught up with them.

_There! They were there!_

He passed into the dimension invisible to any Colonial sensors, eyes locked on the Battlestar Galactica, blazing with blind fury, he caught sight of the Farscape 3 and growled angrily at the source of all his trouble.

Suddenly without warning, several Cylon Basestars jumped in around the Remnant Alliance fleet.

He smiled, good Adama still wouldn't escape his Cylon fo…

Iblis froze in mid-thought as his mind finally assimilated what was really in front of him.

The Cylon Basestars that had appeared were not the double saucered ships that had been the mainstay of the Cylon Empire's fleet for the thousand yahren war…these were the biomechanical star fish of the Biocylons!

For the first time in an eternity of existence, the dark entity known as Count Iblis went white with shock and horror.

For the few minutes that the battle lasted he was mute unable to overcome his shock and do anything but watch Crichton and Adama massacre the Biocylons.

He watched with despair as the Biocylons were wiped out inflicting very little damage to the Remnant Alliance and even less on Crichton's ship.

He watched as the Colombia-class Battlestar Galactica was flanked by Eastern Alliance cruisers and the Farscape 3. Mark II and VII Vipers flying in formation with the other Galactica's Vipers and Cobras.

Iblis stared helpless at this growing debacle, _Of all the dimensions to come to, they came here of all places? _Iblis thought in despair. _This would ruin eveything! Everything!_

Iblis closed his eyes as the beginning of a headache began behind his eyes.

Harsh laughter from behind Iblis, interrupted his pain.

"My, my, so many plans destroyed and I didn't even have to lift a finger," said Q haughtily.

Iblis didn't even turn around to face his nemesis, "Go away."

"Now?" said Q in surprise, "But the fun's just about to begin…" Q paused for a second, "You know I simply can't wait so see what the homicidal maniac Commander Chaos calls Wolf boy, does when he meets that sex-crazed lunatic these Colonials have for a Vice-president," he said evilly.

Iblis sighed and mentally wrote off all his plans in this dimension.

He slowly opened his eyes, ignoring Q's silent and mocking gaze. He searched the assembled ships in front of him and found what he was looking for…the Farscape 3.

_Celebrate for now Crichton, you may have inadvertently won this round, but I will not rest till I have made you pay for all my ruined plans! _Thought Iblis in silent malevolence

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter.J **

**Next Time: Aftermath**


	27. Chapter 27 Aftermath

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman?!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Rating: PG13 (if someone thinks otherwise please tell me)**

**Chapter 27 Aftermath**

After the battle was over, a still very shocked Commander Adama led the group, consisting of President Roslin, her aide Billy, Major Athena and President Adama, back to his office so they could discuss what they would do now.

"I told you Apollo and Sheba would deal with these Cylons of yours," President Adama commented to the others.

"Uh well, our disbelief was well founded at the time, we had no idea your vessels were that powerful, especially not that super Battlestar you call the Farscape 3," retorted Commander Adama.

Athena chuckled in response, "The Farscape 3 is not a super Battlestar, she's just a support vessel," she corrected in amusement.

Commander Adama's jaw dropped, "What?!" he exclaimed in surprise. The other Colonials had similar reactions.

"What my daughter means is that despite the fact that by our standards the Farscape 3 wields a considerable amount of firepower, that class of ships is not a Battlestar by her builder's standards," explained President Adama hurriedly.

One idle disturbing thought popped up in Commander Adama's mind, _if that's a support ship, how much firepower does a cruiser have?_

"But the story behind the Farscape 3 is a very long one, suffice it to say that it and it's captain are they reason we are here in this dimension now," continued President Adama, "He found us fleeing the Cylons of our own dimension and helped us, first by upgrading our ships and then when we where ambushed by a Cylon armada, by bring us here…" President Adama paused for a moment, "Though In suspect that even he did not expect us to run into you, despite how unpredictable his life has turned out to be," he added with a chuckle.

Roslin and Adama exchanged disturbed looks; it seemed that every two steps forward the Lords of Kobol surprised them with a new surprise.

Roslin broke the silence that had descended on the group, "This is incredible, I think it's going to take us a lot of time to come to terms with all that you've laid out for us, but I have to ask, now what are you planning on doing next?"

"Actually I believe the next step is yours," retorted President Adama firmly. "I have offered you entry into our Remnant Alliance, it is up to you to decide what you want to do, but as you just saw, we will be bale to protect you from these pale imitations of our Cylons."

Commander Adama and Roslin shared another glance before Roslin replied, "I think we need a little time to think all this through, and of course I cannot make any decision without consulting with the Quorum of Twelve."

President Adama nodded, "Of course, take whatever time you need, in the mean time, I shall return, to my ship," he turned to Commander Adama, "With your permission of course, Commander?"

Commander Adama stood up, "Certainly sir," he walked to the door and opened it, calling for the waiting marines. He turned back to the president, "These men can show you back to the docking bay."

"Billy can accompany you," Roslin ordered her aide.

President Adama nodded regally at President Roslin and, "We thank you for hospitality, I hope to give you a tour of our Galactica, once you've come to a decision…unless there is something else you wish to speak about?" He looked at the other Adama and Roslin to see if they had anything else to say.

"Actually there is something…" Athena cut in, she turned to Roslin, "I was wondering if I could stay for a while longer, I wouldn't mind staying a while longer, I'd like to get to know the people of this dimension-I certainly wouldn't mind meeting more of our counterparts," she paused and turned to Commander Adama, "You do have an Apollo here, don't you? Perhaps you could even assign me someone that can show me the ins and outs of this vessel?" she asked hopefully.

Roslin shared a glance with Commander Adama, shrugged, "I'm sure something could be arranged, couldn't it?" Roslin commented, the last part a question, aimed at the Commander.

The expression on Commander Adama's face didn't change, "I'm sure something could."

xoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

Captain Lee 'Apollo' Adama handed his helmet to the waiting deck crew that had opened the canopy of his Viper. He didn't say a word to them as he silently got out of his fighter.

He felt light-headed as he climbed down the stairs to the deck of Galactica's docking bay. The techs and deck hands scrambled over his fighter looking for anything that may be wrong or malfunctioning.

Chief Galen Tyrol came up to him, "How'd she handle today?"

"Fine, no problems," responded Apollo immediately, he stood at the foot of his fighter gazing at its untarnished hull.

The chief gave Apollo a look, he seemed to be a little on the white side, and even as he watched the captain seemed to sway a little on his feet, "You okay Captain?"

Apollo shook his head, "I'm fine," he assured the chief.

A deck hand came up to the chief and said something to him, that Apollo couldn't hear. The chief frowned in response before turning confused eyes to Apollo.

"Ah captain, you're Viper checks out fine, no battle damage-none at all," the chief paused, "This makes Viper number twenty that I've received back in the exact same pristine condition I sent it out, now as far as I know we just had a major dust up with the Cylons, so my question is-not that I'm upset or anything-_what the frack happened out there?_"

Apollo stared at the chief, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you-frack I don't believe it and I saw it happen with my own two eyes!" He retorted in disbelief.

"What did the Cylons do? Did they just jump in, say hi and then jump out again or what?" asked the chief whimsically.

Apollo shook his head, "No, they jumped in and got blown away by our new friends…all thirty Basestars and their Raiders."

The chief's eyes practically jumped out of their sockets in surprise, "_Thirty Basestars_?" he uttered in fear.

Apollo looked him in the chief directly in the eye before continuing, "Four Basestars jumped in near the Galactica and a few minutes later, I watched as _one ship_-one ship vaporized all of them with only one salvo…_that was two shots per Basestar_."

The chief could only stare at the CAG in shock, disbelief and amazement.

Silence lengthened as the CAG and the chief could only stare at each other. It was only broken when a Specialist came up to the CAG and reported that the Commander was on the phone. Without a word the CAG left the dumfounded chief behind and went to answer the commander.

A few moments later Cally came up to the chief, "Hey Chief, you okay?" she asked in concern after seeing the surprise and amazement written all over his face.

The chief swallowed slowly as he watched Apollo walk out of the docking bay, "I'm not sure, but I think that maybe Apollo's losing it."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxooxox

Captain Apollo walked smartly into his father's office after knocking, "Captain Adama, reporting as ordered," he said as he came to attention in front of his father's desk. Only then did he notice the president and another older woman in brown leather were also present. "Madam President, ma'am," he nodded in acknowledgment of both woman, despite his piqued curiosity over the second woman's identity.

"At ease captain," Commander Adama said I response, as he cast an assessing glance at his son.

"You wanted to see me commander?" asked Apollo

"Yes…there's a matter of some sensitivity that I wish to discuss with you," the commander said cryptically.

"Uh, of course sir," Apollo cast a pointed look at leather clad female with them before continuing, "If it's a sensitive matter, shouldn't we be discussing this in private?"

The unknown female chuckled in response, but did not add anything.

The commander continued unhurried, "Captain, as you know we've encountered a group of humans claiming to be from another dimension as well as basically being another version of…well us." The commander said stoically, despite how absurd it sounded to both father and son. Commander Adama in particular was quite glad he managed to say all that without snorting in disbelief.

"Uh yes sir, it's a little hard to forget," Apollo replied, wondering where this was all going.

"Well, before the Cylon attack their president-president of the Remnant Alliance not just their Colonials, came for a visit," the commander stopped for a second before continuing, "One president _Adama_."

Apollo's eyes widened, in unmitigated surprise, but didn't say anything, truth be told he didn't know what to say to such a revelation.

The commander saw his reaction and said, "Yes, my reaction exactly. But that's beside the point; he's just left, returning to his Galactica. He has left behind a representative," the commander gestured to the unnamed female, "This is Major Athena, the president's military attaché…"

Apollo turned towards Athena and started to salute again, in respect.

"…_and also his Daughter_."

Apollo froze in mid-salute and sated at the smiling woman who seemed to be enjoying the shocked look he was giving her.

The commander continued with the introductions, "Major Athena, this is my son and ship's CAG, Captain Lee Adama, call sign Apollo," he finished wryly.

She got up from where she was sitting and held out her hand, "Good to meet you Captain Apollo," Athena said with an amused smile on her lips.

Apollo stared at her for a few seconds before reciprocating, and grasping her hand, "Go…good to meet you ma'am."

Athena raised an eyebrow at his stutter, "Interesting would be a better word I think Captain," she remarked idly, as she gave him the once over, "You know you look much sterner then my brother was your age."

Apollo didn't know how to react to that comment, and just blinked in confusion.

Athena's smile just got wider, "I think you and I are going to have a great time together."

Apollo's brow furrowed in confusion, "Excuse me?"

President Roslin who had been watching events unfolding in front of her, spoke for the first time since Apollo had entered the room, "Major Athena requires a guide around the Galactica and since Billy has the habit of constantly getting lost here, we thought you would do nicely," she stated with a smile.

Apollo looked at the president's smiling face and then at his father's stoic face, before finally turning back to look at Athena. He found her looking back at him, her eyes dancing amusement.

Apollo forced a smile, "Of course, it would be my pleasure."

"Good," said Athena with a smile as she slipped her arm into Apollo's and maneuvered him towards the door, "Perhaps you could show me the pilot's lounge, I used to be a Viper pilot when I was younger, I sure wouldn't mind sharing some old war stories with you there. I'm sure the Commander and President have much to discuss, and would like some privacy." She finished with a nod to both them both.

Apollo was helpless as she moved him along with only a little effort.

As the pair walked out of earshot, Roslin and the commander, heard one last snatch of conversation, "So what should I call you? Apollo? Lee? _Or little Brother_? Though technically I should call you big brother…"

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile after leaving Athena behind on the Columbia-class Battlestar Galactica, President Adama decided on a small detour before returning to his Galactica. A small detour to the Farscape 3 to have a nice little chat with John Crichton.

President Adama was met in the docking bay by Commander Crichton.

"Ah Mr. Pres, what brings you over here? And how'd things go with our new neighbors? Did you enjoy meeting yourself?" Crichton asked innocently; as he walked over to Adama's shuttle with his usually swagger.

"Commander Crichton I have a request that I wish to ask of," President Adama proclaimed coming right to the point an ignoring Crichton's questions.

Crichton stopped short, and eyed the president warily, "Shoot," he said cautiously.

"My meeting went as well as any First Contact can go despite, their Colonel Tigh's undiplomatic manner, but I sensed that there was much they did not share with us," he paused for a second, "especially concerning their Earth."

John stood still, Earth was always a sore subject fro him, even if he was in another dimension, "Like what?" he asked pointedly.

"Much as I surmised on my meeting them, they said they are traveling towards Earth and yet, given the co-ordinates of the Colonies and their relative position now…_they're traveling in the wrong direction_."

John frowned and opened his mouth to retort but Adama held his hand up to forestall him.

"And before you ask, I've verified from them that their colonies are in the same position that ours were…and their Adama refused to say were Earth was." Adama paused contemplatively, "I was once in his position, I know he has no idea where is. And for that reason I want you to take a squadron of Vipers and your vessel to this dimensions Earth ahead of both fleets!" He paused to look vehemently at John, "I do not want to meet an Earth Remnant fleet in this dimension as well!"

"Well neither do I!" Crichton's mind was reeling with the possible implications. If these Cylons had destroyed Earth, then he would gladly pull out his wormhole weapon and point it at them despite the fact that he… and Aeryn… and Farrie… and Vos… and Khaleen; would think that a 'green cocky farm boy' (without the Force and not from Tatooine) in an old Z-95 Headhunter could have taken out the entire Cylon fleet without even straining its shield generators. Oh sure, it would have taken him a couple of hours to shoot them all down, but destroyed they would have been.

"Then you will go to Earth?" urged Adama again.

Crichton looked at him, "You don't even have to ask-just get on the horn and have Coffee boy get a squad transferred over here-actually make it a half squad, Farrie's bays are too full as it is to make room for an entire Viper squad."

Adama nodded, "Of course Crichton, I'll be on my way as well-I'll speak to Starbuck from my shuttle," he hurried onto his shuttle without a backwards glance.

John moved away from the shuttle as it prepared to leave, he called out to Farrie, not wasting a moment, "Farrie! You heard the Pres-set course for Earth! We go the moment the Vipers are on board and not a microt later!"

**Author's Notes: Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter. **

**Next Time: Sorry…wrong Peacekeepers**


	28. Chapter 28 Sorry, wrong Peackeepers

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman?!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Rating: PG13 (if someone thinks otherwise please tell me)**

**Chapter 28 Sorry…wrong Peacekeepers**

**Columbia-class Battlestar Galactica**

Captain Lee 'Apollo' Adama, after leading Major Athena around the Galactica for several hours they finally arrived at the pilot's lounge. He led Athena into noisy large spartan crowded room with many tables. Colonial pilots congregated at these tables, either just sitting and talking together or playing some type of card game. As Athena watched, many of the occupants turned to stare at her in curiosity and suspicion.

"Finally, this is the pilot lounge," Lee said to her as he led her up the bar on the far side of the room through a now quieter room. "Care for a drink Major?"

"Sure _little brother_, do you have any ambrosia?" Athena asked mischievously.

Lee ground his teeth at use of the nickname; she'd been using it ever since they left Commander Adama's briefing room. "Sorry Major I'd don't know what this ambrosia is but we do have water and what Chief Tyrol ferments for us," Lee retorted apologetically.

_They don't know what ambrosia is?_ Athena raised her eyebrow at this but didn't say anything on the matter, "Fine then water will be enough for now," she said with a small smile.

Lee acquired for her a glass of water and took a glass of the Chief ferment for himself-it had been a very, very long and eventful day.

Lee led her to a table and they sat down, after they'd settled he racked his brain for he going to say but all he could come up with was, "So what do you think of the Galactica?"

Athena pursed her lips before answering, "Well, I found her to be rather…quaint."

Lee's cup paused at his lips, "_Quaint_?" he asked in surprise.

"Don't get me wrong little brother, she's a sturdy little ship, I'll give you that but…no offence, by my standards she's a somewhat primitive compared to my Galactica-even before we upgraded her systems," Athena replied truthfully.

Lee opened his mouth to angrily retort to her comments and then stopped remembering what he'd seen during the battle against the Cylons. He took a deep gulp of his drink before retorting, "Okay, maybe she is compared to your ships, they're obscenely powerful, but she's ours and she takes care of us." He said vehemently.

Athena smiled at him, "No need to get defensive, quaint a good quality," she teased.

Lee just eyed her while silently reminding himself that she was for all intents a visiting dignitary. He silently took another drink.

Out of the corner of his eye saw three pilots coming towards them, he seen them eyeing them earlier, he guessed that they had working up the courage to come and join them.

At the lead was Hotdog, with Kat and Boomer trailing a couple of steps behind him.

"Captain, ma'am," Hotdog said politely.

Lee eyed him speculatively wondering what the young pilot wanted, "Ensign was there something you wanted?"

"Uh, yes sir, we heard that we had guests from the other Galactica, and we wanted to meet her," he said with a wide smile and a respectful nod at Athena.

Lee gave him a blank stare, "This is Major Athena, their president's military liaison, this is Ensign Brendan Costanza, callsign Hotdog," he said, his voice without emotion, though his eyes were practically screaming at Hotdog to go away.

Hotdog missed the look and turned to Athena with a broad smile, "Nice to meet you ma'am, me and the others just wanted to come over here and say thank you for your help with the Cylons."

"You're welcome Ensign Costanza, perhaps you and the others will join us, I would like to get to know more of this dimension's Colonials," she invited him and the others to join her and Lee at the table.

Lee cut in roughly here, "I'm sure the ensign and the others have more important things to do right now than join us here."

"Nonsense little brother…this is why I stayed behind to meet more members of the Galactica's crew," she said frowning at Lee's apparent hostility.

Hotdog blinked and shared a glance with Kat and Boomer, "Little brother?" he repeated in surprise.

Athena turned to him and smiled, "Sit down, all of you and I'll explain it you, it's one of those universal ironies that will never get old as far as I'm concerned."

The three pilots quickly sat down as Lee winced internally.

"You see as Little brother told you my name is Athena what he hasn't told is that I am _our_ version of Adama is my father. I was the middle child of three, I had my older brother, our version of Apollo and a younger brother called Zak," she said simply as the three pilots jaws dropped, in surprise, she continued on despite their surprise, "But since this Apollo is younger than me, I get to call him little brother," she finished with an amused smile on her lips.

Lee mentally sighed he wasn't going to her the end of this anytime soon was he?

"Whoa…that's…that's something alright…" muttered Kat in shock.

Athena just smiled in response and gave Lee an amused look, "You should always look for amusement wherever and whenever you can," she commented lightly, her eyes dancing with amusement. "So Hotdog, now that I've finished, why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh sorry ma'am, this is Ensign Louanne Katraine, callsign Kat," he said gesturing to the young woman to his right, "…and this Lieutenant Sharon Valerii, callsign Boomer," he finished pointing to the other woman with them at the table.

Athena had just taken a drink of water and started violently choke, the coughing fit subsided quickly and she turned to Boomer and asked in shocked disbelief her eyes wide unable to immediately comprehend what was being said to her, "_Your callsign is what?!_"

Boomer's eyes widened and she shared a speculative glance with the others, before looking back at Athena and saying, "It's Boomer, ma'am."

Athena stared at Boomer stunned beyond belief; she'd already seen that there were some differences…but this she hadn't expected at all!

Athena flustered now, gave this dimension's version of Boomer a close inspection, "Wow…you know after meeting some of I realised that there would be differences between us, but…not like this."

Boomer frowned at her in confusion.

Lee leaned forward towards Athena, "You have version with you as well?" he asked curious, "But different right? Not just younger right?"

Athena shook her head at the understatement, "Heh, you could say that…if you really wanted to understate the changes."

"Really? Why don't you tell about and her? I mean your Boomer," Lee quickly added. The other pilots gathered closer not wanting to miss a single word Athena was going to say.

Athena looked at their expectant faces and smiled wryly, "Okay…just let me warn you it's a hell of a surprise."

"No, no, continue please, I want about myself…uh I mean her. Your Boomer," Boomer quickly added softly.

Athena eyed the dark haired woman with amusement; Lords of Kobol was she going to be surprised! Athena paused before opening her mouth, carefully picking out he words before speaking, "Well our Boomer's the second in command of the Battlestar Pegasus, used to be a Viper pilot on the Galactica, way back when," she paused to take in Boomer's stunned expression, "married with three kids and what else?" Athena paused again to heighten the coming surprise, "Oh yeah and before I forget Boomer's black and most importantly Boomer is a _HE_ not a she," she finished with a flourish.

Boomer shook her head, "What?! _What_?!" she repeated in utter astonishment.

"You're a he," repeated Athena as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Hotdog whistled, "Whoa. Did not see that coming! Hey, what about me and Kat? What are we like?" he asked excitedly.

Athena shook her head, "Sorry, haven't encountered anyone called Hotdog or Kat," he she said quickly.

"_I'm a man?!_" Boomer quailed unhappily.

Hotdog snorted, "Well that would explain why you've been having so much trouble getting laid," he joked crudely.

Kat elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

"Oww…what was that for?" Hotdog said indigently to Kat as he rubbed his side.

Kat gave him a dubious look before muttering, "What do you think?"

"I'm really a man?" asked Boomer still not managing to get over the revelation and not taking notice of Hotdog's snide comment.

Athena nodded slowly in affirmation.

Boomer sat back in her chair trying to take it all in, and failing miserably.

"Though this does get a girl wondering," Athena said thoughtfully.

"About what?" asked Lee

"Well we've already seen that the technological difference between our two groups and not forgetting the age difference as well and now here we are with some major personal differences. It makes you wonder what else is different as well, doesn't it?" Athena contemplated ponderingly.

Lee quickly asked, "Something in particular you're wondering about?"

Athena nodded, "Yes well for one thing I haven't met your Starbuck. You do have a pilot with the callsign Starbuck don't you? Somebody that always manages to drag, you in particular, into trouble and the occasional Cylon ambush?"

Lee's lip curled with amusement, "Yeah, we do have one, she always manages to cause trouble." He mused unhappily.

Athena smirked, "Oh yeah, sh…wait a minute did you say _she_?!" she questioned her face going blank.

Lee frowned at her for a second before realising what her surprise meant, "Holy Frack…you mean your Starbuck is a man?!" he said in dumbfoundment.

"Starbuck's a woman?! _Starbuck's a woman?!_" Athena repeated dumbly in response as she stared at Lee in flabergastment.

"Oh yeah," cut in Kat, "she's over there, playing cards…she's the blonde one with the cigar," she continued pointing Starbuck out to Athena.

Athena quickly turned towards the direction Kat was pointing, she saw a short haired blonde woman sitting at another table three tables over. The woman was playing with a strange deck of cards and was warily eying her opponents, a lit cigar in the corner of her mouth and a big mug in her one free hand. As Athena watched the woman said something without removing the cigar from her mouth and placed her cards on the table. The others around her glared unhappily at her and threw their cards at the table while she smiled arrogantly.

Athena continued to watch in disbelief for a few moments, her mind trying to cope with what she was seeing…a female version of Starbuck. She turned back around in her seat and just sat there, wondering what other surprises this dimension had for them.

A sudden idea struck her and she grinned evilly, yes this would be payback for everything that he had ever done. She looked up at Lee and locked eyes with him, "Captain Adama, would you like to help me with something that will the spirit of friendship blossom between our two groups?" she asked cryptically, in a formal voice.

Lee raised an eyebrow at her and said carefully, "I'm all for helping aid relations between our two groups."

Athena gave him a toothy smile, "Good, then listen to this idea I've had…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Sol system, a day after the Farscape 3 departed from the Remnant Alliance Fleet**

On the bridge of the newly commissioned _Rigel_-class Defence Carrier _Yorkshire_,Captain Pheylan Cavanagh stood gazing proudly at the efficiency of his new crew as they bustled about the bridge of his new ship. Finally after five years of desk duty, albeit important desk duty with his father on the Zhirrzh homeworld, he was finally glad to have command of a new ship, especially as powerful a one as this, sure it was no _supernova_-class, but it was nothing to be sneered at either especially after some of the upgrades it had received.

Pheylan walked up to stand beside his 2IC, Commander James Andrews who was seemed to be nervously hovering over the entire bridge, trying to make sure everything was running smoothly, "Relax, Commander, you're making the crew nervous," he said with a smile to lighten the rebuke.

"Sorry sir, it's just I'm new to this, I've never been the second in command before…truth be told sir, I'm not sure why you chose me," he answered self-deprecatingly.

"Don't worry about it, you'll do fine," Pheylan reassured him.

Commander Andrews smiled and nodded, "Of course sir, if you'll excuse me sir, I think I see something that needs rectifying," he said as he moved away to correct the mistake that caught his eye a moment before.

Pheylan shook his head while smiling, _at least he's diligent about his work, he'll settle down in a few weeks_, he idly thought to himself.

Pheylan turned his attention back to the viewport, and gazed out into space wondering where their first destination would be.

Time dilated for him as the blackness of space was lit up by a bright light followed immediately after by a fast moving silver ship suddenly appeared within spitting distance of the bridge viewport, proximity alarms began blaring out almost instantly on the bridge as the ship continued to get closer, a part of his mind heard Commander Andrews screaming at the top his lungs, "All hands! Brace for impact!"

Pheylan didn't have enough time to brace himself and was knocked off his feet when the ship violently shook, _impact!_ he thought, in shock, "_**DAMAGE**__**REPORT!**_" he screamed urgently as he got back on his feet.

Commander Andrews was there standing behind the ensign at the sensor station holding on to the back the ensign's chair with white knuckled hands.

"Reports still coming in sir…so far…" Andrews froze, his eyes widening in surprise, "No damage sir, just minor scrapes and bruises."

"What? Then what the hell knocked me on my ass?" Pheylan demanded.

Andrews quickly conferred with several crewmen sitting at various stations, "Sir, we're caught in some type of energy field, we're actually being pushed away from the unknown vessel sir," he uttered in stunned disbelief.

Pheylan quickly asked in response, "What about the unknown? Anything you can give me on it?

Andrews again turned and conferred with several crew members, at one time he jerked his head at a crewman in disbelief, and then quickly turned back to the captain, his face was white with horror, "Sir, sensors aren't getting a return, we can't get anything on their internals except very high energy emissions-"

Pheylan cut him off, "How high commander?" he demanded urgently.

"Off the scale high, sir," Andrews reported his face still white, "But that's not the most shocking part sir-fighters on patrol have seen script on the hull…in English sir!"

"What?! What does it say?" Pheylan asked numbly, as the beginnings of a headache started behind his eyes.

"It says Farscape 3," Andrews quickly reported.

Pheylan slowly turned around to face the mysterious new vessel that had so suddenly appeared in the Sol system and nearly collided with his new pristine ship. _The highly advanced vessel_, Pheylan mentally reminded himself, it was an enigma that had been dropped in his lap so suddenly he was momentarily unsure of how to continue.

Slowly he realised what he ha to do, his was the nearest Peacekeeper vessel, he had to initiate contact…he only hoped this wasn't going to be a repeat of the last First contact situation he'd been in.

He twisted around to face his 2IC and said, "Open a channel to the unknown, and send this message…This is Captain Pheylan Cavanagh of the Peacekeepers, you encroached on restricted space-identify yourself immediately!"

Andrews quickly relayed the message as Pheylan turned back to look at the unknown. He waited for a reaction…he got one.

There was a flurry of movements on the other ship and Pheylan suddenly watched as to his amazement many large guns moved across the ships hull and to become pointed at the bridge.

"Captain we're getting a response…in English," Andrews reported in amazement, "Their Commander wants to speak to you."

Pheylan nodded, "Put him on."

An angry tense male voice with a southern drawl came across the bridge's speakers, "I'm going to ask this once and if I don't like the answer I'm going to blow you and your ship it's your component atoms! And you'd better answer me quickly, I'm not really known for my patient nature!" Pheylan and Andrews shared stricken glances as the man continued threateningly, "What type of Peacekeepers are you? Human or Sebacean?"

Pheylan frowned, "Uh, we're humans…what are Sebaceans?"

The voice didn't answer immediately but Pheylan heard a loud sign come over the open comm channel, and then the voice returned calmer now, "Uh sorry about, wrong Peacekeepers. You know you nearly gave me a heart attack when you said you were a Peacekeeper, I thought I was going to add liberate Earth from the Peacekeepers to my 'to do list'," the voice finished with a chuckle.

Pheylan frowned at the sudden change in demeanour of the voice, from hostile to friendly in an instant, who was this creature?

"Who are you?" Pheylan asked firmly.

The voice chuckled, "I'm the man that's here giving you an advance warning that's going to save your bacon from the fire you don't even realise is heading towards Earth," the voice answered sarcastically.

Pheylan froze, "What fire?" he asked as his gut clenched up in unease. "And again who are?"

"The name's Commander John Crichton-now get on the horn to your superiors and tell them I want a meeting, they can ask all the questions they want of me there…and be quick about it!" he demanded.

"Commander Crichton, perhaps you could tell me a little about this warning you bring? My superiors will not agree to anything without some more details," retorted Pheylan.

"Just trust me, it's bad," Crichton retorted.

"I'm sorry, I need more than that," Pheylan doggedly requested.

"You sure?"

"Quite sure"

"Heh…alright, just don't say I didn't warn you," Crichton mused lightly. "The Cylon armada is currently heading for Earth. Who are the Cylons you ask? They're a sentient machine race with one goal in life…to eradicate the race known as Man." Crichton paused for a second, "Did I mention they've already carpet bombed-with nukes-the twelve colonies of Kobol? That's twelve dead worlds and billions dead so far, just so you." He paused again, before asking sarcastically, "Is that enough detail for a meeting or do I need to go on?"

With each passing tidbit of information, Pheylan had felt his insides grow colder till they had frozen solid. "No that's enough," he replied his voice deathly silent.

"Fine, I'll be waiting for landing instructions," Crichton responded before closing the channel.

Pheylan spun around to face Commander Andrews whose face was even whiter than before, and a small part of his mind noticed that most of the bridge crew had the exact same pallid expression, "Get me a copy of that conversation and prepare a shuttle for me. Contact Peacekeeper Command, tell them I'm coming in with an omega level priority message!" Nobody moved to comply with his orders. Pheylan scowled, "Move people! _NOW!_"

**Author's Notes: **Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter. And for all of you that have no idea what the hell the new crossover is, wait for the next chapter, everything will be explained in detail!

**Next Time: One Big Happy Family?  
**


	29. Chapter 29 One big happy family?

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman?!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. So for all those that didn't recognise the new crossover, here it is: Timothy Zahn's Conqueror's Trilogy. Which if you haven't read you should!!! It is one of my favourite series of books!! And they're just as good as his Star Wars books. Anyway, for those that haven't this chapter has a short rundown what happens it them, so here's the warning:**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR TIMOTHY ZAHN'S CONQUEROR'S SAGA!!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!**

**Rating: PG13 (if someone thinks otherwise please tell me)**

**Chapter 2****9****One Big Happy Family?**

**Battlestar Galactica, s****ame time as Crichton's contact with the Human Peacekeepers**

"Thank you for accepting our invitation little brother," Athena said as she led Lee out of her Battlestar Galactica's docking bay.

"You're welcome, Major," Lee replied politely as he gazed around at the brightly lit corridors of the other Galactica in amazement. Despite the knowledge that this ship was hideously more advanced, its interior looked more primitive to his eye…not to mention all the brown leather these people were so fond of using.

"Now, now, little brother, I've told you to call me Athena several times yesterday," she spoke kindly to the astonished captain as she led him down a corridor and to the nearest lift. "As promised we'll start out on the bridge…there are several people on board who would love to make your acquaintance," she said with amusement in her voice.

Lee turned to Athena with surprise written on his face, "Really?"

"Yes really," Athena said in a miffed voice. "Did you think that you were the only ones that were curious about what the other side was like?"

"Uh well I hadn't thought about that…still trying to get used to this twist in my life," Lee remarked. He was still reeling with all the surprises that had arisen during Athena's tour of his Galactica.

Athena's eyes twinkled with good humour, "Yes well the surprises are only beginning…here comes the first one of your visit." She laughed lightly, gesturing at a tall broad Colonial Warrior that was heading their way.

As Lee watched, the man smiled at them and when he reached them, Athena pulled him into a hug and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. They both turned to face the ever-surprised Lee Adama. "Little brother I believe you've spoken to Boxey before?"

Captain Boxey extended his hand to Lee. "Captain, nice to finally meet you in person," he spoke in greeting.

Lee shook his hand. "Good to meet you too…you know Athena, well?" he asked wondering what their relationship was? She hadn't looked the type to go for a younger man.

Boxey smiled and opened his mouth to reply but Athena beat him to it. "Of course he does, he's my nephew…Apollo's step son, but still my favourite nephew," she said fondly.

Lee's jaw hit the floor so fast he almost dislocated it. He just stood there looking at the smug duo in front of him. _Stepson?! The other Apollo had a stepson? And it was Boxey? The orphan Boomer picked up on Caprica?_

Athena laughed at his reaction, and gently reached forward and closed his mouth. "You'll catch flies if you stay like that for long," she teased gently. "Besides the surprises aren't finished yet."

"They aren't?" Lee managed to ask dumbly.

In response, Athena only laughed again before taking a hold of his arm and started pulling him down the corridor as they continued their trek up to the bridge, with Boxey trailing them.

Lee spent the rest of the short trip numb with shock, barely noticing the curious and amused stares of the crew as the trio passed by them.

Eventually after a short walk and elevator ride, they reached the bridge. Lee was still stunned by the surprise, but a part of his mind did manage to take in the differences between this bridge and CIC of his Battlestar. Everything was so brightly lit and there was brown carpeting all over the place. The layout was different and he couldn't see what he understood be a DRADIS console anywhere. The most startling difference was the giant curved window at the relative front of the bridge.

They had barely gone two steps onto the bridge when they were stopped by an intimidating yet attractive older woman in the standard blue leather uniform and with a short blue cape who gave Lee a searching look.

"Ah, little brother I'd like to introduce you to Commander Sheba of the Pegasus," Athena introduced the woman that was giving Lee such a calculating look.

Training kicked in as Lee snapped to attention and saluted Sheba. "Ma'am, it's an honour to meet you," he said smartly in greeting.

Instead of returning the salute, the woman continued to gaze dispassionately at Lee before she slowly walked around in a circle around Lee, taking in all his dimensions.

Because of his training Lee, didn't move a muscle during the Commander's inspection, he'd been through similar situations with other superior officers back before the end of the Colonies. He wondered what exactly he'd done to annoy or upset this woman-especially considering they'd just met.

Sheba finished her inspection; she gave Lee a saucy smile before turning to Athena and saying in all seriousness. "Huh, you don't think Apollo would mind if I exchanged him for the younger model?"

Lee frowned in confusion as Athena, Boxey and various crewmembers that were in earshot suddenly burst into laughter.

He turned to Athena. "Uh, Major what's so funny?"

Athena didn't answer for some reason; she just started to laugh harder.

"Captain Lee Adama, correct?" questioned Commander Sheba.

Lee turned back to face the Commander, "Yes, ma'am."

Sheba gave him a bemused smile, "Hmm, I like the ma'aming…but anyway, what my dear Athena has neglected to tell you is I am also Commander Apollo's wife."

Lee's face went blank first, as yet another surprise was dropped on his head, and then red as the Commander's earlier remark finally made sense to his shell-shocked mind, "Uh…ma'am…" he trailed off unable to think of what to say.

Sheba just smiled at his discomfort. "Come along Apollo's been dying to meet you ever since Athena told him about you, and I doubt that's she's going to be coherent enough to that for the next few minutes."

Sheba quickly led Lee to an elevated position above the workstations of the crew. There was a man sitting in a swivel chair staring at a screen in font of him with his back to the approaching Sheba and Lee.

"Apollo, he's here," she called out to the man; she turned to Lee, her eyes twinkling with amusement at this strange situation. "Captain Apollo, allow me to introduce Commander Apollo."

The man slowly stood up and turned around to face Lee.

Lee's body froze as the man's features registered in his already shocked to the breaking point mind. The man gave him a warm smile that reached the man's eyes, that Lee had never seen on that oh so familiar and despised face before.

"Are you godsdamned fracking with me?!" he screamed in anger, his face contorted with fury. "Is this supposed to be a joke!?" He turned to Sheba and Athena, who had hurried to his side after the initial outburst, in a rage, "Tigh was right, wasn't he? You are fracking Cylons!" he shouted backing away from them, his eyes darting about him, looking for a way to escape from what was to his mind such a truly and totally fracked up situation. His mind was screaming that he'd allowed himself to be captured and brought onboard a Cylon vessel by his own free will. If only he hadn't left his sidearm back on his Galactica! Despair threatened to overwhelm him now.

A small part of his mind that wasn't on the verge of panic was quietly wondering if they'd gone to so much trouble to arrange such an elaborate charade, how could they have missed such a small and significant a detail? How could they have forgotten that he already met Tom Zarek? Hell the entire fleet knew what Zarek looked like! And here now, the man standing before him, the so-called 'Commander Apollo' was the spitting image of Tom Zarek!

Athena stared at Lee aghast at his outburst and outrageous exclamations.

"Little brother? What's wrong?" Athena asked in mystification.

Lee his eyes boiling with rage turned on her. "Don't call me that! Don't you dare call me that you fracking toaster! This was all a set up! A charade!" he accused her.

Athena blinked at him. "Did you just call me a toaster?" she dumbly asked. "What do toasters have to do with all this? Just tell me what's set you off so!" she beseeched him. She couldn't understand what had riled him up so much. She'd so been enjoying his company.

Lee laughed a hoarse laugh. "Don't try to fool me, you're a fracking Cylon! All of you!"

Athena blinked again, her mind trying to comprehend what the hell was going on, what had so enraged him…she come up blank. She turned quickly to Sheba whispering to her, "What happened? I only left you for a couple of minutes!"

Sheba shrugged helplessly. "Everything was fine, right up until…"

"…Until he saw me," finished Commander Apollo quickly.

Athena quickly turned back to Lee. "What is it about our Apollo? What's wrong with him?"

Lee snorted angrily, "As if you don't know…his name isn't Apollo. It's Tom Zarek!"

Athena stared at him for a full a minute before comprehension dawned on her, "Are you saying there is a man in your fleet who looks exactly like Apollo?"

Lee didn't answer her he just stared fiercely at them all.

Athena took his silence as confirmation and continued with her line of questioning, "But that doesn't explain why you think we're Cylons…why do you think we're Cylons?"

Lee snorted again. "As if you didn't know," he spat.

Athena was now, starting to get annoyed. She put her hands on her hips and gave him her best command stare, "Humour me and explain it."

Lee met her gaze unflinchingly. "Fracking Cylons look like us now, with multiple copies of each one."

Athena felt as if Lee had just struck her, her face was white with disbelief. "The Cylons look like us?"

Lee just stared at her. "We can't tell them apart from us without using special tests," he added venomously.

Athena took this information in and turned around to face Apollo and the others. They shared all shared the same shocked horrified looks. Her eyes locked with Apollo's and she could just feel what he was thinking, no wonder Little brother was so panicked he thought he'd walked willingly into the Cylons' clutches. She quickly wracked her mind to find a way to assuage little brother of his beliefs.

An idea quickly came to her, she turned to Lee and spoke softly to him, "We are not Cylons, and this is really our Apollo." She held her hand to forestall his exclamations to the contrary and continued. "To prove this, I'll escort you back to _your_ Galactica and undergo any tests you wish me to go through…and I'm sure my big brother won't mind going through the same tests once I'm finished. Right, Apollo?"

"Of course," Apollo quickly added.

Lee froze, not believing what he was hearing. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't think clearly enough to say anything coherent. After a moment he said, "The test will take 11 hours per person-and one at a time."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Athena replied giving Lee a neutral glance. She gestured towards the elevator, "perhaps we should be on our way?"

Lee frowned not believing this was going on, if this was a trap they should already have sprung it and if they had wanted to maintain the charade then they should have either killed him or imprisoned him right now…not allow him to return to he Galactica, nor accompany him and agree to tests they had no idea what they entailed. His mind swirled with insane possibilities as he wordlessly started to head back to the docking bay with Athena in tow.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Sol ****System, Earth same time**

Farrie swept through Earth's online systems feeling like some sort of Goddess. She moved through the stream of knowledge that was constantly being broadcast through the atmosphere of this dimension's Earth. She passed through the most intricate of computer defences on this Earth as they weren't even there. If she wasn't careful she was going to get just a swelled head, nothing here could oppose her.

She was so advanced and they were so damn primitive! She thought with smug arrogance.

Quickly moving through all the databases now at her disposal she searched for all the relevant she needed. She accessed it and started preparing a small report to be relayed to the Bossman once she was finished.

Earth-this Earth was the centre of the Interstellar Commonwealth, which consisted of twenty-eight worlds of both humans and aliens, governed by a central parliament. The Commonwealth was protected by the Peacekeepers an all-human military. Each species in the Commonwealth is supposed to have an equal say in the running and governance of the Commonwealth, though Farrie noticed that recently several sanctions had been altered concerning several species-something to do about a conspiracy to destroy the Commonwealth and set it against a neighbouring power called the Zhirrzh.

Farrie quickly accessed the data on these Zhirrzh, an average reptilian species with opposable thumbs, but physically weaker than humans. The possessed special characteristics that even Farrie had never heard about before, not to mention amazed her.

First, the species had a part of their brain removed will children called their _fsss_ organs. These organs were preserved and kept well protected and at the moment of a Zhirrzh's death, their consciousness would return to the organ and the Zhirrzh would continue life as an intangible Elders. In other words Death wasn't the end for them just the jump from being a normal organic to a Ghost! They continued to exist for centuries after their physical death as Elders. Another curious fact associated with Eldership was that a cutting could be taken from the _fsss_ organs. Once separated the two parts could act as anchors for the Elder allowing them to flick from one anchor to the other instantaneously, no matter how far separated they were even over distances measured in light years.

The Zhirrzh gained a method of instant communication through this without having to go through much trouble.

Second and just as dumbfounding was the fact that these same _fsss_ organs when exposed to radio waves caused great pain in normal adult Zhirrzh and death in children and Elders. This lead to radio wave generators of any type into becoming called Elderdeath weapons, by the alien's standards a weapon of mass destruction.

Farrie whistled silently to herself. B_et that led to some pretty interesting First Contacts._

She continued browsing the archives; Zhirrzh currently occupying eighteen worlds with four subjugated species under them, though she noticed that they appeared to be negotiating with them now.

Farrie dismissed the reasons as irrelevant to her now and went back to learning about the new humans. Okay, five years ago, First Contact with Zhirrzh occurred.

Farrie snorted as expected, the humans-the Peacekeepers unknowingly 'fired first' and the Zhirrzh wiped out the Peacekeeper task force that was opposing them.

Things just snowballed downhill after that as war broke out between them…though the Zhirrzh strategy bewildered her. They set up beachhead after beachhead, overstretching themselves early in war for no discernable reason to her. Farrie frowned at this searched for the answer to this enigma, especially considering that the Zhirrzh didn't seem to be absolute idiots from all accounts.

She found the answer quickly enough and it shocked her to her core. The answer was in a weapon code named CIRCE…and this weapon caused her re-evaluate her belief that perhaps the Commonwealth wasn't as primitive as she first thought. Some type of ion beam radiation weapon. But the reports she could access weren't going into detail. Nothing about how it actually worked and all the proposed theories that were put out about how it worked were wrong as far as she could discern with the not insignificant knowledge base at her disposal.

Unless all of the scientist if Hapes, Galactica Alliance and the Imperial Remnant were all wrong.

And Bossman had drilled into her since day one, that you should be enlightened enough about your own situation to know just how truly ignorant you are about what's possible in the universe and want isn't.

She quickly went through all the data she had on the Commonwealth and some things that hadn't made sense started to. For one, why before encountering the Zhirrzh they had been at peace for four decades despite the fact that several alien species would gladly have gone to war with the humans.

Pure uncompromising fear of the weapon after its one use had actually managed to maintain the peace. This similarly between Palpatine's Empire and the Commonwealth were unnerving but other info quieted her fears.

There were no outrageous wholesale massacres reported on official channels or the hidden servers she'd found, or anything other that would indicate a tyranny. A few injustices and instances of speciest laws but even those were being altered, or under discussion in the Commonwealth Parliament.

Heh, things were definitely changing for the better in the Commonwealth. She continued on with her investigations, this time taking it slower and going over the data carefully.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxo

**Commonwealth ****Parliamentary building**

Ambassador Lord Steward Cavanaugh walked slowly down the corridor towards the meeting room he'd been urgently summoned to. His son Aric, followed closely behind.

Lord Stewart smiled in bemusement at that, in the aftermath of the Zhirrzh war both he and their son had found themselves to be political batteries. The Zhirrzh had requested him as their ambassador and the Ycroma had also demanded a member of the Cavanaugh family as a liaison, especially in light of how the Ycroma had been unknowingly incorrectly maligned by the Peacekeepers though the machinations of the Mrachanis.

After the war and revelation of just how devious the Mrachanis were, the Peacekeepers-as well as the majority of the Commonwealth came down hard on them. To appease the Ycroma, Aric had found himself thrust into the political arena; becoming their ambassador to the Ycroma. And all this because the entire Cavanaugh family were honoured by the entire Ycroman race. They were the first humans to see through the Mrachanis deceptions-not to mention helping to arm them their ships against an impeding Zhirrzh attack, one that had been orchestrated by the Mrachanis.

What bemused Lord Stewart the most was that before all that, Aric had sworn to his father that he would never enter politics…though Stewart had watched as his son had done him proud. All those years as director of Cavtronics operations, Cavtronics being the company owned by the family and dealing with alien delegations to the company, had helped him enormously.

His mind turned back to the matter at hand. They'd both been summoned to an urgent meeting about the unknown ship that had appeared so suddenly in Earth orbit, scaring the bejesus out of every single Peacekeeper in the Sol system. If that wasn't bad enough to his thinking, there was the fact that it had only been an hour and a half since the event and he'd been hearing rumours of massive Peacekeeper mobilisations and alarms being sent out my a truly alarming number of skitters. His aide Adam Quinn, a reserve Copperhead fighter pilot for the Peacekeepers had already been recalled to active duty and ordered to the nearest military base. His thoughts darkened as he wondered just what kind of hell they were in for now.

They reached the conference room and a Peacekeeper sergeant let them in. Lord Steward entered and cast an eye around the conference room. It was in the standard configuration of all conference rooms, a central elongated oval table in a spartan room, several people were already seated and ready for the meeting.

Lord Stewart smiled as he recognised several of the occupants already present he greeted them each in turn. "ci Yyatoor, it is an honour to see you again," he said agreeably to the female Ycroman ambassador Klyveress ci Yyatoor.

The Ycroma were a reptilian species with heads complete with long snouts similar to Earth crocodiles. Klyveress return his smile with a toothy one of her own[Greetings Lord Cavanaugh, Aric Cavanaugh. It is good to see you both again under any circumstances.

Lord Stewart nodded in acknowledgement as Aric replied in kind. Lord Stewart continued his greetings to the person sitting next to Klyveress, Admiral Rudzinski.

Admiral Rudzinski one of the Triad, the three member High Command of the Peacekeepers, the fact that he was here indicated to Lord Steward just how serious this situation was. "Good Afternoon Admiral," Stewart said with a grim smile.

The admiral returned the grim nod, "Sorry to drag you here on such short notice but as you've guessed and no doubt heard, certain things have happened. Why don't you take a seat, we're just waiting for Brigadier Bronski to arrive and then the meeting can begin," he said in very serious and forbidding voice.

"And if the Cavanaghs can move out of my way we can begin," came Bronski's familiar and indigent voice from behind Lord Stewart and his son.

Lord Stewart turned around and found Bronski's familiar face glaring back at him. "And it's good to see you again too, Bronski. It's been a while hasn't it," he retorted

Brigadier General Petr Bronski of Peacekeeper Military Intelligence glared at him. "Not long enough as far as I'm concerned," he growled fiercely, remembering how complicated things became the last time the Cavanaghs were involved in a First Contact situation. Though deep down-very deep down he admitted to himself that the meddling had benefited everyone greatly in the end…well everybody but the Mrachanis anyway.

"Glad to see you're as chipper as ever," Lord Stewart retorted.

Bronski opened his mouth to retort but the Admiral interrupted their banter. "Gentlemen I believe we have more pressing issues at hand and as I understand time is of the essence."

Both men acknowledged the Admiral's rebuke and moved into the room. Bronski walked immediately to the head of the table and faced the other occupants as Lord Stewart and Aric took their seats.

Bronski his face bleaker now than before began the briefing. "As you've all no doubt heard, an alien vessel appeared in Earth orbit without warning, our wake trail detectors didn't so much as twitch before it appeared! Reports form the nearest Peacekeeper vessel, the _Yorkshire_," he paused shooting the Cavanaghs a pointed glare. "Captain Pheylan Cavanaugh commanding-relax he's okay, state that space distorted and then the vessel just appeared rapidly decelerating into the _Yorkshire's_ path. A collision was avoided and communications were opened fairly quickly…"

Klyveress ci Yyatoor interrupted Bronski, her voice clouded with confusion[If it is an alien how did Captain Cavanaugh manage to establish communications with them so quickly? she said leaning forward earnestly.

Bronski smiled a wicked smile, "That's the kicker, the ship is called the Farscape 3 and its Captain happens to be one Commander John Crichton…a human."

Shock rippled through them all as this surprise caused them all to reel back in disbelief.

Aric quickly gathered his wits and asked, "How is this possible? You said it was an alien vessel!"

"The ship's alien as hell," retorted Bronski quickly. "What few scans we've managed to get of the ship have scared the tech boys witless. The energy coming off this ship is literally off the scales!" Bronski spat in disgust, "But the captain is human and the name of the ship is written on the hull…_in English_!"

Aric sat back as if slapped.

Bronski cleared his throat and braced himself before continuing. "And this situation still gets worse," he said softly.

Admiral Rudzinski gave the Brigadier a pointed look, "Explain, quickly."

Bronski's face twisted with emotion. "Brace yourselves, the reason Commander Crichton is here, is to give as all a warning. Apparently there _used to_ be twelve human occupied worlds outside of the Commonwealth-"

Lord Steward cut in, his face contorted with disbelief. "That's impossible! How could that be true? Who could set up so many colonies outside the Commonwealth without alerting the Parliament? Not to mention Peacekeepers?"

"I don't know," Bronski retorted quickly. "I have analysts trying to figure that out now even as we speak. But as I was saying, there _used to_ be twelve colonies. _Used to_ being the operative words." He glanced around the room seeing if anyone had understood the true meaning of his words. The Ycroman female and the admiral were frowning and seemed to understand him, but the not the Cavanaghs.

He continued bracing him for the reactions he was likely o elicit now. "Several months ago they were attacked by a _Sentient Robotic_ race known as the Cylons…these Cylons wiped out all life on all twelve worlds without a seconds hesitation and according to Commander Crichton their main goal in life is to _wipe out the Race know as Man!_" He paused for a quick second before continuing. "And they're heading here, even as we speak."

The admiral reacted instantly, shooting out of his chair so fast, he overturned it. "_Are you fucking kidding me?!_" he screamed at Bronski, his mind unable to completely comprehend all the Intelligence officer was saying. The others in the room also visibly reacted, the Cavanaghs going deathly pale as the blood drained form their faces and the Ycroman started grinding her not inconsiderate teeth together.

"No sir! I've already dispatched messages via Elders and skitters to all Peacekeeper outposts to go to full alert. I've recalled every last reservist we have on the books and I've got my people preparing for the worst." Bronski finished dismally.

The admiral now red-faced with emotion faced the Brigadier. Deathly silent, he stared at Bronski. Finally, after a few moments he asked calmly, "Where is this Crichton now?"

"He's in the other room sir, waiting for us to finish here," Bronski quickly retorted.

"Then get him in here! Now!" Rudzinski demanded.

"Uh sir, I have to warn you, he's not alone and, well truthfully…he's a very strange character to say least," Bronski warned.

"Anything else?" Rudzinski questioned.

"Yes sir, he's not alone, there are others with him, his wife, one Colonel Aeryn Sun-Crichton formerly of the Hapan Navy, a Jai-Jedi Master Quinlan Vos and…well…this creature claiming to be a human called Primarch Leman Russ," Bronski finished awkwardly.

The admiral frowned. "Claiming to be human? Either it is or it isn't."

"Well sir, he's says he's human and personally I'm not inclined to argue with him-you'll understand when you see him," Bronski said uneasily.

The admiral frowned and then glared at Bronski, "Fine, go get them…now!"

Bronski nodded and went to the conference room door. He stepped outside and conversed for a few seconds with the guard stationed there before dispatching him to bring back Crichton and the others. Meanwhile, as the Admiral retrieved his fallen chair. Aric having regained some semblance of control of his motor functions after the surprises Bronski had heaped on them, turned to his face.

The elder Cavanaugh's face was grey and ashen. "Dad are you okay?" Aric asked in concern.

Lord Steward swallowed, "I…I thin…I think so. It's just so much to take in all at once. I mean a machine race bent on genocide against us? What the devil did we ever do to them?" asked vehemently of the universe in general.

Aric smiled as the emotion started to return colour to his father's face, "I do wonder there's so many unanswered questions, my mind's so overflowing. I don't know if I'll actually be able to form any coherent questions."

Lord Steward smiled at his son and made to retort but was stopped when Bronski re-entered the room. A few moments later Lord Steward laid eyes on their visitors.

First through was a young radiantly beautiful woman with raven hair dressed all in black leather complete with a full-length leather jacket with calculating dark eyes that quickly assessed everything they saw and who looked slightly older than his daughter Melinda. Following closely in her wake was a young man also dressed in black leather and with a wicked scar running down the left side of his face making him look down right intimidating. He gazed around the room and gave everyone a cocky smile.

Behind him came a brown robed hooded man. The man lowered his hood as he entered and dark eyes seemed to gaze into the souls of each person at the table.

Slightly disturbed now, Lord Steward waited for the four member of the group to enter.

He gasped as an enormous giant of man passed though the doorway, almost bending down completely to get through the narrow (to him) doorway. He steeped into the room and stretched out to his full height, completely obscuring the doorway. The man-or creature as Bronski had referred to him, gazed down intently at them. Fathomless golden eyes scanned the crowd and Lord Steward shuddered as they passed over him. The man's gaze lingered on Klyveress and a flicker of disgust and rage came crossed over the man's features before disappearing just as quickly as they appeared.

The assembled quartet stood before them in silence for a couple of seconds before the scared man stepped forward and said in a southern drawl, "Howdy folks, the names John Crichton and boy do I have a dozy of a story to tell you…"

**A****uthor's Notes: **Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter. Ok, details of the new crossover as promised, and as for the [ used for Ycroman speech, that was how the author did so in the novels, I just copied that. Though I don't know why he did it.

**Next Time: ****Zarek and Apollo**


	30. Chapter 30 Zarek and Apollo

Default Normal Template

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman?!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay RL was overwhelming recently. Here's the complete version of this chapter.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR TIMOTHY ZAHN'S CONQUEROR'S SAGA!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!**

**Rating: PG13 (if someone thinks otherwise please tell me)**

**Chapter 29 Zarek and Apollo**

**Colombia-class Battlestar Galactica**

Commander William Adama and President Roslin sat together contemplating this unbelievable situation they found themselves in.

"You're allowing Captain Apollo to visit their Galactica unescorted?" Roslin asked in surprise.

Adama nodded sagely, "Major Athena offered to show him around after he did the same for her here…it was an opportunity we both decided we couldn't pass up to get a closer look at their ships."

Roslin paused for a moment before responding, "Does that mean you still don't believe them?" she asked inquisitively.

Adama shrugged, "At this point I'm inclined to believe them…Lee spent quite a bit of time showing her around, enough to get a read on her. He believes them, he's told me such. President…Adama was most persuasive and truth be told my gut says we should trust them."

Roslin noticed his hesitation and raised an eyebrow at him, "President Adama-it does have a ring to it doesn't it?" she asked whimsically. "Should I start to worry about having you as an opponent in the coming presidential election?" she questioned teasingly.

Adama scowled in response, "Politics isn't my forte. You're doing a good enough job," he growled in his command tone.

Roslin smiled and held her hands up defensively, "Just checking."

Adama's scowl slowly disappeared, "So were does this leave us?"

Roslin stared at him for a moment before slowly shaking her in disbelief, "Apparently…_saved_."

Adama snorted in response, "So where do we go with from here? What do you wan to tell the fleet? I doubt the reporters will believe this tale that President Adama has spun for us."

"I'm thinking first we see what Captain Apollo says when he returns-most likely we introduce them to the Quorum, then…well we'll see how to proceed," Roslin replied.

"What about the food and supplies they've already offered to us?" Adama asked quickly.

"_After_ we've introduced them to the Quorum," insisted Roslin.

Adama pursed his lips and a thoughtful expression crossed his face.

His musings were cut short when his telephone rang, he quickly got up and answered it, "Adama here."

Roslin watched as Adama's head jerked towards her and his face became expressionless, "Recall Dr Baltar to the Galactica. And call Mr Zarek, have him join us here as well…and have the Captain report to me when he arrives." He set down the receiver, his face expressionless.

Roslin's eyes narrowed, "What's wrong? Why are you summoning Zarek here?" she asked in concern. Adama wouldn't invite Zarek to the Galactica unless something was wrong. He despised him as much as she did.

Adama's face remained unreadable, "Apollo is returning to the Galactica as we speak-and he has requested that both Baltar and Zarek be here. He's bringing Major Athena back with him." He stated evenly to the president.

Surprise blossomed on Roslin's face, "Didn't he just leave the Galactica?" she asked in surprise.

"He did," was Adama's short reply.

"_And?_"

"And nothing, he says he needs to see us all immediately," Adama explained, "He says it's too sensitive to say over the radio."

The Commander and the President shared a concerned glance, sharing a single thought; _what could have possibly gone wrong?_

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxox

**A short while later**

Commander Adama watched as a very ashen faced and disturbed Captain Apollo saluted. Adama opened his mouth to ask what this all was about but Apollo cut him off and spilled his guts. He quickly told them all that had happened to him on the Galactica right until he'd come face to face with the Commander Apollo and seen the resemblance to Zarek, then the subsequent volunteering of both Athena and Apollo to be tested using Dr Baltar's Cylon detector.

"Does that mean I can finally have Zarek put out the airlock?" Roslin asked earnestly, despite the seriousness of Apollo's accusations.

Commander Adama quipped quickly in total mock seriousness, "Not if I beat you to it first!"

Apollo didn't even blink or react to their quipping.

Adama and Roslin shared a concerned glance at the lack of reaction from the captain, he had no love for Zarek either, and they'd expected him to add something to their remarks.

"Apollo…Lee, are you feeling alright?," Adama asked in concern.

"It's just a major shock, sir, I mean if they're really Cylons, then we're screwed-I saw there ships in action! I saw the sort of damage they did to the Cylon ships that jumped us first hand, they'll annihilate the fleet without a second's hesitation and we're powerless to stop them!" Apollo ranted, his eyes wide with near despair.

Adama reached out to his son, placing an arm on his shoulder reassuringly, "I know son, but I'm sure there's some sort of explanation for all this, and I don't believe they're really Cylons they would have killed us already-and you haven't talked to their President Adama. My instinct tells me they're human-this isn't some sort of trap."

Apollo swallowed, "I hope so father…for all our sakes…"

Adama gave Apollo's shoulder another reassuring squeeze before Roslin cut, "Uh, I have a question Captain…where's Major Athena? Wasn't she coming back with you as well?" Roslin asked pointedly.

"I had the marines escort her to the brig until Dr Baltar arrives-they have orders to escort Zarek there as soon as he arrives as well," Apollo answered simply.

Roslin's eyes widened with surprise, "_You what?!_"

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**The Columbia-class Galactica's brig**

Athena may not have had the same commanding presence as her father or the lesser one her brother had developed but she had developed her own intimidating command stare worthy of her father.

She turned it full on at the squirming sergeant standing guard over her cell. The guard started to squirm more now. _Good,_ she thought, _when I get my hands on that young daggit I'm going to…_

She left the thought unfinished, suffice to say little brother was going to have hell to pay for this.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Sol system, Commonwealth Briefing room**

John Crichton scanned the shocked faces of the faces arrayed in front of him. Apparently, this hastily assembled bunch were the Commonwealth's heavy hitting higher ups.

All human except one crocodilian alien.

Heh, he hoped that Wolf boy would be able to control himself; ripping one of Earth's allies to shreds with your bare hands was usually not the optimal way to gain a group's trust.

"So where do you want me to start?" he asked them, giving them a cocky smile.

An older man, whose whole presence screamed command, managed to tear his eyes away from Wolf boy long enough to give him an appraising stare.

"I am Admiral Rudzinski, I believe the beginning would be good," the older man stated deadly serious.

John walked to the table and pulled out a chair, he dropped himself into it and made himself comfortable, even going so far as to put his feet up on the tabletop, "Well let's see…do you want to know the beginning of my story or do you just want to know what's relevant to you?" he asked with a smile. Enjoying his moment of power.

Aeryn took the chair next to Crichton and before she sat down, she pushed his feet off the table, "This isn't Katratzi, we're here to make friends," she said evenly, with a pointed stare.

Admiral Rudzinski stared at Crichton and the interplay between Aeryn unblinkingly for a few moments before answering, "If your story has any relation to this these Cylons, then start there," he said gruffly.

Crichton eyed the sharp Admiral warily, "Ok then…Once upon a time there was a boy named John, and John was an astronaut…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Aric Cavanagh listened raptly as the man identified as John Crichton continued with his fancifully tall tale filled with everything but a fairy godmother. Aric was beginning to truly believe that this man was utterly insane.

From God-like aliens, transdimensional travel, Time Travel, millennia old galaxy spanning empires that had been at peace for longer than humanity had been among the stars to other empires that had been at war for longer than humanity had electricity.

Aric's head spun with tales of ancient battles, to men with the power to crack open stars with the power of their minds and others who languished in oceans of blood simply because they could.

He shivered now whenever he glanced at the giant sitting at their table-or rather the giant that was sitting cross-legged on the floor but still managed to tower over them while sitting.

The gold eyes of the Primarch found his and Aric swallowed nervously, the man, this Astartes…_Space Marine_ had a glorious quality to him, like an ancient Warrior God that had stepped out of the mists of time. Only this one was so glorious it was horrific. Aric broke eye contact and his gaze found the raven-haired beauty that was sitting next to Crichton.

Colonel Sun-Crichton…now there was yet another impossibility. The woman looked human, acted human, was married to a human and yet according to her _human_ husband _wasn't_ human.

She was a Sebacean, an alien species from his home dimension whose race dominated a large empire. And who in Crichton's words were Space Nazis, who just happened to call themselves Peacekeepers, which explained why Crichton had been so hostile when Commonwealth ships had initially made contact with him. As if that wasn't enough Crichton had let slip that they had a daughter!

Interspecies breeding! A xenobiologist's dream project! And this was between sentient species to boot as well…the implications of such things simply boggled his mind and he wasn't even a biologist, xeno or otherwise.

Aric's eyes shifted to the last member of Crichton's party, the Jedi Master known as Quinlan Vos, on the surface a normal looking human with a few distinctive facial tattoos. Again appearances were deceiving, he was a member of an Order that had managed to maintain peace and prosperity for most of twenty five millennia for a galaxy spanning republic.

Aric shook himself, all this was unimportant to the matter at hand. What was important was the warning Crichton came baring, which it appeared he was finally coming down to.

Or not…Aric thought in disbelief as Crichton detailed how there was another group of Colonies now accompanying this one native to this dimension's version.

It was all so amazing that he almost couldn't get his head around it. He could see the expressions on the other's faces.

The expression on Admiral Rudzinski's face at this moment could have been described as stormy and from the look of things was only going to get stormier as Crichton came to a close with how he had come to this Earth to make sure that the Cylons hadn't annihilated this version of Earth as in the other dimension.

"And now we're here…" finished Crichton with a smug look on his face, almost as if he was revealing in the Chaos he was dropping in the Commonwealth's lap.

You will have to excuse my scepticism but this tale seems impossible, cut in Klyveress ci Yyatoor.

"Impossible is my life," retorted Crichton with a wry grin, "Impossible is no longer in my vocabulary, every time I think I have a grip on what the universe holds, Fate throws me a curve ball," he remarked quickly.

"What proof do you have of all this?" demanded Admiral Rudzinski.

"I can show you my sensor logs, heck I can have Farrie download everything I have on file to your mainframes if you want," Crichton answered quickly.

"Who's Farrie?" asked Aric.

"My ship's AI," was Crichton's succinct answer.

"You have a parasentient computer controlling your warship?" asked Aric in surprise, considering the dubious notion of giving control of ship to a computer when facing a hostile Robot race.

"Farrie may be many things, but I think she's more sentient then the average person would think," Aeryn answered smoothly.

Aric blinked in surprise, _she_? His mind echoed in disbelief.

Admiral Rudzinski cut in then, "That aside, I think that would be a good idea, Bronski, see to the details," he commanded tensely.

"Yes sir," Bronski replied quickly.

"Do not tally slowly, you cannot treat this threat with anything less that than the utmost commitment and consideration," boomed Leman Russ, speaking up for the first time since the beginning of the meeting. "For the machines will not hesitate to end you all!"

The natives of this dimension looked at the Primarch with trepidation, his words reverberating around the room with power.

oxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Peacekeeper **_**Rigel**_**-class Defence Carrier **_**Yorkshire**_** docking bay 12 hours later**

The man known as the Maestro, Adam Quinn stepped onto the hanger deck of the Yorkshire and was greeted by an old friend.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," said Wing Commander Tom Masefield, call sign Clipper in an amused tone.

Adam smiled, "Good to see you again Clipper. Though I wish the circumstances could have been different…you here with the rest of Omicron Four?" he replied.

"So do I, and yeah they're all here. You have any idea what this is all about?" Clipper asked seriously, "I haven't seen this much military activity since we first encountered the Zhirrzh."

"Not a clue, but I'm thinking it has something to do with that alien saucer ship sitting a few hundred kilometres off the Yorkshire's bow," Adam replied.

"Yeah, it's been sitting there since I got on board and no body but the brass knows anything about it, though I've heard a few rumours…unfortunately most of them have been outlandish and incredible. I haven't put much stock in them," Clipper remarked, "Anyway, come along we've got a briefing now, and we launch immediately afterwards…to wherever we're going."

Adam frowned in concern, what could have happened to rile up the Peacekeepers so much? "I have a bad feeling about this," he finally remarked to Clipper.

Clipper's mouth twisted as he remarked in agreement, "So do I."

They walked out of the docking bay in silence each one mulling their current situation.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**2 days later**

The Farscape 3 came out of hyperspace bringing along with it the joint Peacekeeper/Zhirrzh scouting force. Though scouting force was overstating the nature of the forces the Commonwealth and Zhirrzh had sent along with the Farscape.

One Peacekeeper ship and one Zhirrzh warship could hardly be called a force of any proper strength and compared to the Farscape 3; they might as well have been old fossilised civilian transports. But they were the best that the Commonwealth and Zhirrzh could put together in such a short time.

They were also bringing delegates from both empires to meet the Colonials and Remnant Alliance. Klyveress ci Yyatoor, Lord Steward Cavanagh and son for the Commonwealth on board the _Yorkshire_. Gilag and Dawan-a on board the warship _Negotiator_ for the Zhirrzh.

A very prestigious and important group for a first contact but necessary for such a complicated situation that happened to have so many impossibilities attached to it.

"We're here," reported Farrie smugly, "Told you I could get us here in one piece," she remarked tartly to Crichton.

"Good to know," Crichton said, "So where's the fleet?"

"Scanning…they're 28 thousand kilometres ahead of us, it looks like things are just like we left them," Farrie reported happily.

"Good to know, contact Galactica, tell Apollo we're back with friends and don't forget to tell him the good news, Earth's still in one piece on the war footing." Crichton ordered.

"Sure not a problem Bossman…just a sec." Farrie paused for a few moments as she contacted and relayed the information to the Galactica and Commander Apollo. The Galactica quickly replied and shot off an update burst that caused Farrie to pause to for a whole second. For an AI of Farrie's calibre, that was several lifetimes. Human form Cylons? Infiltrator models that could download into new bodies? As if that wasn't enough tensions running high because Apollo looked like somebody called Tom Zarek? Than the latest piece of information registered with Farrie. Another Pegasus. One commanded by an Admiral Helena Cain.

"Hey Bossman, things have gotten complicated," she said aloud.

Crichton slumped back into his command chair and sighed noisily, "Hit me."

And she did.

John groaned, "Fine call Apollo again tell him we need to set up some sort of diplomatic get together to sort this all out."

_If it wasn't one thing it was another wasn't it?_

**A****uthor's Notes: **Hope u like this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter.

**Next Time: Pegasus x2…Cain x2**


	31. Chapter 31 Baltar's Nightmare

Default Normal Template

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman?!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay RL is overwhelming, but that's the life of a new surgical resident. Thankfully, I'm now on call only 11 days a month instead of 15. So I might be able to update more consistently. Here's hoping******

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR TIMOTHY ZAHN'S CONQUEROR'S SAGA! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Rating: PG13 (if someone thinks otherwise please tell me)**

**Chapter 30 Baltar's nightmare**

**Briefing room onboard the Peacekeeper **_**Rigel**_**-class Defence Carrier **_**Yorkshire**_

The representatives of the Commonwealth Lord Cavanaugh and Aric Cavanaugh, along with ci Yyatoor were gathered with Captain Cavanaugh in the main briefing room of the _Yorkshire_.

Pheylan found himself looking around in surprise and slightly dazed. A mere two days ago he and his new crew were going through the basics to get his new ship underway and onto its first mission.

And now here he was in the middle of the galaxy tens of thousands of light years from the nearest Commonwealth outpost accompanied by a single ally Zhirrzh warship and surrounded by two refugee fleets, of which one just happened to be from another dimension.

For him the word surreal just didn't seem to cover it, and this wasn't including the Farscape 3. John Crichton and his crew were a whole 'nother issue for him.

"Sir, we've just received a new update from the Farscape," reported Commander James Andrews, cutting into Pheylan's thoughts.

Pheylan sighed, "Does it have any bearing on the forthcoming negotiations?"

Andrews nodded, "Yes sir, apparently a second Colonial Battlestar from this dimension survived the initial Cylon attacks, the Pegasus under the command of one Admiral Helena Cain. And from what Commander Crichton has reported there seems to be some problems between her and the rest of her people."

Pheylan groaned, just what he needed another complication.

"What sort of problems?" asked Lord Cavanaugh in concern.

"Crichton has reported that there are allegations of summary executions and cruelty to civilians being through around between Admiral Cain and Commander Adama," reported Andrews gravely.

Pheylan gave him a sharp look, "Summary executions?"

"Yes sir, something about her shooting her former XO on her bridge in the middle of a Cylon attack," Andrews replied in a deadly serious tone.

If he was disobeying her then he has received all that he deserves, ci Yyatoor commented.

"Maybe ma'am, but the specifics of the situation are not clear to us yet," Pheylan added noncommitantly, while his mind tried to think of a reason for why an admiral would be forced to shoot a subordinate in the middle of a battle but nothing short of mutiny came to mind.

"Whatever the reason, this among other things has lead to strained tensions inside the command structure of the Colonial government native to this dimension," Andrews commented, "The relations between them and the Remnant Alliance has also become strained something to do with the Remnant's Commander Apollo looking like one of the Colonies political leaders, man named Tom Zarek."

"Just because he looks like him?" Lord Cavanaugh said in disbelief.

"Yes sir, apparently this is major point of contention because of how the Cylons have recently evolved. Apparently, they've managed to develop biomechanical bodies that make them indistinguishable from regular humans just by the looking at them," Andrews reported gravely.

The blood drained out of the faces of the combined representatives of the Commonwealth humans while ci Yyatoor hissed in shock.

"Thankfully, all intelligence reports have said there are only twelve different models of this skin jobs as the Colonials call them…" Andrews pause a second before dropping the last piece of information in their collective laps. "So far they've only identified 3 of the Cylon infiltrator skin jobs."

Pheylan felt the beginning of a major headache developing behind his temples. Every time he turned around this mission kept getting more and more complicated!

"This is going to be _fun_," commented Aric in a deadpan.

"Commander Crichton has also relayed that there will be a diplomatic reception on a ship called the _Rising_ _Star_. It's a civilian liner, native to this dimension. The party will begin in three hours." Andrews added, finishing his report.

Pheylan groaned again, "Security is going to be a problem, for all of us. Have you relayed all this to Gilag? Will he also be accompanying us there?"

"Yes sir, he says he's going to take the risk to meet these new humans, despite the fact that the Rising Star is a metal ship," Andrews replied immediately.

"Well that's brave of him. What does Dawn-a think of all this?" Aric remarked.

"She's not happy, were Gilag's words, he's coming alone and will be dependent of us for security, he doesn't want to endanger any of the warriors that are with him, most don't want to risk dying, without the safety net of Eldership."

"Hmm, well that can't be helped," Lord Cavanaugh said, "I guess this is it, three hours from now we meet our brethren on the _Rising_ _Star_. Dear god, this going to be interesting…"

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Rising Star, three hours later**

"Security is going got be worse than last time," complained Kara Thrace to Lee Adama.

Lee didn't say anything, he was still smarting over how, his father and the president had come down on him for putting Major Athena in the brig despite what had happened on the other Galactica with the other Apollo.

"Starbuck to Apollo? You still there Lee?" she called out when he didn't answer her.

"I'm still here, yeah its' going to be a fracking bitch, between the Remnant diplomatic group and the Commonwealth group, " Lee added, "not to mention our own crazies, things are going to get colourful very fast."

All around them people were walking around heading towards the forum where the meeting was going to be held, everyone looked a bit strained, between the recent Cylon attack and then the appearance of the Pegasus and then the contingent from Earth. Keeping up on current events was fast becoming nearly impossible.

"Captain Adama, how nice to see you again," a cultured female voice from behind him.

Lee turned around and found himself face to face with the ever cool Admiral Cain and the piggish Commander Fisk. He came to attention and saluted smartly.

"Admiral, good to see you again," he managed to say without sounding insincere. The rumours of what she had done to her XO coming to roost foremost in his mind.

"Lieutenant Thrace," she acknowledged Kara with a nod.

"Admiral," Kara said in a deadpan.

"It's good to see you two handling security for this meeting, there are a lot of crazy people and Cylons out there who would most likely want to see us all dead," she remarked idly, before walking away without waiting for an answer from the two Colonial officers.

Lee and Kara watched her walk away before Kara commented to Lee, "Ain't that the fracking truth."

Lee could nod in agreement; whatever happened here it was going to change everything.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Inside the Quorum meeting**

Gaius Baltar sat in his chair and adjusted his tie as he waited for the meeting to begin. Representatives of the Remnant Alliance and Commonwealth were about to arrive and between that and the presence of Admiral Cain…well the atmosphere was electric and filled with excitement to say the least.

So much had happened in such a little amount of time and most of it was impossible or rather had been impossible, but the evidence through in front of their eyes had been so far beyond conclusive. Despite the fact that Commander Apollo was the spitting image of Tom Zarek, neither of them were Cylons.

His Cylons detector had proved that, he thought proudly.

"My, my, Baltar, don' get so swelled a head," Six whispered into his ear.

Baltar gave her a quick look, but didn't say anything.

"Changes are coming Gaius, this is only a small set back for us, it is God's Will that humanity dies. This is only a reprieve and now we will find Earth that much quicker." She continued unabashed in his ear.

"You're so sure of yourself, but you saw what happened to that armada you sent against the new Galactica," countered Baltar softly in a murmur.

"We will have the secrets of their technology soon enough," she replied as she wrapped her arms around Baltar from behind and bent down to lovingly give him a small kiss on the cheek. "And then God's Will, will be fulfilled."

A flurry of voices brought Baltar back to reality and he watched as the President took her place at the podium and announced to the assembled Quorum, reporters and other watchers.

"As president of the Colonies it is my honour to welcome our extra dimensional brethren of the Remnant Alliance to this gathering. President Adama welcome to the Rising Star." She said in welcome to the visiting delegates that were just now entering the conference room.

Baltar watched as a small contingent of humans in brown leather uniforms walked into the room, at their centre was a white haired old man in an extravagant blue uniform and with a large necklace hanging heavily on his chest. His entire presence spoke of power. He walked steadily towards Roslin, who met him half way and they shook hands. She escorted him to the podium and he stood there for a moment gazing steadily around him and at all the assembled members of the Quorum and Admiral Cain. His gaze froze for a second over Baltar and Baltar shivered a sense of dread descending upon him for some unknown reason.

"I am President Adama duly elected representative of the surviving humans of my dimension. It is an honour to greet you all and I extend my hand in welcome and greeting with hopes that our two groups can come together and deal with the Cylon threat of this dimension," he said a commanding sincere voice that forced all to listen.

Laura Roslin was the first to find her voice after his short speech, "We thank you for your help with the recent Cylon attack and I hope we will be able to come to some type of arrangement between our two groups. Perhaps you could quickly tell us about the history about your people. Most of the people of the fleet have only heard second and third hand versions of your story…and this meeting is being broadcast all across the fleet to all ships."

Adama nodded and stared his story. Baltar had already heard the version from Roslin and the others and only listened with half an ear.

"They are an abomination, Gaius," Six side appearing by his side and sitting, down on flat surface of the podium in front of him. "They shouldn't be here."

"And yet they are and foiling your plans in the process, yes?" he retorted smartly.

Six gave him an icy stare.

She didn't say anything more as Adama continued to drone on upon the woes that had fallen upon his people and the humans of the other dimension.

"We thank you for this story and you have our deepest sympathy for your losses," Roslin said after Adama had finished his tale.

Adama retired to a special chair that had been prepared for him near the President's podium.

Roslin cleared her throat before continuing, "As you all know President Adama and his people are not the only visitors we have today. Representatives from the Commonwealth, which includes the 13th colony, have also come among us. I am proud to introduce them and welcome them into our midst," she remarked in a clear voice.

A second flurry of voice and shouts of exclamation drew Baltar's attention to the entrance as a second group walked towards Roslin.

A second group had entered the Quorum, several humans and…

Baltar felt the breath leave his lungs as he saw his first alien…and his second. Everyone around Baltar began speaking at voice as they saw the two aliens

Six laughed at Baltar's disbelief, "Why Gaius, did you think our two species were the only intelligent races around?" she laughed again saucily. "The cosmos is vast Gaius and we have only seen such an infinitesimally small part of it," she remarked teasingly.

Baltar turned to glare at her for a second before turning back to the unfolding tableau in front of him. The entire Quorum was up in disbelief all jockeying for a good view of the non-human members of the Commonwealth

The first one that Baltar glimpsed looked like some type of upright bipedal reptile with a long snout and was wearing some sort of robe. The second was a yellow being with an oblong shaped head and while still reptilian also had a tail that was constantly moving in a cork-screw manner.

Even Roslin was taken aback at their presence. The Remnant Alliance members had spoken about alien races but nobody present had expected to see the 13th Colony delegation arrive with alien members.

The old man accompanying the Commonwealth delegation detached from his group and approached President Roslin, "Ma'am it is an honour to meet you." He said smoothly with the manner of an experienced diplomat, "I am Lord Stewart Cavanaugh. I am here to represent the Commonwealth's interests. Allow me to introduce my companions. This is my son Captain Aric Cavanaugh, commander of the Peacekeeper vessel _Yorkshire_," he said indicating the uniformed man with him. The young man saluted Roslin smartly in response. "This is my other son, ambassador Aric Cavanaugh," the other man with him nodded in greeting.

"I would also like to introduce you ambassador Klyveress ci Yyatoor of the Ycroman people, a prominent member of the commonwealth, she is here to represent the nonhuman members of the Commonwealth." The snouted and apparently female alien bowed as Lord Cavanaugh continued his introductions, "And finally, this is Gilag, representative of the eighteen worlds of the Zhirrzh Empire, a recent ally of the Commonwealth."

Baltar sat back down in shock and disbelief at what he was hearing; this Zhirrzh Empire controlled _eighteen_ worlds?

Baltar barely heard Lord Cavanaugh's next words, "For all those gathered let me tell you about the Commonwealth. The Commonwealth is an economic alliance of twenty four human and non-human inhabited worlds. We do not seek out conflicts with our neighbours, though we will not stand idly by if we are attacked. The Commonwealth is protected by the Peacekeepers. And they have successfully defeated all aggressors that have reared their heads and threatened Earth and its allies."

Baltar's head started spinning more as the gathered members of the Quorum and the Colonial spectators all began speaking as one, many in disbelief, and others in joy as a ray of hope was thrown at them by this Lord Cavanaugh. Multiple worlds to inhabit? An undefeated military force that dealt with many threats? It was almost too good to believe! There had to be a catch.

Six appeared again by his side smiling, "He gives away secrets like a child, and because of this we shall be victorious," she leaned down to intimately whisper in Baltar's ear, "Do you hear it Gaius, it God's will moving forward and man's death toll ringing in my ears."

Baltar gave her a disbelieving look, "All I hear is good news for us, how is this going to help you?"

"Think about it Gaius, the aliens will side with us against humanity," Six smiled, "It has been written by God."

Baltar stared at her as if he only now seeing her for the first time. She'd known about aliens? Since when?

He was so engrossed that he did miss the entrance of the last group scheduled to join this meeting.

"…the name's John Crichton and I'm the one that brought all you lovely people together, though I won't take up any of your time, you people have a heck of lot to discuss…" the leather clad stranger droned on.

Six remarked angrily, "This Crichton will be punished by God for his sins!"

Baltar turned to face her, tuning out what this Crichton was saying, "And what sins are those in particular? Saving humanity from the Cylons?" he remarked idly.

Six grabbed him around his neck and squeezed, the world started to get dark around Baltar she cut off the oxygen flow to his brain.

"You have no idea of the plans he has derailed with his meddling," she said in a dangerously cold voice.

An outburst from the forum floor cut into their conversation as yet another newcomer entered the room.

Baltar's eyes nearly jumped out their sockets in surprise as a giant among men walked into the Quorum. A literal giant, all three muscular meters of him, a man with a fur cloak and long hair. He was wearing heavy black combat boots of a prodigious size and black pants along with a white t-shirt decorated with a large two head aquilea. A pair of golden eyes stared out at all those gathered in the Quorum and as the man spoke, silence descended upon all those gathered.

"I am Leman Russ, Primarch of the Space Wolves, Protector of humanity and the Imperium of Man, loyal servant of the God-Emperor of Man; it is enough that you know this about me." He proclaimed in a command voice like no other Baltar had heard before.

Six seemed to shrink back as Russ's gaze paused momentarily upon where she was standing.

Those golden eyes haunted Baltar; he could see restrained violence in them.

The rest of the meeting passed in a blur for Baltar as he couldn't tear his gaze away from the Primarch. His guts were frozen in fear and Six's constant comments did nothing to ease the fear he felt.

"Hi excuse me…you're Dr Gaius Baltar right?" Baltar turned around to find Commander John Crichton and Colonel Aeryn Sun staring down at him intently.

Baltar stared up at them in surprise, "Yes." He answered carefully, ever self serving bone in him screaming at him that something was about to happen.

"Hmm…do mind telling me who you've been talking to?" Crichton asked idly.

"Be very careful Gaius…" Six warned.

Crichton's face became menacing, "Specifically who your invisible friend is?"

Full blown terror exploded in Baltar's heart, "What? What are you talking about? I haven't had an invisible friend since I was a child!" he denied, dismissing Crichton's allegations.

Crichton shook his head, "Uh uh, me and sunshine here know when someone's talking to someone that's not here, frell we both know the signs inside out." Crichton paused for a second before continuing, "You tell me about your friend and I'll tell you about my invisible friend…I call mine Harvey, what do you call yours?" he asked forebodingly.

Baltar opened and closed his mouth a couple of times at a loss for words, "You're insane," he finally said.

"As I said many times before, my husband has been insane from birth…that still doesn't mean you haven't been talking to somebody all this time, I know the signs better than you could possibly imagine," Colonel Sun retorted.

"You would do well to answer her little man," boomed a voice behind him.

Baltar turned around and froze as he came face to face with the golden eyes of the Primarch.

By this time the entire Quorum had taken notice of the conversation taking place between Baltar and the others, the fact that Russ was standing in the middle of the Quorum to talk to Baltar had also drawn _some_ attention.

"Answer us boy, and do not lie, I will know if you do," Leman Russ spat angrily.

"I…I…what are you suggesting?" he stammered barely coherent.

"_Commander_ Baltar was the betrayer in the other dimension…are you the betrayer here as well?!" Russ demanded in a dangerously low tone.

Baltar's worst fears became reality in front of his eyes and he panicked, "Of course not!" he denied vehemently.

He didn't get any further, he felt his body flying through the air and it took him a moment to realise what exactly had happened. The Primarch had moved so fast he hadn't seen it coming. Russ had lifted him up out of his chair and thrown him across the room one handed so fast he doubted it had registered immediately with anyone.

Pain blossomed in Baltar's right arm as he came to a landing on a desk on the far side of the room. He felt something snap and the pain worsened.

"Betrayer!" screamed Russ, his face flushed red with rage, as he stomped up towards the prone and stunned Dr Gaius Baltar. "You betray humanity and have the audacity to sit and pretend that you have done nothing?!"

Several Colonial Marines tried to get in his way and prevent him from reaching the good doctor. Emphasis on the tried, with a negligent swipe of his hands he knocked two of them on their backs and into unconsciousness. Another managed to unholstered his sidearm and fired on the Primarch. The shot hit and the Primarch looked down at the marine like he was a gnat and said in a very deadly voice that brokered no argument, "Do not do that again. Get out of my way."

The Marine stared up at the Primarch in disbelief for all of one second before scurrying out of the way.

Russ reached the groaning Baltar, grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up to his eye level.

Baltar stared into the smouldering golden eyes of the Primarch unable to say anything or do anything.

"There is only one fate worthy of traitors to humanity…DEATH!" Russ screamed at the petrified Baltar.

The world exploded into pain as smashed a fist into Baltar's rib cage shattering muscle and bone with a single blow. Baltar started coughing blood and choking on it.

He heard Six screaming at him for a second as the world began to dim around him, but he was too far gone to understand what she was screaming.

The Primarch dropped him onto the floor and lifted a huge foot over the prone Baltar.

The world exploded into darkness for Baltar as the Primarch brought his foot down with earth shattering force and crushed Baltar's rib cage and internal organs with a single blow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

Baltar slowly swam back towards awareness. He opened his eyes and found himself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. He screamed as he sat up as if not believing what had happened. Hadn't that giant creature crushed his rib cage like a bug?

"Good morning, Dr Baltar, it seems we have a lot to discuss," said a deadly serious male voice.

Baltar searched for the source of the voice and found himself looking into the menacing face of John Crichton.

"What happened? Where am I?" he demanded.

"You were dead and now you're not," Crichton replied flippantly.

Baltar froze at those words, "That's impossible…" though a small part of his mind reminded him that impossible things had been happening at an alarming rate in the past few days.

"Not any more and we have so much to discuss now," Crichton retorted giving Baltar a smile, the scar on Crichton's face turning the facial expression into something much more menacing.

Suddenly Baltar was more afraid.

**A****uthor's Notes: **So I got them all in the same room and then I killed Baltar-that was fun. Thoguh having so many characters available to use is tiring, anyway hope u liked this chapter. Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter.

**Next Time: Pegasus x2 Cain x2**


	32. Chapter 32 Pegasus 2x Cain 2x

Default Normal Template

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman?!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay RL is overwhelming******

**Rating: PG13**

**Chapter 31 Pegasus x2 Cain x2**

The violence at the opening of the conference made all those attending nervous and as a result matters progressed faster than was usual fro most diplomatic meetings.

After the initial meet and greet and introductions were finished things progressed rapidly and the meeting passed by with a minimal amount of problems, not including the recurrent attacks of that's impossible or incredible that the Colonial and Commonwealth representatives kept having silently in their minds whenever the Remnant Alliance or Master Vos spoke of certain technologies or their travels through the universe and multiverse.

In short order the meeting was adjourned and the different representatives left the Quorum hall and gathered together in the hastily planned cocktail party, intended to allow all the representatives to mingle and get to know each other better.

Admiral Helena Cain watched the crowd like a hawk, the recent accusations and rumours that had surrounded her and her crew, kept people at a distance-just the way she wanted it.

Even back on Caprica, she always been the unapproachable indomitable Admiral. Few diplomats had the nerve to approach her, even other Colonial who didn't know her, had been wary of approaching her.

With all that had happened at the recent Quorum meeting, she was standing off to one side, nursing a drink and eyeing all the gathered representatives, her eyes were constantly drifting back towards the alien members of the Commonwealth group, who were standing in a far corner, few Colonial people approaching them, though the Remnant Alliance representatives had been talking animately with them a few minutes ago, before drifting off.

"Admiral Cain," called out a loud commanding voice, cutting into her reverie.

She turned and found her faced with an old man with a shock of white hair and bright cunning eyes, he was wearing a blue Remnant Alliance uniform with a short waist length cape of all things. Standing by side and holding his arm was a younger woman, his daughter most probably, Cain thought idly. She didn't pay the woman much attention.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage," she said gruffly.

The man wasn't put off by her gruffness and said, "I'm someone who's very surprised to meet you."

Helena frowned at the man's cryptic remarks, "Well, meeting someone from another dimension is not something I would have expected to do any time soon...or ever actually," she retorted before sipping her drink.

The man gave her a toothy smile, "Neither did I, though meeting you is even more of a surprise for me, though shock would be a better word." The man paused to run an eye up and down her figure.

Helena gave him a baleful look, wondering what the hell this man was going on about.

The man snorted and gave a small chuckle before saying, "You see my dear Admiral, I am Commander...Cain, formerly of the Battlestar Pegasus."

Helena had just taken another sip of her drink and started to choke when the man's words registered with her brain.

"You're who?!" she demanded in shock.

The man gave her a charismatic smile and repeated, "I am Commander Cain of the Battlestar Pegasus-I am a different version of you...a much different version," he added at the end with a wry chuckle.

Admiral Cain stared at the man taking in his entire image. The sure steady way he stood there in his flamboyant blue uniform despite his advanced age. The way his eyes burned with energy and assuredness.

"What do you want of me?" she asked cutting to the chase.

"Idle curiosity for the most part, who can pass up a chance to speak to a female version of oneself?" Cain said merrily.

"Is that all?" Helena mocked as she drank from her drink.

Cain's eyes darkened, "No unfortunately that is not all," he said in a harsh voice. "I have heard the rumours of what you have done, and I wished to know if they were true." he stated firmly, staring Helena right in the eye with an icy stare.

Helena stopped and gave the man a baleful stare, "I did everything I had to to survive and strike back at the Cylons," he proclaimed in a no nonsense voice.

"Those are the operative words 'survival' and 'strike back'. Aren't they?" Cain said in a deceptively calm voice. "What about, the bigger picture? Or the right thing?"

"I did what had t be done," Helena retorted, angry now.

"You did what you believed had to be done, not what was right," Cain remarked, "You were an officer of the Colonial Military and you shirked your duties to your people. Our Battlestars exist to protect and defend the people of the colonies."

Helena's temper flared in response to his inflammatory remarks, "Who are you to judge me?!" she demanded.

"I am someone who was once in the same position as you, and took the other path," Cain retorted strongly, "I was alone and I chose to battle the Cylons above all else and it almost cost me everything I held dear," he shared a tender glance with his female companion.

Helena sneered, "The Colonial military and the Colonies were all I held dear and the Cylons took them away, I didn't have a daughter to protect-and even if I did I would still have struck at the Cylons with everything I had!"

Cain gave her a pitying look, "I pity you, you have missed out on so much, do you have no one that you truly cared for?"

Helena glared daggers at the man even as his words dug into her heart, tearing open old wounds that she wished she was rid of. "Why don't you and your daughter just leave me alone? Who are you to judge what I have done!"

Cain's daughter snorted and spoke for the first time since the conversation began, "I'm not his daughter," she corrected Helena, "Sheba is the commander of the Battlestar Pegasus, I'm his wife, Cassiopeia."

Helena froze with a second in surprise before disgust blossomed on her face, "Am I supposed to be impressed that you've managed to delude a woman half your age to marry you?" she asked with a sneer, "Or is she some floozy you managed to con into marrying an old war horse?"

Instead of replying in anger as Helena expected the couple chuckled, "Even if he did deceive me, I have never been happier than when I am with him," Cassiopeia remarked with a smile.

"And I with her...even Sheba has become more accepting of her than at first," Cain added thoughtfully, "For in the end we are all stuck together whether we like it or not, so-as Sheba eventually realised, it's best that we learn to live together. And we do now," he finished with a smile.

Helena stare at them in incomprehension, they had faced an apocalypse, the end of the colonies and were within spitting distance of the end of humanity and yet how could they be so relaxed and happy?!

How can someone stare into the abyss and yet stay so jovial and relaxed?

Cain eyed her as if reading her thoughts, "You see the death and destruction that you see around you, that threatens to drown you-you cannot give into it and let it consume you. You must take every day as a new beginning. The Cylons are here and have taken everything you hold dear from you."

Helena now unsure, glared again at Cain, "How do you know?"

Cain raised an eyebrow in response, "It is written all over you, the way you carry yourself and the way you speak, you think that by striking back and hurting them is the only way to retake what was taken." Cain paused, he shook his head and continued, "_It isn't._"

"What else can we do?" Helena found herself saying much to her surprise and disbelief that she could find this man's words believable.

"You can live. Make new friends form new bonds and remember what what it is to be human," Cain said.

The words registered and Helena snorted in exasperation, "That's a simplistic look at life if ever I heard one."

Cain sighed, "I was once like you, I sought out the Cylons in glorious battle, I was a one man and one battlestar army out for vengeance for all the atrocities that the Cylons have committed over the millennia, but in the end this purview on life was almost the end of me and all I held dear. If it wasn't for Adama we would all be lost to our enemy. He brought us all together and showed us what it was to be a survivor. And to survive with dignity and as a true civilisation, not a disparate group of people stung together by fate and the Cylons."

"Adama did all that? I find that hard t believe," she said in derision.

"Believe what you want, I only pray that you also come to see the wisdom of Adama before you find yourself alone and forgotten in the sands of time," Commander Cain fired off at her as he and Cassiopeia walked away, leaving behind a highly disturbed and surprised Admiral Cain to mull over his words.

**A****uthor's Notes: **Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter. Sorry its so short but I feel as if I'm in a rut, I need to get this part of the story going faster, I've already spent too many chapters writing about the two BSG groups.

**Next Time: Interlude 1 Pilot training**


	33. Chapter 33 Interlude 1 Pilot Training

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman?!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay RL is overwhelming**** ****Okay not an actual chapter but something that I've been meaning to write for some time, hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

**Rating: PG13**

**Interlude 1 Pilot Training**

Lieutenant Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace whooped with exhilaration as she brought her Viper around in a sharp turn to bring the Cylon Raider directly in line with her guns.

She pulled the trigger and lasers rained down on the Raider, it exploded in spectacular fashion.

She whooped again as she moved on to her next target. And there were plenty of targets to choose from. She was the only Viper to be seen for miles around and she was surrounded by regular raiders and Heavy Raiders.

"No sweat, one down, dozens to go," she quipped to herself.

She turned her attention to her next target, choosing a distant Heavy Raider that was surrounded by a half dozen regular raiders.

She gunned her engine and with a sharp turn was away like an arrow from a quiver, she kept accelerating, towards her target ignoring targets of opportunity as she continued towards her target as a hawk diving down on a mouse.

A trio of Raiders came at her firing their canons with impunity fully intent on blasting her out of the sky. Their canon fire hit her Viper and did absolutely no damage, their rail gun rounds barely registering as hits on her shields.

She rocketed past them with impunity and the Raiders turned so slowly in comparison in pursuit. She continued on towards her target leaving them behind in her wake.

The Heavy Raider's escorts closed ranks around it as she approached, she smiled and pulled the trigger. Lasers blasted the centermost raiders and she flew through the hole left by the destroyed Raiders. Kara smiled as the Heavy Raider come into her gun sights, she didn't even need to aim with precision. She opened fire and laser fire scythed through the Raider, red fluid sprayed out from the Heavy Raider for a moment before it exploded spectacularly.

Kara grinned wolfishly as she turned her attention back to the Raider's escorts.

It was all over in a matter of minutes.

The stars surrounding the Viper turned blank and then light shone into her cockpit as the canopy opened and air entered from the training area aboard the Remnant Alliance Battlestar Galactica.

"Well?" Strike Commander Starbuck asked expectantly.

Kara climbed out of the simulator and gave Starbuck-the other Starbuck a saccharine smile, "No sweat-I just wish this had been real!" She took a deep breath, "I love these new Vipers of yours, can I have one?"

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, this was just the warm up, next simulation will be a heck of a lot more challenging and...illuminating, " Starbuck warned. "There are going to be a lot of bruised egos after the next round."

Kara huffed, "Trust me nothing will compare to the bruising your ego took on the Rising Star."

/ Flashback /

"Come along Starbuck, there's someone that's you've just got to meet," Athena was saying as she practically dragged him along.

"Not so fast, Athena," Starbuck said, "There's a quite a few people here I wouldn't mind meeting," he said as he smiled rakishly at a pair of Colonial women with carrying media badges.

Athena rolled her eyes and continued dragging him along.

"But Athena, this could be chance to improve relations between our two disparate groups," Starbuck argued.

"Not now, we have more important things to do," Athena said sardonicly.

Finally Athena brought them to a table occupied by a trio of Colonial officers, two females and one male. They rose as Athena and Starbuck approached.

Athena came to stop at the table and smiled openly at the Colonial officers.

"Hey little brother, this is the _Strike Commander_ I was telling you about," she said with a hidden wink.

The man,_ little brother? _Thought Starbuck in confusion, rose with a dubious smile on his lips.

"Commander, its good to meet you, I'm Captain Lee Adama, callsign Apollo," the man Apollo said.

Starbuck stared openly for a second before reaching out to shake the man's hand, "Apollo huh?" he turned to Athena, "Now I understand what Sheba meant."

Apollo turned red and stutter, "Uh, my first meeting with Commander Sheba was interesting," he stated non-committally.

"I'll say, Sheba has been talking about you non stop," Athena added helpfully, causing Apollo to squirm.

Starbuck turned to the two other Colonial officers, her eyes running appreciatively over their bodies. One had dark skin, with oriental features with a long black ponytail. She had an attractive figure and any man would have loved to get to know her better. But Starbuck was not any man, he spared her only a short glance, the other colonial officer held his attention much more.

She was a tall blonde woman with her hair kept short as most pilots preferred, her figure wasn't as curved as the other woman but she still filled out the uniform enough for his liking. Her blue eyes stared defiantly at him, challenging him to do something...anything.

Starbuck gave her his most disarming fully intending to get to know her better before the day was out.

"Hi, and who might you be?" he asked in his most seductive voice.

The woman gave him a calculating look before slowly giving him an attractive smile, "I'm Lieutenant Kara Thrace, they call me-"

"Wait, wait let me guess," he stopped her mid sentence, as he took her hand and slowly brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of it. "They call you..._Heartbreaker_." He heard Athena snort in the background at his antics but ignored her.

Kara laughed and looked Starbuck in the eye, "There have been men that have called me that-and worse names, but that's not my call sign."

Starbuck cocked his head, "My mistake then, so what do they call you?" he asked coolly.

She smiled and said, "The name's Starbuck."

Starbuck froze. "W...What?" he asked in disbelief, not believing his ears, "I could have sworn you just said your name's Starbuck?!"

Kara/Starbuck didn't answer him. Athena beat her too it.

"Her callsign is _Starbuck_, its no joke," Athena said in measured tones.

Apollo spoke up at this point, gesturing at Starbuck, "Kara, I'd like you to meet Strike Commander _Starbuck_," he said with relish.

The two Starbuck looked at Athena and Apollo for second before quickly looking at each other. The stared into each others eyes each one unable to form coherent sentences.

"Well Starbuck, daggit got your tongue?" Athena asked of her version, "It's not everyday, you get to meet yourself-or flirt with yourself-or kiss yourself." She teased, "Unless of course, you've taken to kissing your reflection in the mirror?"

Starbuck felt his checks burning with each remark, _boy I am never going to live this down, even if I live to be a thousand yahrens old. _He gave the other him or rather her, another once over and said, "Well at least I'm a hot blonde in this dimension, I couldn't have lived as a brunette." he joked weakly.

In response, Kara snatched her hand from Starbuck's grasp and glared daggers at him.

Athena started to laugh at this and Apollo tried his best to keep his face clear but it was a lost cause. The other Colonial officer also started to laugh.

"And who are you?" Starbuck asked of the other female colonial, "I'm guessing you're another surprise? Right Athena?" he said rounding on his fellow officer.

Athena just gave him an innocent smile.

The oriental female answered for them both, "The name's Sharon Valerii, callsign Boomer."

Starbuck blinked once and then a burst of laughter escaped from him, "Boomer huh? So there's a female me and a female Boomer-what's next? _A female Cain?!_"

Apollo and Athena in sync with each other, pointed at a woman standing aloof at the bar a half dozen meters away, "She's over _there_."

He stared at the two for second before giving the other Starbuck and Boomer a long look, "Well frack me...I think somebody should get me a drink-and forget a glass, just get me the whole bottle!" he said as he dragged a chair from the table and sat down.

/ End Flashback /

Starbuck snorted, "Well Athena had a hand in that so I'm not that surprised." He paused for a second giving Kara a contemplative look, "Just get to the briefing room, the others are already there."

Kara gave him a insolent salute, "Whatever you say _Commander_ Starbuck," with a flourish she turned around and headed to the briefing room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Strike Commander Starbuck of the Remnant Alliance had gathered together some the best fighter pilots in the fleet and was fully intent on challenging every single one of them.

From the Twelve Colonies were Starbuck, Kat, Hotdog and Apollo sat gathered in one row at the head of the briefing room, behind them were the Commonwealth pilots, Maestro, Clipper and two other elite Copperhead pilots.

He took the podium at the head of briefing room, "Ok people, you've all had a chance to check out the simulators and the Vipers. I think its safe to safe everyone has enjoyed the experience?"

The gathered pilots smiled and grinned enthusiastically.

"Good to know, but as you've seen in the simulators very few fighters native to this dimension are the equal of the new improved Vipers. You've all vaped dozens and dozens of enemy fighters and heavy fighters while alone in the simulators." He paused for dramatic effect, "Today this changes. You need a challenge, something to keep your edges sharp, that's what's going to happen today. Today the enemy will have ships you have never seen before, they may be faster, or more manoeuvrable or better armed or better shielded...or all of the above."

"Yeah right! There's ain't nothing sharper than these new Vipers!" retorted Hotdog arrogantly.

"Son...sit down and shut up, and know there's always-_always_, someone better!" Starbuck growled at the hot head, "Learn that and you just might make it to be my age."

Clipper raised his hand in question, and Starbuck gestured for him to speak, "Are these enemies we are likely to encounter?"

Starbuck shook his head, "No not in the least, hell even I've never encountered them."

Clipper nodded thoughtfully.

Starbuck continued, "Okay, to continue, this scenario will allow me to gauge your efficiency in battle, you will be escorting a full Rebel Alliance battle group in a surprise ambush of an Imperial mobile battle station of epic proportions, it's called the Death Star. It's still under construction, and _should_ be lightly guarded." He stressed, "The one advantage they have is an energy shield that surrounds the station. It's projected from a station from the moon the station is orbiting, a strike team has been already sent ahead to destroy the shield station and enable us to attack the Death Star."

"I'm hearing a lot of _shoulds_," Apollo said pointedly. Clipper and Maestro nodded in agreement.

Starbuck just gave them an evil smile, he didn't elaborate and continued the briefing, "Once the shield is down, your job will be to fly into the Death Star's superstructure and attack it's primary power generator. Any questions?"

The other Starbuck spoke up, "Sure I got one," she spoke insolently, "Why's it called the Death Star? Its a pretty grandiose name for a simple battle station."

"It's called that because of its in built _planet destroying super laser,_" Starbuck said simply.

Silence descended upon the assembled pilots.

"_It's what?!_" Apollo demanded.

"Don't worry the super laser isn't functional yet," Starbuck replied, "Oh and by the way, to make this simulation more realistic I have included the actual voices from the original battle. You will be hearing what was actually said in the original battle..." he paused for a long second, becoming sombre, "You will also be hearing screams of the pilots that died that day as well."

The assembled pilots paused in their mutterings and gave Starbuck their full attention.

Starbuck gave them all long looks, "Okay people, I'm done. Get to your simulators. And prepare for the Battle of Endor, the most pivotal battle of the Imperial-Rebel Alliance civil war." He finished and walked off the podium heading towards the simulator control and observation room.

As the pilots filled out of the room, Starbuck said softly to Apollo, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

**A****uthor's Notes: **Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter. Sorry its so short but I feel as if I'm in a rut, I need to get this part of the story going faster, I've already spent too many chapters writing about the two BSG groups.

**Next Time: Interlude 2 The battle of Endor-Starbuck style**


	34. Chapter 34 Interlude 2 The Battle of End

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman?!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay RL is overwhelming**** ****Okay not an actual chapter but something that I've been meaning to write for some time, hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Ok just to point this out, these new Vipers have shields and are armed with lasers and solonite missiles. And they have a hyperdrive:)**

**Rating: PG13**

**Interlude 2 The battle of Endor-Starbuck style**

The stars appeared around Starbuck's canopy as the new starfighter simulation began.

Commander Starbuck's voice came over the comm system, "Okay, people to avoid confusion, I'll be assigning orders according to callsigns, stick together as wing pairs and you just might survive this," he joked evilly. "Ok people jump to hyperspace and the actually simulation will begin as soon as you come out of hyperspace. All ships come to this heading and jump," he rattled off a numerical direction.

"All right people, stick together and don't be afraid to call for help," Apollo said to his comrades.

Starbuck came to the new heading and took a deep breath before she pulled the levers controlling her hyperdrive propelling herself and her ship into the simulation. The stars elongated for a second as her ship was suddenly lurched forward simulating a hyperspace jump.

Starbuck gasped, and she heard the other reacting in surprise as they all came out of hyperspace and laid eyes for the first time upon the Rebel Alliance fleet they were supposed to be escorting.

"Lords of Kobol, look at them all!" exclaimed Hotdog in disbelief, "This just _one_ fleet?! There's enough ships here for several Battlestar groups!"

"Forget that Hotdog, look at the size of them! That one dwarfs the Pegasus!" retorted Kat.

Starbuck was too busy to pay much attention to their mutterings as she took in the size and variety of ships arranged in front of her, a few were blocky angular things similar to a battlestar, but the rest were of designs no human mind could have created, the biggest of the cruisers were long angular and curved bulbous ships with an organic look to them. The battle group was being escorted my more fighters then Starbuck had ever since gathered in one place, the variety was especially impressive, though there designs looked pretty weird to their eye, some didn't look at all aerodynamic.

Her group cruised slowly by one of the organic looking ships and her ship's computer identified it as Home One, the battle group flagship under the command of one Admiral Ackbar.

She frowned as she found the main fighter group following what looked like some sort of modified freighter. She checked her computer, _The Millennium Falcon? Who in there right mind would pilot __**and**__ lead a fighter assault from a freighter?! Her mind boggled at the idea._

"All right people simulation begins now! Follow the lead of the other fighters and look out for each other!" Commander Starbuck ordered quickly.

"All wings report in," ordered a cultured voice, her computer identified the speaker as General Lando Calrissian, Gold Leader.

A myriad of voices answered in one after another in succinct and tense tones.

Once the reporting in was done a second different voice ordered Commander Wedge Antilles, Red Leader, "Lock S-foils in position."

Starbuck frowned at the order but comprehension quickly blossomed in her mind as the wings folded into position. She followed in the wake of the other fighters surrounded by the other Colonial pilots.

Starbuck gasped again as they approached what had to be the Death Star.

"Mother of god!" uttered one of the Commonwealth pilots in completely stunned.

The Death Star hung in orbit around a green world-well the briefing had said moon, a small part of Starbuck's mind reminded her. It was like a leviathan from an ancient legend. It hung there silent and deadly, partially completed with a gaping holes visible even from extreme distance that were waiting to be filled by the builders.

"Break off the attack the shield is still up!" the urgency in General Calrissian's voice cut into Starbuck's musings.

"I get no reading, you sure?" asked Wedge Antilles quickly.

"_Pull up! All craft pull up now!_" shouted Calrissian.

_What the frack is going on?_ She thought as she and the others pulled up and turned back towards the fleet in the Falcon's wake.

More orders came over her comm as Admiral Ackbar ordered, "Take evasive action! Green group stick close to holding sector MD7!"

The fleet began to react and turn, as Starbuck's mind tried to figure out what was going on.

A panic voice shouted out, "Enemy ships in sector 3-7!"

"It's a trap!" exclaimed Admiral Ackbar.

Adrenaline surged through Starbuck as she and the others turned towards sector 3-7 and she laid eyes on the enemy for the first time.

The enemy fleet outnumbered them, colossal vessels arrayed in an enclosure formation behind the Rebel fleet, their centre dominated by a single gargantuan monstrosity of a ship, her computer identified it as the _Executer_.

She couldn't think of a more fitting name for it.

"Incoming enemy fighters!" some cried out.

"Accelerate to attack speed! Draw their fire away from the cruisers!" ordered Calrissian.

Starbuck's hand tightened on her trigger as her computer began identifying targets...and more targets...and more targets.

An iron fist clenched in Starbuck's stomach as the final numbers came in. They were out numbered by an impossible margin.

And then they were upon her the strange fighters with ball shaped cockpits and angular wings came screaming at her and the others weapons blazing.

She accelerated and returned fire haphazardly blowing through the enemy formation only clipping a couple of enemy ships with her fire.

"Starbuck, Apollo, you still there!" Lee voice sounded strained to her ear.

She wheeled her ship around in pursuit of an enemy fighter as she answered, "I'm here!"

"Stick close! And watch my back, this is going to get messy!" he said tensely.

Starbuck spared a glance at the titanic battle unfolding around them, "_Get messy, Lee?!_ It already _is_!" she retorted in disbelief, she closed in on the fighter she was pursuing.

"Stay still you fracking mother!" she cursed in frustration as the fighter continued to jink out of her cross-hairs. Just as she was lining up the shot, the fighter did something unexpected, it took off with a sudden 90 degree turn away from her on a tangent that brought it blasting down on a Rebel fighter. "Frack!" she cursed again as she fought to turn her fighter after it.

The Viper's advanced engine strained but brought her target within range quickly and this time Starbuck didn't hesitate and a rain of laser fire finally found its mark and the enemy fighter exploded spectacularly.

"Scratch one!" she crowed with satisfaction.

"Yeah that just leaves five thousand and change!" Apollo remarked acidly.

Starbuck rolled her ship and rocked towards where Apollo was playing tag with a trio of fighters, "Hang in their Lee, I'm coming."

As she watched one of the fighters started hammering Lee's Viper with green laser blasts, they were absorbed by his ship's shields but her sensors registered that they were weakening and it was only a matter of time before they failed.

She switched to missiles and locked on to the fighter, she got a lock and fired. The solonite missile sailed towards it's target accelerating with every second of flight.

The enemy fighter was caught flat footed and its constituent atoms were blown across space in spectacular fireball.

"You're welcome Lee!" she called out haughtily.

He didn't answer her, instead he flipped his Viper 180 degrees and opened fire on his pursuers blasting them into oblivion.

"That's teaching them Apollo!" she congratulated.

"Don't get cocky-we're still screwed here!" he retorted darkly.

"Just stay close Lee and we'll show these Imperial slug, how real pilots fight!" she boasted.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A half hour later her shields weakened and her Viper's hull blackened by a proximity torpedo hit, her flight suit damp with sweat, Starbuck lined up yet another fighter and went off in pursuit in this seemingly never ending battle the other Starbuck had dropped them into. The four Colonial fighters were still in the fight though the Commonwealth fighters had lost two of their own, only Maestro and Clipper remained functional.

Starbuck's idea of space battle had been redefined in this simulation, she'd witnessed titanic warships throwing sheets of destructive power at each other until both were nothing more than smouldering burning hulks of wreckage.

She'd heard more panicked cries for help from beleaguered pilots and calls for reinforcements that had descended into death screams than she ever wanted to hear again.

Suddenly her ship was rocked by another nearby explosion as an allied Mon Calamari cruiser was destroyed, sending her viper into an uncontrolled spin. She battled with her stick, not paying attention to the sudden shouts and accusations coming though her comm system, and managed to regain control before she became easy pickings for passing Imperial fighters.

"Hotdog's gone!" cried out Kat in shock.

"Keep it together Kat, this isn't over yet!" ordered Apollo urgently.

Admiral Ackbar's gruff voice echoed in he ears, "All craft prepare to retreat!"

Starbuck blinked, _retreat?! Why?_

"Admiral we won't get another chance at this!" countered General Calrissian urgently.

"We have no choice, General Calrissian, our cruisers can't repel firepower of that magnitude!" Ackbar shouted angrily.

"Han will have that shield down, we just have to give him more time!" Calrissian argued.

A cold sweat broke out on Starbuck's forehead as she began listening and understanding what her sensors were saying, she realised what was wrong and what had destroyed the cruiser so suddenly...the Death Star's superlaser was active.

"Keep it together!" commanded Commander Starbuck, "This isn't over yet!"

With a dampened spirit and anxiousness, Kara returned to the battle, wondering what else could possibly go wrong in this simulation.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_It was insane! This was all insane! _Kept repeating in Apollo's head as he watched ships that dwarfed Battlestar duck it out at point blank range with energy weapons that would have reduced Mercury-class Battlestars into scrap in the opening salvos.

This was the insane idea of General Calrissian's; engage the enemy at point blank range so that the Death Star couldn't target the capital ships.

Minutes earlier, the Death Star's shield came done and half the Alliance fighter complement had dashed off after Gold Leader into the Death Star's superstructure, leaving an already outnumbered fighter groups, more outnumbered.

He dodged an enemy missile and evaded in a corkscrew manoeuvre that turned his ship's nose back towards the ship that had fired at him, he locked on with his last missile and fired.

The ship tried to evade but it was too late, it exploded and Apollo moved on to his target.

_It's insane!_

"We've got to give those fighters more time! Concentrate all fire on that Super Star Destroyer!" he heard Admiral Ackbar order gruffly.

Apollo automatically turned his ship in the direction of monstrosity of a ship that Ackbar was talking about, he watched as numerous capital ships turned their attention there as well unleashing a hailstorm of fire upon the Executer.

He was down to his last two missiles, he armed them and accelerated towards the Executer, he dived down towards its surface, details began registering in his mind as he approached and the anti-fighter laser canons began targeting him, he dodged the lasers nimbly and locked on with his remaining the missiles, he fired and dodged aside hoping that this would do some damage.

"She's going to blow!" he heard an unfamiliar voice scream over the comm.

He checked his sensors and much to his surprise found a gap in the Executer's shields, his surprise was doubled and he grinned wolfishly as he saw that their bridge was suddenly unshielded.

"Starbuck, Kat, Maestro, you seeing what I'm seeing?" He called out to the surviving others.

"If you mean the break in the Executor's then I say let's go for it!" called out Maestro.

"Go for it Apollo!" called out Starbuck.

"Together! Let's do some damage!" Apollo said as he turned his viper back towards the Executor.

The other three Vipers fell into formation behind him as they began weaving towards the Executer's bridge tower through the anti-snubfighter fire.

They didn't get very far in their approach, they watched two fighters blasted full throttle at the Executer's bridge, one of the X-wings and one A-wing. A lucky shot blasted the X-wing into oblivion, but as Apollo watched the A-wing continued onwards at breakneck speed and slammed into the bridge tower without slowing. Fire blossomed out of Tower and spread outwards in a gigantic fireball.

"Pull up!" Apollo ordered as the Executer suddenly started to move, the ship dropped away from under them. Apollo flipped his Viper over to get a look at the Executer as he sped away from it.

The Executor continued dropping away from them and towards the Death Star, it's nose was pointed downwards and as Apollo watched it impacted on the surface. Apollo's mouth went dry as the Executor was consumed in a kilometres long fireball.

Cheers and shouts of joy filled the ears.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox

Later, the pilots assembled in the briefing room after the simulation of the battle of Endor was finished.

In the end, only Starbuck and Maestro had survived the entirety of the simulation from start to finish. A stray missile had picked off Apollo after the destruction of the Executer and the others had been separated from then picked off by multiple fighters.

Strike Commander Starbuck surveyed the assembled pilots as he entered the room. Unlike before this group was much more subdued.

"Did you see me! They couldn't even get a beat on me!" he heard Kara cry out in delight. As she talked enthusiastically at the other pilots.

_Or not..._

He took his place at the podium, "Ok...everybody _enjoy_ the simulation?" he said jovially with a small grin.

The assembled pilots glared at him evilly and only made his grin wider.

Starbuck looked down at his datapad checking out their statistics, "Well, you all did pretty damn well, even if I did throw you to the lions, you all got lots of kills and survived longer than the average pilot does, Starbuck and Maestro special congratulations for surviving to the finish-"

"Hah! It was nothing," boasted Kara smartly, "Maybe next time you can actually give us a challenge."

Starbuck smiled, it was just the opening he had wanted, he needed to take everyone down, so that he could build them up as better pilots. He needed to make sure that they kept their edge, just cause the enemies they had now were technologically inferior to such a severe degree, didn't mean they should lose their edge.

"I'm glad you think so," he said carefully, "I have a special simulation that I want you to try, if you'll just head back to the simulator you were using, I can load it up for you," he added sweetly.

Kara smiled at him toothily, "Show me what you got old man!" she challenged him. She got up and headed out of the briefing room.

The other pilots just stared at Kara as she departed they then watched in bewilderment as Starbuck stepped down from the podium and took a seat at the front of the briefing room. He sat their idly for a second before pulling out a large brown cigar and then lighting it.

He sat there puffing on his cigar as if he didn't have a care in the world, the other pilots exchanged glances with one another at this. As if sensing their questions, he turned to face the others while still sitting down.

"Don't worry, this won't take long," he said without a care in the world.

His datapad beeped and he looked down at it and smiled.

A few more minutes pasted before Kara returned.

She stormed into the briefing room, her face red, her eyes blazing with emotion. She stomped down the aisle and stopped in front of the still smoking idly Starbuck.

"_What the mother fracking hell was that?!_" she screamed at him.

Starbuck didn't even flinch or remove the cigar from his mouth as he replied, "Congratulations, you lasted 12 seconds."

"She what?!" screeched Kat in disbelief, echoing what the other pilots were thinking.

"12 seconds, pretty impressive for a first time encounter with no briefing," Starbuck continued. "Colonel Gavin Darklighter, commander of the New Republic's most elite squadron, long time member and survivor of more missions with briefing that included the words like survival unlikely, survival secondary, all forces expendable and well you get you the idea. He lasted _25 seconds_ in that same simulation with no prior warning."

Kara stood there staring down at the nonchalant, "What the frack was that thing?" she repeated in shock.

"It was a Yuuzhan Vong coralskipper," Starbuck said as he stood, up, "A purely _organic_ fighter armed with volcano missiles and uses something to that looks like a fruit to generate microsingularities for both propulsion and shields."

Starbuck's jaw hit the floor, along with pretty much everybody elses'.

With relish, Starbuck said to the utterly flabbergasted pilots, "Now if you'll sit down we can get down to our next simulation for the day...the Yuuzhan Vong invasion of Coruscant..."

**A****uthor's Notes: **Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter. And yes the next chapter will be the last one to deal with the two groups of Colonial refugees. I've dallied enough as it is in this one dimension. John and Co still have a lot of verses to travel to and frell over.

**Next Time: Last Call for departure**


	35. Chapter 35 Last Call for Departure

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman?!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay RL is overwhelming**** ****Here's the final chapter to be set in the combined BSG verse of mine. Special surprise at the end as well:P:)**

**Rating: PG13**

**Chapter 32 Last Call for departure**

Gaius Baltar stared at Commander John Crichton in fear and trepidation. Disbelief at the impossible warred with his concious and analytical mind.

The smile on the Commander's face in no way put him at ease, his sharp blue eyes shone with an anger that spoke of pain and suffering in Gaius's future.

"How you doing? Sorry for giving you a reprieve from the fiery pits of hell," Crichton said with a dangerous smirk, "But I'll be your interrogator today-interrogation isn't usually my thing...I usually shoot first and ask questions later, if I feel like it. But for traitors of your calibre I'm willing to make an exception," he finished with a big smile.

Gaius's mind scrambled for a response, "You can't do anything to me! I know my rights! I want my lawyer!"

Crichton looked at him for all of two seconds before rearing his head back and laughing loudly.

Gaius stared at him as Crichton laughed and Six appeared by his side in her patented red dress, "Gaius...stay calm and you can turn this situation to your advantage," she said in a cool coy, "Choose your words very carefully".

Gaius spared her a quick glance before turning his attention back on Crichton.

Crichton finished laughing and turned defiant eyes upon Gaius, "You haven't got any rights-and forget whatever the voice in your head is whispering in you ear, we will deal with it in a moment." he finished.

Gaius stared in disbelief, "How the hell can you tell there's someone there?!"

"Easy, I've got my own invisible friend, Gaius Baltar allow me to introduce you to Harvey," Crichton said sternly.

With a dramatic gesture to his right a nightmarish figure seemingly stepped out of nowhere to stand haughtily next to Crichton.

"Well hello there, Dr Baltar, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Harvey," the cadaverous figure in black leather said in a very cultured voice that simply did match his horrific physique.

Baltar went white in shock as the figure approached him and stared intently down upon him, "Hmm, not a very impressive specimen of your species, John. I wonder what the Cylons saw in him?" he asked casually.

"Well you know maybe it had to do with the unlimited access he had to the Colonial defence mainframes?" remarked Crichton idly.

Harvey cocked his head to side and stared at Baltar, "I suppose that's the reason."

"But we're getting sidetracked," Crichton started, "We're here to talk to you and your invisible friend." He stepped forward slowly towards Baltar.

Baltar took a step away from him, "What are you going to do to me?" he demanded.

Crichton held up a small device shaped like a remote control, "This will activate that," he said pointing at Baltar's head.

Baltar reached up a hand and his fingers encountered a small metal device attached to the side of his temple. "What is this?!" he demanded in shock, "What have you put in my head!"

"Calm yourself Gaius, he wants you agitated, he wants you to make a mistake," Six whispered into his ear from where she stood behind him.

Crichton smiled, "Just something that will allow me to see whoever you're talking to." He pressed a button.

Gaius closed his eyes and braced himself for what was coming, pain most likely, an idle part of his mind thought.

After a second nothing happened, so he slowly cautiously opened his eyes. He found Crichton and Harvey standing there staring at him.

Crichton seemed to be at a loss for words, as he stared at Baltar.

"Well nothing happened! Do you see I have done nothing wrong here and I haven't got an invisible friend!" Baltar shouted in vindication.

"Then pry tell who's the hot blonde in a red dress that's clinging to your back?" Harvey asked looking mildly surprised.

"What?!" cried out Six in surprise, stepping away from Baltar. "How can you see me?!"

"Short answer, modified Goa'uld memory recall technology," Harvey said succinctly, as he ran appreciative look over Six's body, "And I must say Dr Baltar, that you have truly lucked out when it comes to invisible friends."

Six sneered at him and folded her arms over her ample bosom in defiance.

Harvey merely stared back smugly with what would have been an attractive smile on any other face but his.

"Why me?" said Crichton despondently.

They all turned to look at him.

"I mean come on I get stuck with this monstrosity," Crichton said, jutting out his thumb at Harvey, "And you, who betrays humanity, gets a hot blonde?! This is too much! I don't want to play any more!" he cried out indigently at the unfairness of it all.

Harvey looked at John and considered saying something cutting, but then glanced back at Six and said, "She is smoking hot, John."

Crichton just glared daggers at him in response, "Shut up Harvey." He turned his attention back towards Six. "So you're the reason he turned against humanity? You got to him to stop thinking with his big brain and start using his little brain, huh?" he shook his head, "That trick's so old, its become fossilised." He turned to Baltar, "And you thought yourself so smart? If it wasn't so tragic it would be laughable," he said his tone hard.

"Well you've done the deed and now you'll reap what you've sown," he said darkly and once more fear began trickling into Baltar's stomach.

Crichton raised a gauntleted hand and pointed it at Baltar the gem in the palm of his hand glowed for a second and then pain blossomed in his head...

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Conference room on Columbia-class Battlestar Galactica**_

Representatives from both Battlestars and the Commonwealth gathered privately in the aftermath of the disastrous Quorum meeting.

Presidents Adama and Roslin were gathered privately with Commander Adama and the commonwealth representatives Lord Cavanaugh and Aric Cavanaugh at the request of Commander Crichton, he had said there was something very important he had to discuss with them all.

"President Adama, do you any idea what Commander Crichton wishes to discus with us?" Roslin asked inquisitively.

President Adama took a deep breath, "I do not know, and knowing Crichton, I expect it to be filled with surprises, he is a person who's actions can easily be predicted." He chuckled softly, "He practically revels in throwing surprises at people. Aeryn says its way at getting back at the universe for what he has been through. He's a very strange individual, though he has a good heart."

"Well he also has some very dangerous travelling companions," Aric Cavanaugh added darkly.

President Adama gave him a long look, "The Primarch comes from a very dark universe, one I pray I never have to visit...and it best if you do not ask, some things are best not know."

Aric gave him a long look but didn't respond.

"So you have no idea why he has called us here?" Roslin asked coming back to her original question.

President Adama merely shook his head in response, "Hopefully we will not have long to ponder this."

A knocking on the conference room's hatch interrupted the need for more speculation. The door wheeled open a struggling body was unceremoniously dumped into the room.

The figure raised his head and they jumped to their feet with looks of fright and shock all over their faces as the supposedly deceased Dr Gaius Baltar looked about him his face white with fear.

"What the frack is going on?!" demanded Commander William Adama as he stared in disbelief at the man he had seen murdered brutally in the Quorum chamber not twelve hours prior.

"Oh nothing much," Crichton said confidently, "I just resurrected this traitor so you could have a little bit more fun with him," he paused as they all stared at him in disbelief. "Oh, didn't I mention that I can resurrect people?" At their blank looks, he shrugged and muttered, "Huh, sorry my mistake...I can resurrect people-well the recently deceased anyway."

"That's impossible!" Commander Adama exclaimed, utterly flabbergasted.

"Not so much," retorted John lightly. He clapped his hands together and said, "Well this is my gift to you," he pulled out a datapad and gave it President Adama, "A list of the things he did to help the Cylons, both knowingly and unknowingly, do with it and him what you want."

President Adama stared the datapad in disbelief, unsure of what to do and how to react, "So cursed is the name Baltar in dimensions?" he asked quietly.

John shrugged, "Not so much, he was duped through most of it plus his invisible Cylon friend was manipulating him through a lot of things."

"Invisible Cylon friend?" asked Lord Cavanaugh coming out of his shock.

"Yeah, he's got this hot scantily clad blonde Cylon skinjob living in his mind," he explained simply, in a quieter softer tone almost to himself he continued, "Unlike me, who gets stuff a scary cadaverous nosferatu Scorpy lookalike."

They blinked and stared at him trying to understand what he was saying and not believing him.

"Anyway, do what you want with him it's been nice knowing you folk but me and the gang have got to skedaddle, I've already spent way too much time in this dimension and there are so many new universes to save...or screw over, depending on your point of view," Crichton finished as he head out the door of the Battlestar Galactica's conference room for the very last time.

He walked out without even looking back.

After he was gone, they all turned and stared at the silent Dr Baltar who was still on his knees in the middle of the conference room.

Baltar gulped and said, "I can explain, it wasn't my fault, she made me do it!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Farscape 3 came out of the transdimensional wormhole and Farrie set about scanning the system they had entered.

"We're in the Sol system Bossman!" she said in surprise. "I've cloaked us and I'm heading towards Earth now."

"Well that's a step in the right direction, but what about the dimension? And more importantly are there any evil aliens waiting to attack us here?" he asked in a long suffering tone, "Cause after the roller-coaster ride that was the past two dimensions, I ain't the least bit hopeful-frankly I expect to find Earth inhabited by apes! "

Farrie snorted, "Ha, that would be about par for the course."

"So come on what sort of surprise do your sensors have in store for me? We've already had a radioactive Earth, maybe this time Earth as a waterworld? Maybe 65 million years in the past when dinosaurs still roamed?"

"You get funnier by the moment Bossman-nope so far nothing out of the ordinary, in fact...radio signals say its 1999," Farrie answered.

"It's still in the past, just not that long ago, still...I really don't want a rehash of..." he paused he thoughts deep and dark as he recalled the Peace monument and his first encounter with time travel, "I just don't want another mistake to haunt me," he continued softly.

"_Haunt_ Bossman? Something you want to tell me about? Another one of your spectacularly dumb mistakes?" she joked evenly.

Crichton scowled, "Just forget it Farrie!" he said sharply, "what else have you got for me?" he asked for quickly, wanting to forget that he had even mentioned it.

"Fine, fine, just give me a sec," she retorted haughtily, "Huh, got lots of satellites and a couple of space stations, and sub-FTL shuttle...they're all really really primitive. I doubt they could have picked me up even if I wasn't cloaked," she reported arrogantly.

"Yeah, well that's the Earth I know," Crichton muttered quietly, as Earth finally became visible in the bridge's viewport.

"There's a lot of comm traffic between the shuttle and the some place called Canaveral, do you want me to put it up?" Farrie asked.

John smiled, "Canaveral huh? Wonder if it's anybody I know? Yeah Farrie put it up," he ordered.

A very familiar voice came over Farscape's speakers, and Crichton went white as a sheet in surprise and shock, "Shuttle Endeavour, all lights are green and conditions optimal, you are a go for launch of Farscape 1..."

**A****uthor's Notes: **Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter. He he I'm evil I know, enjoy the cliffhanger:)

**Next Time: Starting at the beginning**


	36. Chapter 36 Starting at the Beginning

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman?!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay RL is overwhelming**** ****Here's the final chapter to be set in the combined BSG verse of mine. Special surprise at the end as well:P:)**

**Rating: PG13**

**Chapter 33 Starting at the beginning**

Crichton listened in mournful disbelief and shock as the oh so familiar voice of his dead best fiend DK continued speaking and giving the go ahead to the shuttle Endeavour.

He closed his eyes as the words rang in ears, each word echoing in his memory of that day several lifetimes ago when his real life started.

The first day of the rest of his insane life, the day of the first Farscape test.

"This is Endeavour, deploying the Farscape module now," the captain of the Endeavour replied quickly, "Crichton you have a go, all lights are in the green!"

An even more familiar but strange sounding voice reached Crichton's ears.

"This is _Farscape_ _1_, preparing for launch, ignition in 5...4...3...2...1...launch!" came the younger innocent sounding voice of the then Commander John Crichton of IASA.

"Oh my god! Bossman! That's you!" Farrie cried out, for once in her short life without a sarcastic remark to through at her Crichton.

Crichton's eyes opened, "I want to see this, put it up on the holodisplay," he ordered in an emotionless tone.

Farrie didn't say anything still too shock to properly think to respond finding ones self in such a situation as she the holodisplay next to Crichton's pilot's chair lit up. Images sprang into being and the very familiar outlines of a US space shuttle appeared. The bay doors on the roof of the shuttle were opened and a small triangular vehicle was attached by a small lead to the inside of the shuttle.

Even as Crichton stoically watched the small vessel detached and it's single engine roared to life and the Farscape 1 accelerated away from the shuttle.

"Canaveral, this is Farscape One, I am free and flying!" the other Crichton reported with excitement.

Emotions rushed through Crichton as he remembered being there piloting the-then highly advanced module of his own creation, rattlers crawling around his stomach as he dared to stretch the limits of scientific advancement. Pushing to drive human advancement forward...

The native Crichton and DK continued to speak but Crichton took no notice

He shook his head as DK's voice once more intruded on his thoughts, "Farscape-hold a second," he ordered urgently.

Crichton's spine started to tingle as the single most pivotal moment of his life started to replay front of his eyes.

"Hold?!" the other Crichton said in confusion.

DK voice answered immediately, "Meteorology reports some sort of electromagnetic wave. Repeat. Some kind of wave. John do you read me?"

As Crichton listened things continued to descend into chaos as the wave hit and the other Crichton's transmissions began to break up.

Farrie cut in at this time, "Bossman! There's a wormhole forming in the Farscape 1's path!" she reported in disbelief. "What are we going to do?" she asked urgently.

"Do, Farrie?" he repeated almost to himself, he paused watching events unfold just as they had in his dimension, "Nothing, Farrie, we're going to do...nothing." he finished quietly. "Nothing at all," repeated to himself.

He felt something moist touch his lips, he reached up and brushed it with his fingers. They came away wet and he realised they were tears. He touched his cheeks under his eyes and they came away moist. He stared uncomprehending for a moment before turning back to the tableau unfolding before him. He realised why he was crying.

Today wasn't just the day that his second life began, it was the day the old John died.

After today, the old peace loving, innocent John would go the way of the dinosaur, gone forever never to return, unable to imagine what it would be like to live in a world that wasn't constantly trying to kill him in gruesome ways, trying to take away all that he held dear and precious...today was the first day of the other John's life in the big bad universe that was much much darker than he had ever imagined.

"Bossman, you ok?" Farrie asked in a quiet tone.

Crichton didn't answer, he just continued to watch as the Farscape 1 entered the wormhole and disappeared into the cosmos.

He heard this dimension's Colonel Jack Crichton calling out over the radio in a near panic, "John! John Abort-Son you have to abort now!"

Crichton shook himself, he hadn't heard his father ever so panicked before, he certainly hadn't heard his father's calls when this had happened to him way back when.

"John, if you can hear me please respond, _John_..._son_?" Jack's Crichton's voice trailed off, sounding so old to John's ears. He could practically see the anguish in the old man's pleas for his son to answer him.

Very slowly John came to a decision.

"Farrie...here's what we're going to do..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack stood stock still in front of the microphone, mentally willing John to answer him, to tell him that everything was okay and that the mission had gone according to plan despite the strange electromagnetic wave that had interfered in the test flight of the Farscape 1.

"Tracking-does anybody have the Farscape 1 on tracking?" he heard DK demand of some of the techs responsible for tracking the Farscape in space.

"Nothing," was one the techs quick response.

"Endeavour, Canaveral, can you see the Farscape 1? Anywhere at all?" DK then demanded urgently, trying to find his lost friend.

"This is Endeavour, we got nothing Canaveral, our scopes are empty...its like the Farscape just...disappeared into thin air," the shuttle captain reported mournfully and in confusion. "One minute it was there-the next it was gone."

"How can it just disappear?!" DK retorted angrily. "Spaceships simply don't disappear!" his thoughts churned with anguish at the possibility of losing his childhood friend.

Jack didn't pay much attention to all this, he didn't pay attention to the controlled chaos that was happening around him as IASA personnel checked and double checked every piece of equipment they had hoping that the loss of tracking of the Farscape 1 was only an equipment malfunction, his thoughts were too filled with pain at the thought of losing his only son.

As the minutes passed the dread in stomach grew..

"Canaveral, you there? Dad?" John Crichton's voice crackled over the speakers filling the control room.

Relief surged through Jack Crichton's body as he and DK leapt to the microphone. Jack reached it first, "_Son_?! Son! John are you all right? We've lost tracking on the Farscape 1, where are you?" he asked in relief. "You gave us one heck of shock there, John."

"I'm right here, just off the starboard side of the Endeavour," he answered evenly.

Jack and DK shared a confused look.

"Endeavour, can you see the Farscape?" DK asked.

"That's a negative Canaveral, wherever he's transmitting from it's not next to us," reported the captain.

"Bro, where are you?" DK asked again.

"It's not important, bro, what's important is that it worked...the Farscape phenomenon worked," John answered smugly.

"It worked?" DK whooped in excitement, "Nobel prize here we come!" he crowed with delight.

Jack frowned they were getting off topic, something was wrong, he could feel it, "Son, what happened? The EM wave hit and everything went haywire here, we still haven't got you on the scope here."

"You always were tenacious, weren't you dad?" John asked his tone strangely tense.

"John, what's going on?" Jack asked serious and slightly alarmed. John was never this evasive, he knew how dangerous missions in space could be, why was he being so flippant about informing them of his position?

The Canaveral space flight control room was composed of rows of computers and tracking equipment with a large monitor set at the front of the of room. It currently displayed the various locations of the shuttle Endeavour, various near Earth objects and had only a while ago also displayed the position of the Farscape 1. The large tracking monitor flickered and went a dead for a second, techs leapt to action in a frenzy trying to combat this sudden failure.

It relit a moment later, but instead of showing the previous map, a scared face with cold blue eyes replaced it.

The assembled IASA personnel stared in disbelief and it took a moment for Jack to recognize the face of his own son..

Jack stared for a moment at the older more menacing face of his son. Gone was the boyish innocence that he had seen there mere hours earlier.

"Hey dad, DK," the older John said in an even tone.

"Oh my god...bro is that you?" DK asked in disbelief. He stared at the cold eyes that fixed on him.

The man, John Crichton smiled, "Yeah DK, its me. I am John Crichton, older, uglier and wiser-" a female laugh cut him off, and John turned his face slightly, "Shut up Farrie! I am!" He turned back to face a bewildered DK and said, "but I'm really John Crichton."

DK and Jack shared a glance, who the hell was Farrie?!

"Isn't the Farscape a one man module?" asked one of the IASA techs in a small voice.

Nobody answered him, but the tech had taken the question right out of their mouths.

Jack stared at the unfamiliar face that stared down at them, "Son, what happened to you?" he finally asked.

John gave them a lopsided smile that stretched the scar running down his face something menacing, "I accidently got shot through Earth's latent wormhole," was his simple answer.

DK felt like someone had just slapped him, "Wormhole?!" he managed to squeak out in surprise, his voice coming out way too high.

John laughed at the reaction and nodded.

"Oh my god..._oh my god_!" DK's mind reeled with possibilities, "Is that why you're older? Some sort of time dilation? How long have you been gone?" he demanded his mind now brimming with questions.

The edges of John's mouth twitched and he lost the smile on his face, "No, there was no time dilation the reason I'm older, it that despite the fact that I _am_ John Crichton, I'm simply not _your_ John Crichton."

Jack and DK exchanged blank looks before DK asked, "What do you mean you're not _our_ John Crichton?"

"Your John Crichton just got shot through a wormhole and is now somewhere in the galaxy, lost stranded and with no idea which direction Earth is in," the man said, dropping the bombshell he'd carrying on them. "I'm from a parallel dimension, and to top it off, this day happened to me almost ten years ago."

A pin could have been heard hitting the floor.

John continued speaking in sorrowful manner, taking advantage of their stunned silence, "He'll be back one day in a few years, but he won't stay, he can't stay here-on Earth any more, he'll be changed, Earth will be too small for him, of he'll still love you all and miss you but it will be too dangerous for him to remain on here for any length of time-he and I made too many enemies out there in the Uncharted Territories. A few friends, some that will be like family, but too many will be lost to him."

"But how is this possible?" DK said finally regaining the use of his tongue.

John smiled sarcastically, "Fate. Destiny. A random throw of the dice, your guess is as good as mine in that," he retorted sardonically.

Jack finally regained his voice, adrenaline surged through his body as the sheer absurdity of what he was hearing continued to assault his hearing, "Is this some sort of joke son?! How the hell can we believe any of this?" he demanded angrily.

John just smiled and gestured with his hand.

A moment passed.

"_JESUS CHRIST! Uhhh...CANAVERAL....WE ARE NOT ALONE HERE_!" screamed the captain of the Endeavour in sheer fright, as sudden proximity alarms began ringing though out the control room.

"Endeavour, Sit rep!" demanded an IASA controller.

"This...this _UNIDETIFIED FLYING OBJECT_ just appeared within spitting of us! _Its a fucking flying saucer!_" the captain shouted in fear.

Jack and DK looked at the displays near them and their eyes widened with shock as external cameras on the shuttle Endeavour showed a large plump silver flying saucer just sitting there within meters of IASA shuttle, dwarfing it.

"What is that?" asked DK in shock

"Say hello to the _Farscape 3,_" John said softly, "It's a modified _Samantha Carter_-class Super Heavy Support Fireship , heavily modified I might add, lots of improvements that me and Carter added to this ship," he added smugly.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Jack asked, "What do want from us?"

"Want? Nothing. Trying to fix mistakes I or rather my counterpart will make that's a whole 'nother thing," John explained quickly.

"What mistakes?" asked Jack with dread.

"I didn't scare you enough," he said simply. "You knew that space was dangerous and I confirmed that, but I understated things. You have to know that things are all rosy and peaceful out there, it's kill or be killed out there in the Uncharted Territories. You have two major empires-the Peacekeepers-who are anything but what the name suggest. Once upon time they were what you'd think but those days have passed, now-well the best description of them is Space Nazis. And the second empire is the Scarren Imperium, and they're worse and lets just leave it at that. Both are locked in a cold war sort of thing."

Silence reigned but Crichton wasn't finished.

"I have seen more horrors than you can possibly imagine and lived to tell the tale-at least most of the time, but that's a story for another time, for me most things aren't impossible any more, the universe and multiverse is a strange and very dangerous place to live." Crichton continued, "We humans have to stick together, Earth has to learn to work together or else one day we will fall and nobody will be there to defend us," he stopped speaking animately.

Nobody moved for a lifetime, it seemed as everyone was frozen, it was too fanciful a warning for many to grasp, nobody wanted to believe that the universe was such a dark place.

"Why are you doing this? What can we do?" DK finally asked of the strange Crichton.

Crichton smiled, "I'm glad you asked, I've uploaded technology to the IASA mainframes that I think you could use, it'll take time to understand the rudiments but you have some before I-or rather your Crichton arrives back."

"What sort of technology?" asked DK, the scientist side of him coming to forefront and pushing his disbelief to one side.

Crichton shrugged, "A couple of methods of FTL travel, energy shielding, matter transportation, just to name a few."

DK and most of the scientists present practically stared jumping up and down and bouncing off the walls in surprise.

Crichton laughed at the antics and imaged he would have done the same thing if the positions had been reversed. He took a deep breath as he prepare himself mentally for the last part of his plan.

"One last thing-DK I need a promise from you," said Crichton, all the previous mirth draining from his face.

"A promise from me?" he squeaked in surprise, "Why?"

"Because I love you man, and my DK is dead," Crichton uttered the word as if it was a curse and for him, it was.

The blood drained form DK's face but the words of calamity from the other Crichton weren't finished.

"When I come back my enemies will hide an agent on my ship, the agent will..." he paused the words almost too painful for him to utter, but he had to say them, "get to you. It's going to kill you and your wife without a seconds hesitation."

"My wife?! I don't have a wife!" DK shouted in surprise, thinking that maybe it was a sign that this dimension was different from the other one.

Crichton smiled sadly, "You don't now, but will then, it was a surprise for me when you I returned to Earth and found that you two had hooked up like that, she'd never liked geeks." He said off handedly.

DK blinked in surprise.

"DK...when he comes back, you have to go-_both_ of you have to go far away and stay away from everything that he brings with, its the only way for you to stay safe."

DK found his knees weakening and he collapsed into a nearby chair wordlessly.

Jack stared at him for a moment, before turning back to John, "Why?"

John couldn't meet his gaze, "It's simply the way my life has become...I have to leave now, I don't want to mess anything else up, I hope I haven't doomed us all with this, but I just couldn't stand idly by and not warn you all...goodbye dad."

The screen went blank and the map it had previous shown reappeared with the addition of the Farscape 3 to the mix.

The dot that was the Farscape 3 accelerated away from the Endeavour and disappeared just as quickly as it had first appeared.

Jack Crichton looked around at the shell shocked DK and the other IASA personnel present unable to think where they were going to go from there...

xxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

John Crichton slumped back into his chair mentally drained and despondent, hoping that he hadn't just made things worse in this dimension than it already was.

"Farrie, charge the wormhole drive, I don't want to spend any more time in this dimension," John ordered quietly.

For once Farrie didn't offer any lip, "Yes sir."

A wormhole blossomed in front of the Farscape 3 and the ship entered, Crichton at the controls hoping that the next dimension wouldn't be just a mental strain.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx

Elsewhere in the galaxy another Commander John Crichton was also having a bad day.

He stared at the small green frog that had just spat in his face, he got up and reeled away from it and shouted, "_What is the matter with you people?!_"

_The beginning..._

**A****uthor's Notes: **Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter. He he I'm evil I know, enjoy the cliffhanger:)

**Next Time: Blowing off steam**


	37. Chapter 37 Blowing off steam

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman?!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay RL is overwhelming**** ****Now on to the next fun crossover:) **

**Rating: PG13, this chapter contains strong language and violence.**

**Chapter 34 Blowing off steam**

The_ Farscape 3 _came out of the transdimensional wormhole and Farrie quickly scanned the surrounding area as was the normal procedure for them.

She quickly reported to Crichton, "We're in deep space, I don't have anything nearby, not reading any subspace traffic at all in fact," she added matter of factly.

John slumped into his chair, feeling old beyond imagining, that last encounter had drained him more than he was willing to admit, "Cloak us and keep an eye out for the locals, ok Farrie?"

"Whatever you say Bossman," she rejoined quickly.

John nodded, his mind already moving on from his order. He sat there slumped in his chair, the events of the his last dimension encounter weighing heavily upon him.

Gnawing away upon his soul was the uncertainty of the situation-had he done the right thing to warn them? He had spent years in the Uncharted Territories with uncertainty of his situation wondering whether he would ever find his way home, all that time (when not running for his life), he had spent wondering what was Dad and DK doing back on Earth? Were they broken by loss? Did they think that he'd died up there in the coldness of space all alone?

Of course they had, he'd disappeared without a trace. Did they spend their days wondering if there was anything they could have done to save? Did they blame themselves?

John snorted, he knew them both too well, they'd have spent many a sleepless night beating themselves up over what they would consider a fubar mission.

So engrossed in his brooding was he, he didn't notice Aeryn as she walked onto the bridge.

She carefully walked onto the bridge, wondering why they'd jumped so quickly from one dimension to another, usually John liked to get a look at the native dimension before continuing their search for home.

Her eyes quickly found John sitting despondently in the pilots chair, slowly she approached him, wondering what was going on. She reached his chair and slowly reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder, "John, what's wrong? Why did we jump between dimensions so quickly?" she asked gently.

John reached up and took her hand in his and turned to face her. He raised mournful eyes at her and said, "Nothing sunshine, I...I just got to get rid of some baggage that been with me for a long time," he explained simply.

She frowned down at him, "I don't understand, what baggage?"

He smiled ruefully at her confusion, "We jumped back to the beginning...I got to see myself accidently launched through a wormhole-_the_ _wormhole_ with the Farscape 1. We went back in time, Earth orbit, I watched the end of my life and the start of my new one begin," he explained much to Aeryn's shock, "I even got to talk to DK and Dad, gave them a few warnings..." he paused thoughtfully, his eyes filling with hope, "Maybe in that dimension, the Skreeth won't kill DK and Laura."

Aeryn's mind reeled with all that had happened in such a short time. It was an emotional roller-coaster of epic proportions, for a short while she found herself at a loss for words. She squeezed her husband's hand trying to reassure him.

He squeezed back, and gave his beloved a small smile, "It's okay sunshine...I'm be okay in a little while," he assured her half heartedly.

"Come on John, let's go see what Zhaan's doing, it'll make you feel better," Aeryn suggested finally finding her voice.

John took a deep breath and let it out, expelling with the negative emotions that had gathered in his soul, he focussed on the positive and the future that lay ahead of them.

Hand in hand Aeryn and John walked out of bridge in search of their daughter.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Farrie busied herself scanning the area around them. She spent all of 15.6 minutes fully cataloguing the nearest star systems within a five light year radius. She spent the next 15 minutes systematically going through all know communication methods searching for any signs of intelligent life in this dimension.

She found it in the form of ancient and highly inferior short range radio waves being used to send out sub-FTL communications.

She snorted at the sheer inefficiency of such a system, it would takes months if not years to get a signal between nearby worlds. She took it as a sign that this dimension was still rather young and not advanced at all, and the races here rather primitive.

She moved on to the content of the message and froze when understood it.

"This is Bunda Survey station, we are under attack-oh god we're under attack by...something! They're invisible! Oh god, somebody help-AAAAHHH!" the panicked voice was cut off by a blood curdling scream that gradually tapered off and was followed by a meaty thump of a body hitting the floor, leaving nothing to the imagination of the speakers painful fate.

The voice was speaking English with an accent just like the Bossman.

Farrie hastened to notify the Bossman as she began pinpointing the source of the transmission.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxox

John and Aeryn were in the ship's garden just sitting and enjoying a impromptu picnic with their daughter. Their faithful Nana standing watch over them despite the fact that they were on board the Farscape 3.

John mused it was just what he need after his mentally trying encounter with Earth.

He watched as Aeryn played with Zhaany pretending to be monster that was running after her.

"Daddy, daddy! Save me!" his little girl called out to him playfully as she ran at him and jumped at him.

Zhaany knocked the breath out of him as he caught her, "You're getting heavy baby girl," he said with a smile on his face when his breath had returned.

His girl just giggled and laughed at that, "I'm not getting heavier, you're getting older daddy!"

Aeryn who had settled down next them heard this and laughed out loud, "We know honey, he just doesn't want to admit it." She explained to her daughter.

"A fine thing when a man can't even get any respect from his own family," John huffed grumpily.

Aeryn laughed again and leaned over to gave him a small kiss on his cheek, "Just trying to remind you of your limitations, you're not getting younger you know," she teased him with a quick wink, her eyes dancing with laughter.

John just mumbled huffily under his breath in annoyance.

Aeryn just continued to smile and said, "And you love us still."

John frowned and snorted, "I'm starting to reconsider that."

Aeryn playfully hit him in the arm, but didn't say anything in response.

John keep the frown on his face for long, these small family moments were what he lived for these days, being her with Aeryn and Zhaan meant that he achieved something worthwhile in his life. He wasn't just the poster boy for being screwed by Fate. Despite all the pitfalls and strange impossible turns his life kept taking he had found and held a small sliver of paradise that he could call his.

This was of course the moment that Farrie decided to intrude on his family time.

"Yo Bossman, I've got a human distress signal you're going to want to listen to!" the ship's AI called over the comm system.

John's head dropped and he mumbled to himself, "I can't get a moment's peace can I?"

Aeryn heard him and said, "You wouldn't be the man I love if you did."

John smiled ruefully and said, "Fine, Farrie let's hear it."

Farrie hesitated for a second, "Uh, you may not want Zhaany to hear it...it isn't a very pretty message..."

John and Aeryn exchanged an alarmed glance before saying, "We'll be the bridge shortly."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

John replayed the short brutal message again and listened to what were mostly likely somebody's final terror filled moments of life. He shared a dark look with Aeryn before speaking.

"Farrie, did you trace the signal?" he asked tensely.

"Yeah, its a small planet in this system we're in, didn't pay much attention to it cause it was so small...I uh, actually missed it on my initial scans cause it was so low tech," she admitted guiltily.

John huffed, "How soon can we be there?"

"2 seconds? 5 depending on how close and which of my FTL drives we use," Farrie said flippantly.

"Fine then I'll assemble the troops, you continue scanning the planet for life sign and prep the assault shuttle for transport," John ordered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A half hour later, down on the planet the remains of the Weyland-Yutani Xenomorph Hunter Killer MAX team, ex-Colonial Marine Lieutenant Katherine Lara and the former prisoner Martin Jess, along with the strange woman that had appeared to 'save' them, called Machiko Noguchi stood in a stand off.

Several minutes earlier they had nearly evaded becoming road pizza when the alien ship had crashed on their heads, Noguchi had armed them and lead in the direction of what he supposed was an escape and everything had been going pretty well encountering only a few drones and a couple of Hunters who had run to relay their location to their superiors until they'd entered an empty clearing, that rapidly filled up with Trouble.

On one side dozens of Xenomorph drones and a pissed off looking Xenomorph Queen stood there. On the other side those unknown invisible Hunters that had assaulted and slaughtered so many people on the survey station, stood there weapons at the ready.

As far as Jess could see the only reason they weren't dead yet was that both groups hadn't decided who to attack first.

Either way, Jess felt that he could with a sense of sureness, that the rest of his life could be counted in minutes baring any miracle.

"Fuck...we're screwed," he muttered to the others as he hefted the burner that Machiko had provided him with.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It's amazing how a few seconds delay can change the course of events, one single variable changed can change a great deal of things...this wasn't the case here. The reality of life was about to be tipped on its head and things were going to fast become exceedingly altered as one Brian Ellis was about to find out.

A short time earlier and elsewhere on the planet, Brian Ellis the technician who had been responsible for maintaining the MAX for the HK team was running through the jungle, his mind racing with the need to protect his friends the only way he knew how-by using the MAX suit himself, the inherent dangers in its use never even crossed his mind he just needed to get back to the shuttle and then he could save them all just like on D.S. 949.

A loud roaring sound reached his ears and he looked around trying to find the source, the sound continued to get louder, almost deafening and his bones started shaking. The sound peaked and an unfamiliar shuttle roared by overhead, it accelerated and then rapidly disappeared from his sight.

Ellis frowned and squinted his eyes as stared after the stocky shuttle he had seen, "What the hell?"

He stood there for a few seconds as his mind pondered the strange shuttle he had just seen, he didn't recognize the type and it didn't look like the alien ship that had crashed and nearly squished them all.

A rustling in the bushes drew him from his revere and he shook himself, cursing his idleness while his friends faced certain death and torment.

He took off in a run to where the shuttle once was. He ran as fast as his feet could move, the pulse rifle in jingling on the strap that he had over his shoulder.

The sound of branches breaking caused him to look behind him and then he wished he hadn't.

A Xenomorph drone was silently running after him, adrenaline spiked and he pumped his legs faster as terror suddenly filed his being, no he wouldn't allow this alien to stop him from rescuing his friends again!

He grabbed at the bouncing pulse rifle and then tripped on a tree root he hadn't noticed in his haste to garb the weapon. He sprawled on the ground and the pulse rifle went sailing from his grasp to land several lengths in front of him.

Ellis landed on his face and chest, the wind knocked out of him, he turned onto his back to catch his breath and look at the pursuing drone and wished he hadn't.

The drone gained and with an energetic surge pounced towards him, black claws stretched out in a welcoming embrace of death.

_I'm dead,_ he closed his eyes against the inevitable and waited for the pain to come, waited for the feel of its claws piercing his skin.

The Xenomorph stopped suddenly in mid pounce in mid air in a tangle of limbs as if it hit a brick wall. It fell with a thump on the ground, slowly it got up off the ground shaking it elongated head and staring around as if in confusion.

When the pain didn't come and the seconds that remained of his life started to stretch out, Ellis cautiously opened his eyes, he blinked in surprise as he saw the drone just standing there looking about itself in confusion. He wasted precious seconds just staring mimicking the drone's confusion, before his self preservation instincts kicked in and he rolled over and started crawling for all that he he was worth towards the dropped pulse rifle. He stopped suddenly when he found himself staring at a pair of muscular limbs.

Ellis followed the limbs upwards over the muscular body and strange outfit that this newcomer was wearing. Dark eyes in a tattooed face stared back at Ellis. The stranger gave Ellis a reassuring smile and said with a strange accent, "Stay down kid," and then raised a hand to gesture at the drone.

Ellis looked back at the still confused looking drone. The drone suddenly went flying back to impact heavily with the truck of a nearby tree. The drone leapt to its feet and stared looking about itself hissing and lashing it's tail about itself menacingly looking for its invisible attacker, it raised itself to its hind legs and roared menacingly in challenge after a few moments when it wasn't attacked again.

As Ellis watched the man stepped towards the drone as if challenging it.

The drone stared at the mysterious stranger for second before striking with a animalistic snarl and startling speed.

Ellis missed what happened next as the stranger dodged with superhuman speed. Ellis saw a flash of blue light and the drone slumped to ground. He stared at uncomprehendingly at the two parts of the bisected drone that lay at the stranger's feet.

He gaped at the stranger who was standing calmly with what looked a blue energy blade over the still smoking corpse of the drone.

"Come on kid, get up, there are more of these coming we have to join up with the others!" the man ordered Ellis.

Ellis stared dumbly up at the man, "What others?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_We're fucking screwed_, was the mantra that repeated itself in Martin Jess's mind as the seconds ticked by and Jess continued to feel as if there was a stopwatch floating in front of his eyes counting down the seconds remaining before his mortal existence came to an end. An idle part of his mind wondered what was in store for him on the other side, he hoped maybe a reunion with his dead brother..._thought the way my lucks been running lately, probably fire and brimstone._

The massed drones surged forward and suddenly the stand-off was over and hell unleashed. They surged towards both the hunters and the human. The Queen's terrible voice screaming righteous retribution, goading her children forward in battle.

The Hunters roared in response before targeting the drones.

"Well fuck!" Jess screamed as he aimed his burner and pulled the trigger and the slaughter began. Drones began exploding as the massed fire of the Hunters and Humans.

"Move to the tree line!" shouted Noguchi over the din of battle.

They moved as fast as they could while firing their burners without letting the drones get too close, for now the drones seemed more interested in attacking the Hunters than them, though it was doubtful that that was going to continue.

Thankfully fate would intervene before that became a problem.

Twins explosions sounded in the clearing momentarily blinding and deafening Jess and the others. When his eyes cleared he could see that the number of drones had significantly been reduced and several of the Hunters were also gone, many of the remaining ones, spattered with phosphoric green blood also looked injured.

An inhuman howl heralded the emergence of a gargantuan metallic giant into the clearing, twin assault rifles in his hands pointed towards the Hunters and Xenomorphs.

A harsh metallic voice sang out in the clearing, the ringing in his ears prevented Jess from making sense of the sounds.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

His bolters screaming righteous fury, Russ charged headlong into the mass of black bodies that came at him, screaming obscenities at the xeno scum in front of him.

Black bodies exploded showering him with white blood and his armour started smouldering as he realised that the blood was acidic. His armour integrity held as he continued firing.

An audacious xeno, leapt over its others and landed heavily in front of him, jaws open wide it snarled at him. In response he dropped the bolter in his right hand, the bolter hitting his armour with a loud clang as it swung on the chain that attached it to the front of his armour. He grabbed the xeno's face with his open hand and crushed its skull acid blood and what passed for brain matter gushing and staining his gauntlet. The xeno collapsed in pile at his feet, twitching momentarily before going still.

This action took seconds during which he still continued to fire with his bolter.

He smiled under his helmet, it had been too long since he had engaged in such righteous slaughter, these animals had dared to attack a human outpost and he was teaching them an important lesson.

His eyes fixated momentarily upon the giant monstrosity that stood behind the smaller xenos deciding that its head would look good mounted upon the walls of his quarters on the Farscape 3.

He reached over his head and grabbed the handle of his Eviscerator, unsheathing the holy blade he brought it down in an over head strike that spit apart a xeno in mid jump.

He slashed with the blade, slicing through the skulls of another two xenos, while his bolter continued to sing joyously battle, the xenos exploding into showers of acid.

Yes, today was a very good day, Russ thought smiling wolfishly under his helmet.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Noguchi continued firing while retreating to the tree line all the while sparing admiring glances at stared the charging armoured god of destruction that rained down death upon the drones.

She had joined the Hunters out of respect for their great abilities allowing them among other things to deal so easily with the Xenomorphs and yet...this new creature was cutting a swathe of destruction through the xeno ranks as a child stepped on ants.

Movement amongst the Hunters caught her eye and she saw one aiming his shoulder canon at the armoured giant, she quickly reoriented her burner at the Hunter but before she could pull the trigger, the Hunter's torso seemed to explode.

It took her a second to realise what had happened and her respect for the giant went up a notch. He'd dealt with the Hunter before it could fire at him.

The ranks of their enemies started to thin out, and Noguchi and her two companions were almost to the tree line when a roaring announced the coming of a ship.

The blocky ship slowed and hovered over the clearing before, unleashing a torrent of red energy bolts at the Hunters still gathered in the clearing and the drones nearest the humans.

It made short work of them before descending to ground level in front of the three humans, obscuring Noguchi's view of the giant's battle with the Xenomorphs.

An opening appeared at one end and a ramp descended. A man quickly appeared.

"You guys coming or are you just going to stand there gawking like a bunch of frelniks?" shouted the man gruffly standing at the base of the unknown ship's ramp.

"Shit man! You ain't got to invite us twice!" Jess crowed before racing forward and jumping aboard the still floating ship.

Noguchi shared a glance with Lara before they quickly joined Jess and the new stranger.

Once aboard, the ship started to gain altitude, the battle between the giant and drones once more coming into view, as the ship rotated.

"What about your that creature?" Noguchi asked pointing at the giant still battling the drones with gusto. "Aren't you going to pick it up as well?"

Their rescuer shrugged helplessly, "Meh, later, he's having too much fun-plus he said something wanting cleanse the planet first of the xeno taint-" the man shrugged again, "What can I do wolf boy's got issues."

Noguchi blinked, "Oh..."

**A****uthor's Notes: **Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter. I have to say I quite enjoyed writing Vos messing with an alien drone:) Plus its always fun to see Russ smacking down impetuous xeno scum;):O

**Next Time: The Last Daughter**


	38. Chapter 38 Whistle while I work

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman?!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay RL is overwhelming****Now on to the next fun crossover:) **

**Rating: PG13, this chapter contains strong language and violence.**

**Chapter 35 Whistle while I work...**

Machiko Noguchi and the remaining survivors of the Weyland Yutani Xenomorph Hunter Killer MAX team sagged in relief as the docking ramp of the shuttle they were on retracted and the door closed, cutting off their view of the three way battle between 'Wolf boy', the Hunters and the Xenomorphs.

"This needs repeating, thanks for saving our asses back there," Jess said as he slid to the floor with his back against one of the bulkheads, cradling his burner across his lap.

"You're a fucking miracle as far as I'm concerned," remarked Lara as lid down next to Jess.

Noguchi merely nodded in agreement, still awed by the spectacle she had seen on the planet.

The scarred man smiled rakishly and said, "Heh, you're welcome, the names Commander John Crichton formerly of IASA."

"Martin Jess," the black man introduced himself, he pointed at Lara, "Lt Katherine Lara, formerly of the Colonial Marines."

Crichton arched an eyebrow questioningly, "Colonial Marines as in, the Twelve Colonies of Kobol?"

Lara frowned, "The What?" she asked in confusion.

"Never mind...what about you?" Crichton waved off the question and turned to face Noguchi.

"Machiko Noguchi," she answered succinctly.

"Heh, ok, now that introductions are over, you mind telling me what the heck kind of alien war I just dropped into the middle of?" Crichton asked inquisitively.

Jess and Lara shared a glance but didn't answer.

Machiko answered him, "The Hunters, they call themselves Yautja, the armed aliens, seeded the planet with Xenomorphs. The turned the planet into a giant hunting ground. For sport."

"And we humans just got caught in the crossfire," Jess spat, "Damn fucking luck."

Crichton frowned and threw her a sceptical look, "All this just for fun? Sheesh, we got to introduce them to something less violent."

Lara looked at Crichton speculatively, "I've got a question, what's IASA? And more importantly, what are you going to do with us, now?"

Crichton shrugged, "IASA is the International Aeronautics Space Agency...I used to be a part of it way back when in my own dimension, now I'm just a citizen of the Multiverse-as for you, well is there any where in particular you want me to drop you off?"

Lara frowned, they were all looking at him strangely now, "What do you mean your own dimension?" she asked simply.

"It's a very long complicated and complex story-one I'd rather only explain once, if possible," Crichton answered in a long suffering tone, "After we pick your friend we'll all sit down and have coffee and brownies, and I'll tell you all the gory details."

"Friend? What friend? Did you find Ellis?" Jess suddenly asked excitedly.

"If he's short, scrawny and with glasses then that's a yes," Crichton retorted smartly.

Jess sighed and felt his body relax, "Yeah, that's him."

"Is he all right?" Lara asked quickly.

Crichton nodded, "We're going to be picking him and Vos up in a few minutes."

Jess and Lara shared a smile, each one feeling much better, losing Ellis would have been too much for them after everything that had happened.

Ellis followed in his tattooed saviour's wake in disbelief the man-if he was truly a man walked through the forest as if he owned it. His blazing blue blade in one hand cutting down any Xenomorphs that came to close to them, his other hand holding a ray gun that was eerily accurate in picking off more of those invisible monsters that started off this bloodbath.

The fact that the man usually picked them off while they were still invisible was more than a bit unnerving for Ellis.

Ellis clutched his pulse rifle in hands, slowly surveying each side of the path they walking down.

His saviour pace slackened off and he raised his hand to stop Ellis.

"Uh...what is it?" Ellis asked as they came to a full stop.

"Quiet!" the tattooed man barked.

Ellis slowly scanned the trees around them searching for whatever had caused the man to stop.

Ellis missed the action as the man moved faster than humanly possible to bring his blue blade up to bat away a pulse of blue energy that was hurtling towards them.

The blue pulse was reflected back at the shooter and green phosphoric blood spatted across a tree branch. The shooter slowly became visible as his cloak shorted out and with a large thump he fell off the branch he had been standing on and hit the forest ground.

Ellis stared in opened mouthed shock.

"Come on we're almost there," the man gestured forward.

Ellis swallowed slowly and followed wondering just what the man was, and were he was leading him.

They moved unmolested for a few hundred meters until they reached a clearing in forest, they stood in the middle of the clearing.

The man pointed upwards as a strange shuttle descended down to come to a hover right over there position. Ellis looked quizzically at the man for a second before opening his mouth to speak.

He was cut off when a series of rings suddenly descended around them.

"What the hell?!" Ellis managed to cry out before there was a blinding flash of light. He blinked furiously to clear his eyes. Once they were clear he blinked again, just to make sure that they were open and properly working.

His jaw dropped, gone was the forest landscape filled with a quick death at a Xenomorph's claws or a slow suffocating death in a facehugger's embrace. In its place was metallic room filled with people.

It took a second for Ellis's mind to catch up with events as he recognized the people around him.

"Jess! Lara!" he cried out in relief.

Jess grabbed Ellis in a bear hug, glad to see that the geek was still among the living, "Damn boy! What the fuck did you think you were doing going off like that?" he demanded after breaking their embrace.

Ellis gave him a sheepish smile, "I was going to save you all again."

Jess gave him a sharp look, immediately understanding how Ellis had intended to save them-using the MAX suit again. The same suit that had nearly lobotomised him the first time, "Kid, that's fucking insane..."

"But we appreciate the gesture Ellis, this time Fate sent us a guardian angel of sorts," Lara cut in with a smile and a jerk of her head towards Crichton.

Crichton gave Lara lopsided grin, "It's always nice to be appreciated."

"So are you going to explain what you meant by your own dimension?" Lara asked again.

Ellis frowned, giving Lara a confused look, "What do you mean his own _dimension_? Dimension of what?" his scientific mind wondering just what the heck they meant.

Crichton smiled, "You look like a geek, I'm guessing you know what an alternative dimension or reality is? A parallel dimension is?"

Ellis's jaw dropped in disbelief, "No way that's impossible!"

"I'm John Crichton, I'm lost in the multiverse. Welcome to Wonderland, Alice..."

The Hunter known to Machiko Noguchi as 'Shorty' crept stealthily through the forest, butchered Xenomorph parts scattered across the landscape; an elongated head there, a arm here, and a bisected torso handing from a tree branch.

The Hunter in him revealed at the level of butchery surrounding him, but another part of him was chilled because it wasn't just Xenomorph parts that littered the landscape around him. Splashes of phosphoric green blood, ripped remains of camouflage netting, discarded disfigured broken spears and other Yautja equipment intermixed with Yautja body parts.

Shorty knew what did this.

He'd seen it wading through the hordes of Xenomorphs protecting the Queen, the giant armoured monstrosity, who's every move was death. It's strange guttural language sounded human, but no human grow to such proportions.

The gun in its hand had barked death and the blade in its other hand had sung dismemberment for all who dared approached it. The swarms of drones had attacked but their black carapaces had exploded, acid blood splashing everywhere ineffectually causing the giant's armour to smoke-but nothing more.

As the ranks of drones had thinned and the Queen fled from the onslaught, the giant had attacked the Hunters with just as much gusto. Shorty had been amazed at the speed and agility the giant exhibited, dodging spear shots, plasma caster blasts and deflecting thrown discs with such lethal ease.

To Shorty's shame, as the other Hunters had continued to fall around him, he'd fled in terror. He'd deserted his companions and clan, without a thought of where he was fleeing to. Staying and facing the giant in the clearing was suicide.

Shorty paused to stand and stare at a Yautja body that was pined to a tree with what looked like it's own spear. Shorty immediately recognised the mangled form as he approached-Topknot, the current-or rather now _former_ clan leader.

Shorty hissed in shock.

Silently a shadow arose behind Shorty.

A whistling noise reached Shorty's ears and he felt something slice across his neck, then he felt nothing at all.

Slowly as if in slow motion, Shorty's head tumbled off his shoulders and a gush of green blood erupted from the severed arteries of his neck, showering his killer and Topknot's corpse. The body then tumbled to the ground with thump that reverberated in the quietness of the night.

The giant grunted in disgust, "Too easy, much too easy," he said in low gothic, before walking away to find his chosen prey, the Xeno Queen.

They were gathered in a mess hall on board the Farscape 3 with the man calling himself Commander John Crichton and Ellis's mysterious saviour, now introduced as Jedi Master Quinlan Vos.

Crichton had brought him aboard his flying saucer of a ship that was clearly not of Earth design, they'd met an intimidating woman, he'd introduced as his wife who spoke a language that was all clicks and clacks and guttural sounds. He'd led them through a high tech vessel that looked to the survivors of the Nemesis and Noguchi like some thing out of a science fiction novel.

He'd wined and dined them, the survivors of the Nemesis had been ravenous and had relished the fresh if somewhat strange cuisine Crichton had served them.

When their hunger had abated, he'd started in on his story. They listened in rapt attention, if not for all they had seen around him they would not have believed a single word. His story was fanciful and complicated to the _N_th degree.

But the proof of their eyes was hard to disprove.

In return they'd spoken of this dimension's Earth, each one had told him their life stories and the events that had led up to their ending up on Bunda Survey station.

Lara had spoken of how the Company had murdered the inhabitants of space station all in the name of weapons R&D, the death of the other members of the MAX hunter killer team and their harrowing escape.

Noguchi had haltingly told them of here life among the Hunters and how she'd at first respected and been awed by them, though that had diminished over time.

Crichton had listened carefully, anger apparent over the Company's actions, but deep down he'd know and seen things like that more times than he cared to recall.

"What are we going to do know?" Ellis asked them, the question had been haunting him, ever since they'd come aboard the Farscape 3.

"Well we don't really have anywhere to return to," Jess admitted grudgingly, "The moment we turn up on any civilised planet the Company will be on us like a facehugger on a warm body!"

Vos eyed them for a second before giving Crichton a pointed look, "Perhaps you could accompany us."

Crichton shrugged, "The more the merrier, the ship's made to carry a crew of a few dozen."

Lara, Jess, and Ellis shared a hopeful look, before Jess carefully began, "You would have us with you? Even knowing...what I did?"

"I'm firm believer in second chances," Crichton answered simply.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we accept!" Lara affirmed, for the first time in a long time relief surging through her body.

Crichton eyed Noguchi who had been silent for most the conversation, speaking only her part of the story and answering when spoken too, "What about you hunter girl? You in or should we drop you off somewhere?"

"I have no home. Anywhere. No family. Only enemies. The Yautja will want me dead for my betrayal. I will be safer with you." Noguchi said in a impassively.

"I could disagree with that but...welcome to the journey, the more the merrier I say, the Farscape 3 has more than enough room for all of you," Crichton said with a smile.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

He was closing in on his prey, he could practically smell it.

A black body leapt at him from where it had been hidden in the foliage, claws extended and ready for the kill.

He twisted out of its path and backhanded it aside, sending it flying for several meters. It landed heavily but shook itself and turned quickly back towards Russ, hissing and spitting acid uselessly against his armour.

Russ snorted and blasted it with his bolter, its upper body and head exploding into mush.

Russ twisted around as heavy footsteps sounded behind him.

The Queen stood in front of him, it had silently crept up on him. It hissed and backhanded him, knocking him onto his backside, his bolter flying from his hand, the chain holding it breaking and it disappeared into the underbush.

Lightening fast the monster was over him, its arms raised above its head intending to bring them down and crush Russ. He dodged, rolling out of the way and back onto his feet as its arms descended with thunderous power.

With one smooth move he unsheathed his Eviscerator and lashed out catching both of the Queen's arms above the elbows.

It rears back, stepping away from Russ screaming in pain as acid blood shoots from the stumps that used to end in her arms.

Russ smiles wolfishly knowing that his hunt was finally nearing its finale. Before it could recover, he lashed out again, his armoured fist knocking into its face and knocking it onto its back.

It screamed again in anger and pain but it was already too late. With a fluidity and brutality that so characterised Astartes in general and Space Wolves in particular, the Primarch leapt with all of his weight onto the Queen and ran it through repeatedly with his Eviscerator

It's cries turned into death cries as he raised his blade one final time and brought it down with a finality, silencing the Queen forever, and severing the head from the body.

Slowly he bent down and grabbed the Queen's head by its elongated skull, raising the severed head to eye level.

"Glory to the Emperor, this is Russ. Home in on my signal, I am ready for pick up," he commed regally to Farrie as he held up the Xeno's oversized head in his gauntleted hand.

Yes, today had been a most satisfying day, indeed.

**A****uthor's Notes: **Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter.

**Next Time: The Last Daughter**


	39. Chapter 39 The Last Daughter

_**What the Frell did you do this time Erpman?**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay RL is overwhelming****Now on to the next fun crossover:) **

**Rating: PG13**

**Chapter 36 The Last Daughter**

My name is John Robert Crichton.

Once upon a time I was a small man on a small backwater planet called Earth.

We thought that we were the center of the universe, it was the same with me.

I lived day to day, went to school, made friends studied hard so that I could have a future in the world...if only I knew.

Family was important, my dad went to the stars, and I wanted to follow in his footsteps.

And I did.

Just not in the way I expected it, maybe at first it was. Me and DK had this space theory, managed to convince to right people to let us try it out, even managed to get Dad to join us.

Two generations of Crichton astronauts working together, dynamite PR for IASA, didn't have to talk a lot after that.

Off to space I went and there ended the first life of Commander John Crichton of IASA from Earth.

From low Earth orbit, to somewhere in the universe in a split second.

Murphy's Law in action at its extremest spectrum.

I found out just small me and Earth really was in the grand scheme of the universe.

Picked up by a living ship filled with escaping convicts, branded as one for a simple accident and hunted like something out a sci fi TV show.

Impossibility abounds me with each passing day.

Fast forward four years, I'm the most notorious pariah/savior in my region of the universe.

The criminals became family, I found love and I am Happy-after a fashion, at least.

I may no longer know if I'm the original or the copy, but I'm the only John Crichton of consequence now.

I have Aeryn and the baby. I have love. We have a possibility of a future-we'll make one together, our enemies be damned.

I have found my niche in this universe, I'm the wanted backwater hick, with forbidden knowledge hidden in his noggin and thankfully most people have figured it out by now that messing with me and mine is good for a person's health.

That should have been it, life should have started to get more predictable.

That wasn't the case.

I bet a god like being have got a dictionary with my picture it next to the words Murphy's law-for example see Crichton, Commander John Robert of Earth, Sol system.

I saw a new universe, met new advanced humans and realized just how Forbidden wormhole technology really is.

In the span of seconds, as before, I went from lost in the universe to lost in the whole damn wide multiverse.

But I wasn't alone this time Aeryn was with me.

She wasn't the happiest person in the universe, but at least we were together.

Years later, we're still trying to get home. The old Farscape 1 module is long gone and we've got a new ship, the Farscape 3, new friends and even a quest to complete-at least according to wolf boy.

Wolf boy-Leman Russ, Primarch of the Space Wolves and Wolf King of Fenris. Wolf boy now there's a being that fills with me with more than a little trepidation. Even move, every look from him threatens violence and a brutal death.

Everything he says of his Imperium of Man fills me with fear, simply, its a bad future for humanity. I don't think the light at the end of the tunnel exists is that dimension.

Then there's Jedi Master Quinlan Vos and his girl Khaleen Hentz. Plus there's their newest addition, their son, Korto Vos. He was born while we were helping out the Remnant Alliance.

I've discovered that it's always good to ave a Jedi at back and having him here has its benefits.

Korto'll be a good playmate for Zhanny when she gets older.

And as for Khaleen, well she reminds me of Chiana, less promiscuous but still Chiana-esque. Though her choice of clothes can usually be described as scantily clad, even during her pregnancy she showed off a lot of skin.

Then there's Drae, she's been with us since way, way back. The former High priestess of Tutu-snort, I still crack up when I think of that damn snake.

She's damn quiet, sometimes I forget she's even on board...but she's faithful and loyal. She's got this whole debt of blood she thinks she owes me for pastifying Tutu.

Try as I might she's got this whole hero worship thing going on despite my best efforts.

Between her and Nana, Zhanny always has someone to look after her.

Also there's also my inane, childish, pain in the butt AI, Farrie. She controls the Farscape 3-_she is_ the Farscape 3 for all intents and purposes. And she sees it as her life's mission to irritate and razz me. She keeps me on my toes-as if Aeryn wasn't enough.

And then there are our four new additions, apparently the government or a simile that passes for one in their dimension tried to kill them to keep a pretty horrific secret.

So death or the uncertainty of travel in the Multiverse.

Not much of a choice from where I'm standing.

So welcome to the party.

First off there's Katherine Lara, tough, smart, loyal Colonial Marine, thankfully an Earth Marine and not a Kobolian, I've had enough of their damn religious fanaticism to last me a few lifetimes. I know the type seen so many over the years not much more to say about her.

Then there's Martin Jess, convicted double murderer, right off the bat they were honest about that, Vos is keeping an eye on him former Keeper of the Justice and all that comes with being a Jedi, but hey Zhaan, the original one Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan was a convicted murderess and I still named my daughter after her. So who am I to judge him?

Brian Ellis and Machiko Noguchi round out the group. Two oddballs if there ever was. Ellis is the typical wimpy geek with glasses, or rather he used to be, apparently he saved his friends by more or less giving himself half a lobotomy without any anesthesia...the kid's got stones I'll give him that.

Noguchi's...well she's quiet, though I think that's what happens when you don't say anything for a whole year apart from a few grunts. Lived with those damn human hunting monsters she called the Yautja. She's got a lot of interesting toys with her plus I think she's got a crush on Wolf boy...heh, it'll be interesting to see what happens with that.

You know my life is...well there are no words...but at least I've got Aeryn and Zhanny.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**2 weeks and 4 dimension jumps later...**_

"You know Bossman, its nice to actually go to a new dimension and not get shot at, or start an in interstellar war," Farrie commented lightly as they headed insystem towards a new version of Earth.

Crichton huffed contently, "I live for days like that!"

"But four peaceful dimensions?" Farrie retorted. "It was nice."

"You said that already. So what have you got for me today?"

"Well scan say its definitely early twenty first century Earth, checking their history records...just a second, systems are more advanced that I expected. Hmmm..." she said thoughtfully.

"Hmmm-what? Hmmm-good or hmmm-bad, or hmmm-run for the hills its the apocalypse?"

"Hmmm-strange, hmmm-something new." Farrie retorted. "Apparently this Earth was until recently dominated by a small group of individuals known as the Justice Lords."

Crichton raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Justice Lords? Sounds corny."

"Maybe but they were _six_ powerful individuals and did manage to subdue and bring world peace, though their rule wasn't as brutal as you would expect, no mass executions or massacres anywhere in the records. Also they didn't have an army at their back either," Farrie commented in surprise.

Crichton blinked in surprise, "I'm sorry did you say _six_ individuals without an army? Then how'd they conquer Earth?"

"And here we come to the something new part-"

_**BANG!**_

Without warning Crichton found himself thrown to the deck mid-conversation as the entire ship was rocked unexpectedly.

"Collision Alert!" Farrie reported in surprise, "Stabilizing now, our Cloak's down, minor buckling of the external hull detected but integrity is still 100% No other damage."

"What the frell did we hit ?" Crichton demanded in surprise and anger, "And why the hell didn't you see it?"

Silence answered him.

_Tap, tap._

Crichton frowned, "Farrie? What the hell did we hit?"

_Tap, tap, tap._

Again Farrie didn't answer him, "Hello? Earth to Farrie? Are you going to answer me sometime today or should I come back tomorrow?"

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap..._

Crichton questioned looking around for the source of the tapping, "And where the hell is that incessant tapping coming fr-"

Crichton frowned and opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find any words. He closed his mouth again and continued to stare.

"I think we hit her," Farrie suggested in a very quiet voice.

"Are you sure? Maybe I hit my head and have a concussion?" Crichton suggested.

"No, I'm sure."

"OK."

Standing on the hull on the other side of the bridge viewport looking miffed and tapping on viewport was a short blonde girl in sneakers, blue hot-pants and a white t-shirt. She glared down at Crichton and started tapping her foot impatiently.

Slowly, Crichton raised his hand gave her a small wave.

In response, her glare just intensified and she gestured with her arms wide that Crichton took to mean, _well?_

Crichton blinked blankly at her.

The girl ground her teeth, rolled her eyes at him and then started pantomiming something at him.

For the life of him, Crichton had no idea what she wanted, or rather his mind was still stuck on the whole girl floating in space without a spacesuit part of this ordeal.

The girl glared at him again and started tapping her foot again.

"Uh, Bossman I think she wants to come inside and talk," finally said.

"Uh...sure?" Crichton said still a bit more than flabbergasted at this turn of events.

"I can use my external signal lights to lead her to the docking bay."

"OK, do that, it'll give me enough time to figure out what I'm going to say to her...whatever she is," Crichton said, shaking himself.

Crichton walked quickly through the corridor heading towards the docking bay.

Aeryn came up from a side passage and quickly made her way to fall in step with him, "John, what's going on?" she asked concern on her face, "Farrie's being evasive, she wont tell me what she hit with the ship. We did hit something didn't we?"

Crichton gave her a look and said, "I'd tell you but its easier if you just come with me and see for yourself."

The words didn't reassure Aeryn at all and she sighed unhappily, "Did yo start another war while I wasn't looking?"

"What? No! That only happened once! I didn't do anything this time!" Crichton retorted with a hurt expression on his face.

"Was it Farrie this time?"

"We haven't started a damn war! We just hit a girl!" Crichton exclaimed in exasperation.

"So we hit another ship and the occupants are coming over?"

"No."

Aeryn sighed, "So we've been in this universe for all of five microts, you and Farrie have managed to run a _floating person_ over in _open_ space. How long are the maintenance droids going to be cleaning the mess off the hull?"

"What? Again No! Would you just wait and see! If I told you you'd call me farbot," Crichton paused at while, Aeryn gave him an amused smile, "Okay, so you'd more farbot or farboter or whatever the proper word is! "

Aeryn just smiled.

"Fine we're here at the bay anyway," Crichton said in a huff.

The annoyed Earthman and amused Sebacean woman entered the docking bay quickly. The bay was spacious and empty most of the starfighters were in their cradles hanging near the roof and the assault shuttle was sitting off to one side. The docking bay doors were open and the shields were in place holding the atmosphere in but of the blonde girl there was no sign.

"Farrie, where is she?" Crichton asked as he looked around the docking bay.

"She's almost at the doors, give her a second." Farrie replied quickly.

Aeryn frowned as she looked between the open bay doors and John who was watching the doors intently.

She looked back at the doors and froze in surprise, as John's earlier comments about his sanity started to make sense.

An undressed (for EVA), small blonde girl came floating through the atmospheric force field at the bay doors. She cast an appraising look around the bay and then her eyes locked on Aeryn and John.

Pale blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as the girl continued to float, irrespective of the ship's artificial gravity, several feet above the deck. Slowly she glided towards Aeryn and Crichton as the two dimensional travelers stared in surprise and shock at her.

She came to a stop just in front of the duo and slowly descended until her white sneakers were firmly on the deck. She stood there haughtily, eyes moving up and down as she gazed at them.

Up close more details etched themselves into Crichton's mind as he waited to see what the girl would do. She wasn't as young as he'd thought, she looked to be in her mid twenties with pale blue eyes that looked much too old to be in such a youthful face. The white t-shirt she wore had a faded patch saying _Smallville High._

The short blonde frowned at them for a second, "I'm Kara In-Ze," she pointed at Crichton, "You're human, but she isn't. Who are you and what are you doing with a ship like this?"

Crichton shrugged, "It's a long story?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Silent and invisible Count Iblis watched.

This John Crichton had robbed him of sweet revenge and derailed more plans than a mortal mind could hope to comprehend and now this was a golden opportunity to payback in kind what Crichton had unwittingly done.

The beginnings of an idea took shape in Count Iblis's malevolent mind as Crichton and company went unknowingly about their business.

**A****uthor's Notes: **Okay for those reading this Justice Lord (see Justice League Unlimited episode "A Better World") verse Supergirl from the DC animated verse . Please read and Review even if it's just to say good chapter.

**Next Time: Payback's a bitch**


	40. Chapter 40 Payback's a bitch

_**What the frell did you do this time Erpman?!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Rating: PG13, this chapter contains strong language and some violence.**

**Chapter 37 Payback's a bitch**

Kara just looked at Crichton for a second before snorting, "I think long story goes without saying, last time I checked humans don't have ships like this," she commented offhandedly, gesturing at their surroundings. "How about some names?"

"Heh, okay. I'm Commander John Crichton and this is my wife Colonel Aeryn Sun-Crichton..." he frowned, "How'd you know that she wasn't human?"

The girl tapped under her right eye, "X-ray and microscopic vision, the different organ structure was kind of a dead giveaway," she explained lightly.

Crichton blinked, "Ahh...okay." unnerved by her revelation.

Silence descended upon them and they stared at each other for several seconds before Kara huffed in exasperation.

"Well? Are we going to be standing here all day or is someone going to explain?" Kara demanded crossing her arms across her chest and drawing Crichton's gaze down to her ample chest. "And I'm up here," she added crossly when she noticed his wandering gaze.

"Sorry. Yes, anyway, basically we're travellers from another dimension," Crichton explained simply.

Kara looked surprised at that, "It takes a lot of effort and power to cross dimensions, why have you come here? What do you want?" she questioned inquisitively. Still looking at them with suspicion in her eyes.

Crichton shrugged and looked at her sheepishly, "Well, actually...we're lost. We're just trying to get home."

"Huh, still just because you're lost doesn't mean you don't want anything. So what do you want? Why did you come to this dimension?" Kara repeated.

"We're just passing through, that's it, that's all." Crichton reiterated.

"What are you? Why do you care?" Aeryn asked suddenly cutting in eyeing Kara with trepidation.

"I'm Kara In-Ze."

"You said that already. You're not Human or Sebacean, last time I checked neither species could survive in the vacuum of space...or for that matter fly, or have X-ray vision...so what are you?" Aeryn questioned.

Farrie having been silent for most of the exchange decided to add, "Let's not forget me running into you-you actually put a dent in my hull!"

Aeryn shot a surprised look at John before turning back to look at their apparently superhuman and mysterious visitor with mild apprehension.

"I'm Kryptonian," explained Kara.

"And that means..." Crichton prompted.

Kara rolled her eyes and looked at him as if he was an idiot, "That's my species."

Crichton frowned, "Your species? You mean you're not some type of science experiment?" he asked in surprise.

Kara shot him an icy glare.

"Ooookaaay then, uh I shudder to ask, but what exactly are you doing here, you know in Earth orbit?" Crichton asked, "You're not here to invade Earth are you?"

Kara snorted, "Little hard to conquer a planet with an army of one. I'm the last daughter of Krypton. I'm the last of my kind."

The last statement brought Crichton up short, the sarcasm draining from him, "Yeah, uh, sorry to hear that," he paused before continuing carefully picking his next words, "Sorry to be blunt but what are you doing on Earth then?"

She shrugged, "It's okay, I came to terms with it a while ago. You know I thought it would have been obvious to you Earth is my new home. I've been here since I was a teenager, got some people down there who consider me to be family." she paused hesitant before continuing, "Earth..is home now." she finished, sounding a little unsure of herself.

"You don't sound to sure of that last part," Crichton commented quizzically.

Kara grimaced and became silent.

"I think I can explain," Farrie cut in. "You're Supergirl, right?" she asked excitedly.

"_Superwhat_?!" asked Crichton is mystification.

"Remember when I said this dimension is different from the others we've been to?" Farrie asked.

"Yeah."

"Simplest explanation, _superheroes_ exist here," Farrie declared excitedly.

Crichton snorted, "Whoopee, and there's something else I can now cross off my impossible list." He hung his head in disbelief/surprise.

Aeryn had been very silent as they continued to talk, but now she had to cut in, "A _superhero_?"

"Basically a person who spontaneously develops special powers and then decides to use these powers to fight crime and the occasional alien invasion," Farrie explained flippantly.

"Not always with special powers, some were just regular people, armed only with their convictions," Kara added softly.

"_Spontaneous_ _Powers_? What kind of Powers?" Aeryn asked in confusion and mystification.

Kara shrugged, "You know, Super strength, super speed, invulnerability, energy projection, telepathy, telekinesis...you know those sorts of powers just to name a few."

"People are actually capable of these things? How? Do they use the Force or something?" Aeryn asked.

Kara frowned, "The Force? What's that?"

"Its an energy field created by all life that the Jedi Order taps into to give them a degree of those powers," Aeryn explained. "Though I don't think they're as powerful as you."

Kara's confusion only grew, she shook her head and commented, "Never heard of anything like that."

"So these people just spontaneously develop these powers?" she exclaimed, her confusion turning into shock.

"More or less, yeah." Kara said nonchalantly.

Aeryn paused mulling over this strange occurrence, "And they call you Supergirl?"

Kara nodded.

Aeryn snorted, "I suppose there's a Superboy as well?"

Kara winced and looked at the deck glumly, "There's no Superboy, but there used to be a Superman...its a long complicated story."

Farrie sniggered, "That's an understatement, Superman and the rest of the Justice Lords, him and _five_ other individuals conquered Earth."

"It wasn't a good time, bad things happened and then my cousin and his friends conquered Earth..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Leman Russ stomped down the corridor towards the docking bay hunting for Crichton, wondering what had collided with the _Farscape 3_.

The first thing that Leman Russ heard as he entered the docking bay was an unfamiliar female voice saying, "...my cousin and his friends conquered Earth..."

Rage pulse through his body, and his nostrils flared, filling with the acrid metallic smells of the docking bay, along with the familiar scents of Crichton and Aeryn. New to him was a strange xeno scent. Following it to its source he discovered it emanating from the unknown female human that had been speaking as he entered the docking bay.

In an instant he recognised that despite her appearance she was a xeno. His thoughts crystallised in his mind as the import of her words and her true xeno origin sank into him.

He reacted as any loyal servant of the God Emperor would.

Russ howled then screamed in rage, "Xeno scum you shall pay for this affront to humanity. I shall crush you and send your mangled corpse as a forewarning of what I shall do to you cousin!"

With an echoing wordless roar, he rushed at fully intending to crush her skull with his bare hands.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Five minutes later, Kara, with an annoyed look on her face stood there with one foot firmly pressing down on the back of Leman Russ's neck pinning him to the metal deck.

Crichton and Aeryn watched in amazement as the great and powerful Primarch of the Space Wolves lay there, face mashed against the deck, squirming and trying to get out from under the tiny blonde's white sneaker.

Kara unworriedly checked for dirt under her nails as Russ howled impotently trying to remove her foot from his neck.

"You know, I can keep this up all day..." she commented idly still checking her nails.

Her words only inflamed the Primarch's squirming.

Kara started to hum softly to herself as she continued to inspect every inch of her nails, demi-god supersoldier underfoot.

"Perhaps I was hasty..." Russ admitted.

Kara deigned to look down at him as she thought, before slowly lifting her foot off of the back of his neck.

Slowly and cautiously like a cobra uncoiling Russ lifted himself from the deck, eyes turned to stare hatefully at Kara.

Kara returned his hateful stare and said, "Let's get something straight, I ain't the conqueror type, Earth is the only home I have left, despite everything that happened since I first brought here. I'm not some vanguard of an invasion or evil corrupting force, I'm just a girl that tries to look out for home and neighbours. You got that?" she challenged him.

Russ's nostrils flared in defiance, he growled, "You are an unclean Xeno," he paused seeming to deflate and calm down, somewhat, "The God Emperor has explained to me I must be more..._tolerant_ of Xenos." He paused again, uncertainty and distaste clouding his face, "It will take some getting used to."

Kara wrinkled her nose, "Fine, whatever." she said with a shrug.

Crichton who had been silently observing their interaction looked between the two before remarking, "Huh, well that was...exhilarating."

Aeryn looked at him and then facepalmed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the void of deep space there stood a monument to pure evil.

A planet called Apokolips.

A place completely free from any redeeming features, giant fire pits spread across its surface, their heat enhancing the oppressiveness of an already bleak landscape devoid of any green foliage. The dim light from the fire pits providing the only illumination is some parts of the planet.

The population was divided two groups; the slaves and the warriors. The Slaves toiled all day mining or creating weapons for the warriors. The Warriors watched and brutalised the slaves who faltered in their work, while those not watching the slaves trained and spilt each others lifeblood in the name of their unholy dark master.

And towering over all was the dark Citadel of the monster, the dark god, known as Darkseid.

It's dark splendour cast it's shadow all those around it, its towers rising above all others to proclaim that they had no equal, just as their lord and master.

In the balcony of the highest tower, stood the dark lord of Apokolips. Darkseid stood implacable and silent watching from above as his minions toiled endlessly in his name.

"My my, what a truly glorious place you have here," came a cultured voice from behind Darkseid.

Unshakable like a mountain range, Darkseid slowly turned around to face the unexpected speaker, his face unmoved by the unexpected interloper in his inner sanctum. He stared at Iblis but didn't say anything.

"Silent type are you? As you wish. I am Count Iblis," Iblis said with a flourish and a bow, "I believe there is something that you can do for me."

In response Darkseid's face remained as impassive as before, but his eyes started to glow red.

"You enter my sanctum and think to order me?" Darkseid growled in a gravely voice, "Here is my answer."

Darkseid's eyes blazed with power and he lashed out at Iblis with his Omega beams. The red beams moved unerringly towards Iblis.

Iblis raised one finger and the beams veered away at the last second and impacted with a wall. The wall exploded outwards and rocks rained down towards the distant ground.

"Understand this Darkseid, here in this universe you may be a god, but I am god in _all_ universes!" Iblis paused and moved to the newly obliterated hole in the wall. He moved to the edge of the new hole and peered out into the night sky. "You now I do think this adds more light to the room." He turned back to Darkseid, "Now, are you willing to listen...or shall I further explain your position on the mutliuniversal totem pole?"

Darkseid remained silent for a moment before answering, "I will listen...for now."

Iblis smiled evilly, "Excellent! I believe you will actually like what I ask of you."

**Author's Notes:** Hope u all enjoyed this little addition:) As Always Read, Enjoy and Review!:)

**Next time: Transitions**


End file.
